Recuperar el Amor
by SalyLuna
Summary: Darien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que perdió a Serena, pero ¿Qué podrá hacer para recuperarla? ¿Ella querrá regresar a él? ¿Es demasiado tarde para recuperarla? UA
1. Decisión Tomada

**Capítulo 1 "Decisión Tomada"**

* * *

Cerré la puerta de la habitación sin mirar atrás, caminaba por el pasillo y tras de mi llevaba arrastrando mi maleta, al salir del pasillo mire hacia el comedor, la luz de las velas que anteriormente había prendido muy ilusionada se iban consumiendo, ahora poco quedaba de las velas rojas con olor a canela que había elegido para iluminar lo que hubiera sido mi velada romántica, suspire para contener nuevamente las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

Este era el ultimo agravio que soportaría de él, al fin había tomado la decisión de irme y aprender a vivir sin él.

Me recargue en la pared para mirar lo que hasta hoy había sido mi casa, en ella había puesto cada ilusión, cada sueño, cada esperanza, en este departamento había puesto todas mis energías para convertirla en un castillo de cristal de mi cuento de hadas particular.

Antes de permitir que nuevas lágrimas salieran recogí mi maleta y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta, al pasar por la sala, no pude evitar mirar el retrato que descansaba en la mesita de centro, en ella aparecíamos Darien y yo el día de nuestra boda, ambos aparecíamos radiantes de felicidad, ahora me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo esa felicidad?

Hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario, son las 11:45 pm, tengo una magnifica cena, ahora olvidada, en la cocina, una mesa perfectamente decorada y un baby doll rojo de satín en la habitación, pero aquí lo importante no es lo que prepare para la celebración o el tiempo que me tomo planearlo o el tiempo que me llevo en realizarlo, aquí lo importante es, ¿Dónde esta mi marido?

Ya se que Darien es un hombre muy ocupado, que es uno de los mejores Neurocirujanos del país, pero me prometió que llegaría a casa a las 6 de la tarde, le dije que tenía una sorpresa muy especial, pero obviamente se olvido de su promesa y de que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

No pude evitar derramar más lágrimas al dejar en su sitio la foto.

Mire nuevamente hacia atrás, la vista del departamento, ahora a oscuras, era dolorosa, era mi hogar, pero ahora tenía que salir, no podía continuar aquí donde todo me recuerda lo sola que me siento, donde esa misma soledad me recuerda que mi cuento de hadas acabo.

Abrí la puerta y salí del departamento y tras de mi cerré la puerta, al hacerlo mi corazón se encogió pero no daría un paso atrás, al fin había comprendido que mi vida de casada había terminado y era hora de seguir adelante.

Salí del edificio, afuera llovía, creo que la noche comparte mi pesar, pero se que mañana saldrá el sol. O eso espero…

* * *

Hola chicas, este es un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, por fa dejen sus comentarios, saben que es súper importante para mi.

El capi es chiquito pero de alguna manera tenía que empezar, espero que el siguiente sea más largo, espero sus reviews…

Besos…

**SalyLuna****


	2. ¿Qué demonios paso?

**Capítulo 2: "¿Qué demonios paso?"**

* * *

Estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala de doctores del pabellón de neuro, estaba agotado después de una cirugía de 6 horas, pero al final había valido la pena, habíamos salvado la vida del pequeño que estaba en nuestras manos.

En momentos como estos es cuando me pregunto por que siempre termino por aceptar reemplazar a un colega en una cirugía, es demasiado desgaste físico y mental, pero es la adrenalina de la cirugía lo que me recuerda el por que escogí esta profesión en lugar de todas las demás.

Mire hacia la pared de enfrente y al levantar la vista me percate que son las 10:30 de la noche, afuera caen rayos avecinando una tormenta, debo darme prisa y terminar el papeleo y la tarea de dar a conocer el resultado de la cirugía a los padres del pequeño.

Tomo un respiro profundo, y obligo a mis pies a comenzar el recorrido a la sala de espera para buscar a los padres, después de media hora de charla con ellos me di cuenta que estoy tan cansado del papeleo, _"lo haré mañana…"_

Tome mis cosas tan rápido como pude para evitar la tormenta, corrí al coche para evitar mojarme con las primeras gotas de la lluvia, conduzco lo más precavido posible_, "ahh, esto es un asco, llueve por toda la ciudad"_.

Al fin llegue a mi departamento, espero a que me abran la puerta del garage y al entrar veo el coche de Serena, obviamente, digo, _¿A dónde saldría mi mujer con semejante lluvia?_ Me reprocho a mi mismo, al llegar a la puerta de mi casa tengo un flash back…

**.—.—.—.**

—_Darien… —me llamo Serena desde nuestra cama._

—_Dime… —me voltee a mirarla con el pomo de la puerta aun en mi mano._

— _¿Seria mucho pedir que llegaras temprano? —me pregunta con timidez._

—_No lo se cariño, ya sabes que en mi trabajo no hay horarios… —la miro impaciente para que continúe, se me hace tarde._

—_Es que… —me dice insegura—. Te tengo una sorpresa –sus mejillas se colorean de rojo._

—_Mmm… —mi mujer se trae algo entre manos—. Esta bien… —le contesto al fin—. ¿Esta bien que regrese a las 6? —le di una hora tentativa._

—_Si… esta perfecto —me dice con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro._

—_A las 6 será…—le devuelvo la sonrisa._

— _¿Me lo prometes? —me mira ilusionada._

—_Claro cariño, estaré aquí a las 6. —le regalo una sonrisa torcida y me volteo hacia la puerta con la intención de salir._

—_Darien… —me vuelve a llamar y yo me vuelvo a detener y a voltear a verla—. Te amo._

—_Y yo a vos princesa… —le contesto casi por inercia._

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

_¡Maldita Sea! ¿Cómo demonios pude olvidarlo? _

Ahora Serena querrá matarme, olvide por completo la promesa que le hice, para mí que un ramo de rosas no serán suficientes para olvidar mi descuido de esta vez. No me quedo más remedio que darme una patada mental y abrir la puerta, retrasar más el encuentro con Serena no me deja nada bueno, al contrario se pondrá peor.

Abro la puerta al fin y encuentro todo apagado, y con lo primero que me encuentro es con una sensación extraña de vació, _¿A qué viene todo esto? _Dejo de lado este sentimiento y entro, dejo sin cuidado mi portafolios y mi bata sobre el sillón, levanto la vista y me quedo de piedra…

"Feliz Aniversario"

_¡Me quiero morir!_ dicho… mi ramo de rosas me lo puedo meter por donde me quepa, esto me costara más que un ramo de rosas… _¿Un coche nuevo tal vez? ¿Unas vacaciones en la playa?_... no, no tengo tiempo, el coche es la mejor idea…

El letrero colgaba de la pared del fondo, había corazones esparcidos por todos lados, grandes y pequeños, en la mesa había un candelabro con las velas consumidas y un servicio perfectamente puesto para dos personas, copas altas, manteles, cubiertos, platos, una botella de champagne abierta…

_Creo que ahora si estoy muerto y enterrado._

Camino derecho a la habitación, retrasar la confrontación no es una opción en este momento. Mi cerebro trabaja a mil por horas, tengo que dar muy buenas explicaciones.

La puerta de la habitación principal esta cerrada y bajo de la puerta no hay luz, señal de que Serena ya se acostó y se durmió después de tanto llorar, _¿Por qué soy tan descuidado con mi mujer?_ Hasta parecería que hacerla sufrir me hace feliz, pero la verdad es que no, la amo, _¿Cómo me puede hacer feliz verla sufrir?_

Al acercarme a la puerta vuelvo a sentir la sensación de vació, pero en esta ocasión con mayor intensidad, todo es culpa de mi estupidez y descuido. Abro apresuradamente la puerta…

—Amor, lo siento tanto… —me percato que la habitación esta vacía, camino hacia el baño, ¡hurra, hay luz!—. Hubo una emergencia, un choque y un niño salio mal herido…

Abro de un tirón la puerta para encontrarme vació el cuarto de baño, al abrir la puerta la luz se coló a la habitación y mi corazón quedo paralizado, todo esta revuelto, el closet abierto de par a par, cajones mal cerrados, ropa desperdigada, zapatos tirados, en el piso de la habitación hay un camisón rojo tirado sin ningún cuidado.

Corro hacia el closet y al mirar dentro no veo por ningún lado la maleta de Serena, busco rápidamente y la ropa desaparecida es la de ella, el desorden demuestra la rapidez con la que quiso sacar sus cosas, al acomodar los cajones mis sospechas se confirman, solamente faltan las cosas de ella, volteo al tocador y la superficie esta vacía, no están sus perfumes, su maquillaje, su cepillo, pero esta su alajero, camino hacia el sin saber por que y al abrirlo la primera imagen que veo es la sortija de matrimonio.

Levante mi mirada y el espejo me devuelve la imagen de mi shock, mis ojos están dilatados, mi piel esta pálida y en mi frente hay pequeñas gotas de sudor frió, al expandir mi mirada veo nuestra cama ahora revuelta y sobre una almohada una hoja doblada. Camine hacia ella buscando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que rondaban en mi caótica mente.

"_Lo siento, no puedo más…"_

La delicada caligrafía indudablemente era de Serena… la hoja estaba maltratada por humedad seguramente de sus lagrimas, le di vueltas buscando una explicación solo para encontrarla en blanco excepto por esa única frase.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

* * *

Hola que bueno que la idea del dic les haya gustado, y espero que este capi les guste también, como verán ando en mi etapa de drama jijiji, la vdd que Darien se merece que Serena no haya dejado, veamos que tal se desarrolla este fic.

No olviden dejar sus Reviews, es importante para mi saber que tal les parece la historia o si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en hacerlo.

Nos leemos al próximo capi.

Besos…

**SalyLuna****


	3. Abrir los Ojos

**Capítulo 3: "Abrir los Ojos"**

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que Serena me había dejado, no sabia nada de ella y temía buscarla, aceptar frente a nuestros amigos que Serena me había abandonado era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

A la mañana siguiente de nuestro aniversario desperté ilusionado, pensaba que Serena recapacitaría y volvería a mi lado, pero no, no lo hizo y como un tonto trate de seguir con mi vida diaria, me fui a trabajar y al regresar a casa me ilusione al pensar que mi princesa estaría en casa esperándome con la cena preparada y avergonzada de haberme abandonado.

_¡Dios, que estúpido soy!_

No solamente estaba vació el departamento sino que mi arrogancia me dio en la cara, _¿Pensar que Serena regresaría? ¿Qué regresaría aceptando su error al dejarme? _

_¡Idiota!_

Esa noche me acosté esperando llegara otro día y con el alba esperaba el regreso de Serena, pero no fue así, me vestí y salí de casa lo más rápido posible, no soportaba estar en el departamento vació, llegue al hospital a realizar mi rutina acostumbrada pero no pude, mi preocupación por Serena me mataba, llamada tras llamada sin contestación, mensaje tras mensaje sin replica.

Y ahí fue cuando mi vida termino por irse al caño, cometí un grave error en cirugía que casi me cuesta la vida de mi paciente y todo por no poderme concentrar en lo que hacia, gracias a dios, el error no tuvo consecuencias irreparables, solo me costo un par de horas extras en cirugía, pero ahí no paro la cosa, mi distracción llego a oídos del director del hospital, después de decirme que no sabia que me sucedía, pero que era obvio que algo me pasaba; decidió darme unos de días de vacaciones forzadas, me dijo que era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país y que me vendría bien despejarme un poco antes de arruinar irreparablemente mi carrera.

Y aquí estoy una semana después, soy una piltrafa humana, no como, no duermo y respiro por puro milagro.

He decidido tragarme mi orgullo y buscar a mi esposa en casa de sus amigas, empecé por Amy, era una excelente candidata para que Serena corriera pidiendo su ayuda pero me decepcione terriblemente, no solo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Serena sino que hacía más de una semana que no sabía de ella, preferí no contarle lo sucedió y proseguí con mi siguiente candidata.

Lita; no, ella tampoco sabia nada, después pregunte a Mina, pero no, tampoco tenía noticias de Serena, y sabía que eran sinceras, no me mentían, con cada negación mi preocupación crecía más y más.

Mi último recurso fue Rei y sabiendo que era mi última carta me decidí a tomar el toro por los cuernos e ir a verla, tenía la certeza de que Serena estaría escondida en su casa, así que me dirigí al templo.

Al llegar a las escaleras la noche estaba cayendo, un momento propicio, Rei y Nicolás estarían en casa y por ende también Serena.

Nicolás se sorprendió por mi visita pero me invito a pasar, después de que la relación entre Rei y Nicolás se solidificara se convirtió en un buen amigo y compañero inseparable de Andrew y mío.

—Hola Darien… ¿A qué debemos el honor? —me dijo haciéndome pasar a la sala donde estaba Rei con el bebé mirando televisión.

—Vine a ver a Serena. —No tenía caso andarme por las ramas.

— ¿Serena? –Rei volteo a mirarme extrañada—. ¿Quedaste de verte con Serena aquí?

— ¿Serena no esta aquí? —mi corazón se estrujo.

Rei y Incolas intercambiaron miradas, cosa que tome como buena señal.

—Díganle a Serena que salga de donde este, que no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con ella. —les asegure.

—Tal vez se le hizo tarde y no ha de tardar. —me trato de calmar Nicolás.

— ¡¿Una maldita semana y no puede terminar de llegar?! —explote. Rei pego un brinco del sillón.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? —me miro con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

—Tranquilicémonos, exaltados no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Nicolás tomo al bebé y lo llevo a la otra habitación para evitar que los gritos lo despertaran. Yo me dedique a caminar de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado, necesitaba calmarme, pelear con Rei no era una buena opción, ella era mi ultima esperanza. Rei me miraba caminar su miraba se estrechaba sobre mi y sabia que su cabeza iba a mil por hora. Nicolás regreso y nos pidió a ambos sentarnos y me exigió que les explicara que demonios pasaba.

— ¡Por dios, no se hagan tontos! —me queje—. Saben perfectamente que Serena me dejo hace una semana y que no se nada de ella y esta incertidumbre me esta matando.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? —Rei pego un brinco en el sofá—. ¿Se fue hacia una semana y apenas te dignas a buscarla? —Su mirada se iba cargando de ira—. ¡Eres un desgraciado! —se iba a abalanzar sobre mi pero Nicolás la detuvo en su ataque. Yo me levante para continuar con mi paseo por la habitación.

— Darien… —yo detuve mi andar y voltee a verlo—. ¿Nos estas diciendo que Serena desapareció la semana pasada y apenas la estas buscando? —su voz era sorprendida. Yo solo atine a bajar la cabeza.

—Yo tenía esperanza de que recapacitaría y volvería. —mi voz fue un murmullo.

— ¡Eres un Imbecíl! —ahora si Nicolás no pude detener a Rei y arremetió contra mi—. Lo mejor que pudo hacer Serena fue dejarte. —Me decía golpeándome con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho—. ¡Eres una maldita bestia arrogante! —Nicolás detuvo su ataque pero ella no dejaba de forcejear para que la soltara—. ¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¡Quiero matarlo!

— ¡Basta! –Nicolás le grito a su mujer y esta inmediatamente detuvo su forcejeo y lo miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa—. Perdón amor, pero matándolo no solucionaremos nada, la prioridad es encontrar a Serena. —Rei se tranquilizo pero su mirada era asesina—. ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar? —me pregunto Nicolás.

—No… —mi voz fue lastimosa—. Ya la he buscado donde todas las chicas y nadie sabe nada de ella.

Rei al oír mi contestación comenzó a llorar y Nicolás la abrazo para consolarla, al mirarlos sentí envidia, yo quería tener a mi mujer en brazos, sabía que ella jamás cometería una locura pero no saber su paradero me estaba matando. De pronto Rei dejo de llorar y me miro con odio.

—Eres un ser despreciable. Serena te amaba y tú te encargaste de destruirla, tú la fuiste matando poco a poco hasta terminar con la Serena que conocíamos, tú terminaste con su alegría de vivir…

—Rei… no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —Nicolás la amonesto.

—Déjala… —sabía que tarde o temprano Rei diría lo que pensaba, que mejor que fuera de una vez.

—Mereces que te haya dejado, mereces en lo que te has conventito… —me miro de arriba abajo—. No eres nada sin Serena —me aseguro—. Serena dio todo de sí para ti y tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo por ella, y cuando se fue te dejo siendo un nada, mírate nada más —su voz estaba llena de coraje—. Tu ropa arrugada, sin afeitar, despeinado, ojeroso, hambriento, sin bañarte, ¡Un completo desastre! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

_Yo no pude responderle, ¿Qué podría decirle si sabía que era verdad?_

—Tú siempre fuiste un don nadie, pero en cambio ella… —su voz ahora se llenaba de pena—. Ella estaba llena de luz, de alegría, de sueños e ilusiones, con una sonrisa era capaz de llenar de vida una habitación, hacia feliz a la gente que estábamos a su alrededor era el sol para la gente que la queremos pero en eso… llegaste tú.

La descripción que Rei había hecho de mi esposa era toda la verdad, ella era la alegría personificada, el sol que alumbraba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Tú poco a poco fuiste terminando con ella, con su alegría de vivir, cada día que pasaba nosotras veíamos como su alegría se iba consumiendo, como tú poco a poco ibas apagando la luz que ella irradiaba, tú ibas consumiendo su brillo… —Rei se ahogaba en sus lagrimas no derramadas, la conocía y sabía que dejaría salir todo su coraje contra mi—. Tú maldita indiferencia, tu maldito trabajo, tu abandono, tu insensibilidad a sus sentimientos, tu lejanía, tu desinterés a todo lo que era importante para ella, pero claro, en esa relación lo único importantes era tú, ¡Tú!... –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y señalándome con su dedo índice, su voz se cargo de ironía—. Tú, el pobre huérfano desvalido que su única meta era salir adelante, el pobre indefenso niño que no puede mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie, ni siquiera ante la mujer que hubiera dado su vida por él, tu te encerraste en ti mismo y olvidaste lo más importante de tu vida que era ella. Ahora estarás más que feliz, al fin te deshiciste de la niña molesta que no hacia otra cosa que adorar el piso en el que andabas, que no hizo otra cosa que dejar a lado toda su vida para estar junto a ti.

En este punto mi rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas que no sabía ni a que hora habían aparecido, sabía que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, deje de lado a Serena para concentrarme en mi mismo por que sabía que Serena era incondicionalmente mía, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera ella jamás dejaría de amarme, me lo decía y yo por estúpido lo di por hecho.

Camine derecho al estante que estaba lleno de botellas de licor, no me importo la marca ni el sabor, lo único que quería era ahogar mis penas, mi frustración, mi dolor. Me evite la molestia de un vaso, tome una botella y me la empine, el primer trago me caló el estomago pero con forme daba sorbos a la botella los malestares iniciales disminuyeron.

Voltee a mirar a mis amigos, Rei al parecer había descargado todo su coraje por que ahora sollozaba ahogadamente en el pecho de su marido, me quede como tonto mirándolos, eran tan diferentes pero aun así eran el uno para el otro. Nicolás levanto la vista hacia mi y vi en sus ojos la lastima con la que me miraba.

_Tenía que recuperar a Serena costara lo que costara._

—Por favor… —mi voz era estrangulada—. Necesito encontrarla… saber que esta bien. —mi corazón se contrajo con la idea de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

—Donde quiera que este, esta mejor que contigo. —fue la contestación amarga de Rei.

—Basta Rei. —La amonesto Nicolás—. Lo importante es encontrar a Serena y ver que este bien. —Rei solo asintió.

Yo me sentía un completo idiota al no haberla podido localizar y tenía un hueco en el corazón del tamaño de Groenlandia por todas las verdades que me había dicho Rei, poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia conforme el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.

* * *

Chicas, espero que el capi les haya gustado, el chiste era hacer sentir chinche a Darien por haber maltratado de esa manera a Serena.

Ya saben que espero sus reviews para saber que tal va la historia, escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc etc etc

Nos leemos la prox semana.

Besos,

**SalyLuna****

**Pd:**

Espero que se den una vuelta por el otro fic que acabo de comenzar es sobre vampiritos. Chequenlo y espero que les guste.

http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5706639 / 1 / Noche_Eterna

Solo quínenle los espacios y dense una vuelta por ahi…


	4. Recuperar la Felicidad

**Capítulo 4: "****Recuperar la Felicidad**"

* * *

_Hoy hace 3días que deje mi casa y no puedo dejar de llorar, ¿Por que es tan difícil seguir adelante sin él? ¿Por qué cada que cierro los ojos veo su rostro, escucho su voz? ¿Por qué siento un hueco en el pecho? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

La rubia estaba tirada hecha un ovillo en una cama que no era la suya, envuelta en una sabana que no conservaba el aroma de _él_, estaba encerrada en una habitación que no era suya, en una casa que no le pertenecía, lo único que era suyo y muy familiar era el dolor en el pecho que se instalo ahí después de abandonara su casa, su vida, su marido y con ello dejo atrás su corazón, su alma.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

—No puedo verla así… —Decía una chica de cabello aguamarina.

—No ha hecho otra cosa desde que llego más que llorar. —decía la chica de cabello con reflejos verdes.

—No come, no duerme, solo esta ahí encerrada. —Dijo con frustración la chica de cabello miel—. Esto tiene que parar. —Haruka camino hacia la habitación donde Serena llevaba encerrada 3 días.

La noche en que llego era pasada la medianoche y afuera caía una fuerte lluvia, ella y Michiru ya estaban descansando cuando tocaron insistentemente a la puerta y cuando Michiru abrió descubrió a Serena mojada y demasiado callada, pero esta al ver a Haruka que se encontraba detrás de su novia, corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

El par de chicas intercambiaron miradas extrañas y dejaron que la rubia se desahogara para después interrogarla, después de que Serena llorara y volviera a calmarse Haruka dio paso a su interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué sucede gatita? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro.

—Siento molestar… no sabía donde ir… —les susurro Serena a las chicas.

—No se refiere a eso, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras, Haruka se refiere al por que estas aquí y tan tarde. —le explico Michiru.

—Me fui de casa y no sabía a donde ir, si iba con cualquiera de las chicas, él me iba a encontrar fácilmente y no quiero eso. —contesto Serena hipando.

— ¿Con él, te refieres a Darien? —pregunto Michiru y Serena asintió.

— ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te lastimo? —Haruka comenzó a tensarse—. Si te hizo daño, te juro que lo mato. —tenía los puños tan apretados que eran blancos.

—No… no me hizo daño —se apresuro a explicar la rubia—. Es solo que… —suspiro profundamente—. Ya no podía quedarme más con él… —Serena aparto la mirada—. Él ya no me ama… —contesto para volver a llorar.

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, Michiru se cambio de lugar y se sentó en el sofá junto a ellas, le tomo la mano a la rubia y comenzó a explicarle que eso que pensaba de Darien era mentira, ella como amiga de Darien sabía perfectamente que para Darien, Serena era su vida.

—Sere… eso no es verdad, sabes que Darien te ama, todos los sabemos. —extendió su mirada hacia Haruka pidiendo su ayuda.

—Eso es cierto gatita, ese hombre te ama, todas lo sabemos.

—No, no es verdad… —declaro la rubia y al ver que las chicas comenzaban a apelar, continúo hablando—. Si me quisiera no me abandonaría, si me quisiera me lo demostraría, si me quisiera no me ignorara, si me quisiera no me hubiera hecho lo que hizo esta noche. —su voz se ahogo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —pregunto secamente Haruka conteniendo sus instintos asesinos.

—Me dejo plantada… —al ver que Michiru quería intervenir, soltó el final de golpe—. ¡En nuestro aniversario!

Serena comenzó a platicarles los sucesos del día, la sorpresa, la promesa de Darien de llegar a tiempo, su inaceptable descuido hacia ella, su soledad, su decisión de dejarlo, y el por que estaba ahí.

Después de que Serena se desahogara la llevaron a la habitación de invitados y en esta es donde Serena ha estado encerrada los últimos tres días.

Haruka entro en la habitación sin llamar, la rubia estaba tirada en la cama encogida, las cortinas estaban echadas impidiendo el paso de la luz del medio día, Serena estaba vestida con un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera a juego, su cabello estaba atado en una trenza descuidada y al parecer se habían terminado sus lagrimas pero no sus ganas de llorar.

— ¡Vasta ya! –Grito Haruka para llamar su atención—. Esto es el colmo, no haces otra cosa que llorar. ¿Qué no te cansas?

Serena volteo a verla pero no le contesto, a Haruka no le gustaba ver a su amiga así, ella era la alegría personificada pero al verla en esa cama no era otra cosa que una pena andante, camino hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado y continuo hablando.

—No puedes seguir así Serena, te vas a enfermar, no comes, no duermes, lo único que has hecho los últimos tres días ha sido llorar, ¿Acaso te quieres enfermar? ¿Quieres castigar a Darien enfermándote? ¿Quieres que se sienta culpable de tu deplorable estado?

Serena seguía sin contestar, pero en una cosa se había equivocado Haruka, Serena seguía teniendo lágrimas, por que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro demacrado.

—Si no detienes esto, yo misma llamare a Darien y le diré donde estas, haré que venga por ti. —Esto capturo la atención completa de la rubia que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados—. Por lo que me dijiste la otra noche eres inmensamente infeliz a su lado, pero por lo que yo veo, tu infelicidad era mejor que esto. –Le dijo señalándola—. Con él no parecías muerto viviente, por lo mínimo comías y dormías, no llorabas como una magdalena y no tenías aspecto de zombi.

—No tienes derecho de hablarme así. —Se quejo la rubia incorporándose y sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama—. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. —Miro a la otra rubia con los ojos llenos de recelo—. No puedes venir simplemente a juzgar a la ligera.

—En eso tienes razón, no tengo idea de lo que sientes o lo que piensas, pero creía que tenias más sentido común, ósea mírate, tuviste el valor de dejar tu casa, a tu marido por que no soportabas la soledad, el abandono; pero mírate ahora, estas peor que cuando estabas con él, según me dijiste, lo dejaste para rescatar algo de tu vida, para tratar de seguir adelante sin él, pero, ¿Qué has hecho en cambio? —Serena no contesto y Haruka continúo—. Lo único que lograste es sumirte en la miseria, la otra noche admire tu valor al dejar lo que más amas en este mundo para seguir adelante, para recobrar a esa Serena Tsukino que en alguna parte del camino se perdió, para ver que tienes valor como individuo y que eres un ente diferente a Darien Chiba, pero no, lo único que has conseguido es convencerme que irte es el peor error de tu vida, tu vida gira en torno a Chiba y sin él no tienes nada. —Serena bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

—Sin él no tengo nada. —le dijo a Haruka en un susurro.

— ¡Claro que tienes algo! —Serena la miro incrédula—. ¡Te tienes a ti misma! —Serena la miro confundida—. Antes de conocer a Darien eras Serena Tsukino, tenias una vida independiente y feliz, y cuando conociste a Darien tu vida se complemento con él, tus días eran más felices por que él estaba en tu vida, te casaste y fuiste la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra —Serena asintió—. Pero después dejaste de ser una persona independiente para pasar a ser una extensión de la vida de él, dejaste de vivir tu vida para complementar la de él, dejaste de buscar tu felicidad para depende de la que él podía proporcionarte, fue mucho más fácil para ti depenrde de él que seguir teniendo las riendas de tu vida. —Serena tenía la mirada hacia abajo, Haruka le levanto el mentón para que la mirara—. Serena… esta bien confiar que nuestra pareja hará lo imposible por hacernos feliz, pero por lo que veo, tu error esta en dejarle toda la carga a él, —al ver que Serena iba a protestar se lo impidió—. Y no lo niegues por que sabes que es verdad, te casaste y dejaste tu vida a lado para convertirse en la perfecta esposa, dejaste a Serena Tsukino de lado y le diste paso a Serena Chiba, la perfecta esposa que lava, plancha, cocina, cose, hace el aseo, las compras, y mantiene su hogar para cuando el amado marido hace acto de presencia, y esta bien, pero ¿Dónde quedo Serena Tsukino? ¿Dónde quedaron tus sueños? ¿Dónde están tus aspiraciones? ¿Acaso murieron cuando Serena Chiba vio la luz?

Permitió que Serena reflexionara todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que había sido cruel pero en este caso era necesario, quería mucho a Serena y verla sumergida en la autocompasión estaba haciendo mella en ella. Serena le había pedido ayuda unos días atrás, y era eso mismo lo que iba a hacer.

—Recuerdas que tienes una carrera universitaria ¿cierto? ¿Recuerdas que querías publicar artículos en las revistas más importantes del país? ¿Recuerdas que decías que llegaría el día en donde las editoriales te suplicarían que trabajaras con ellos? ¿Dónde están todos esos sueños gatita?

Al ver que Serena seguía ensimismada, prefirió dejarla con sus pensamientos, le acaricio el brazo antes de levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación, al darse la vuelta vio a Michiru y a Setsuna en el marco de la puerta, sabía que ellas pensaban igual que ella. Al llegar casi a la puerta Serena la llamo.

—Haru… ¿Crees que ese fue mi error con Darien? ¿Le di más de lo que era necesario?

—No lo se cariño… eso lo tienes que decidir tu.

Se dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y dejar a la rubia con nuevas ideas revoloteando en su cabeza.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Serena se quedo pensando mucho tiempo en la cama, lo que le había dicho Haruka era verdad, ella dio más de si y termino perdiéndose a si misma, olvido sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus metas y espero que Darien las reaplazara y cubriera sus expectativas y al no lograrlo comenzó a ser infeliz a tal grado de vivir frustrada por no haberlo obtenido.

Se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la ducha para darse un largo baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el agua le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, tenía que encontrar una nueva dirección que darle a su vida.

Salio de la ducha, se vistió con ropa cómoda y salió por primera vez en tres días de esa habitación no sin antes abrir de par a par las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

Encontró a las chicas en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, el olor a comida le recordó que hace mucho no comía y su estomago rugió cosa que sorprendió a las otras 3 chicas y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Los días pasaban poco a poco y con las horas transcurridas la determinación de Serena por salir adelante se hacia más férrea. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Serena dejara a Darien y era hora de comenzar a recuperar su vida.

Se levanto muy temprano, se dio un reconfortante baño, se vistió y puso cuidado en su arreglo personal, preparo un rico desayuno para sus amigas, una vez listo comió lo más rápido que pudo el suyo para poder salir lo antes posible a su entrevista de trabajo. Había decidido que buscar trabajo era una buena forma de comenzar su nueva vida, no estaba bien depender de sus amigas por mucho tiempo.

Al salir de su habitación después de lavarse los dientes y retocar su maquillaje se encontró en el pasillo a Haruka quien chiflo al verla tan arreglada.

—Woow gatita, te vez muy linda. —la halago.

—Gracias Haru, ¿Crees que me veo bien? —le pregunto tímidamente.

—Por supuesto gatita, ¿Se puede saber a donde vas tan linda? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Iré a pedir trabajo a la editorial donde trabajaba mi papá, no puedo abusar de su hospitalidad.

—Lo del trabajo es perfecto, por lo otro ni te preocupes, eres bien recibida aquí.

—Lo se, pero es momento de buscar mi propio espacio.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde.

Serena le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la otra rubia y salio corriendo, tenía un buen presentimiento con esta entrevista, si todo salía bien, era el comienzo de su nueva vida, una vez que recuperara a la Serena Tsukino que había sido, podía pensar en recuperar a la Sra Chiba que ahora añoraba.

* * *

Hola chicas, ya regrese después de tanto tiempo, pero estos días pasados han sido pesaditos, nació mi sobrinita el lunes pasado y ya se imaginaran que aquí en la casa andamos de arriba para abajo con el nuevo bebé y pues como se imaginaran cero tiempo de pensar y menos de sentarme a escribir el capitulo. Tratare de retomar el ritmo de publicación.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, esperemos que la etapa triste del fic llegue a su fin, de ahora en adelantes es que Darien reconquiste a Serena y ella vuelva a su vida habitual.

No se olviden de los comentarios, son súper importantes para saber si les gusta el fic o de plano me entretengo en otra cosa. Se aceptan sugerencias o criticas, pero eso si, que sean constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora y no de esas criticas que ni aportan nada y solo bajan la moral al piso.

Besos a todas y nos leemos el prox capi.

**SalyLuna****


	5. Dando la Cara

**Capítulo 5: "Dando la Cara"**

* * *

Serena regreso a media tarde a la casa de Haruka y Michiru, la pareja la esperaba impacientemente para saber que tal le había ido, la rubia había tardado más de lo normal para ir y realizar una entrevista de trabajo y volver a casa, no querían ser alarmistas pero quizás algo malo le hubiera pasado, Haruka hace horas que parecía león enjaulado y Michiru no estaba mejor, Serena tenía dos semanas que no salía de casa y esta mañana había salido muy entusiasmada, ovala y su retrazo tuviera una buena explicación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más sin tener noticias, la puerta de entrada se abrió en un leve ruido casi imperceptible, las chicas voltearon inmediatamente para confirmar que al fin Serena había regresado sana y salva a casa, pero su rostro no era de entusiasmo como el que había tenido al salir de casa.

— ¿Esta todo bien gatita? —pregunto preocupada Haruka.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la entrevista? —pregunto Michiru temiendo lo peor.

Serena entro y se fue a sentar en el sillón frente a Haruka y a Michiru que estaban juntas en el sofá.

—La entrevista salio bien, el trabajo es mío. —les dijo pero su voz no mostraba el entusiasmo que debería de haber ahí.

— ¿Entonces qué sucedió? —le pregunto Michiru.

—Encontré a Rei en el centro y me arrastro a un café exigiendo explicaciones y en un dos por tres llegaron las demás chicas.

Contesto Serena echando su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en el respaldo del sillón y quedarse pensativa, las chicas se quedaron esperando que siguiera la explicación pero Serena solo se quedo pensativa y Haruka no soporto la espera.

—Continua, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Las chicas pidieron explicación de mi comportamiento estaban tan preocupadas por mi que me sentí tan mal por haber desaparecido de esa manera, dicen que han estado buscándome desde que se enteraron de mi huida y que… —Serena hizo una pausa para suspirar profundamente—. Y que… Darien esta muriéndose por la preocupación buscándome —esto último lo dijo con tristeza en la voz.

Haruka y Michiru no hicieron comentario alguno ya que esto ultimo lo sabían, Darien había llamado preguntando por el paradero de Serena cosa que ellas negaron conocer, después Darien había llamado a Setsuna y ella también había asegurado desconocer donde se encontraba la rubia.

—Sabíamos que Darien ha estado buscándote y Setsuna lo ha visto. —confeso Michiru. Esto último hizo reaccionar a la rubia que levanto de golpe la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —les reprocho—. Yo pensaba que mi desaparición no le importaba. —les dirigió una mirada llena de reproche.

— ¿Qué hubiera cambiado de haber sabido esto? Estabas decidida a dejarlo, no veo que cambiaba el saber que Darien estaba buscándote por cielo, mar y tierra. —se defendió Haruka.

— ¿Qué cambiaba? ¡Por dios Haruka! Tú sabías que moria por la indiferencia de Darien, obviamente el hecho de saber que no es así cambia las cosas. —le contesto más agresiva de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—No te entiendo Serena, huyes por su indiferencia y el solo hecho de saber que te ha buscado te pone frenética, ¿Quien te entiende? Obviamente sabías que Darien te buscaría, ¿De verdad creías que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados? ¡Por dios Serena, el hombre tiene sangre en las venas!

— ¿Regresaras con él? —Pregunto simplemente Michiru—. Ahora sabes que Darien te ha buscado, ¿Regresaras con él?

—No… —fue la respuesta susurrada de Serena.

—Por eso mismo no te lo dijimos gatita, deporsi tu estado de animo era el peor como para empeorarlo con noticias de Darien. —le dijo Haruka.

— ¿Qué más te dijeron las chicas? —pregunto Michiru.

—Encontré a Rei en la calle y me arrastro a un café cercano como les dije, una vez ahí les llamo a las demás chicas que llegaron en unos segundos, todas estaban tan preocupadas por mi que me sentí tan mal por haberme ido sin decir nada y menos decirles que estaba bien y que era una decisión que había tomado después de mucho pensar —dijo Serena para después hacer una pequeña pausa y continuar—. Después les conté a grandes rasgos el por que me fui, nadie me lo reprocho, solo me dijeron que habían estado muertas de la preocupación por mi, les juro que me sentí tan mal, era obvio que pensaran que me había sucedió algo malo —les dijo Serena con remordimiento por su comportamiento tan impulsivo—. Y después de contarles que había tomado la decisión de rehacer mi vida independiente a la de Darien y que había obtenido la oportunidad de escribir para la mejor revista de Japón y de que me felicitaran me dijeron que tenía que hablar con Darien y decirle que estaba bien.

—En eso tienen razón, el pobre hombre está hecho un loco buscándote. —le dijo Michiru.

—Se lo merece, no le digas nada. —le dijo molesta Haruka.

—No puedo hacer eso Haruka… —le dijo Serena inmediatamente.

—No veo por que no. —le dijo Haruka obstinada.

— ¿Qué harías si Michiru se fuera de buenas a primeras sin decir a dios y después de buscarla no supieras nada de ella, si vive, si se murió, si esta enferma o si te necesita? —le respondió Serena a punto de llorar cargada por la culpa.

—Michiru jamás haría algo así… —al ver que Serena iba a replicar continuo—. Para empezar, no haría nada como para que Michiru quisiera irse de esa manera. —su voz estaba llena de resentimiento.

—Se que tienes razón Haruka, pero entiéndeme, no puedo soportar el saber que Darien esta mal por mi culpa.

— ¿Entonces regresaras con él por remordimiento de haberte ido? —le pregunto molesta Haruka.

—Yo no dije eso… solo digo que las chicas tienen razón, tengo que darle una explicación a Darien y decirle que estoy bien.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, Haruka tenía un punto a su favor, no por saber que Darien sufría Serena tenía que regresar con él, Serena no podía disfrutar su triunfo de saber que al fin había obtenido el trabajo que quería por saber que Darien sufría por desconocer su paradero.

—Las chicas tienen razón Serena, deberías de decirle a Darien que estas bien —Haruka miro de mala manera a Michiru por esa afirmación—. No me mires así —le dijo a Haruka—. Tú y yo sabemos que Darien esta muy mal, Setsuna nos lo dijo.

— ¿Setsuna hablo con Darien? —pregunto extrañada Serena.

—No solo hablo con él, ella lo vio, después de que Darien llamara a su casa preguntando por ti, fue a verlo y dice que esta fatal, tu ausencia lo esta matando —confeso Michiru muy a pesar de Haruka.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —recrimino la rubia.

—Por que sabíamos que no necesitabas más problemas, eras inmensamente desdichada gatita, saber que Darien estaba igual o peor que tu no era de gran ayuda —le contesto Haruka.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto Michiru

—Darien necesita saber que estoy bien, quiera o no, tengo que comunicarme con él. Lo amo y no puedo hacerlo sufrir de ese modo.

Serena se levanto y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación, dejo su bolsa y su chamarra de cualquier manera en la cama y saco del armario su improvisada maleta, busco su celular y descubrió que no tenía batería, al mirarlo decidió que no quería hablar con Darien, pero un mensaje de texto no estaría mal, le diría que estaba bien, que no la buscara, le diera tiempo para pensar y seria tema terminado.

Conecto el celular al enchufe para que se cargara, decidió que la espera la mataba por lo que agarro sus cosas para una ducha relajante, necesitaba pensar y el agua caliente ayudaría a calmar sus músculos tensos y de paso dentro del agua pensaría en que le diría.

Después de la ducha y de vestirse con ropa más cómoda prendió el celular aun conectado a la luz, no tendría paciencia para que el aparato se cargara en su totalidad, al encender lo primero que encontró fueron 50 mensajes de texto y por los pocos remitentes que pudo ver la mayoría eran de Darien y los restantes de las chicas, después la alerta de buzón de voz también hizo su aparición, al conectarse con el servicio la recibió la grabación de que tenía 100 correos de voz, decidió que eran demasiados para escuchar pero escucho unos cuantos, eran de Darien, al principio pedía una explicación y le decía que volviera a casa para hablar, pero los últimos estaban cargados de desesperación, Darien le pedía que lo perdonara, que regresara, le decía que la amaba y que se estaba muriendo sin ella.

Serena borro todos los mensajes, era mucho saber que Darien sufría pero la estaba matando el saber en que magnitud su ausencia le hacia daño, sus mensajes eran suplicantes, se podía palpar su tristeza y desesperación en la voz. Con el ultimo mensaje Serena soltó a llorar y borro todos sin esperar a ver de quien eran o que decían, había tenido bastante con lo que había oído y por consiguiente borro los mensajes de texto.

Ok, un mensaje de texto era demasiado impersonal y simple, pero hablarle por teléfono era impensable e ir a verlo salía de toda lógica, era obvio que a estas horas Darien ya sabría que había visto a las chicas y ellas le dirían que estaba bien, pero si se pusiera en su lugar un simple aviso de que ella estaba bien no era suficiente, Rei tenía razón, tenía que darle la cara y darle explicaciones, ambos tenían que hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Serena se quedo descostada pensando, amaba a Darien y por eso no podía hacerle daño y su ausencia y falta de comunicación lo hería, pero regresar con el no estaba en los planes y verlo era algo con lo que aun no estaba preparada pero era un hecho que tenía que comunicarle que estaba bien y tenía que ser ella. Le dio una y mil vueltas a la idea, se le paso por la cabeza escribirle una carta, pero era demasiada complicación entregarla sin que la viera así que opto por un e-mail, era algo similar y estaba segura que la recibiría y que podía contestarla de la misma manera.

Rebusco en su maleta y saco su laptop y el cargador, la conecto y la encendió y se conecto a la red, abrió su correo y una vez que tenía la hoja en blanco del mail se quedo en blanco sin saber como empezar, eran tantas cosas que decir y no sabía como empezar, el lo que se decidía conecto el Messenger, era bueno tener un poco de distracción y al abrir la pagina principal y ver la lista de contactos se encontró con el de Darien y decidió olvidarse del correo y hacerlo por msn pero lo encontró desconectado y pensándolo bien era bueno para ella, que se encontrara su recado al conectarse.

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Se que no entiendes pero tenía que irme, no podía seguir junto a ti y saber que para ti era un mueble más en la casa, que solo existía para darme un beso en la frente antes de irte y un beso fugaz en los labios al regresar. No podía seguir así._

Le dio enter y envió en mensaje y al ver el cursor parpadeando cerro los ojos y pensó que más decirle, aunque no lo tenía frente a frente era difícil el saber que decir, tenía tanto que decir pero ni idea de cómo empezar.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar el mensaje de contestación, su primer impulso fue cerrar la sesión pero no pudo hacerlo, era mejor darle frente y terminar con todo de una vez, se armo de valor y leyó el mensaje de Darien.

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_¿Estas bien? Te he buscado por todos lados. ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste así? No sabes lo mal que la he pasado sin saber de ti. ¿Dónde estas?_

Serena al leer la ultima pregunta no supo que contestar, mil ideas pasaron por su mente pero en algo tenían razón las chicas, tenía que darle frente y dejar de huir.

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Estoy bien, lamento haberme ido así, pero tenía que hacerlo, por favor no me preguntes donde estoy, no te lo diré, solo quería decirte que estoy bien. Tengo que irme…_

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Espera, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar, es importante. Te amo, por favor regresa, te juro que todo cambiara, no puedo vivir sin ti, se que me amas, por favor vuelve._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, si me fui es por que quiero algo diferente._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Se que no me crees pero te juro que todo cambiara, me muero sin ti, por favor regresa, __pídeme__ lo que quieras, te lo daré, lo prometo, solo vuelve conmigo, me muero sin ti._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Darien por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, no me pidas que vuelva por que no puedo hacerlo, mi amor, no me digas que te estas muriendo por que yo estoy igual._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Si es así, regresa, se que he hecho todo mal y que te he descuidado pero al fin lo entendí y te juro que cambiare, eres lo más importante de mi vida._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Tú también eres importante para mí, te amo, pero necesito hacer algo por mi misma._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Puedes hacerlo estando conmigo, te necesito mi amor…_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Te amo más que a nada en este mundo pero no puedo regresar, no lo haré, no lo pidas más._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Serena por favor, te necesito, me estoy muriendo sin ti, no puedo hacer nada bien, me haces falta, te necesito a mi lado._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Necesito alejarme, necesito tiempo…_

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso te fuiste?_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No digas eso, te amo pero necesitaba irme._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_¿Por qué? Se que he sido descuidado contigo pero te juro que lo remediare, solo necesito que regreses conmigo para que pueda demostrártelo._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No es tan simple, se que intentaras cambiar y quizás lo logres pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Para siempre, lo prometo, eres lo más importante de mi vida. Por favor Serena…_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Deja de suplicarme Darien, no regresare, solo me haces daño._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Tu me lo haces a mi al haberme dejado, sin ti no soy nada, me muero por ti._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No digas eso, tienes tu trabajo, eso también es importante para ti y al parecer más que yo. _

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_No digas eso, no es verdad._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Lo es y lo sabes, tu trabajo es más importante que yo._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_No es verdad, tu eres lo más impórtate y por eso te suplico que regreses, dime donde estas, iré por ti no importa donde estes, quiero tenerte conmigo, te necesito._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Olvídalo, necesito tiempo para reorganizar mi vida, quiero hacer cosas diferentes que solo atender la casa y ser tu esposa, quiero vivir una vida independiente a la tuya, quiero trabajar y salir adelante, y tal vez hasta seguir estudiando._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_No sabes cuanto me duele lo que me dices, siento que te encadene a mi casa, a mi vida._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No lo veas así, solo te digo como me siento._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_¿Por que jamás me dijiste como te sentías? No sabía que eras tan infeliz a mi lado._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No digas eso, te amo pero yo misma me hice infeliz y a la larga tu no hiciste nada por mejorar las cosas al contrario, todo empeoro._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Puedo hacer algo por remediarlo, déjame hacer algo por remediarlo, regresa…_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Ya te dije que no, no insistas, por ahora tengo otros planes._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Planes que no me incluyen según veo._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_No lo veas así, conseguí un trabajo…_

Serena estaba nerviosa por haberle contado lo de su resiente trabajo, no sabía si Darien se opondría, pero total, no podía hacer nada al respecto pero se dio cuenta que era importante para ella que él la apoyara, que sus cosas fueran importantes también para él.

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_No me importa que trabajes si eso te hace feliz, pero hubiera querido que me dijeras que estar conmigo no te hacia feliz, tal vez hubiéramos arreglado esto sin tener la necesidad de irte._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_¿No te alegras de que encontrara un trabajo?_

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Claro que si, eres una mujer muy inteligente, no dudaría jamás de tus capacidades, solo quisiera tenerte cerca y poder celebrar, poder tenerte junto a mí y poder demostrarte lo mucho que me haces falta. Muero por tenerte cerca y poder hacerte el amor._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Jajajaja. ¿Hablábamos de mi trabajo y me sales con que tienes ganas de dormir juntos?_

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Yo jamás mencione que quería dormir contigo, pero ahora que lo mencionas no es mala idea, no se dormir sin ti en mis brazos, pero yo hable de hacerte el amor, para mi es una muy buena manera de festejar tu empleo. ¿No piensas lo mismo?_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Haces que me sonroje… _

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_No veo por que, lo hemos hecho muchas veces, ¿Lo recuerdas?... ¿Tú no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?_

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Darien… me estas poniendo las cosas difíciles, yo te hablo de una cosa y tú me sacas una cosa completamente diferente._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Princesa te amo y quiero demostrártelo, te necesito._

_**Princesa Serena, dice:**_

_Y ahí vamos otra vez, ya te dije que no, solo me conecte para decirte que estaba bien y ya lo hice y al ver que no te alegro que consiguiera trabajo no veo la necesidad de seguir con esta conversación sin sentido, no me busques, no me pidas que vuelva por que no lo haré._

_**Dr. Chiba, dice:**_

_Serena espera…_

_**Princesa Serena ha cerrado sesión…**_

Serena cerro de golpe la pantalla de la lap, la conversación comenzó tensamente y después poco a poco se fue relajando para terminar bromeando pero al final terminaron enojados, todo tenía que ser tan difícil cuando se trataba de Darien, por lo pronto ya había perdido el cargo de conciencia al decirle a Darien que estaba bien, no volvería a hablar con él hasta que haya decidido que haría con su vida.

* * *

Perdonen la demora pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, al fin tuve un ratito y pude sentarme a sacar el capi, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Les mando besos, nos leemos el prox capi.

**SalyLuna****

11 - Mzo - 2010


	6. La Vida Sigue Su Curso

**Capítulo 6: "La Vida Sigue Su Curso"**

* * *

Después de que Serena se quito el gran peso de encima de comunicarle a Darien que estaba bien se sintió tranquila y al fin pudo disfrutar de haber logrado el empleo que quería.

No fue tan difícil, ella sabía que era buena a la hora de escribir y en sus días de estudiante se imagino que algún día escribiría para la mejor editorial de Japón, en donde estaban las revistas y periódicos más importantes del país del sol naciente, su ilusión era escribir para la revista para la cual su padre había trabajado, él era reportero gráfico y ella queria ser una reportera que escribiría artículos importantes, pero por el momento eso tendría que esperar. El Sr. Matsumoto -que era el dueño y director de la editorial- le dijo que empezaría con unos artículos a prueba nada más y nada menos que en la revista femenina más importante de Japón "Le Femme" y dependiendo de la respuesta de la gente ella podría empezar a escribir de lo que quisiera. Por lo pronto empezaría escribiendo sobre temas de importancia para la mujer, no es que ella despreciara el tema pero no era lo que ella quería escribir, pero era eso o aconsejar a la gente sobre temas amorosos ¿Y como hacerlo si su propia vida amorosa era un desastre? Así que temas referentes a las féminas japonesas eran un tema adecuado para comenzar.

+-+-+-+-+-

Después de que Serena tomo la decisión de seguir adelante y dejar de lado la autocompasión y la sufridera, su vida poco a poco fue tomando su curso, tenía una semana para hacer la investigación para su articulo del mes, después una semana para la redacción, después el articulo quedaba en edición y supervisión con el Sr. Matsumoto para después la 4ta semana estaba en ilustración y posteriormente pasaba a prensa para su impresión.

Nunca pensó que un articulo llevara tanto proceso al final, lo que había aprendido en la universidad era nada en comparación con lo que realizaba diariamente. En cuestión de días aprendió a amar su trabajo, sin querer se había convertido en parte importante de su vida.

Su relación con las chicas comenzó a retomar forma, se veían cuando sus ocupaciones lo permitían, trataban de dejar tiempo para ellas mismas por lo que la noche de los viernes se convirtió rápidamente en "ladies night". Todas acordaron tácitamente hacer un hueco en la agenda para la cena y la sobremesa con café y la larga platica.

La rubia se sentía feliz con su decisión de hacer algo por ella misma pero aun sentía que faltaba algo en su vida y sabía perfectamente que era… Darien.

Las conversaciones por chat fueron pan de todos los días, antes de acostarse conversaban unos minutos intercambiando sucesos del día, tenían un acuerdo no explicito de no buscarse ni hablarse pero no podían dormir sin desearse buenas noches.

Para Serena comenzar una vida lejos de Darien fue una tortura, por más separados que estuvieran, no había noche en que ella no durmiera entre los brazos protectores de Darien. Aunque este llegara tarde y no se hablaran de una forma u otra Serena terminaba rodeada por los brazos de Darien y este era el gesto por el cual Serena aun despertaba en medio de la noche buscando a Darien. Pero muy a su pesar se propuso la meta de dormir una noche completa sin él.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Había pasado un mes completo desde su precipitada huida de casa y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida, por la mañana iba a la oficina en la editorial, le gustaba ir, distraerse y conocer gente, así le quedaba menos tiempo para pensar en Darien.

Este día estaba muy emocionada ya que mañana saldría a la venta la nueva edición de "Le Femme" y con ella su primer articulo en su vida profesional, este mes se trataba de "¿Qué tipo de peinado te va con el rostro que tienes?", lo sabía, no era gran cosa pero por algo se empezaba.

Por lo que el Sr. Matsumoto le había dicho, le articulo había salido bien pero la mayor prueba seria que a las lectoras de la revista le gustara su redacción y para eso tenía que salir a la venta el nuevo numero de la revista.

Se entretuvo lo más que pudo en la editorial y al terminar sus pendientes salio directo a casa de HAruka y Michiru, ellas la esperaban para felicitarla por su primer articulo y le prepararon una cena para festejar, no podia negar que se sentia bien en su compañía pero sentia que por más bien que la trataran ese no era su lugar, comenzo a sentir que tarde o temprano tendria que buscar su rinconcito en el mundo.

Después de la agradable velada fue a su habitacion a prepararse para dormir, tomo una rapida ducha y se vistio con un comodo pijama y prendio la lap para esperar la aparicion de Darien en el Messenger, este no la descepciono y a los pocos minutos hizo acto de presencia.

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Hola amor, ¿como te fue hoy?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Me muero de los nervios._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No se por que bebé, eres genial, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Confías demasiado en mí._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No es eso, lo que sucede es que tu no confías en ti misma._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Eso no es verdad, pero es mi primer artículo._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Muero por leerlo._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Jajajajaja, cariño, dudo que te quite el sueño el saber que corte de cabello va con tu rostro._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_El tema es lo de menos gatita, lo importante es que tú lo escribiste._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Me halagas demasiado._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No es eso, pero si tú no confías en ti, yo estoy aquí para subirte los ánimos. Por cierto, deja de comerte las uñas…_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Mmm…. ¿Cómo sabes que me las estoy comiendo?_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Por que te conozco… cuando estas nerviosa muerdes tus uñas._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Pues ahora no lo hago…_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No te creo, estas nerviosa y por lo tanto estas mordiéndote las uñas._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_No es verdad._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Y ahora mismo muerdes tu labio inferior._

_¡Maldito! Me conoce demasiado_, pensó Serena que en ese mismo momento tenía retenido su labio inferior entre sus dientes sin haberse dado cuenta hasta que Darien lo menciono.

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡No es verdad!_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Lo es y lo sabes… ¿No prefieres que ese labio que muerdes ahora lo muerda yo?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡Darien! ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerme propuestas indecorosas?_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Cuando me aceptes alguna…_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡Oye! ¿Cómo haces para pasar de cualquier tema a tu tema favorito últimamente, el sexo?_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Es que todo en ti me hace pensar cosas indecorosas es difícil permanecer atento a otro tema._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡Ahora resulta que soy culpable de tu frustración sexual!_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Sabes que eres la culpable, sin ti estoy tan solito en mi camita. ¿Prefieres que busque alguien que me acompañe?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡Ni se te ocurra!_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Jajajaja ¿sabes que amo cuando te pones celosa?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Jajajaja permíteme reír…_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Si, tu celosa y me encanta…_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_No estoy celosa por que eso jamás sucederá, tu eres mío ¿lo entiendes? ¡Mío!_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Y aparte de celosa, eres posesiva…_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_No es verdad…_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Lo eres y me encanta. Pero sabes que jamás haría algo así, mi cama esta reservada única y exclusivamente para ti._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Más le vale Dr. Chiba por que soy capaz de hacerlo eunuco._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Lo se princesa pero no es necesario, soy un eunuco sin ti en mi cama. ¿Quieres regresar y hacerme hombre nuevamente?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¡Darien! Contigo siempre es lo mismo, empezamos hablando de un tema importante y sales con eso._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Pero no puedes negar que el tema a ti también te gusta, ¿Acaso no me extrañas?_

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Sabes que si, pero esta separación es necesaria._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No entiendo por que, pero respeto tus decisiones, se que cuando te sientas preparada regresaras a mi._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Que seguro me salio Sr. Chiba._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No es seguridad, es una esperaza. _

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_La esperanza es lo último que muere…_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Eso dicen por ahí._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_¿Cómo te fue hoy a ti? ¿Alguna nueva enfermera acosadora?_

Desde que las compañeras de Darien se habían enterado de que se habían separado no había día que no le hicieran proposiciones a Darien y Serena hervía en ganas de ir y pararles el alto y hacerles entender que ese sexy doctor era suyo y de nadie más.

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Ninguna nueva, son las mismas, pero no te preocupes cariño no tengo ojos más que para ti._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Eso me consuela, mira que a estas alturas si no supiera que eres completamente mío ya hubiera ido a arrastrar a una que otra enfermerita resbalosa._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_No hay nada que me gustaría más que verte haciendo eso, pero por más que halagaría mi ego, me traería problemas con mis superiores, digo, no es que no aprecie el gesto posesivo de tu parte pero mis jefes no lo verían de la misma manera._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Ok, solo por no ocasionarte problemas, pero ahí de ti donde me entere que les das entrada a las viejas resbalosas esas…_

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Calma mi pequeña gatita montes, este sexy Dr. es solo tuyo._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Veo que tú no tienes problemas de ego._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Por lo visto no jijiji. _

_Amor… por más que me gustaría seguir haciéndote propuestas indecorosas, tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo una intervención complicada y tengo que irme a descansar._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_No te preocupes, ve descansa, espero que todo salga bien._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Gracias cariño, yo espero que mañana salga bien las criticas de tu articulo y no te preocupes por eso, eres la mejor. Ya tengo apartada mi revista en el puesto de revistas._

"**Estoy nerviosa", dice**

_Gracias por el apoyo. Te quiero. Descansa._

**Extraño a mi princesa, dice:**

_Sueñas conmigo, me extrañas. Hablamos mañana amor. Te amo_

**Extraño a mi princesa **_**ha cerrado sesión…**_

Serena se quedo un minuto más mirando sin mirar la pantalla, esas conversaciones nocturnas con Darien se habían hecho indispensables para poder dormir, sin querer se habían convertido en un ancla para su relación, platicar con él le hacia sentir que aun lo tenía cerca y esto era mejor que nada. Por más que le gustara su vida independiente aun sentía ese hueco inmenso que sentía en el pecho sin Darien.

* * *

Hola chicas, mil disculpas la demora de la actualización pero he tenido problemitas aquí en la casa que me han impedido sentarme a escribir como me gustaría, este capi lo hice de ratitos y al final pude terminarlo, ojalá y no se atavíese nada más y pueda retomar el ritmo de la publicación.

No se les olvide dejar su comentario, son importantes para mi, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Besitos a todas

**SalyLuna****

**15 – Abril - 2010**


	7. Tocando Fondo

**Capítulo 7: "Tocando Fondo"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando y Serena se iba acostumbrando más y más a su nueva vida, le gusta su nueva rutina, el trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que era hora de completar su independencia.

Al llegar a su oficinita en el edificio central de la editorial pidió que le lleven el periódico del día, después de mucho meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que era hora de buscar su espacio, ya había abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de las chicas, como cualquier pareja, ellas también necesitaban intimidad y su presencia en el departamento se los impedía.

Le dio una mirada rápida al periódico pero se concentro en la sección de avisos clasificados, después de ver todas sus opciones eligió unas cuentas que estaban dentro de su presupuesto y cerca del trabajo; hizo las citas pertinentes y se puso al fin a trabajar, gracias al éxito de su articulo ahora también hacia uno para el periódico cosa que la hacia muy feliz y la entretenía por más su tiempo.

Al salir de la oficina se dirigió al primer departamento que resulto inadecuado, el segundo le gusto pero era más alto de lo que podía pagar, el tercero no le agrado el vecindario, el cuarto era muy pequeño y cuando se estaba dando por vencida al fin lo encontró, era cómodo, el espacio necesario, cerca del trabajo, lo podía pagar, en una palabra, Perfecto.

Llego ya de noche al departamento de Haruka y Michiru, las encontró en medio de la sala mirando una película y haciéndose arrumacos, si aun tenía dudas de irse, esto lo confirmo, la pareja necesitaba su espacio. Las chicas al verla tuvieron que separarse.

—Hola Sere, ¿Qué tal te fue? Llegas tarde. —la saludo Michiru.

—Bien gracias. —sonrió Serena sentándose en el otro sillón frente a ellas.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? —pregunto a manera de saludo Haruka.

—No, solo que me entretuve buscando casa.

— ¿Te vas? —pregunto Michiru y Sere asintió—. ¿Tal mal te tratamos?

—Para nada, son las mejores —les aseguro Serena—. Pero siento que ya es hora de irme, las he importunado más de la cuenta. —les dijo la rubia apenada.

—Por nosotras no te preocupes —le aseguro Haruka—. Es agradable tener compañía. —le sonrió tiernamente.

—No lo sé… —les dijo Serena dudosa.

—Piensalo —le pido Haruka.

Se dispusieron a terminar de ver la película pero más que ser agradable estaba terminando de ser molesto, era incomodo estar en la misma habitación que una pareja enamorada, las chicas intercambiaban caricias furtivas, besos, caricias tiernas, ella dejo de ponerle atención a la televisión y pensó en su situación.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miro una película con Darien en la sala? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuvieron sentados sin hacer nada salvo compartir su compañía y su amor? Lamentablemente no tenía respuesta para estas y más dudas que daban vuelta en su cabeza.

Después de terminar la película prendieron las luces y las chicas propusieron hacer la cena pero Serena declino la idea y prefirió un baño, en vez de que la compañía de las chicas la animara pasaba todo lo contrario hacia más evidente su soledad y tristeza, por mucho que quisiera olvidarlo no era posible, Darien era su mundo y estar sin él le pesaba cada día más, pero tenía una meta y no doblegaría hasta conseguirla.

—.—.—.—.—.

Una vez terminado su relajante baño de burbujas se puso su cómoda pijama que consistía en un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de Darien, se sentó cómodamente en la cama y prendió la computadora y estuvo esperando a que Darien se conectara pero eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y él no lo hizo, Serena se puso triste y se enfado por eso, apago de mala gana el aparato y se dispuso a dormir.

Afuera el viento era fuerte y el ambiente demasiado húmedo, después de acostarse comenzó a llover, el tenue sonido de la lluvia la ayudo a relajarse para poder dormir, últimamente le costaba dormir aunque estuviera cansada, le hacia falta el cuerpo tibio de Darien rodeando el suyo, por muy tarde que Darien llegara a dormir siempre la envolvía en sus brazos y ahora su ausencia le pasaba factura, tenía largas horas de insomnio.

A media noche comenzó a apretar la lluvia y Serena comenzó a removerse en sueños, como era costumbre últimamente tenía sueños intranquilos que le quitaban el poco descanso que lograba alcanzar.

Esta vez estaba sola en su departamento y comenzaba a hacerse de noche, afuera las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a alumbrar y ella miraba por el balcón del departamento, comenzaba a hacer frió conforme el sol se ocultaba, en el equipo de música tenía música tranquila y su volumen bajo ayudaba a amenizar el ambiente solitario, una vez que no soporto el frió del aire entro en el departamento, la música había parado y no se había percatado de ello, quiso prender la luz pero esta no encendió, era raro, la ciudad ahora se veía iluminada pero en su casa no había luz, corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz de afuera y alumbrara su espera, ya era tarde y Darien no aparecía, estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y en ellas descansaba la barbilla, así siguió esperando un rato más, de pronto, la puerta de la calle se abrió y dio paso a Darien, se veía cansado, en sus ojos había ojeras y tenía el semblante demasiado serio aun para él, ella le sonrió y corrió a su encuentro pero este la esquivo, dejo sus cosas en el sillón y se encamino hacia su recamara, ella extrañada fue tras él, cuando llego a la recamara él ya estaba acostado, presurosa se cambio de ropa y solo se puso su camiseta de Darien, tenía frió y quería que él la calentara, levanto el cubrecama y se metió a la cama pero al acercarse a Darien él ya no estaba, Serena volvió a incorporarse y lo busco en la habitación, Darien había desaparecido, lo llamo pero no respondió, se volvió a levantar, la ropa de Darien aun estaba esparcida por el suelo, lo busco en el baño pero no estaba ahí, salio de la habitación y lo busco en el resto de la casa pero no estaba, regreso a la cama y se acurruco en ella, Darien la había vuelto a dejar sola.

De pronto la lluvia arrecio y un trueno la despertó, lloraba silenciosamente por Darien, dentro del pecho tenía un enorme hueco, despertó desorientada por lo que miro a todos lados y de pronto no reconoció a donde estaba y lloro más fuerte y comenzó a llamarlo en voz alta y al ver que no aparecía comenzó a gritar por él.

— ¡Darien! ¡Darien!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y llego Haruka asustada y al verla a media cama llorando corrió a abrazarla.

—Gatita, ¿Qué sucede? —la estrecho en sus brazos.

—Darien… —fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir antes de echarse a llorar desoladamente—. Darien… Darien… —lo llamaba, su letanía no tenía fin.

Haruka volteo al lumbral de la puerta donde estaba Michiru e intercambio una mirada con ella, no sabía que pasaba pero era obvio que Serena sufría, Michiru se acerco y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su rubia amiga, entre las dos la consolaron y la dejaron llorar, el sueño y la acumulación de sentimientos desarmo a Serena y termino por descargar todo lo que había dentro de su corazón, a las chicas les dolía ver a su amiga así, creyeron que con el tiempo Serena comenzaría a recuperar su vida pero era todo lo contrario, se fue hundiendo en un agujero de tristeza y esta noche lo confirmaba. Michiru se separo y le susurro a su novia un "lo siento" y salio de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo regreso Michiru con cara de disculpa y regreso a su antigua posición de acariciar los cabellos de la rubia, esta estaba sollozando sobre el hombro de Haruka, Haruka buscaba una explicación en los ojos de su novia pero Michiru esquivaba la mirada, Serena seguía llorando, nunca habían visto a Serena así, era obvio que había tocado fondo y era mejor dejarla desahogarse, quizás esto la ayudara.

Serena continuo llorando, de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas pero esto no le impidió sacar su sufrimiento, extrañaba a Darien, ansiaba verlo, tocarlo, olerlo, acariciarlo y el sueño fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Pensó que al alejarse de Darien podía retomar su vida pero no contó que sus sentimientos por él fueran tan fuertes y más su dependencia hacía él y de esto era claro ejemplo las conversaciones que mantenían por chat, no podía verlo ni escucharlo pero al escribirse sabía que tenía su atención y esto era lo que había buscado con su separación, sabía que él sufría y la extrañaba, una y mil veces le pidió que regresara con él pero ella se negó fiel a su plan de seguir adelante, pero esta noche todo se quebró, el que él no apareciera para conversar esa noche y el sueño terminaron por desmoronar sus muros que había construido en torno a ella para evitar sufrir, pero uno vez caídos fue todo peor, su soledad y su tristeza le dieron de lleno de tal manera que no podía dejar de llorar. Quería mandar todo al demonio e irse por él.

Serena estaba tan perdida en su desesperación que no escucho el timbre sonar insistentemente, Haruka inmediatamente miro a Michiru con reproche, ella le acaricio la mejilla y me volvió a pedirle perdón y salio de la habitación, Haruka acomodo a una inerte y llorosa Serena sobre la cama y siguió a su novia a la sala, esta estaba abriendo la puerta a un mojado hombre, Haruka al ver al recién llegado estalló en ira.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? —exigió saber.

—Tranquila amor… —Michiru intento apaciguar a Haruka.

— ¿Fuiste tu quien lo llamaste verdad? —le recrimino la rubia enojada.

—Lamento molestarte Haruka, pero no vine aquí por ti. —le contesto secamente el pelinegro.

—Cállate y lárgate de mi casa. —Haruka empujo a Darien hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes solo vine por Serena. —le dijo Darien esquivándola y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Ella no quiere verte. —Haruka volvió a alcanzarlo y a impedirle el paso.

—Eso no es verdad Haruka, déjalo, ella lo necesita. —intervino Michiru, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas.

—Tú no te metas. —la amenazo Haruka.

—Basta Haruka, este problema solo es de Serena y mío. —Contraataco Darien—. Solo nosotros lo resolveremos. —siguió su camino.

—Esto nunca te lo perdonare. —Le dijo Haruka a su novia—. ¡Te dije que te largues! —volvió a detener a Darien.

—No te metas. —le contesto amenazadoramente pero Haruka ni se inmuto—. Cuando me lleve a Serena ten por seguro que no volverás a verme. —la empujo suavemente para seguir su camino.

—Eso si te lo permito. —Haruka iba tras él pero Michiru la detuvo.

— ¡Basta ya! —Se puso en su camino—. Darien tiene razón, este problema solo es de ellos. —al ver que la rubia iba a intervenir la detuvo—. Cállate, sabes que es verdad.

—Pero Serena nos pidió ayuda. —se defendió Haruka.

—Eso lo sé. Y la ayudamos, pero ya la viste, se esta muriendo sin él. —le dijo Michiru.

—Pero él es un desgraciado, no la quiere. —Haruka casi escupía espuma por la boca.

—Pero Serena así lo ama. —Le recordó Michiru—. Déjalos arreglarse. —Haruka iba a protestar—. Si no lo hacen, aquí estaremos para Serena, pero si no, la seguiremos ayudando.

—No se por que lo ayudas. —le dijo con reproche.

—Por que Serena lo ama. No quiero volver a verla así. —le dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Haruka siguió maldiciendo a Darien pero abrazo a su novia, la consoló y sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, Serena era su amiga y ella amaba con locura a su marido, no podía interponerse entre ella y el estúpido de su marido por muy mal que le cayera, Serena lo amaba y ella no podía hacer nada, sabía que sus celos eran infundados, ella quería demasiado a Serena y le tenía recelo a Darien, desde jóvenes había protegido a su rubia amiga, la quería y confiaba en ella ciegamente, Serena era una de las primeras personas que la acepto tal y como era y jamás la desprecio por sus preferencias sexuales, al contrario, la apoyo y estuvo con ella en los peores momentos, Haruka siempre quiso corresponder a ese sentimiento, era quizás por eso que no soportaba al estirado marido de su amiga. Llevo a su novia a su habitación y decidió darle un poco de crédito al estúpido ese y dejarlo con Serena, pero eso si, si la hacia sufrir nuevamente lo desollaría vivo y después lo picaría en finos trocitos para darlo de comer a los pájaros en el parque.

—**.**—**.**—**.**—

Serena escuchaba discutir a Haruka, y era obvio que era su culpa, se sintió mal por ser la responsable de la discusión entre la pareja, ellas eran una pareja muy estable y las envidiaba, ella quería para si el tipo de pareja que Haruka tenía con Michiru.

—**.**—

Darien veía a la rubia desde el lumbral de la puerta, la veía tan indefensa sollozando de esa manera, le desgarro el pecho e hizo jirones su corazón, cuando se casaron había prometido hacerla feliz al costo de lo que fuera pero en cambio logro hacerla el ser más desdichado del planeta, la amaba profundamente pero temía entregarse completamente a ella y después perderla como sucedió con sus padres, por lo que se fue retrayendo en si mismo y entre más se acercaba ella, más se alejaba él, hasta en sus sesiones amorosas se restringía. No distinguió cuando la abandono completamente, solo se vio inmerso en su trabajo al 100% y se conformo con los pocos instantes que se permitía estar con ella, evitaba pasar tiempo con ella por que sabía que si la perdía seria su ruina, el único momento en que se permitía bajar sus defensas era a la hora de dormir, la abrazaba tan estrechamente que no permitía saber donde terminaba su cuerpo para comenzar el de él, se dejaba perder en su aroma y su calor, para que cuando llegara el amanecer volver a levantar sus defensas y seguir con su rutina. Se ensimismo tanto en si que olvido que a ella su comportamiento también le hacia daño y era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar el resto de su vida.

Se acerco poco a poco a ella, Serena estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama y se le escuchaba sollozar levemente, no quiso espantarla, se quito la gabardina mojada y se despojo de los zapatos, se subió lentamente a la cama pero Serena no hizo ademán de voltear a verlo, seguía llorando, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa y esto le termino de destrozar el corazón.

Se coloco cerca de ella y estiro el brazo para jalarla hacia él, Serena se dejo hacer, seguro pensando que era Haruka quien la abrazaba, la pego completamente a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en sus cabellos, dejo que sus pulmones se inundaran de su dulce olor y que su calor calentara su frió corazón, una vez que la tuvo donde quería comenzó a llorar también, por haberla hecho sufrir, por ser un insensible y haberla alejado de su lado, por que rogaba a dios que no fuera tarde y permitiera recuperarla, por que la amaba tanto y tan profundamente que al no tenerla le hacia tanto daño como él le hizo a ella.

Serena se vio rodeada por el calor del cuerpo de Haruka, la sintió subirse a la cama y acostarse a su lado, la jalo para pegarla a ella y la abrazo, puso su cabeza al lado de la suya y la sintió espirar su aroma, inhalo profundamente y estrecho el abrazo que la tenía prisionera, esto comenzó siendo normal, pero este acercamiento ya no lo era, esto era un trato mucho más intimo y ella no quería provocar problemas entre la chicas, cuando iba a protestar la escucho hablar.

—Perdóname princesa…

Serena abrió ampliamente los ojos sorprendía, se había quedado dormida nuevamente y soñaba con Darien otra vez, pero este olor que la inundaba y el calor que ahora la rodeaba no era o más bien no podían ser causa de su sueño, sabía que tenía imaginación pero esto ya era excesivo, nunca tuvo un sueño tan vivo y real.

—Lo lamento tanto… —le decía la voz ahogada de Darien.

Ella no contesto, quería disfrutar de su cercanía, quería inundar sus pulmones con su olor a lavanda, quería que su calor calentara su corazón, quería cerrar fuertemente los ojos y por un momento pensar que esto era real, que su amado Darien estaba con ella en esa cama y que la abrazaba fuertemente, que lloraba por ella.

Darien al ver que la rubia no contesto, estrecho más el abrazo sobre su cuerpo, quería alargar el abrazo el mayor tiempo posible, no sabía si Serena lo iba a rechazar una vez que se diera cuenta que esto no era un sueño y que él estaba con ella en la cama, acostado junto a ella, estrechándola a su cuerpo, susurrándole al oído. Quería disfrutar de su cercanía, quería saber que era tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

Serena se acomodo mejor para poder estrechar más cómodamente su cuerpo al de Darien, lo había extrañado tanto que no importaba que esto fuera un sueño, el despertar le provocaría un inmenso dolor, pero por ahora disfrutaría de la paz que estos brazos le proporcionaban, aprovecharía y se recrearía en esa voz que le susurraba al oído, permitiría que ese aliento calentara su mejilla.

—Darien… —susurro.

Al escuchar su voz Darien no soporto más y la estrecho más en el abrazo, ahora sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que compartían su espacio vital, beso sus cabellos y permitió que su aliento acariciara su suave piel, elevo la mano que tenía rodeada la cintura de la rubia a su rostro y lo jalo hacia él, ansiaba probar el sabor de sus labios.

Serena se dejo hacer, había extrañado tanto su contacto que estas breves caricias eran la gloria, lo sintió besar sus cabellos, exhalar sobre su piel, le desagrado que retirara la mano que tenía sujeta su cintura pero al sentir que se acercaba a su rostro lo dejo hacer, necesitaba tanto su contacto.

Darien tomo el rostro de Serena con su mano y lo acaricio, lo volteo hacia él y acerco su rostro al de su amada para poder al fin besarla.

Serena al ver que Darien se acercaba para besarla reacciono, este no era un sueño, las caricias de Darien eran demasiado reales como para ser parte de su mejor fantasía, lo sintió jalar su rostro al propio para besarla, ella abrió enormemente los ojos y lo miro en la oscuridad, su rostro era más delgado, se veía demacrado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos profundamente azules, tenía el cabello húmedo, Darien paseo su lengua por su labio humedeciéndolo y este fue el gesto que le permitió reaccionar.

Se lanzo hacia él, los poco centímetros que los separaron fueron vencidos por su impulso, rodeo su cuello con sus esbeltos brazos y escondió el rostro en el espacio de su cuello y se soltó a llorar nuevamente.

—Darien… Darien… Darien…

Darien al ver que impedía que la besara se detuvo a observarla detenidamente, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, se veía más delgada, tenía más refinadas sus ya hermosas facciones, la vio estudiarlo detenidamente, tenía los labios resecos y paseo su lengua para mojarlos, temía su rechazo, pero ella se lazo hacia él, rodeo estrechamente su cuello y escondió su rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no sabía si eran lagrimas de felicidad pero aun así le dolía verla llorar, ella repetía su nombre en un susurro, él le permitió llorar en su cuello, la estrecho más y beso sus cabellos.

—Estoy aquí princesa, no llores más… —le dijo en un hilo de voz, no fue tan claro como hubiera deseado pero sus lagrimas también brotaban sin control.

Serena al sentir que Darien la abrazaba se sintió feliz, después de su separación no espero volver a verlo tan pronto y menos que apareciera de la nada a consolarla, lo abrazo y sintió que el la consolaba pero a la vez sintió que el también lloraba, despego su rostro de su cuello y lo miro, se veía tan infeliz y desdichado que la imagen le dolió, limpio sus lagrimas con su mano y regó besos por su rostro.

—No llores… —le iba susurrando entre besos—. No quiero verte llorar. —le dijo en medio de sus propias lágrimas.

—Perdóname princesa… —le dijo Darien con voz ahogada.

Le dio un ligero beso en sus labios y fue su turno de esconder ahora él su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, ella lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda, era toda una novedad ver a su hombre llorar, y no le gusto lo que veía, prefería a su Darien con su sonrisa de lado, con sus escasas risas y sus sinceras sonrisas, prefería al hombre que la consolaba a ella, que era su fuerza y la dejaba apoyarse en él, pero esto era completamente diferente, tenía en sus brazos a un Darien derrotado que no le importaba demostrar su vulnerabilidad ante ella, que buscaba consuelo en sus brazos, que ahora era ella el apoyo y su sostén y lo amo más por ello.

Serena lo abrazo más y lo dejo desahogarse, ella de primera mano sabía lo satisfactorio que esto podía ser, lo abrazo más fuerte y le acariciaba de arriba abajo su espalda, le daba besos en sus cabellos húmedos y lo dejaba abrazarla fuertemente, no importaba que le restringiera el suministro de aire, moriría feliz en sus brazos.

Darien al paso del tiempo se calmo y acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, cuando se sintió desahogado despego su rostro de su cuello y busco su mirada, Serena se la regreso, se perdieron en sus ojos, ambos buscaban la verdad en las orbes del otro, ella lentamente le sonrió y le correspondió su tierna sonrisa, sus rostros se fueron acercando como si se atrajeran, sus bocas eran dos imanes de polos opuestos, sus labios rozaron tímidamente, intercambiaron un beso casto, tierno, dulce, sabían que ese beso terminaba con la sequía que había entre ellos.

Darien tomo la nuca de Serena con la mano que tenía en su espalda y la sostuvo para poder profundizar el beso, su otra mano estaba tan apretada en su cintura, necesitaba su contacto, su cercanía, Serena al sentir lo posesivo de sus caricias se dejo hacer, ella también necesitaba su contacto, necesitaba saber que ella era de él y él era suyo.

Se besaron infinitamente, sus besos era tiernos, profundos, pero no pasionales, sabían perfectamente que no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar, se conformaban con besos y caricias tiernas pero a la vez exigentes y demandantes, estaban dispuestos a dar y recibir todo de la persona amada.

Se separaron en busca de aire e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, Darien acaricio con ambas manos las mejillas de la rubia, necesitaba ese simple contacto, ella le sonrió y no pudo evitar bostezar, la falta de sueño le pasaba factura, afuera había aminorado la tormenta, ahora el caer de las gotas volvía a ser calmo y tranquilo, Darien beso los parpados de la rubia y se acomodo para brindarle refugio a Serena.

—Es hora de dormir princesa. —le dijo dulcemente acomodándose.

—Pero… —Serena mordía intranquila su labio.

—Tranquila amor… no me iré —al verla insegura añadió—. Te lo prometo. No podrán arrancarme de tu lado. —Serena no dijo nada y se acomodo—. Te necesito para dormir. —le susurro suavemente.

Esto provoco una pequeña risa en Serena quien después de poner la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y dejar que el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón la arrullará se durmió. Darien le costo más trabajo dormir, dio gracias al ser supremo por la oportunidad de recuperar a su mujer, sabía que no seria tan fácil, pero era definitivo que haría lo que fuera por tener a Serena otra vez junto a él y cuando lo hiciera la haría inmensamente feliz tal y como lo había prometido el día que se casaron.

Serena se removió en sueños, restregó su rostro en su pecho, estrecho más su brazo en torno a su cintura y entrelazo su pierna con las de él, no le importaba que su princesa fuera tan posesiva, era algo que amaba de ella, hasta en sueños se cercioraba que él fuera suyo y de nadie más.

Acaricio sus finos cabellos rubios y jugo un poco con ellos, se dejo inundar por su calor y su dulce y suave olor a durazno, se acorruco lo mejor que pudo y se permitió dormir tranquilo por primera vez desde que Serena lo había abandonado.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Al fin estoy de regreso con este pequeño fic, y es que la verdad estaba más que perdida con el, por más que pensaba no me daba para más, tuve que replantearme todo nuevamente y este fue el resultado, espero que sigan conmigo en esta nueva etapa y que sea de su agrado

¿Reviews?

**SalyLuna**

Lunes 20 de Septiembre de 2010


	8. Común Acuerdo

**Capítulo 8: "Común Acuerdo"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Por primera vez desde la separación Serena durmió placidamente, la noche se le hizo corta, al fin pudo descansar desde su separación con Darien, era como si de repente él fuera indispensable en sus noches, había echado de menos su calor, su olor, su tacto, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto al de él que en su separación había sido imposible volverse a acostumbrar a estar sin él. Pero por fin había desaparecido el hueco en su corazón que había tenido desde su separación, toco su pecho como buscando el ahora común dolor, pero no lo encontró, sonrió feliz.

Serena se estiro, la luz del día indicaba que aun era temprano pero pasaba de la hora que comúnmente se levantaba para irse a trabajar, se encontraba acurrucada en medio de la gran cama, se estiro y busco inmediatamente a su acompañante al notar su ausencia, el aroma peculiar de su marido inundaba la cama, señal que su encuentro de la noche anterior no era producto de su imaginación.

Se reacomodo en el lado de la cama en donde Darien había dormido pero solo encontró el frió de la mañana en las sabanas blancas, él hacia tiempo que había abandonado la cama, se enderezo y lo busco en los alrededores pero no lo halló, se tranquilizo inmediatamente pensando que estaría en el cuarto de baño aseándose y que pronto regresaría, pero al pasar el tiempo y sin que Darien volviera comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Podría ser que Darien la haya vuelto a abandonar? ¿Aun sabiendo que lo necesitaba?

Se reprendió mentalmente y decidió esperar, confiaba en Darien, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que él no la dejaría así como así. Pero al seguir esperando un tiempo considerable y sin que él apareciera entro en desesperación nuevamente.

¡Darien la había vuelto a abandonar! ¡Se había ido y la había vuelto a dejar sola!

Serena comenzó a llorar, era claro que a Darien no le importaba, solamente se había aparecido la noche anterior preso del remordimiento al conocer el estado lamentable en el que ella se encontraba, pero al verla esta mañana recuperada la había abandonado sin mirar atrás.

Había sido una completa idiota al creer en su "evidente" preocupación pero nada de eso era cierto, él se había ido sin importar si ella estaba bien o lo necesitaba.

Salio de la habitación odiándose a si misma por su estupidez, era obvio que a él ya no le importaba pero ella seguía aferrándose a la idea de su inmenso amor por él. Se aferro a la idea de que su amor era suficiente para los dos, pero ahora la verdad la golpeaba en la cara, ella era la que amaba y por tanto ahora era la que sufría.

Escucho voces en la cocina y fue hacia allá, necesitaba consuelo y sabía que Haruka estaría para ella, ya los reclamos y recriminaciones vendrían después, pero ahora necesitaba ahogarse en su compasión.

Al llegar a la cocina sintió inmediatamente el aire lleno de tensión, sus amigas estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina tomando café, Haruka se veía visiblemente molesta y Michiru trataba de tranquilizarla, ambas conversaban, ella no espero más y busco consuelo en su amiga.

—Se fue. Me dejo. —le dijo Serena antes de abrazar a Haruka y comenzar a llorar más fluidamente. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y Haruka abrazo inmediatamente a la llorosa rubia.

— ¿Quién te dejo gatita? —le pregunto Haruka extrañada.

—Darien… Darien se fue… —dijo Serena y siguió llorando.

—Aquí estoy princesa, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto inmediatamente el pelinegro interrumpiendo lo que obviamente era una llamada telefónica.

Serena al oírlo se separo de Haruka y volteo a donde venia la voz, Darien estaba parado en la esquina contraria a la puerta de entrada y tenía un teléfono en la mano, lo miro y corrió a abrazarlo, Darien la recibió y la abrazo inmediatamente con el brazo libre, lo escucho decir que regresaría la llamada más tarde y después de deshacerse del teléfono la abrazo con ambos brazos y la consoló, Serena se sintió feliz y confundida, ¿Qué hacia Darien ahí? No le importo realmente, estaba en sus brazos y era lo único que importaba.

Después de tranquilizarse se sintió realmente estúpida, había dado por sentado que Darien se había ido sin mira atrás, pero al verlo ahora y estar en sus brazos era obvio que a él le importaba, sentía a Darien acariciando rítmicamente su espalda de arriba abajo, depositaba besos en sus cabeza y la mecía lentamente, ella logro calmarse pero aun estaba renuente de dejar su lugar entre los brazos de su marido, pero él la separo lentamente y al levantar la cara para mirarlo lo encontró preocupado.

— ¿Qué paso princesa? ¿Por qué llorabas? —le pregunto acariciando su mejilla quitando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, Serena inmediatamente se sonrojo.

—Desperté y no estabas… —le dijo y bajo la mirada.

— ¡Gatita tonta! —fue el comentario de Haruka, señal de que escuchaban su conversación, esto hizo que su sonrojo subiera de tono.

—Lo siento amor, tenía llamadas que hacer, mi busca comenzó a sonar y vine aquí para no despertarte y me entretuve en el teléfono. —le dijo Darien. Serena se sonrojo más.

—Pensé… pensé que… —le dijo y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué me había ido? ¿Qué te había dejado? —Las mejillas de color escarlata de Serena fueron su respuesta—. Se que mi comportamiento ayudo a que pensaras eso, pero ahora que vuelvo a tenerte en mis brazos no pienso volver a dejarte. —a abrazo más estrechamente y beso su cabeza.

Haruka resoplo audiblemente y Michiru la reto, después se oyó un pequeño quejido por parte de Haruka y al voltear a verla la vieron sobándose las costillas y a Michiru sonriendo inocentemente. Esto causo gracia en Serena y Darien sonrió disimuladamente.

Ahora que Serena estaba más tranquila miro a su alrededor, por primera vez vio tres tazas sobre el desayunador y un banco extra al de las chicas estaba movido de su lugar, señal de que Darien había estado ahí antes de que ella llegara, se sintió ridícula por su comportamiento y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

—Ya que estas levantada, es hora de desayunar. —anuncio Michiru rompiendo el incomodo silencio en la estancia.

Darien separo a Serena de su cuerpo y tomados de la mano caminaron a donde estaban las chicas, caballerosamente le cedió su asiento y jalo un banco para él y se sentó junto a ella, Serena le sonrió feliz y al mirar a donde estaban las chicas al otro lado de la mesa vio a Haruka molesta, era obvio que la presencia de Darien no era de su agrado, sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que ella regresara con Darien pero pues no podía hacer nada, lo amaba y lo necesitaba junto a ella.

— ¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital? —pregunto amablemente Michiru a Darien, mirando de reojo a Haruka y retándola con la mirada.

—No mucho, solo les comunique que tenía problemas personales y que me ausentaría un par de días, después hable con el doctor que me reemplazara para ponerlo al tanto de mis pacientes pero como no termine —miro a Serena y le sonrió, obviamente señalando el motivo de su interrupción—, quede de llamarlo más tarde para darle los últimos pormenores.

—No tendrás problemas al faltar ¿Verdad? —pregunto preocupada Michiru.

—No, suelo reemplazarlo cuando a él se le place, ahora es mi turno. —sonrió tiernamente a su esposa.

— ¿Por qué no iras a trabajar? —Le pregunto extrañada Serena, era extrañísimo que él faltara al hospital y menos que no había motivo aparente—. Jamás faltas. ¿Estas enfermo? —le pregunto preocupada, ella no se había dado cuenta de que Darien se sintiera mal.

—No lo estoy, no te preocupes. —La tranquilizo al ver la preocupación escrita en su cara—. Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo —le dijo y se llevo la mano de la rubia a la boca y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano y le sonrió calidamente. Serena lo miro extrañada.

—Esa es una buena idea. —alabo Michiru.

—A mi me parece extraño, que yo sepa, jamás faltas a trabajar ni aunque estés enfermo. —le dijo Haruka sin pelos en la lengua.

—Pues no estoy enfermo, pero quiero pasar tiempo con Serena. —la reto con la mirada.

—No es necesario Darien, ya estoy mejor. —le confirmo la rubia, además, Haruka tenía razón, Darien jamás faltaba y menos por ella—. Será mejor que vayas al hospital, no quiero ser responsable de que tengas problemas allá. —dijo Serena extrañada por el comportamiento del pelinegro—. Además yo tengo que ir a trabajar. —no estaba segura de querer pasar tiempo con él, hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos que no sabría que hacer.

—Eso ya esta arreglado. —Le sonrió Darien—. Después de hablar con el director del hospital hable al periódico para reportarte enferma —sonrió complacido.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —pregunto inmediatamente Serena sorprendida, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Llame a tu jefe para decirle que no irías en un par de días y el accedió a concederlos, se sorprendió que le llamara tu marido. Le extraño saber que eras casada. —le recrimino.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —lo ignoro y pregunto inmediatamente.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, se que es apresurado pero quizás podríamos ir a la playa en un viajecito relámpago. —era una muy buena idea que se había sacado de la manga, pero le gusto la idea.

— ¡Es perfecto! —alabo Michiru, ella quería ser celestina en esta relación, quería ver a sus amigos felices y contentos.

— ¿Un viajecito por un perdón? —pregunto sarcásticamente Haruka.

— ¡Haruka! —Se quejo Michiru y le dio otro codazo en el costado, cosa que a la rubia le importo poco y siguió retando con la mirada a Darien—. A mi me parece una idea genial. —siguió con su entusiasmo Michiru.

—A mi no me lo parece. —Dijo molesta Serena al fin saliendo del shock por el comportamiento extraño de Darien—. No tienes derecho de ir y hacer tu santa voluntad y menos con el tiempo de otros. —le dijo Serena molesta y arrancando su mano del agarre de Darien.

—No pensé que te molestara. —Le dijo cortante Darien y más por que Serena estaba haciendo una escena frente a sus amigas—. Pensé en tener un tiempo solo nosotros y poder hablar. —le termino diciendo casi con los dientes apretados.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos hablar, pero de eso a que tu dispongas de cómo se tiene que hacer y cuando… —le recrimino Serena.

—Ya te lo dije, no pensé que te molestara, pero como ya esta hecho —le recordó—. Es mejor aprovecharlo. —trato de calmarse, a veces no entendía a Serena. Él trataba de cambiar y mejorar la situación entre ellos y ella no cooperaba.

—No es necesario que faltes al hospital para eso, podemos hablar un día de estos que tengas tiempo. —Le reprocho Serena—. Se que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, puedo esperar a que tengas el tiempo para hablar.

—Lo único importante para mi eres tu. —le aseguro—. Y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y estés bien, por eso me atreví a hacer lo que hice —le dijo justificando su proceder.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. —le dijo más molesta que agradecida—. Y es mejor que me apresure, se hace tarde y tengo que trabajar.

Se levanto de la mesa y se encamino hacia su habitación, Darien se disculpo con las chicas por el espectáculo y siguió a Serena. La rubia llego a la habitación y cerro la puerta dando un portazo, ella quería que Darien cambiara su comportamiento con ella pero esto era demasiado, de la noche a la mañana le habían cambiado a su marido y habían dejado en su lugar a este hombre extraño.

Estaba preparando sus cosas y pensando en que demonios decirle a su jefe después de que Darien hablara reportándola como enferma, era extraña su inexplicable curación, estaba por entrar al baño cuando Darien entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta más moderadamente, tenía una mirada feroz en el rostro, era obvio que estaba enojado.

—En verdad que no te entiendo. —la acuso.

—No se de que hablas. —Serena seguía con sus preparativos para irse a trabajar.

—Según entendí, me pedías tiempo, querías que yo dejara de lado el hospital para dedicártelo a ti, y ahora lo hago y te parece mal, te enojas y rechazas viajar conmigo. No te entiendo Serena, hago lo que quieres pero nada te tiene contenta. —le recrimino el pelinegro caminando de aquí para allá en la habitación.

—Me parece tan sospechoso, jamás habías dejado de lado tu trabajo y ahora de buenas a primeras votas todo por mí. —le dijo extrañada.

—Lo hice por ti, por darte gusto. —se quejo Darien exasperado—. Lo único que quiero es que olvidemos esto y regresemos a casa.

— ¿Regresar a casa? —le pregunto inmediatamente la rubia, eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Así es, es obvio que hemos abusado de la hospitalidad de las chicas, así es que después de desayunar recogeremos tus cosas he iremos a casa. —le dijo más como una orden que como una petición, cosa que molesto inmediatamente a la rubia.

—Te equivocas, yo no iré a casa. —le aclaro inmediatamente Serena.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. —le afirmo—. Este juego tuyo tiene que terminar, nos hemos hecho mucho daño —Serena pudo ver el remordimiento en sus ojos—. Pero es hora de enmendar nuestros errores y comenzar de nuevo.

—Que fácil es para ti hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero no, ¡No es así de fácil! —Se quejo la rubia—. ¡Me abandonaste Darien! Eso jamás lo olvidare, si me fui es por que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. —le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Se sentía frustrada, era obvio que Darien no había entendido nada, para él era muy fácil empezar todo de nuevo, hacer un nuevo punto de partida y seguir adelante, pero lamentablemente para ella, esa realidad no le funcionaba. Se sentía llena de resentimiento, al fin había entendido que ella también era una persona y como tal tenía derecho a tener sueños, metas, ilusiones y esperanzas y que todas estas cosas dependían única y exclusivamente de ella y por eso era problema de ella alcanzarlas y hacerlas realidad. Al fin había entendido que su felicidad dependía de ella y de nadie más.

—Me fui por que me canse de que me ignoraras, me canse de esperarte. —Darien no la dejo terminar.

— ¡Lo sé! —la detuvo—. Se que te hice mucho daño, pero te amo. ¡Te amo Serena! Quiero arreglarlo todo, quiero que me des una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de enmendar mis errores. —le suplico el pelinegro.

—No es tan fácil Darien. —Serena lo miro con tristeza—. Sufrí mucho y sigo sufriendo. Me duele estar sin ti. —Darien vio eso como una esperanza—. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Darien la miro, ella tenía razón, él le había hecho daño y era muy injusto para ella que él apareciera de buenas a primeras y le pidiera olvidar todo, pero no podía hacer nada más, la amaba y después de esta separación al fin había entendido que ella era su todo, su mundo, su motivo para seguir adelante, su aire que respiraba y por esa razón no podía darse por vencido y dejar que ella se alejara y lo hiciera a un lado. La amaba y sabía perfectamente que ella lo amaba a él.

—Se que es injusto para ti lo que te pido, pero no se que más hacer, no puedo estar sin ti. No puedo dejarte libre sabiendo que me amas y lo mucho que te amo. —le aclaro Darien.

La miraba de manera suplicante, no podía creer que Serena fuera tan cruel y tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo a un lado después del episodio de la noche anterior.

—Es obvio que te amo y que tú me amas pero no puedo volver así sin más… —le aseguro y le dolió ver su tristeza—. Si lo hago… ¿De qué serviría lo que hice? —le pregunto esperando que Darien entendiera su punto.

— ¿De qué serviría? —le contesto con la misma pregunta—. Sirvió para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos amamos, de lo mucho que nos necesitamos. —Se acerco a ella para agarrar sus manos entre las suyas y mirarla de frente—. Pero también sirvió para hacerme ver que sin ti no puedo vivir, eres lo más importante de mi vida, desde que te fuiste todo perdió sentido para mí, mi vida, mi trabajo, todo Serena, todo perdió sentido. Te necesito a mi lado princesa, sin ti ya nada tiene importancia. —le suplico con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? —Le recrimino Serena—. Es como si lo único que importaras fueras tú. —Le quito sus manos y ahora fue su turno de pasearse por la habitación—. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿De lo que yo siento? —le reprocho.

—Por supuesto que me importas, por eso estoy dispuesto a votarlo todo, mandarlo al demonio si tú me lo pides. —le aseguro Darien volviendo a acercarse a ella. Parada frente a él, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero eso… —Serena seguía negando con la cabeza—. Se cuan importante es tu trabajo para ti. —le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar—. Yo quería tener una vida como la tienes tú, quería un trabajo, quería mi independencia, quería que algo me ilusionara, que algo fuera importante para mí como lo es para ti el hospital.

—Entonces lo buscaremos. —le aseguro el pelinegro, tomo su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, imitando el movimiento rítmico y tranquilizador de la rubia—. Pero lo haremos juntos, no quiero perderte, te necesito, no me alejes, eso me mataría. —la acerco y recargo su frente en la de la rubia.

—No es mi intención hacerte daño. —Lo miro suplicante a los ojos—. Pero entiéndeme… —le pidió.

—Dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo haré… —le aseguro—. Pero no me alejes, déjame estar contigo. —le pido Darien.

—Cuando me fui… —comenzó a relatarle—. Quería que dejaras de importarme, quería arrancarme este amor que me quemaba por dentro, quería sacarte de mi mente, de mi corazón, de mi alma… pero no pude —le aseguro mirándolo con tristeza—. Pero aun así me puse como reto el buscar mi independencia, quería cortar ese sentimiento de dependencia por ti, quería ser capaz de vivir una vida aparte e independiente de la tuya.

—Y lo puedes hacer. —Le dijo Darien—. Yo te ayudare, solo no me abandones.

—Me lo puse como un reto personal. —le sonrió por primera vez esa mañana—. Y quiero cumplirlo. —le aclaro.

—Yo te ayudare. —le aseguro Darien devolviéndole la sonrisa, amaba ver a Serena así de entusiasmada.

—Entonces no me obligues a regresar… —le pidió—. Me harías tremendamente infeliz.

— ¿Me dejaras? —le pregunto con terror a la respuesta, apretó su agarre que tenía sobre ella, le daba miedo perderla.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo… —le aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa—, pero… quiero vivir mi vida.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos. —le volvió a decir.

—Lo sé, pero no. —le dijo y a Darien se le paro el corazón, ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo?—. Quiero experimentar esto sola.

—No te entiendo. —le daba miedo preguntar.

—No regresare contigo. —Le soltó de repente y al ver su cara llena de angustia agrego inmediatamente—. No ahora… no hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo.

—Pero… ¿Y yo? —le daba miedo que ella le confirmara sus temores.

—Tonto… —le dijo y se acerco más para besarlo dulcemente en los labios—. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría? ¿Dejarle el camino libre a cualquier lagartona que quiera usurpar mi lugar? —le preguntó y de pronto su agarre sobre Darien se volvió posesivo—. Eso jamás. —le aseguro—. Eres mío. —su voz era posesiva mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego lo beso en los labios.

—Y tú mía. —Le devolvió el abrazo y el beso—. En esto si estamos de acuerdo. —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida—. Entonces no entiendo. —le dijo confundido.

—Quiero vivir sola. —Le soltó de repente y al ver una mueca en su cara agrego—. Lo había decidido desde ayer, fui a ver departamentos y hubo uno que me agrado y pienso ir y dar el enganche para quedarme con él. —no le dio opción a replicar.

—Por lo visto, la princesa lo tiene todo decidido, ¿No es así? —Pregunto, Serena asintió y se mordió el labio esperando su reacción—. No puedo hacer nada entonces. —Dijo resignado, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la rubia era imposible que lo olvidara y pelear complicaría las cosas—. Pero que te quede claro que es contra mi voluntad. —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para después desviar la vista al labio torturado, bajo su rostro al de ella y capturo ese mismo labio entro sus dientes y le dio una leve mordida—. Pero tengo condiciones. —no aceptaría negativas.

— ¿Condiciones? —eso si no se esperaba Serena.

—Así es, condiciones. —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y la envolvió completamente en sus brazos y siguió con su monologo—. Empecemos… —le sonrió tiernamente y ella lo miro expectante—. Uno: yo supervisare el lugar donde vivirás. —le dijo de tal manera que no hubiera replicas, Serena torció la boca pero asintió—. Ok, así me gusta —sonrió feliz y prosiguió—. Dos: se acabo este estúpido distanciamiento. —Serena lo miro levantando la ceja pero espero a que continuara hablando—. No vernos ni hablarnos nos produce daño y ahí esta el resultado. —Darien hizo referencia a la noche anterior, Serena desvió la mirada, él tenía razón—. Por eso quiero verte cuando podamos y el mayor tiempo posible. —Serena hizo muecas pero asintió—. Y tiene que ser regularmente. —le aclaro—. Las sesiones por chat son interesantes pero hace mucho dejaron de ser suficientes. —Serena asintió, en eso estaba de acuerdo—. El chat sirvió para mantenernos en contacto pero ya no más, prefiero verte, hablarte, tocarte… —le dijo lo ultimo en un susurro y acaricio con su nariz la mejilla de Serena, ella se erizo ante el leve contacto y Darien sonrió feliz—. Tres: no me vitaras. —Serena le frunció el ceño—. Estas iniciando una nueva etapa y quiero compartirla contigo, quiero estar conmigo en esta nueva etapa, en tu independencia, quiero estar ahí cuando tengas un triunfo, quiero festejar junto a ti, pero también quiero estar ahí cuando tropieces, quiero ser ese sostén en donde te recargues cuando algo salga mal. —Serena le brillaban los ojos, amaba este nuevo Darien.

—Gracias Darien. —le sonrió tiernamente, su corazón latía aceleradamente, este hombre era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza con solo un "hola".

—Una cosa más… —le dijo y recobro la solemnidad—. Te reconquistare…. —la amenazo.

— ¿Cómo? —otra vez la confundía.

—Te reconquistare, haré todo lo posible por que vuelvas a mi lado, se que lo harás cuando te sientas preparada, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ese lapso de tiempo se acorte lo más posible, te quiero conmigo y voy a tenerte. —la amenazo y la beso intensamente.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, al fin me digno a regresar, espero que les lata el nuevo capi, a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes también. No se olviden de comentarles que les ha parecido, les mando besos y nos leemos en el próximo.

Besos a todas.

**SalyLuna****

**Miércoles, 13 – Octubre - 2010**


	9. Inhibiciones

**Capítulo 9: "Inhibiciones"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá de su nuevo departamento, respiro profundo y sonrió feliz, llegar a esta etapa le había costado mucho sufrimiento pero era un gran paso para alcanzar sus metas, seria complicado aprender a vivir sola pero se juro que lo haría. Miro a su alrededor lleno de cajas y todo desordenado, pero era suyo y era feliz.

Después de dejar la casa de Haruka y Michiru Darien la había acompañado a ver los departamentos que le habían gustado y Darien eligió uno céntrico, quedaba cerca del trabajo y a corta distancia del hospital, había investigado sobre el vecindario, había preguntado a los inquilinos sobre el lugar y al ganarse su aprobación había pagado el deposito y el alquiler y le entrego las llaves no sin antes pedir un juego para él, "por si acaso" había mencionado.

La ayudo a lavar y a pasar sus cosas, era evidente que Darien no era feliz con su decisión pero no había dicho ni una palabra, la había ayudado a empacar sus cosas y a pasarlas al nuevo departamento, antes de marcharse la había besado profunda y largamente, se tuvo que ir ya que al otro día tenía turno desde temprano y después de la mudanza era necesario descansar.

Serena apago la luz y se fue a su habitación, se cambio por la camiseta favorita de su marido, que había secuestrado con lujo de violencia del departamento de Darien, tenerla con ella la hacia sentirse menos sola, estaba por acostarse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, era obvio quien era, nadie más que Darien conocía el nuevo numero de la rubia.

—Hola cielo. —contesto la rubia alegremente.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —pregunto alegremente Darien.

—No lo sabía… pero esperaba que fuera mi novio. —le comento coqueta.

— ¿Tu novio? —Darien había decidido seguirle el juego.

—Sip… —Serena sonrió feliz—. Es un hombre guapísimo, sexy, sensual… —le dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Acaso tu "novio" sabe que eres casada? —le reprocho en broma.

—No, ese es nuestro secreto… —le dijo en un susurro.

—Espero que a tu novio no le importe nuestro pequeño secreto. —se podía escuchar la diversión en su voz.

—No, por que nunca se enterara…

— ¿Y qué me darás para no decirle? —la chantajeo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto suspicaz.

—Pensemos… —hizo pausa para pensar—. Es tan difícil… mejor dime que me ofreces…

—No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto mordiéndose las uñas.

—Mmmm… —hizo un ronroneo sensual—. Es tan difícil… —su voz se oía sexy—. Se me ocurren tantas cosas —su voz se convirtió en seductora y atrayente, justo como a ella le gustaba.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? —preguntó coqueta.

—Podría pedirte unos calidos besos… —le susurro.

—Suena interesante… —la voz de la rubia se oía interesada.

—Pero vamos amor, tienes que ofrecerme algo bueno. Digo, es un secreto muy jugoso… —le dijo—. Y unos besitos suenan un pago muy poco justo. —se quejo.

—Pero eres bueno conmigo, así que no me pedirás demasiado… —le recordó—. Además tu mismo dijiste que soy una mujer casada. —le recordó feliz.

—Además de casada, con novio. —le recordó—. Así que vale mucho tu secreto, es un secreto doble si lo miramos bien…

— ¿Cómo es eso? —le pregunto pensativa.

—No puedo decirle a tu marido que tienes novio ni a tu novio que tienes marido. —le recordó.

—Ohh… eso es cierto. —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Así es que… pequeña princesa infiel, ¿Qué ofreces? —le pregunto juguetón.

— ¿Lo que quieras? —le pregunto insegura.

—Eso suena muy interesante… —le contesto con esa voz sensual—. Mi mente vuela tan pero tan alto. —Serena se rió—. Pero calma, que no cunda el pánico. Soy benévolo contigo… —le aseguro—. Lo he pensado bien… déjame contarte… —le susurro—. Yo también estoy casado pero mi esposa me ha abandonado y estoy tan solito… —Serena no pudo contener la risa—, no te rías que es verdad, sufro.

— ¿Qué propone Sr. Chiba? —le pregunto realmente interesada, la conversación se ponía interesante.

—No lo se, pequeña princesa infiel… usted era la que proponía. —le recordó.

— ¿Estas solito? —pregunto ronroneando.

—Si —sonó a puchero—. Solo, solo, solito…

—Pobre pequeño… —le dijo solidaria.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme...? —le pregunto con su voz aterciopelada un tono más alto que un susurro.

—No podría… —le dijo sorprendida—. Recuerde que soy casada y con un novio. —le contesto coqueta.

—Pero recuerda que conozco tus secretos… —le susurro—. Y puedo revelarlos… —le recordó.

— ¡No! Eso no… —le pidió inmediatamente.

—Entonces tienes que hacer lo que yo diga… —Serena iba a protestar pero la corto—. Recuerda que puedo divulgar tus secretos más oscuros…

— Ohh… no seas malo —le pidió.

—Entonces se una niña buena.

—Soy una niña buena —le recordó.

—Si lo fueras, pequeña princesa infiel, no tendríamos esta conversación. —su voz era divertida—. ¿En donde estas? —le pregunto.

— ¿En mi casa? —le contesto en tono de pregunta.

—Pequeña sabihonda… —se quejo—. ¿En que parte? —sonaba interesado.

—En mi habitación. —le contesto inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? —pregunto atraído inmensamente por su respuesta.

— ¡Sr. Chiba! —le reprocho alarmada y al oír un gruñido por parte de Darien decidió contestar—. La playera favorita de mi marido.

—Mejor así… —La elogio al contestarle—. ¿Llevas algo debajo? —pregunto coqueto.

— ¡Darien! —volvió a protestar cuando sintió que se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Contesta princesa infiel o divulgo tus secretos. —la amenazo.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso. —Se quejo pero al escuchar que la amonesto decidió seguirle el juego—. Solo mis bragas… —le dijo en un susurro, al escucharla Darien gruño.

— ¿De qué color? —se oyó a Serena respirar profundamente antes de contestar.

—Negro… —Serena sentía el rostro arder de lo rojo que estaba.

— ¿De encaje? ¿Las que me gustan? —pregunto con una voz ahogada esperanzado.

—Las que te gustan. —confirmo.

—De repente siento mucho calor. —se quejo el pelinegro.

—Yo también. —admitió la rubia.

—Espera…

Se oyó que dejaban el auricular del teléfono en la mesita de noche y poco después se oyó como Darien se levantaba para después escucharse el susurro de ropa y después como Darien volvía a tomar su lugar y a recoger el teléfono.

—Ya… me puse más cómodo. —había un indicio sensual en su voz que hizo a Serena estremecerse y carraspear—. Quítate la camiseta para mí. —no pidió, más bien exigió.

Serena se puso más roja aun, no podía ser cierto, ¿Dónde estaba Darien y que habían hecho con él? Al quedarse estática y Darien al no sentir movimiento al realizar sus ordenes, se lo volvió a pedir en un tono más autoritario aun, jamás nunca había escuchado a Darien así, con esa hambre en su voz que hacia eco a la suya propia.

Sin más decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar, total, lo que quería eran nuevas experiencias y Darien le daba la oportunidad.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y fue a cerrar las cortinas, quería libertad no libertinaje, regreso y se despojo de la camiseta, abrió la cama y se metió a ella para después taparse con el cobertor y volver a tomar el teléfono dispuesta a seguirle el juego para ver a donde los llevaba.

—Listo —le dijo en una voz baja dudosa.

—Buena niña. —La elogio—. Te extraño tanto princesa… —le dijo lleno de melancolía—. Necesito tanto tocarte… hacerte mía… —lo dijo en un jadeo.

—Darien. —su voz cargada de pesar.

—Tenemos que improvisar. —lo dijo tan urgentemente—. Como no puedo tocarte, tendrás que hacerlo tú. —le dijo tajantemente sin opción a replica.

— ¡Darien! —se quejo Serena sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

— ¡Hazlo! —le exigió—. Recuerda que me lo debes… —le recordó su chantaje.

—Pero… —sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Si tu lo haces por mi, yo lo puedo hacer por ti. —le dijo—. Piensa que tu mano es la mía… —su voz fue bajando hasta hacerse un susurro lleno de deseo y necesidad—. Cierra los ojos e imagina que es mi mano la que te toca… que es mi mano la que te acaricia, que al simple roce de mi piel con la tuya te pone febril, que tus terminaciones nerviosas despiertan esperando mi contacto, deseando ser tocadas, acariciadas…

Serena jadeo y movió su mano lentamente hacia su torso, subió a su cuello y fue bajando al valle entre sus pechos.

—Darien… te necesito… —jadeo la rubia al sentir lo que el iba describiendo y al llegar su mano a sus senos.

—Lo se amor… pero recuerda que soy yo él que te acaricia, él que hace tu piel vibrar… —su voz era más un gruñido, se convirtió en una voz ronca y áspera llena de necesidad.

—Amor… necesito tocarte —le suplico con voz jadeante.

—Lo estas haciendo… —le recordó su acuerdo—. Me acaricias, tu mano esta en mi pecho, sube y baja al ritmo de mi respiración… ¿Recuerdas cuanto te gusta acariciarme? —Serena gimoteo en respuesta—. Ahora tengo tu mano sobre mi estomago, tus uñas arañan mi piel… —su voz era estrangulada por la necesidad.

—Darien… —gimoteo en respuesta, ella por su parte jugaba ahora con sus pezones tal como lo hacia Darien cuando estaban juntos, con su lengua lamió sus labios ahora resecos.

— ¿Dónde esta mi mano princesa? —pregunto.

—Esta… esta… —Serena luchaba por conseguir aire—. En mis senos, en mis pezones… —el pudor la había abandonada hacia mucho, cuando comenzó a tocarse y a imaginarse a Darien acariciándola.

—Mmm —gruño—. Amo tus pezones… —Serena al sonido de su voz se pellizco y gimió de placer—. Mi mano comienza a descender… —Serena por inercia jalo una de sus manos hacia abajo mientras la otra continuaba con su labor—. Acaricio tu vientre plano, juego con tu ombligo, con ese sexy y caliente arete que tienes ahí… —Serena lo jalo y jadeo por aire, suspiro audiblemente—. ¿Me sientes princesa? —pregunto sensualmente.

—Si… —jadeo ahogadamente, era hora de seguir su juego, moría por tocarlo—. Mi mano… mi mano…

— ¿Qué pasa con tu mano amor? ¿Dónde esta? —le pregunto con esa voz letal que la anulaba completamente.

—Desciende por tu vientre… amo tu vientre. —le dijo con un suspiro—. Te toco sobre los bóxer… —Darien ahogo una exclamación y su respiración se hizo más rápida—. Estas tan listo para mi… —jadeo.

—Más que listo amor, y todo para ti, por ti… —Darien tenía la mano sobre su miembro completamente erecto y listo como le había dicho, su palma subía y bajaba a un ritmo enloquecedor.

—Desnúdate para mí. —le pidió en un arranque de ansiedad—. Necesito sentirte… —le suplico.

Darien dejo el teléfono a un lado y se despojo rápidamente de su última prenda para regresar inmediatamente a la cama y retomar sus caricias, el teléfono lo tenía anclado entre el hombro y el oído.

—Soy todo tuyo amor… —le dijo volviendo a sus caricias previas.

—Estoy tan cerca… —se quejo la rubia con un susurro, ahora acariciando su entrepierna.

—Yo también… me matas cuando me acaricias. Yo quiero acariciarte… —le dijo decidido a acelerar el proceso, no quería llegar sin ella—. Mi mano esta entre tus piernas, te siento tan caliente y lista para mi —Serena ahogo un gemido—. Estas tan húmeda amor… —ahora fue él el que ahogo un gemido. Serena no respondió, continuo gimoteando suavemente, justo el sonido que Darien tanto amaba—. Eso es gatita, ¿Estas lista para mí? —pregunto roncamente.

— Darien… —se sentía mareada por la necesidad, su respiración era cada vez más trabajosa.

—Serena… —gimió en respuesta—. Me adentro en ti con mis dedos, te siento tan apretada, tan calida, tan perfecta para mi… —su voz era un gruñido primitivo.

—Darien… —Serena se oía suplicante, seguía las indicaciones de Darien al pie de la letra y estaba tan cerca del límite—. Darien… —continúo gimiendo su nombre como letanía.

—Princesa… —Darien la continuaba alentando y continuo con sus caricias sobre su propio cuerpo—. Siénteme… déjate ir… —cada palabra era más ahogada que la anterior—. ¿Dónde están tus manos princesa? —suplico preso de la excitación y a punto del éxtasis.

—Mis manos están… —respiraba rápidamente, se esforzó por encontrarle sentido a sus palabras y poder continuar—. Están… acariciándote como te gusta… —gimió más audiblemente—. Como me enseñaste… —al oír la exclamación ahogada de Darien después de su gruñido casi animal, Serena acelero su toque sobre su cuerpo—. Darien… Darien… —le suplicaba.

—Aquí estoy amor… —hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para contestarle, se estaba perdiendo en sus sensaciones—. Correte para mi… —Serena gimoteo ante sus palabras—. Correte conmigo.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para perderse en sus caricias, en su mente era su amante quien los acariciaba, quien los estaba llevando al punto más alto del placer, ambos se llamaban mutuamente señal de que estaban por llegar, continuaron con sus caricias y le pusieron mayor velocidad y precisión para terminar, con un grito llamando al otro ambos terminaron.

En la línea solo se podía escuchar las voces ahogadas y las respiraciones buscando su normalidad, pelaban para que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, para recuperar la normalidad, después de la mutua satisfacción.

Una vez más tranquila y relajada, Serena recobre el auricular que en algún momento había perdido, se lo puso en la oreja y pudo escuchar la respiración aun irregular de Darien, se tomo un tiempo para pensar lo que acababa de hacer, después de esto, no podría volver a ver a la cara a Darien, el solo pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza.

—Princesa… —escucho que Darien la llamaba, aun su voz no había recuperado su tono normal, era aun rasposa y sexy.

—Amor… —le contesto en un susurro.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto, Serena asintió pero al caer que él no podía verla, le contesto.

—Si… —le dijo aun sonrojada—. Esto fue… —no pudo encontrar la palabra precisa para describir su reciente experiencia.

—Maravilloso… —termino Darien por ella—. Te necesitaba tanto. —le dijo con voz lastimera.

—Darien… —protesto inmediatamente, no soportaba saber que Darien sufría por su culpa.

—Tranquila princesa, todo esta bien. —le aseguro Darien, se oyó un susurro de tela, señal de que Darien se acomodaba, Serena siguió su ejemplo y se acurruco en su nueva cama.

Se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, después de hacer el amor no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, siempre se quedaban uno en brazos del otro disfrutando de la compañía de su amado, pero ahora no había sido así y de inmediato lo echaron en falta.

—Te necesito aquí conmigo, me haces falta. —Darien le dio voz a sus pensamientos.

—Tu a mi… —le confirmo la rubia—. Pero entiéndeme… —comenzaba a justificarse.

—No es necesario princesa, aunque no estés aquí conmigo, esto fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. —le aseguro, Serena aun con vergüenza pero sonrió feliz—. Se que para ti fue difícil dejarte llevar pero te lo agradezco. —le dijo sinceramente.

—Te amo tanto… —fue lo único que pudo decirle.

—Yo más… —le confirmo el pelinegro.

Ambos suspiraron felices, si para Serena esta separación era importante, Darien se había propuesto apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera, pero eso si, le aseguro que la recuperaría y esta noche solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que vendría.

—Es tarde… —Darien miro el reloj de la mesita de noche junto a él, indicaban las 11:30—. Mañana tengo que madrugar. —le dijo con pesar.

—Lo sé… —le dijo con melancolía—. Pero tienes que regresar a trabajar.

—Si, pero haré espacios para llamarte para decirte cuanto te amo y la mucha falta que me haces. —le dijo con esa voz que hacia que Serena se le enchinara la piel.

—Te estaré esperando. —le prometió—. Por ahora descansa… sueña conmigo. —le pidió.

—No puedo soñar en otra cosa princesa. —le aseguro—. Ahora se buena niña y haz algo por mi. —le pidió.

— ¿Aun dudas de que sea buena niña? —Le pregunto incrédula-. No creo que sea buena idea hacer más cosas por ti. –le dijo divertida haciendo alusión a sus peticiones anteriores.

—No me refiero a eso. —le contesto risueño—. Pero esto es por tu seguridad y mi tranquilidad princesa.

—Ok, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —le pregunto no muy convencida.

—Quiero que revises las cerraduras de la puerta y las ventanas. —le demando.

—Ya lo hice. —le dijo.

—Hazlo nuevamente. —le exigió.

—Darien, no me voy a pasear desnuda por la casa solo para eso. —se quejo.

—Ponte algo encima y hazlo. —le demando.

—Ya lo hice. —le aseguro, odiaba su plan de sobreprotector hipocondríaco.

—Una vez más… —al sentir su negativa, Darien insistió—. Por mí, por favor princesa. —su voz había cambiado completamente a suplica—. Para sentirme más tranquilo.

—Eres tan desquiciante.

Se quejo Serena pero hizo lo que le pidió, se envolvió en la sabana y se paseo por la casa asegurándose de que todo estuviera como él pedía, con la traba de la puerta firmemente cerrada y las ventadas bloqueadas y las cortinas corridas. Al final de cuentas, él lo hacia por su seguridad y la de él. Al regresar a la habitación, volvió a tomar el teléfono.

—Todo en orden general. —se burlo.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero gracias. —su voz era otra vez calida.

— ¿No tenías que irte ya? —le pregunto.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, claro que no. —se apresuro a aclarar—. Es solo que no quiero que mañana andes de zombi por ahí.

—En eso tienes razón amor, es mi hora de dormir. —Lo dijo con pesar—. Hasta mañana princesa.

—Hasta mañana cielo, descansa. —no quería despedirse pero era necesario.

—Una cosa más… —Serena rodó los ojos—. Si tocan, mira primero quien es antes de abrir.

—Si papá… —se quejo—. Darien por dios, se cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero quiero cuidarte yo. —le pidió—. ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que vaya para allá y te abrace para dormir? —le pregunto esperanzado.

—Si claro, dormir. —se burlo de él.

—Si amor, dormir. —aseguro Darien.

— ¿Prometes que solo dormir? —Le pregunto y Darien no contesto—. Yo que usted Dr. Chiba, me bañaba primero con agua helada antes de acostarme a dormir —se burlo.

Colgó antes de la replica de Darien, a veces la sacaba de quicio, había descubierto recientemente su faceta de sobreprotector hipocondríaco pero por mucho que se quejara frente a él, por dentro la derretía su preocupación, amaba la forma en que la cuidaba y estaba pendiente de ella hasta en el más insignificante detalle. Sonrió feliz para acomodarse bajo las sabanas y conciliar el sueño.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, perdonen la demora pero la verdad me desanima tanto que no comenten lo que escribo, es tan triste que una se desvive por escribir y haga su mejor esfuerzo por sacar un capítulo adelante para que ustedes como lectoras no se tomen ni 5 segundos para decir que tan bueno o malo es el trabajo de una.

**SalyLuna****

9 - Noviembre - 2010


	10. Detalles

**Capítulo 10: "Detalles"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Serena estaba arreglándose frente al espejo, se estaba maquillando, no es una practica que hiciera con regularidad pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, era su primera cita formal con Darien, el solo pensamiento le hacia sonreír, ya habían pasado por esto anteriormente, pero después de su separación y su posterior reconciliación las cosas iban viento en popa.

Darien había demostrado ser un romántico empedernido, era atento y caballeroso con ella, hacia cosas que no se esperaba, no había día en que perdieran la comunicación el uno con el otro Darien como había dicho, hacia espacios de tiempo para estar en contacto con ella, ya sean llamadas Express en el transcurso del día, o mensajes o por las noches sus entretenidas sesiones por chat. La llamaba al trabajo para declararle su amor eterno, le mandaba mensajes tan picantes que la hacían sonrojar hasta las orejas o tan románticos que la dejaban suspirando por horas, y no podría faltarle mencionar sus siempre presentes propuestas indecorosas. Serena realmente apreciaba esto, el que él le dedicara tiempo por muy ocupado que estuviera, la hacia feliz saber que tenía la disposición de cambiar.

Llevaba 6 semanas viviendo sola, no podía negar que era difícil, extrañaba a Darien pero él la apoyaba y no la dejaba flaquear, en este mes y medio habría disfrutado más de su compañía que en el par de años que estuvieron casados.

El día que se presento de sorpresa en la oficina con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas, había hecho que toda la planta femenina del piso suspirara de amor por su marido, él solo les sonreía de lado y ellas le respondieron con un profundo suspiro, ella sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre él para comérselo a besos, tenía que dejar bien claro a quien pertenecía, y esa, era ella. Darien parecía disfrutar sus arranques posesivos por que le sonreía con un brillo complacido en los ojos azules para después devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad que ella para así proclamar el reclamo sobre ella, y no es que ella apreciara una conducta tan cavernicolesca pero era algo que no podía evitar, Darien era suyo y quería que el mundo lo supiera, tanto era así que muchas veces se vio tentada a marcarlo con innumerables mordiscos de amor, pero no había tenido las agallas de hacerlo.

Darien se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad, en el príncipe azul que cualquier doncella desearía.

Serena sonrió feliz y siguió maquillándose, cuando termino comenzó a peinarse, esa noche le apetecía dejar con la boca abierta a Darien y estaba decidida a conseguirlo, para ello había hecho una rápida escapada para ir a comprar un vestido acorde a la ocasión, era obviamente de color negro, el color favorito de Darien, era de satén, entallado a media pierna y estraple, decididamente, un golpe mortal a la libido de porsi alborotada de Darien, rió macabramente por su idea de atormentarlo, el conjunto lo completaban unas zapatillas forradas de satén negras con listones para amarrarse a las pantorrillas, el atuendo completo gritaban "cómeme", pobre Darien, estaba decidida a atormentarlo.

En lo que continuaba su arreglo personal, no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos y sonrió feliz, enamorada y complacida.

*.*.*

_Tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y al hablar con Darien le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para salir a almorzar cuando la había invitado y que ya picaría algo cuando le diera tiempo, Darien no sonó muy satisfecho cuando no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Serena había declinado su invitación a comer, le hizo prometer que comería y colgaron._

_Serena se perdió en su trabajo, le habían rechazado su articulo de la semana por que se había atrevido a escribir un tema no muy relacionado con su columna y ahora estaba sobre el tiempo de entrega y tenía que hacer un nuevo articulo desde cero, pero ella había creído que al entregar el articulo a ultima hora lo aceptarían por las prisas para publicar, pero a su pesar, no había sido así._

_Sus compañeros se fueron despidiendo cuando fue la hora de la comida, ella los miraba con tristeza por que ellos podían irse y ella estaba atrapada en su mini oficina escribiendo tontería y media que no le salía de la cabeza, seguramente este articulo también lo rechazaban ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía, dejo caer la cabeza despreocupadamente sobre su escritorio derrotada, el articulo pasado había sido su ultimo trabajo publicado en la revista, suspiro trágicamente._

— _¿No saldrás a comer? _—_le preguntaba Yuki al verla aun sentada, la chica era la encargada de la corrección en los artículos._

—_Hoy nos toca comida china. _—_le dijo Sakura emocionada. Ella escribía sobre moda._

—_Vamos Serena, ya es tarde. _—_la apuro Miko, la critica de cine y espectáculos._

—_No, no voy. _—_Les dijo infeliz la rubia_—_. Tengo que volver a escribir esta cosa, es un asco. _—_les dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

— _¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? _—_Le pregunto Sakura._

—_No creo que tenga tiempo de comer, pero gracias chicas. _—_les dijo tristemente la rubia._

_Serena se despidió de las chicas y borro lo poco que tenía escrito para volver a comenzar, al tener el piso prácticamente vació puso un poco de música y decidida a concentrarse en un articulo decente se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó a Miko gritar para llamar su atención._

— _¡Tsukino! _—_gritaba su amiga. Al ver que no contestaba agrego_—_. Tan pérdida como siempre. _—_las escucho reír pero las ignoro._

—_Te conviene. _—_la trato de coaccionar Miko._

— _¡Llego el almuerzo! _—_le grito Sakura, pero por su voz era obvio que la chica no se refería a la comida._

— _¡Cállense, me desconcentran! ¡Ya váyanse! _—_se quejo la rubia._

—_Me lo llevo entonces… con todo y la comida _—_agrego feliz Sakura_—_. Dile adiós guapo. _

_Este último comentario hizo que Serena abriera los ojos. Frente al elevador estaban sus nuevas amigas y Darien, ellas le coqueteaban descaradamente y él solo les sonreía distantemente, lo escaneó con la mirada e inmediatamente su día brillo, llevaba un polo color negro y un pantalón caqui, una combinación más que suculenta para admirar, las chicas tenían razón, se veía apetecible._

_Darien se despidió de las chicas y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, una vez que estuvo más cerca le enseño un paquete de comida rápida y a ella la simple vista le hizo rechinar sus tripas. _

_Tenía que reconocer al menos para si que el cambio de Darien era perceptible a simple vista, si amaba al antiguo Darien, con el nuevo estaba loca de amor._

— _¡Darien! _—_le dijo con más animo del que pretendía_—_. ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_no es que no apreciara la inesperada visita._

—_Que feo recibimiento. _—_se quejo el pelinegro haciendo graciosos pucheros_—_. ¿Si quieres me voy? _—_hizo ademán de darse media vuelta y desandar su camino._

— _¡No! _—_Grito Serena_—_. Espera, no me refería a eso. _—_Explico rápidamente la rubia_—_. Es solo que se me hace raro que estés aquí cuando rechace tu invitación a comer. _—_se ruborizo._

—_Por eso mismo estoy aquí. _—_le dijo Darien acercándose a ella que seguía sentada frente a su escritorio y acaricio su mejilla_—_. Me imagine que no cumplirías tu promesa de comer, por eso me tome la libertad de traer algo para ti. _—_le dijo mostrándole la bolsa de hamburguesas. _

— _¡Eres un amor! _—_se levanto y lo abrazo efusivamente después le quito la bolsa y regreso a su asiento_—_. Muero de hambre._

—_Eso es normal en ti amor. _—_le dijo risueño el pelinegro y Serena frunció el ceño ante el halagó_—_. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad princesa._

_Serena lo ignoro y comenzó a escombrar su tiradero que tenía sobre su pequeño escritorio, después saco el contenido de la bolsa y lo repartió con su marido, al primer mordisco suspiro complacida y le sonrió a su proveedor._

—_Engordare con esto. _—_se quejo pero seguía comiendo feliz._

—_Eso es imposible, eres hermosa. _—_la elogio su marido comiendo más placidamente que ella_—_. Y aunque lo fuera, serias igual de hermosa._

— _¡Si claro! _—_respondió irónica_—_. Eso dices ahora, pero cuando engorde y tenga más papada que un elefante, ahí me dirás lo mismo. _—_le reprocho._

—_Ya te lo dije, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Seas flaca como espárrago o gordita como elefantito. _—_Serena lo miro ceñuda_—_. Así te amo. _—_Serena lo miro levantando la cena dudosa pero por dentro su corazón brincaba de felicidad._

_Siguieron comiendo en silencio, se miraban mutuamente e intercambiaban sonrisas, antes, Serena parloteaba sin parar para llenar sus silencios incómodos, pero ahora estaban más que cómodos con la compañía del otro, no era necesario intercambiar palabras, bastaba una sola mirada para decirse todo._

*.*.*.

Serena se inspecciono el peinado una vez terminando, se había hecho rulos en todo el cabello y los había dejado suelto, esto daba un aspecto más sofisticado y coqueto, sonrió más que complacida hacia el espejo y camino hacia la cama para ponerse el vestidito elegido para la ocasión, al sentarse en la cama se topo con el tigre blanco de peluche que descansaba sobre sus almohadas, lo tomo y lo abrazo, seguía desprendiendo el inconfundible aroma de su marido, le dio un ligero beso en su nariz y lo dejo nuevamente donde estaba.

***.*.***

— _¿Dónde me llevas? _—_preguntaba Serena que caminaba a la par de Darien por el parque, era un agradable domingo por la mañana._

— _¿No quieres ir conmigo? _—_le pregunto el pelinegro deteniéndose para mirarla de frente._

—_Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras. _—_le dijo la rubia sin duda en la voz, Darien sonrió más que complacido y le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios rosas._

—_Me temo que hoy no iremos tan lejos. _—_le sonrió tiernamente._

_Siguió caminando y Serena no volvió a preguntar por su paradero, fueron tranquilamente a un parque de diversiones, Serena se quedo boquiabierta al ver a donde se habían dirigido, Darien no era partidario de esas cosas y le extrañaba enormemente que la llevara allá, Serena volteo a verlo extrañada pero él le mostró las entradas y la jalo al acceso más cercano._

_Subió con ella a donde Serena le apeteció, subían y bajaban de un juego a otro, aunque Darien casi estaba verde y a punto de devolver el estomago, ella estaba feliz, se estaba divirtiendo como enana, y a él la complacía, quería recrear y crear recuerdos juntos, y le había parecido buena idea cumplir un pequeño capricho de su esposa. _

_Después de haber subido más de una vez a los aparatos, Darien pidió break, Serena lo miro y al ver su pálido rostro decidió dejar de torturarlo y hacer algo menos alocado. Pasearon por el parque de la mano, alrededor había mucha gente, familias enteras, grupos de chicos y no tan chicos, se habían encontrado a un grupo de varones que habían visto a Serena de pies a cabeza, situación que paso desapercibida a la rubia pero no a él, posiciono su mano sobre sus hombros y la jalo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un profundo beso que Serena respondió gustosa, se separaron momentos después jadeantes por aire y siguieron su paseo._

_Llegaron a la parte dedicada al juego de destreza, había muchos niños y parejas jugando, había puestos de tiro al blanco, canastas, derribar objetos con pelotas, enlazar aros, juego de canicas, etc, etc, etc. Serena estaba maravillada, miraba para todos lados, la gente se divertía probando sus habilidades y obviamente Serena quería lo mismo, jalo su mano y comenzaron a caminar alrededor buscando en cual participarían. Hubo un puesto en particular donde Serena se quedo más de la cuenta, miraba a un tigre colgado en la parte superior de la tienda._

—_Caballero, juegue por su dama. _—_le animo en dependiente. Serena sonrió feliz antes la petición del muchacho._

—_Darien, mira… _—_le dijo su esposa señalando el peluche de un tigre blanco_—_. Quiero… _—_hizo pucheros._

_Darien hizo los arreglos pertinentes y le dieron el rifle e hicieron que los patos que eran las dianas comenzaran a moverse, primero lentamente y después más rápido, tenía que derribarlos para poder conseguir el bicho que Serena quería. Darien tomo el rifle y lo inspecciono y miro a Serena, ella lo miraba feliz y su mirada brillaba por la expectativa._

—_Señorita, déle un beso al caballero para desearle buena suerte. _—_La animo el dependiente. _

_Serena se puso de puntitas y se acerco al rostro de Darien, el espero pacientemente el contacto de sus labios en su mejilla, pero ella lo esquivo para dirigirse directamente a su boca y reclamarla con devoción, después se separo y le sonrió coqueta._

—_Buena suerte mi fiel caballero. _—_le guiño un ojo._

_Darien hizo sus pininos y al primer intento fallo, de la serie solo logro derribar 3, Serena lo veía a punto de soltarse a reír, la miro ceñudo y ella cambio su expresión a una más seria pero sus ojos seguían destilando la diversión que sentía, Darien volvió a pagar y le cambiaron el rifle, en esta ocasión tuvo más suerte pero no logro su objetivo y al voltear a ver a Serena se dio cuenta que tenían publico y Serena lo animaba alocadamente pidiendo a gritos su bicho._

—_Calla, me desconcentras. _—_le dijo serio. Serena le saco la lengua pero se callo momentáneamente._

— _¡Quiero mi tigre! _—_lo ignoro la rubia. Darien levanto la ceja y volvió a lo que estaba._

_Volvió a pagar y a afinar su puntería, tenía que reconocer que Serena era ruidosa cuando quería, pero no sabía si gritaba para animarlo o al contrario, para distraerlo, por que al parecer la hacia feliz viéndolo fallar. Esta vez se concentro más y acertó a todos los tiros, Serena se lanzo a sus brazos feliz y cuando iba a cobrar su premio por haber salido triunfador, Serena fue más veloz y se libro de él para ir por el bicho de peluche por el que tanto gritaba, odio a ese animal, a él si lo besaba y abrazaba tan estrechamente, mientras que a él que había sido quien había ganado el maldito animal, ni lo fumaba, una vez obtenido el peluche, Serena siguió caminando feliz de la vida dejándolo a él detrás. _

— _¡Oye! _—_se quejo inmediatamente. Serena volteo a mirarlo interrogante a unos pasos de distancia_—_. ¿No merezco por lo menos un gracias? _—_la rubia lo miraba de lado como si sopesara esa idea._

—_Gracias. _—_lo dijo como si no le diera importancia y siguió caminado y admirando los demás puestos. Darien le dio alcance y le jalo el peluche y lo escondió detrás de su espalda ocultándolo._

— _¡Dámelo, es mío! _—_reclamo inmediatamente._

—_Te equivocas, es mío. _—_Serena lo miro incrédula_—_. Yo lo gane. _—_le recordó._

—_Pero lo ganaste para mí. _—_le aseguro y estiro su mano pidiendo el peluche._

— _¿Qué te hace creer eso? _—_le pregunto con una ceja levantada._

—_Yo te lo pedí. _—_le aseguro Serena._

—_Te equivocas, es mío. _—_Serena lo miro y comenzó a hacer pucheros_—_. Pero te lo daré si me das un beso. _—_le pidió Darien, él no se iría sin su beso. Serena se acerco y se puso de puntitas pero esquivo su boca y beso su mejilla._

—_Ahí esta tu beso, ahora dámelo. _—_lo miro desafiante._

— _¿A eso le llamas un beso? _—_Pregunto Darien y al ver que Serena afirmaba él negó con la cabeza_—_. Por ese beso preciosa, te daré solo la cola. _—_Darien hizo ademán de jalar la cola del cuerpo del peluche y Serena inmediatamente acudió al rescate._

— _¡No! _

_Quiso quitarle el peluche de las manos pero Darien lo levanto quitándolo de su alcance, Serena se pego a su cuerpo para tratar de alcanzar su peluche pero Darien fue más rápido y la rodeo con su brazo que tenía libre y capturo su boca para el beso que él quería. Serena al principio no participo del beso, pero Darien delineo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua y Serena abrió sus labios dejando escapar un suspiro y Darien inmediatamente aprovecho para profundizar el beso, una vez saciado, se separo de ella y la libero del abrazo en la que la tenía inmersa y después le dio el peluche que Serena peleaba._

—_Eso es un beso preciosa. _—_le dijo y le sonrió seductoramente._

***.*.***

Una vez completo su atuendo, Serena se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía detrás de la puerta de su habitación para inspeccionar su aspecto y giro de medio lado para ver su imagen al completo y el resultado le agrado, su pelo se veía elegante y seductor tal como quería, su vestido ya puesto se le veía agradable según su criterio, las piernas se le veían interminables gracias a los zapatos de tacón alto, y en general califico su aspecto como perfecto para sus planes.

Para su último toque se dirigió otra vez al tocador y roció perfume sobre su cuerpo, se tomo la molestia de usar el perfume que según Darien lo volvía loco, era a base de rosas que eran las flores favoritas de ambos, después como punto final se puso unos pendientes, una gargantilla y una pulsera a juego que era regalo de Darien para su ultimo cumpleaños.

Justo a tiempo, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, Serena sonrió ante su imagen y fue a la puerta a abrirle al impaciente de su marido.

*.*.*

Al otro lado de la puerta Darien esperaba impacientemente, esa semana no se habían visto, entre el trabajo de Serena y el sus ocupaciones en el hospital había sido imposible verse de hecho también habían tenido que reducir sus llamadas por culpa del maldito trabajo, pero a la primera oportunidad la aprovecho para sacarle la invitación a cenar.

Darien había pasado largo rato preparando todo, la llevaría a cenar a un lujoso y exclusivo restaurante para el cual tenían que hacer reservas con meses de antelación, pero él, un reconocido cirujano no le fue tan difícil, solo un par de llamadas y tenían una mesa reservada para dos personas esa noche.

Después la llevaría a la noria de Tokio, sabía que a ella le agradaba, desde que eran novios había sido uno de los lugares más concurridos en sus paseos y quería visitarla en su nueva etapa de pareja, de noche era una de las vistas más hermosas de Tokio y ¿Qué mejor lugar para reconquistar al amor de tu vida?

Toco nuevamente, estaba ansioso y no quería esperar, antes de que tocara por tercera ocasión la puerta se abrió y revelo a Serena hecha una diosa, más específicamente, la diosa de la lujuria, él no recordaba en ese momento si algo así existía en la mitología antigua, pero él la tenía frete de si.

Serena era la viva imagen de la perfección personificada, no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo y de regreso, con esos rulos en la cabeza, el sofisticado maquillaje, esa excusa de vestido y esos zapatos que hacían ver a sus piernas interminables y suculentas. No pudo evitar mirarla como si quisiera devorarla viva, que técnicamente era cierto.

Su parte racional estaba suspendida en el limbo, solo atino a extenderle la rosa roja que llevaba consigo como un humilde presente para esa noche.

Estaba impactado.

*.*.*

Serena quedo maravillada por la reacción de Darien, la miraba de arriba abajo, su boca estaba abierta en señal de asombro y al parecer no podía coordinar un par de movimientos juntos por que solo le extendió torpemente la rosa que al hacerlo tan bruscamente se le cayeron un par de pétalos. Ella sonrió más que complacida y lo invito a entrar.

— ¿Pasas? Solo voy por mi abrigo. —le sonrió al abrirle completamente la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y solo llego al inicio del pasillo que conducía a su habitación cuando Darien no tan sutilmente le dio la vuelta y se apodero de su boca, Serena grito sorprendida pero no llego a emitir sonido alguno por que Darien era dueño de su boca, introdujo profundamente su lengua para buscar y jugar con la de ella. Serena se vio sorprendida por la reacción, buscaba sacar de control a su marido pero esto era una reacción que no previo de él, separaba un poco de gritos y regaños al no estar de acuerdo con su atuendo pero jamás pensó que se la quisiera comer viva.

Su reacción sobrepasaba y con creses sus expectativas.

Se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, tener a Darien con su famoso control pendiendo de un hilo era algo más que maravilloso, era algo que no había experimentado anteriormente y ahora descubría que le encantaba. Se dejo besar y lo que fue aun mejor, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que él la besaba, saboreo el sabor a menta de su pasta dental, su sabor a canela original e intoxicante de él y los profundos sentimientos que lo embargaban.

*.*.*

Darien dejo de pensar en el momento que la vio, Serena estaba vestida para matar y ¿Quién era el para evitárselo? La vio mover la boca pero no tuvo ni la más remota idea de lo que decía, después la vio abrir más la puerta y hacerle ademán de que entrara, cosa que él gustosamente hizo, pero cuando la vio darse la vuelta para marcharse fue una invitación para que la persiguiera, ahora todos sus instintos primarios estaban más que despiertos y en alerta y estos le ordenaban seguir a su presa y hacerla suya, marcarla como suya, reclamarla como suya. Ella era suya y punto.

Le paso sus brazos por la espalda y la pego a su cuerpo, Serena le hecho los brazos al cuello y se acomodo para seguir inmersa en el beso, Darien la cargo los centímetros de diferencia entre sus alturas y volvió a comenzar un nuevo e intenso beso, Serena tenía ahora sus dedos enredados en su cabello y le daba tirones ocasionalmente, a él no podría importarle menos, pero esto fomentaba más sus instintos, la estabilizo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Serena al sentir que se movían, estrecho más su abrazo que tenía a su cuello y siguió buscando su beso, Darien rió divertido por las acciones de la rubia, al parecer no le importaba que estuvieran cambiando de escenario, entro a la habitación y no se molesto en prender la luz, ahora no era importante, la dejo sobre la cama y la siguió inmediatamente, se acomodo al lado de ella y siguieron besándose.

Darien estaba inmerso en sus besos y Serena suspiraba feliz, el pelinegro comenzó a acariciarla a placer, donde alcanzaba sus manos, y Serena buscaba sin cesar sus labios, no quería darle tregua ni para respirar, Darien comenzó a descender lentamente, beso su mentón, su oído, y el lateral de su cuello, la rubia dirigió sus manos al cabello negro de su marido, comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el, le encantaba sentir su textura, su calidez y descubrió que estaba más largo de lo normal y le encanto, Darien estaba ahora sobre el escote del vestido, traslado su boca de la columna de su cuello a su escote y ella suspiro feliz, necesitaba su boca ahí, sintió que sus manos ascendía lentamente por sus piernas y ella comenzó a deshacerse en pequeños ruiditos de placer.

Darien besaba y lamía sobre su escote, el vestido comenzó a estorbarle y era hora de deshacerse de el, era una pena pero estorbaba, dirigió sus manos a la espalda de la rubia sin despegar su boca del pecho de Serena, la escuchaba comenzar a gemir más sonoramente y le encantaba, era la señal de que ella se estaba dejando llevar por la excitación del momento, Darien sin poder evitarlo le dio un pequeño mordisco a la piel que ahora degustaba y eso hizo reaccionar a la rubia.

Serena despertó inmediatamente de la entonación que era presa, empujo por los hombros a Darien y salio inmediatamente de debajo de su cuerpo, Darien la miraba sorprendido ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

— ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? —le recrimino alejándose de la cama lo más rápido que los malditos zapatos asesinos le permitían.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —le contesto señalando lo obvio.

—Esto no lo habíamos acordado. —le recrimino parándose frente a la luna del tocador para inspeccionar su aspecto ahora desaliñado.

Tenía el cabello alborotado, su peinado había desaparecido, tenía los ojos brillando de deseo, la boca hinchada y roja por los besos compartidos, la piel del cuello sonrosada por el roce con el crecimiento de la barba de Darien y lo más importante, una marca roja encima del pecho derecho donde Darien la había mordido. Volteo a verlo con mirada asesina, él aun permanecía acostado en la cama con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra abrazaba a su tigre, tenía una expresión de lo más satisfecha en la cara que a ella le dieron ganas de borrársela de un derechazo.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le recrimino señalando su aspecto.

—Te vez deliciosa. —le aseguro lamiéndose el labio inferior y ella lo miro amenazadoramente—. ¿Verdad que se ve apetecible, Rayas? —le pidió opinión al tigre que tenía abrazado.

Serena lo miro amenazantemente y se dio la media vuelta para intentar arreglar su aspecto, tenía el labial corrido, su peinado era un desastre y sin que él se diera cuenta sonrió complacida, su plan había ido a la perfección, había logrado arrancarle el control a su marido.

***.*.***

Darien se acomodo más en la cama, mirar a su esposa arreglarse era un lujo que había desperdiciado anteriormente, pero ahora no lo haría, descubrió que era igual de sensual verla arreglarse que desnudarse, la miro reacomodar su ropa, se cepillo el cabello y después la vio atárselo distraídamente para que le colgara por la espalda, después miro como se limpiaba el maquillaje corrido y después prepararse para volverse a maquillar.

Serena al arreglarse el maquillaje de los ojos se recargo sobre la mesa del tocador para delinearse nuevamente los ojos y escucho una fuerte inspiración y después un gemidito por parte de Darien, al verlo a través del espejo siguió su mirada y descubrió que veía su retaguardia e inmediatamente imagino el espectáculo que daba, su vestido era corto y más si estaba en aquella posición, inmediatamente volteo a mirarlo y Darien al verse privado de tan apreciable vista volteo a verla con mirada más que complacida, eso sirvió para que la furia de la rubia se acrecentara.

—Por mi no te detengas, es una vista maravillosa. —le sonrió sin disimular su regocijo. Serena hecho humo por las orejas.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Eres un maldito degenerado! —le acuso y señala la puerta de la habitación.

—Amor, yo solo disfruto de la vista… —le guiño un ojo y se reacomodo en la cama nuevamente.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hiciste con mi marido? —le recrimino y volvió a señalar la puerta para que la dejara sola.

Darien solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con el tigre de peluche, no quería tentar a su suerte más de la cuenta y hacer enojar a Serena y que lo corriera de su casa y así echar a perder los planes que tenía para esa noche. Decidió darle su espacio y dejarla arreglarse en paz, por lo que se dedico a observarla solamente.

—Aprovecha a tu padre Rayas, podría ser la ultima vez que lo vez. —dijo Serena dirigiéndose al animal de peluche y continuo arreglándose.

*.*.*

Un rato después Serena estaba lista, había tenido que modificar un poco su aspecto, pero el resultado era el mismo, se veía impactante, Darien tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y dejarla, le gustaba el vestido pero solo para que lo usara para él, odiaba la idea de pensar que los demás hombres que se encontraran en la noche la vieran vestida así, pero pues tampoco podía prohibirlo, una parte de su acuerdo implícito era la confianza, y él tenía que confiar en Serena.

—Estoy lista. —Serena le dijo a Darien, el inspecciono su aspecto nuevamente.

—Te vez hermosa. —le dijo desde la cama.

Él se incorporo y fue su turno de inspeccionar su aspecto ante el espejo, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado gracias a las manos de su esposa y la almohada en la que había estado acostado, su camisa estaba arrugada por el frente ya que las manos de Serena la habían estrujado en medio de sus besos apasionados, la corbata la tenía torcida y de lado y para acomplejar el atuendo tenía labial rojo por su rostro y boca, sonrió de medio lado.

—Por más que me agrade tu labial, a mi no se me ve tan bien como a ti.

Serena lo miro y sonrió, ese hombre era hermoso así estuviera vestido en pijama y sin peinar, se acerco a él, acomodo su corbata, paso sus manos sobre lo arrugado de su camisa como si el gesto pudiera minimizar el estado actual del frente de la camisa, pero gracias a la corbata en su lugar lograba disimular las arrugas, después tomo un frasquito y una toallita húmeda del tocador y comenzó a frotar amorosamente su rostro para borrar las marcas de su labial, se hizo para atrás para inspeccionar su aspecto y sonrió feliz, sin un rastro de labial, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al baño, ahí mojo sus manos y las paso sobre su cabello alborotado que aplaco después de varios intentos, Darien la miraba mimarlo y le sonrió más que complacido por su gesto de atenderlo cuando él podría haberlo hecho solo. Tomo sus manos y las llevo a sus labios y deposito pequeños besos sobre estas.

—Gracias amor. —le dijo con los ojos desbordados de amor por ella—. Es hora de irnos.

Serena asintió y regresaron a la habitación, ella busco en el closet su abrigo por el cual había empezado todo, él la espero en la puerta para escoltarla a la salida, una vez que ella pasó delante de él, él se giro para apagar la luz y al mirar de largo vio al tigre aun echado sobre la cama.

—Pórtate bien Rayas, papá y mamá no tardan así que se un buen peluche y no hagas desastres.

Darien apago la luz y salio de la habitación para seguir a Serena que reía tiernamente después de escucharlo despedirse de su pequeño hijo de peluche, cada día amaba más a ese hombre y le era completamente difícil continuar separada de él.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Después de un tiempecito vuelvo a aparecer, pero he estado un poco falta de inspiración pero al fin regreso y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Reviews?

**PD:**

Este año no prepara fic de navidad, sorry pero no tuve imaginación para uno, pero prometo aplicarme con los fics como regalo de navidad y año nuevo para ustedes.

Besitos, nos estamos leyendo.

**SalyLuna****

15 — Diciembre — 2010


	11. El Peligro de los Celos

No se pueden quejar, cumplo mis promesas, aquí esta su regalo de año nuevo, así que disfrútenlo. Me esmere en su regalo, segun esto son 6,600 palabras, todo una asaña :D

Japi niu yir!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "El Peligro de los Celos"**

.*.*.*.

.*.*.

.*.

.

Serena entro en el departamento para después dejar botadas sus cosas en el piso al lado de la puerta, aventó las llaves a la mesa de centro de la sala y se dejo desplomar sobre el sillón para descansar la cabeza en el respaldo y suspirar feliz, el día había sido pesado, le toco ayudar a revisar la redacción en los artículos para esta edición y era pesado y aburrido, por difícil que pareciera, aun la ortografía le causaba conflictos y más ahora con las nuevas modificaciones en el alfabeto y la escritura.

Se saco a patadas las zapatillas y descanso los pies sobre la mesa, ahora le apetecía sacarse la ropa y darse un largo y relajante baño pero para eso se necesitaba energía y no contaba con ella en estos momentos.

Después de descansar un momento se decidió hacer justamente lo que le apetecía, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se fue despojando de su ropa de camino a su habitación, de paso dejo corriendo el agua en la bañera en lo que preparaba su toalla y su pijama para cuando terminara su baño.

Una vez concluida su relajante tarea y con una nueva energía para terminar el día fue a la cocina a prepararse de cenar, no es que fuera una cocinera excelente, pero sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo, para ello tuvo que tomar clases y pedir mucha ayuda a Lita, pero era obvio que no mataría de hambre a su marido.

Se hizo rápido un pollo a la parrilla acompañado con unas verduras, mientras se cocinaba tomo una botella de vino del refrigerador y se sirvió una copa, mientras continuaba con su espera fue a poner un poco de música y al estar en la sala, el teléfono sonó, miro el reloj y al ver que eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, se imagino quien seria.

— ¿Hola? —pregunto inmediatamente de descolgar.

—Buenas noches princesa. —esa voz melodiosa la conocía de memoria y en todos sus tonos y variantes posibles.

—Hola extraño. —sonrió feliz y modulo el volumen de la música para que le permitiera escuchar a su marido al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Extraño? —Pregunto Darien sorprendido por su nuevo apodo—. ¿A qué viene esto?

— ¿No pensaras que después de una cita te trate con tanta familiaridad? —le pregunto sonriente la rubia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aun estoy enojado contigo… —le dijo a modo de reproche, Serena se rió contenta.

No pudo evitar recordar su cita de la semana anterior…

_La llevo a cenar y a pasear, no podía negar que la habían pasado de maravilla, él había sido un completo caballero con ella, la había tratado literalmente como a una princesa encantada y ella había sido más que feliz al aceptar sus atenciones. Pero con forme avanzaba la noche, Darien comenzó a estar más mimoso con ella, y no es que se quejara pero aun no era tiempo, ella lo dejo hacer hasta cierto punto, pero cuando sintió que comenzaba a perder el control decidió dar por terminada la noche._

_Alegando que tenía un desayuno con las chicas a primera hora le pidió que la llevara a casa y una vez en la puerta se prepara para la despedida, era obvio que Darien tenía otras ideas en la cabeza, ya que en el coche no le soltó la mano y se la llevaba constantemente a la boca, después de tanta provocación no podía culparlo y menos después de lo que casi pasaba antes de irse a cenar, así que era bueno irse con tacto._

_Una vez bajando del coche ella quiso dar por terminada la velada pero Darien se negó a soltarla y entro con ella al edificio, en la puerta se encontraron a su vecino y ella lo saludo amablemente, Darien por el contrario solo lo miro pero no dijo nada, muy típico de él, no le gustaban los extraños. _

_Una vez dentro del elevador, el comenzó a acercársele mucho y ella temió por sus deseos, pero gracias a un poder divino, nuevamente se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a un matrimonio vecino, eran gente mayor muy amable y Darien no tuvo más remedio que comportarse y ser amable, la pareja la elogio el perfecto caballero que era su marido y la señora le guiño un ojo al salir de elevador, esto hizo reírse a ambos, para cuando la alegría les paso, ya habían llegado a su piso, dio gracias a dios que viviera en el 4to piso._

_Salieron del elevador y Darien nuevamente se pego a ella, ella acelero el paso y una vez llegado a su puerta la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, se volteo a Darien impidiéndole el paso, era hora de cortar la noche de tajo si no quería que se les saliera de control._

—_Gracias por la cena, estuvo riquísimo. _—_le dijo dulcemente_—_. Y por el paseo. _—_le sonrió._

—_Por nada amor, pensé que te gustaría. _—_le dijo acercándose a ella._

_Serena fue más rápida, beso su mejilla lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo de él antes de que buscara profundizar el fugaz beso, le susurro un "Buenas noches amor" y se metió al departamento y cerro como un rayo la puerta._

— _¡No hablaras enserio! _—_se quejo Darien desde afuera. Al ver que Serena no volvía a abrir se quejo_—_. No puedes hacerme esto. _—_pego su frente a la puerta no muy delicadamente. Suspiro lleno de frustración. _

—_Lo siento, es hora de dormir. _—_le dijo desde adentro, ella también recargo su frente en la puerta. Suspiro llena de alivio, había podido ganarle._

—_Princesa… _—_dijo con voz lastimera, al no ver reacción por parte de la rubia prosiguió_—_. Por lo menos me merezco un beso de buenas noches. _—_alego más alto de lo normal, esto hizo enrojecer a la rubia, de seguro ahora sus vecinos sabrían de su vida sentimental_—_. He sido un niño bueno. _—_trato de coaccionarla._

—_Eso ni tú lo crees. _—_le recalco. _

—_Lo seré, lo prometo. _—_Lo dijo sin mucha convicción_—_. Me lo he ganado._

—_Nada de besos, tú te los cobraste por adelantado. _—_le recordó, y para terminar la discusión agrego_—_. Además, una dama no besa a su pretendiente en la primera cita… ¿Qué pensarían de ella? _—_lo dijo feliz y sonrió_—_. Adiós Darien, buenas noches. _—_dio por terminada la discusión._

—.—.—.—

—Por favor Darien, no volvamos a lo mismo. — _¿Es que nunca lo olvidaría? ¡Por dios, fue una pequeña broma!_—. Déjalo pasar. —le aconsejo.

— ¿Dejarlo pasar? —se quejo nuevamente—. Por tu culpa me dará pulmonía. ¡Me bañe con agua helada! —le informo nuevamente. Escucho a Serena carcajearse de su desgracia—. ¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! —la amonesto.

—Lo es… —trato de serenarse y controlar la risa—. Además, recuerda que soy una dama.

—Me lo dijiste, pero no le veo la gracia. —refunfuño.

—Lo siento amor, mi mama me dijo que no es bueno besar en la primera cita, una dama que se respete de serlo, no provoca un caballero. —hasta para ella sonó gracioso.

— ¿Acaso no te mordiste la lengua? —le dijo mordazmente.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —le pregunto inocentemente.

— ¿Es que quieres que te lo recuerde? —le pregunto.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria. —le recordó.

—Eso es cuando te conviene. —Le recrimino y Serena se rió entre dientes—. Eres una mujer mala, cruel y vil. —le reprocho.

—No soy mala. —hizo pucheros.

—Lo eres y lo sabes. Me maltratas. —se quejo todo quejumbroso—. Buscare a alguien que en verdad me aprecie. —la amenazo.

—Hazlo y en verdad sufrirás. —Lo amenazo—. Eres mío. —lo dijo muy posesiva.

—Estoy en mi derecho, eres cruel, solo busco a alguien que me quiera, me mime, me apapache… —cada palabra la decía más y más bajo hasta que termino en un susurro.

—Basta, me estas haciendo enojar. —Le informo, Darien oyó como Serena inhalo para tranquilizarse y continúo hablando—. Mejor cambiemos de tema. —le dijo cortantemente—. ¿Qué tal tu día? —decidió irse por un tema mucho más seguro, últimamente no se llevaba bien con los celos.

Darien paso a contarle su día, entre consultas, asesoráis y cirugías había estado pesado, pero aun así había tenido tiempo de sus ya acostumbrados mensajitos al celular, Serena al oír lo agitado de su día se sintió más que complacida al saber que él se tomaba tiempo en ella y sonrió feliz y satisfecha.

Poco a poco su plática fue tomando forma, comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente y ambos acordaron cenar mientras hablaban, él le dijo que extrañaba su compañía y al sentir melancolía, volvieron a cambiar de conversación. Su cena fue ligera, entre la charla y la comida se les paso el tiempo, cuando estaban a punto de despedirse para irse a descansar sonó el timbre del departamento de Serena.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto inmediatamente Darien extrañado de la hora.

—Para nada, ya es noche. —Le informo al ver que eran cerca de las 11 de la noche—. Iré a ver quien es. —le informo, teniendo la intención de colgar.

—Espera no cuelgues. —Le pidió inmediatamente al intuir sus intenciones—. Mira primero quien es, no vayas a abrir antes. —le ordeno más que pedirle.

—Tranquilo amor, lo se. —Serena rodó los ojos ante lo aprensivo que se había vuelto su marido—. Espera veré quien es.

Serena alejo el teléfono y se acerco a la mirilla de la puerta, sonrió al reconocer a su vecino de junto, lo había conocido a los pocos días de haberse mudado, al enterarse que vivía sola se había ofrecido a prestarle ayuda en lo que necesitara, le dio su numero de teléfono por si llegaba a necesitar algo, le cayo muy bien y abrió confiada.

—Hola Alan, buenas noches. —lo saludo cordialmente.

—Hola bonita, lamento la hora. —se disculpo inmediatamente—. Espero no haberte molestado.

—Para nada, estaba a punto de irme a dormir. —le sonrió.

—Entonces no te entretengo. —le dijo apresurado—. Me dejaron esto en mi departamento, pero tiene tu nombre. —le tendió un par de cartas. De seguro las habían deslizado bajo la puerta equivocada.

—Han de haber confundido los departamentos. —le sonrió y tomo las cartas que le extendía.

— _¿Serena? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Voltearon inmediatamente al auricular que aun tenía en la mano y se golpeo mentalmente, de seguro Darien había oído todo y obviamente le armaría pleito por lo confianzudo que resulto ser el vecino. Serena se llevo el teléfono inmediatamente al odio.

—Si, lo siento, espera…

Le dijo a Darien y volvió a alejarse el aparato para regresar su atención a Alan que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Siento haberte interrumpido —se volvió a disculpar Alan.

—No te preocupes. —Le resto importancia—. Gracias por haberte molestado. —le enseño las cartas para ver a que se refería.

—Nos vemos mañana bonita. —Le sonrió saliendo del departamento—. Que descanses.

—Hasta mañana.

Serena le sonrió y cerro la puerta, esta vez hecho llave para irse a dormir, una vez asegurada la puerta regreso a la llamada con Darien, ojalá y no hubiera escuchado el desliz de Alan.

—Perdón, era… —se vio interrumpida inmediatamente.

—Me puedes... explicar... ¿quien demo...? —se callo y lo oyó respirar para intentar calmarse—. ¿Quién era a esta... hora? —se podía notar que apretaba los dientes y respiraba pesadamente.

—Era... es... es mi vecino. —titubeo Serena al oír su reacción.

—Ahhh —ironizo—. ¿Me... puedes decir... por que te habla con tanta... mald... con tanta confianza? —seguía apretando los dientes por lo que su voz no era muy clara.

—Bueno, desde que llegue se ha portado amable conmigo. —trato de explicar su reciente amistad con Alan. Oyó a Darien gruñir.

— ¿Quién carajos se cree él para acercarse a ti? —gruño enfurecido.

—Darien, cálmate —estaba algo asustada, esperaba que la familiaridad de Alan no le gustara pero esto estaba siendo exagerado.

— ¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme cuando un pendejo se planta en tu puerta a las 11 de la noche? —Serena no lo dejo continuar.

— ¡Basta ya! —Le grito—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le recrimino—. Solo es Alan siendo amable conmigo.

— ¿Amable? —ironizo—. ¡Y un carajo! —grito enfurecido.

— ¡Darien por dios! ¡Es solo mi vecino! —grito exasperada, jamás había visto a Darien así.

—No quiero a ese… vecino —enfatizo la ultima palabra y su voz estaba llena de ironía—. Cerca de ti otra vez. —le ordeno y esto puso los pelos de punto a Serena.

—Darien por dios, esto es demasiado. —Trato de serenarse y hacerlo entrar en razón—. Incluso tú ya lo viste el día que salimos a cenar, nos lo encontramos fuera del edificio. —le explico para que terminara con su mal viaje.

—Aahhh, ya entiendo —ironizo—, ese espantapájaros de mierda es tu vecino —se burlo con sorna—, ese maldito lujurioso... —dejo de gritar pero aun se apreciaba el enfado en su voz.

—Darien no digas eso… —seguía tratando de razonar con él.

—Claro que lo digo y lo sostengo, si luego luego le vi la cara de maldito perro... ¡te comía con la mirada! —le grito lleno de furia otra vez.

— ¡Darien ya basta! —Grito la rubia—, me esta hartando tu ataque de celos, esto es demasiado—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —le pregunto exasperada.

—Nooo, si no es un ataque… ¡Estoy que reviento! —oyó que Darien golpeaba la pared, esto la asombro más que todo, Darien jamás perdía el piso de esta manera.

—Darien… no es nada de lo que estas diciendo. —quiso hacer su ultimo intento de dialogar con él. Pero al parecer Darien la ignoraba y seguía con su rabieta.

— ¿Bonita? —Escupió la palabra—. ¿Quién carajos es ese cabrón para llamarte así? —le grito ignorando su intento de dialogar—. Vas y le dices que no vuelva a acercarse a ti, ¿Me has entendido? —gruño más que hablo—. No quiero que te vea, no quiero que te hable, no quiero que se te acerque. —le especifico.

— ¡Te estas pasando! —Pero al darse cuenta que Darien estaba más allá de la razón se dio por vencida—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor que hablemos mañana, ahora no entiendes razones y solo dices sandeces.

— ¿Razones? —se burlo—. Lo único que entiendo es que ese cabrón se quiere meter bajo tu falda…

Esto rebaso el limite, Serena no lo dejo terminar, colgó y dejo que siguiera hablando solo.

—Serena… ¿Serena? ¿Con un carajo Serena? ¡Serena!

Darien le grito enfurecido al teléfono al escuchar que la llamada había sido cortada, colgó hecho una furia y volvió a marcar para quedarse esperando en la línea y así repetidas veces, después lo intento con el celular un par de veces para que a la tercera vez que marco lo haya encontrado apagado.

Aventó el teléfono sobre el sofá y se fue enfurecido a su habitación, se hecho sobre la cama y trato de dormir pero estaba más que enojado, se levanto e intento desquitar su furia con el ejercicio, entro en la habitación en donde tenía unos aparatos de gym y practico afanosamente, quería sacar el coraje que tenía dentro, confiaba en Serena, sabía que ella lo amaba más allá de la razón pero en quien no confiaba era en el resto de la población masculina. Sabía de primera mano lo hermosa y sensual que era su mujer y veía como los demás hombres la veían al pasar, pero jamás permitiría que un cabrón se la arrebatara. Primero muerto, Serena era suya, era su mujer y permanecería así.

Después del ejercicio y de haber sudado el coraje se sintió extenuado, eran más de las 2 de la mañana y su cuerpo reventaba de cansancio, se levanto del banco de pesas y se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera y se desnudo, entro sin más al agua fría, siseó al primer contacto del agua, pero el choque de temperaturas lo ayudaría a serenarse, se relajo en el agua y después de volver a vestirse se metió en la cama para tener un sueño intranquilo y poco relajante.

—.—.—.—.—.

Serena colgó ante la ultima ofensa, ¿Quién demonios se creía Darien para tratarla así? Estaba bien que no aceptara que Alan la tratara con tanta familiaridad pero su reacción había llegado al extremo, no solo ofendió a Alan con tanta acusación, sino de paso a ella, ¿Quién creía Darien que era ella?

Escucho sonar en repetidas ocasiones el teléfono del departamento pero lo ignoro, se metió en la cama desolada, la mataba el saber en que concepto la tenía Darien, una cosa era provocarlo a él, él era su marido, pero otra muy diferente es que la tachara de provocar a Alan.

El teléfono al fin dejo de sonar y suspiro, pero su calma duro muy poco por que el teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo trato de ignorar pero a la tercera llamada se dio por vencida y lo apago, en este momento no quería saber nada de Darien y mucho menos hablar con él.

Trato de dormir pero le fue imposible, repetía una y otra vez los sucesos y no le daba cabeza ni pies, Darien se había encendido a las primeras de cambio y había perdido la cabeza en un instante de tal manera que la había ofendido, no es que lo justificara pero al analizar la situación esto salio a relucir.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer se dio por vencida y decidió levantarse, el mago de los sueños se había negado a visitarla esa noche y al ver el cielo aclarar era una perdida de tiempo esperar a que el despertador sonara, se levanto y preparo el baño para darse una larga ducha, tal vez eso lograra calmarla un poco.

Llego a la oficina con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero intento trabajar así, lo consiguió por poco tiempo pero el constante ruido y las voces la estaban matando, se dirigió a su jefe y rogó que la dejara marchar y este al ver su semblante no cuestiono y le dijo que descansara y ella pensaba hacer justamente eso. Agradeció a los cielos que fuera viernes, así podría descansar el fin de semana completo.

Se dirigió a su departamento y durmió el resto de la mañana, cuando despertó el sol estaba en descenso, miro el reloj y eran las 4 de la tarde, en ese instante sonó su estomago y lo tomo como señal de levantarse, no había probado bocado todo el día y no se castigaría por muy enojada que continuara.

Se levanto y se puso ropa cómoda y salio con dirección al supermercado, no tenía provisiones y era hora de hacer el súper, no tenía caso dejarlo para después, tal vez la distracción ayudara a bajar su mal humor y para desaparecer su malestar.

Hora y media después llegaba cargada de bolsas de la compra, no entendía por que compraba tanto si vivía sola, pero de que se distrajo, lo hizo.

Al salir del taxi vio que Alan llegaba al edificio y se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla con las bolsas, en un momento pensó en declinar la oferta, pero no veía el caso, el chico era solamente amable con ella y por ella, Darien se podía ir al carajo con sus celos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento dejo entrar a Alan para llevarlo a la cocina donde podía dejar las bolsas que cargaba, una vez ahí le sonrió en agradecimiento y decidió invitarle un café.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. —le sonrió.

—Por nada bonita, solo ayudo a damiselas en peligro. —Le coqueteo y Serena rodó los ojos ante las palabras—. Además no me molesta, de todas maneras subía hasta acá. —Le guiño el ojo—. Será mejor que me vaya…

—Espera. —lo detuvo al ver que comenzaba a levantarse de la silla en donde estaba entado—. Te invito un café en agradecimiento. —le sonrió.

Alan volvió a sentarse y comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia, Alan le contó que era abogado y trabajaba en un despacho y que los fines de semana estudiaba su maestría, a ella le intereso el tema de los master y lo interrogo para profundizar el tema, estaban tan metidos en la platica que no se percataron de que anochecía, entablan en plena platica y comiendo galletas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—.—.—.—

Darien paso pésima noche, le remordía la conciencia al recordar su pelea con Serena, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan hermosa y llamar la atención de los hombres a su alrededor, pero al escuchar al estúpido vecinito siendo tan confianzudo con ella y que ella no lo evitara fue lo que lo enfureció.

Fue al hospital y antes de irse tomo un par de analgésicos, le dolía el cuerpo y en especial la mano con la que había golpeado la pared, no era nada serio pero el malestar persistía y tenía morado donde fue el impacto, esperaba que no dificultara su desempeño laboral.

Después de unas horas trabajando le molestaba la cabeza, y a quien no, el día anterior había sido ajetreado y en vez de descansar se hizo un lió y termino con una de las peores noches de su vida, se retiro a su consultorio y pidió que no lo molestaran e intento descansar, después de un par de horas dormitando fue requerido en urgencias y se puso nuevamente a trabajar.

Cuando salio del hospital fue a su departamento a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, había dejado de lado la pelea con Serena para no molestarla y dejar que se le bajara el coraje, pero después de unas horas en calma era mejor ir a verla, no quería estar peleado con ella, paso a comprarle flores y pensó seriamente en lo que le diría, de primero pediría su perdón y después explicaría el motivo de su reacción. Le bajaría claro que la amaba perdidamente y que confiaba en ella pero no que confiaba en los hombres que la rodeaban, le diría que sus celos eran infundados pero que con su ayuda trataría de controlarlos.

Llego al edificio y tomo su ramo de flores blancas y entro para ir al departamento, una vez en la puerta respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios y toco suavemente y al no obtener respuesta lo hizo con más énfasis.

—.—.—.—

Serena dejo a Alan en la cocina y fue a ver quien era, abrió sin mirar antes quien era e inmediatamente se borro la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

Darien.

Intento cerrar la puerta pero el fue más rápido y entro antes de que lo lograra, ella le hizo mala cara pero no se aparto de la puerta haciéndole ver que no era bienvenido.

—Vete. —le dijo sin más y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Vine a pedirte perdón. —la miro con suplica en la cara y le extendió el ramo de rosas que llevaba con él. Serena no las tomo.

—No quiero hablar contigo. Es mejor que te vayas. —lo miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando que acatara su petición.

—No voy a irme y lo sabes, solo quiero que me escuches. —le dijo entrando completamente e intentando cerrar la puerta pero ella se lo impedía.

—No quiero escucharte, quiero que te vayas. —le señalo la salida con la cabeza.

—Serena por favor, se que actué mal, lo reconozco pero te pido que me escuches… —le dijo en forma de suplica, Serena evitaba mirarlo y se comportaba distante, ese fue señal de lo enojada y dolida que estaba—. Ayer me volví loco… —trato de explicar pero se vio interrumpido.

—Bonita se acabaron las galletas, ¿Tienes más? —Alan enseño la caja vacía.

Darien al oír una voz extraña volteo inmediatamente a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y gruño audiblemente al ver quien era, Alan al ver que Serena estaba de mal humor y bloqueándolo el paso a un extraño acudió en su ayuda.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda bonita? —le dijo acercándose a ella.

Darien iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando Serena se interpuso en su camino y planto ambas palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho para que se detuviera, Darien la miro incrédulo al ver que ese imbécil estaba en su casa y después al ver que lo defendía.

—Darien basta. —lo detuvo nuevamente al sentir que quería acercarse a Alan.

— ¿Qué hace este cabrón aquí? —Pregunto a gritos—. Ayer te lo prohibí. —le gruño sin apartar la mirada de Alan que los miraba extrañado y a la defensiva.

—Serena, ¿Quién es este hombre? —le pregunto Alan a al rubia acercándose a ella. Darien jalo hacia él a Serena para evitar que Alan la tocara.

—Soy su marido —le grito al ver que Serena no contestaba y sonrió complacido al ver que Alan agrandaba los ojos ante la noticia—. ¿No lo sabías? —Frunció el ceño y miro mal a Serena—. Serena es casada. —le informo—. Conmigo. —le restregó en la cara.

— ¿Eres casada? —Alan le pregunto a Serena mirándola sorprendido, no se esperaba esto, Serena jamás se lo había dicho. Serena miraba de uno a otro.

—Este… —titubeo—. Pues si… —suspiro y volteo a ver a Darien que por momentos iba del rojo al verde—. Darien es mi marido. —no lo dijo muy feliz que digamos.

A Darien no le sentó bien que Serena haya ocultado que era casada, primero en su trabajo, cuando Darien había marcado para informar que Serena se sentía indispuesta y había dicho que era su esposo, su jefe se había sorprendido y había alegado desconocer que Serena estuviera casada, no le dio gran importancia, pero ahora… ahora estaba cegado de furia, veía todo rojo, quería tomar a Serena de los hombros y zarandearla hasta que le castañearan los dientes y a Alan ahorcarlo con sus propias tripas por haberse atrevido a fijarse en su mujer.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras casada? —le pregunto el pelinegro a Serena hecho una furia.

Serena abrió la boca para explicarle que no conversaban tanto como él creería, que solo se conocían de vista, hasta hoy se habían tomado la molestia de conversar más a fondo y no había surgido el momento en que ella le platicara su vida, quería decirle que no se habían tomado la molestia de conocerse, pues solo se veían de vez en cuando en el elevador o la puerta de sus departamentos, pero Darien grito colérico acallando su explicación.

— ¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste que estas casada? ¿Es que acaso le hiciste creer que eras soltera? ¿Le estas dando entrada? ¿Qué maldita relación tienes con este pendejo? —grito Darien colérico jalando a Serena para que lo mirara de frente.

— ¿A quien llamas pendejo? —pregunto Alan ofendido y empujando a Darien.

—A ti... pendejo —respondió Darien la pregunta y al empujón con otro, estaba más allá de la razón, a este tiempo lo segaban los celos y el coraje. Serena se interpuso para evitar más problemas pero Darien lo mal interpreto y se lo hecho en cara—. No defiendas a tu amante. —grito jalando a Serena para alejarla nuevamente de Alan, ella sintiéndose ofendida lo abofeteo y lo miro con odio.

—Me estas ofendiendo Darien —dijo al borde de derramar lagrimas de furia—. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa! —le exigió.

— ¿Y dejarte con este imbécil? —le dijo Darien señalando a Alan que se veía más y más enojado—. ¡Olvídalo! —Respondió a gritos Darien—. Primero se va él —Tomo a Alan de la camisa taloneándolo hacia la puerta que permanecía abierta.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? —al fin reacciono Alan después de una lluvia de insultos, quiso ser prudente por Serena pero Darien se estaba pasando—. En primera, —le comenzó a aclarar a Darien—. Ella quiere que te vayas, así tenga que sacarte yo mismo lo haré —ahora él tomo la camisa de Darien para jalarlo a la puerta—. Y en segunda tu no me tratas así —dicho esto trato de darle un golpe en la cara que Darien evadió sin problema, respondiendo rápidamente con un gancho al hígado y un derechazo al ojo.

Alan no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y regreso los golpes, a su paso se llevaron un florero que Serena tenía en un mueble, movieron los sillones en el jaloneo, cayeron sobre la mesa de centro y la rompieron.

Serena los veía en shock, al iniciar los golpes, Alan la había hecho a un lado antes de responder los golpes de Darien, y ella se quedo apartada mirándolos destrozar su departamento, no creía posible que un par de hombres civilizados se comportaran de esta manera, llamaba a gritos a uno y después a otro sin recibir respuesta, al voltear a la puerta pudo ver a varios vecinos aglomerarse ahí y quiso morir de vergüenza.

— ¡Darien basta! —Darien no volteo a verla—. ¡Alan! —lo llamo con el mismo resultado, volteo nuevamente a la puerta y se percato que las personas cuchicheaban—. ¡Darien basta ya! ¡Para! —Darien volteo a verla pero al distraerse Alan lo golpeo en el ojo—. ¡Van a echarme del edificio!

Chillo asustada, le agradaba su nueva casa, era tranquila, la había decorado a su gusto, le había tomado cariño y por su culpa estaba apunto de perderla.

—Darien, te juro que si haces que me corran de mi casa me iré y te juro que no volveré, y aunque me busques no me encontraras. Sabes que puedo hacerlo. —lo amenazo.

Esto logro calmar a Darien quien dejo tirado a Alan para voltear a verla a ella, al parecer la pelea había terminado, varios golpes después se podía decir que Darien era el ganador, algo débil y desorientado Alan fue arrastrado al exterior del departamento si oponer mucha resistencia lo aventó hacia fuera y cerro de golpe la puerta para dar por terminado el espectáculo a los mirones ahí acomunados. Una vez que saco al maldito vecinito regreso con serena quien se había quedado pálida y estática en el mismo lugar. Darien la sacudió para sacarla del trance y captar su atención.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Serena, es que acaso ya no me quieres? —Dramatizo— ¿Qué, ahora te dejas conquistar por un imbécil? —le pregunto con su voz llena de pesar y volvió a zarandearla, la sacudida hizo reaccionar a Serena pero las palabras de Darien la sacaron de todo shock como un balde de agua helada.

— ¿Qué yo qué? —grito ella aun incrédula por lo que había escuchado decir a Darien. No era posible que esto estuviera pasando.

— ¿Es que no ves que estoy loco de celos? —se justifico y la zarandeo un poco mas fuerte.

—Suéltame me lastimas —le aclaro y acto seguido él la soltó— ¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y hacer este escándalo en mi casa? —le reprocho llena de coraje.

— ¿Es que acaso te gusta ese imbécil? —pregunto Darien algo desquiciado, la abrazo aun cuando ella forcejeaba—. ¿Acaso te besa como yo? —su pregunta estaba llena de reproche, trato de besarla pero ella giraba la cabeza para evitarlo, esta tan furiosa que tenia ganas de patearlo, arañarlo o algo peor, quería matarlo—. ¿Es que ya te hizo el amor? —le pregunto con la voz llena de ira—. ¿Te hace vibrar como yo?

Quiso besarla, tocarla, amarla, pero ella se resistía, estaba cegado de celos, de coraje, quería reafirmar su dominio sobre ella, hacerle saber a ella y al mundo que le pertenecía, que era de él, pero cuando Serena cayo en lo que él le decía reacciono y ahora si quiso matarlo y de preferencia de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa.

—Basta. Basta ya. Déjame. ¡Suéltame!

Le exigió Serena a gritos, logro darle un pisotón y Darien la soltó inmediatamente y aprovechando esto lo abofeteo con todo lo que tenia, y vaya que si en ese momento poseía una fuerza descomunal, tanto que Darien se quedo helado, no esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de la rubia que se caracterizaba por su dulzura y bondad. Ahora Serena lloraba de impotencia, de coraje, de frustración, de vergüenza, de desilusión.

—Lárgate de mi casa o llamo a la policía —amenazo tomando el teléfono del piso a su lado donde termino tras la pelea. Estaba decidida, no le importaban las consecuencias.

—Pero serena... —su voz estaba llena de pesar.

Se quiso defender ahora que se dio cuenta todo lo que había hecho, miro de largo y vio el departamento destruido, se quiso morir en ese instante, sus celos lo habían llevado más allá de todo límite.

—Pero nada, lárgate Darien, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida. —Le grito, su voz estaba llena de determinación, esto asusto a Darien—. ¿Me entiendes? —le dijo con voz que se ocupa a niños de preescolar—. ¡Nunca más! —le aclaro por su le había quedado dudas.

Estas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Darien, sabía que Serena estaba llena de determinación y por ahora no había nada ni nadie que la hicieran cambiar de parecer y mucho menos él, la miro y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, de desesperanza, sabía que se sentía defraudada. Lo que vio en sus ojos lo dejo petrificado, lo lleno de dolor.

Sabía que había echado todo por la borda, los grandes logros que había obtenido últimamente ahora estaban en el piso junto a los restos de la lámpara y el jarrón que habían roto. Sin más giro hacia la puerta, no tenía más opción que irse. No tenía caso quedarse.

Volvió el rostro para mirarla una última vez, y vio en sus azulados ojos tanta rabia y desdén que se trago todo lo que hubiera querido decirle, no quiso complicar más las cosas, ahora ya nada tenía arreglo, había matado toda esperanza de reconciliación, en un solo instante había echado por la borda lo que tanto trabajo le había costado lograr. Mato la alegría en los ojos de Serena, ahora solo había decepción, muda aceptación.

.*.*.*.

.*.*.

.*.

.

Hola chicas, ni modo, Darien hecho todo a perder, ahora que hará?

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sean benevolentes y no maten a la autora, aun quiere seguir viendo la luz de otro día. :D Además si me matan, quien sigue con el fic? :D Les prometo que todo se resolverá, solo que no se como ni cuando jajajajaja

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, feliz año nuevo chicas, que este año venga lleno de cosas buenas, amor, salud y felicidad para todas. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**SalyLuna****

**Viernes, 31 de Diciembre de 2010**

_Angel Negro_: mil gracias por la ayuda bebé, gracias a ti lo termine a tiempo para publarlo hoy :D


	12. El Otro Lado de la Moneda

**Capítulo 12: "El Otro Lado de la Moneda"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien salio del departamento hecho una furia, aun había vecinos paseando alrededor de la puerta de Serena, tenía ganas de gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos pero algo dentro le dijo que no era bueno, complicaría más las cosas con Serena y de por si ya estaban complicadas.

Espero el elevador y fue tomando conciencia de los hechos, una vez que las puertas se abrieron y cuando entro en el, se sintió como si el demonio de los celos hubiera sido exorcizado de su cuerpo, sintió que un peso era quitado de sus hombros y con ello la angustia lo invadió, se dejo llevar y no midió consecuencias de sus actos y en su arranque había lastimado al ser que más amaba en esta tierra, la ofendió con sus acciones y con sus acusaciones, le hizo daño en un arranque de celos, dejo que la ira la invadiera, había acusado a Serena de cosas que no había creído posibles.

Sabía que ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y que había dejado todo y todos por estar con él, ella había sacrificado sus sueños por que él cumpliera los suyos, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto es por que ella lo había abandonado y tuvo como propósito en la vida reconquistarla, hacer que ella se volviera a enamorar de él y regresara con él para retomar sus planes juntos, cuando ella le pidió apoyo para realizar sus planes, a él no le quedo de otra más que apoyarla, y era feliz haciéndolo, se llenaba de dicha y orgullo cada vez que ella le contaba algún progreso o alguna meta cumplida. Pero en un segundo había tirado todo a la borda, por sus celos, sus inseguridades, sus miedos.

Recargo la frente sobre la fría pared del elevador, el miedo lo golpeo de lleno en el estomago a tal grado de sacarle el aire, se dio cuenta que por su irresponsabilidad en sus actos había perdido a Serena, era obvio que ella ahora lo odiaba y no querría verlo más nunca jamás, al ser plenamente conciente de esta realidad sintió como el terror invadía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sintió un dolor en el pecho tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse para evitar caer al piso, jadeo por aire para tratar de aliviar el dolor sin resultado alguno.

Salio a la calle sudoroso, se tambaleaba, sentía un frió recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, le sudaban y temblaban las manos, camino sin rumbo fijo, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de Serena para evitar hacerle más daño, en un intento por mantenerla a su lado la había alejado y sabía que ahora seria casi imposible recuperarla.

**0o0o0o0**

Camino sin rumbo fijo por lo que parecerían horas, ahora era de noche, hacia ya rato que estaba en el parque admirando el lago que tanto le gustaba a Serena, el parque ahora estaba desierto, pero no le importaba, estaba más que perfecto, en estos momentos no quería compañía, había llorado de frustración y vergüenza y ahora estaba mirando a la nada, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos caóticos.

Estaba tan inmerso en su autocompasión que no escucho que lo llamaban y brinco cuando le tocaron el hombro y sintió una fría lengua se pasaba por su mano.

―Darien, tengo horas llamándote. ―Le dijo alegre Andrew en broma hasta que se dio cuenta que Darien tenía los ojos rojos y una gran angustia en el rostro―. ¿Qué sucede Darien? ―pregunto su amigo preocupado.

Andrew soltó la correa del pastor alemán que llevaba para sentarse a su lado, Blacky se sentó al lado de Darien y gimoteo como si sintiera el estado de ánimo del amigo de su dueño, Darien contento con la distracción acaricio las orejas del animal.

―Darien, ¿Serena esta bien? ―le pregunto preocupado, solo una cosa podía poner a Darien así y esa era Serena.

―La he perdido… ―gimió para agachar la cabeza y cubrirla con ambas manos.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Andrew sin haber entendido.

Darien intento contarle lo que había sucedió pero con las lágrimas y la voz ronca Andrew entendió poco, comenzaba a hacer frió y había amenaza de lluvia, agarro a Darien por el brazo y a su perro con la otra mano y comenzó el camino hacia su departamento, una vez que Darien estuviera más calmado le podría explicar todo.

Darien se dejo hacer, intento explicar lo sucedido pero lo ahogaban las lágrimas, lo único que quería hacer era ahogarse en una botella de alcohol y dejarse morir.

**0o0o0**

Una vez en el departamento entraron y se encontraron con Lita que salía de la habitación por su aspecto era obvio que acababa de ducharse, el perro corrió a saludar a su dueña y ella lo acaricio más que feliz, al levantar la vista vio Darien todo desgarbado, se quiso acercar a ellos pero Andrew negó con la cabeza y le señalo la habitación por la que había salido, ella no protesto y regreso con Blacky a la recamara para darles intimidad, más tarde su marido le daría los pormenores de lo sucedido.

Andrew le dio una copa de brandy a Darien para que lo ayudara a relajarse, cuando comenzaron a caminar se había sumido sus pensamientos en silencio y él no quiso presionar, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más se preocupaba.

―La perdí Drew… la perdí para siempre. ―le dijo con una voz distante.

― ¿Qué paso Dar? ―le pregunto preocupado.

Darien comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos su avance, que se sentía contento y que cada día que pasaba la sentía más cerca de si, que cada día la ansiaba más, que la quería de regreso, y le contó con lujo de detalles los dos últimos días, la discusión por teléfono y la pelea en su departamento.

Andrew al principio estaba feliz por los avances de su amigo pero después abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, él llevaba años conociendo a Darien y jamás había visto una reacción así y menos lo había creído capaz de reaccionar de una manera tan impulsiva, sabía que Darien era una persona centrada, madura, realista y practica pero jamás se imagino que los celos pudieran llegar a anular su raciocinio y racionalidad.

No sabía que decirle, conocía a Serena y sabía que ella era incapaz de engañar a Darien, sabía que lo amaba con locura y creía saber que Darien también conocía estos hechos pero al parecer sus celos fueron más fuertes que su lógica y su razón.

Darien fue a la cantina que estaba en una esquina y no se molesto en rellenar el vaso, tomo la botella y regreso a su asiento al lado de Andrew, su amigo se sorprendió de verlo beber, solo en una ocasión lo había visto borracho y esa fue cuando Serena se fue.

Andrew lo dejo hablar, desahogarse, lo escucho sin interrumpir, lo dejo beber a placer, sabía que al otro día pagaría las consecuencias de su reciente amor a la bebida pero por ahora lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse y a adormilar el dolor que llevaba.

Con forme Darien se iba desahogando, fue pensando las cosas con claridad, la platica le sirvió para desenmarañar los hechos, ahí fue cuando comprendió completamente la magnitud de sus acciones, ahí creció su deseo de ahogarse en alcohol y deseos de morirse, de terminar su existencia y con ella la tortura de su dolor.

**0o0o0o0**

Darien comenzó a despertar, la luz le cegó los ojos y se llevo inmediatamente la mano a la cara para taparse los ojos, se movió e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo, intento reacomodarse y vio que estaba desgarbado sobre el sofá, extendió la vista y vio que no estaba en su casa, miro más detalladamente y reconoció el departamento de su mejor amigo y regresaron las horas pasadas a su memoria. Simio no solo por el insoportable dolor de cabeza sino por que recordó su miserable existencia.

Llego dando tumbos a la cocina donde encontró a una muy enojada Lita que lo ignoro olímpicamente y a un preocupado amigo, se sentó como le indico Andrew, este le acerco su desayuno y lo comió con desgana, peor cada bocado que probaba era un suplicio, comenzaba a darle arcadas, por lo que lo hizo a un lado y prefirió el café aunque con recelo, miraba de reojo a Lita pero esta estaba que lo acecinaba con la mirada y con justa razón, había vaciado su reserva de vinos y lo más importante había lastimado a una de sus mejores amigas y para eso sabía que no había perdón.

De un momento a otro Lita rompió su autoproclamado mutismo y ataco con reproches y acusaciones a Darien, este no hizo nada por defenderse, sabía que todo lo que Lita decía era verdad, pero solo atino a decirle lo que sentía, y esto pareció apaciguar a la mujer de su mejor amigo, entre ambos lo aconsejaron, le dijeron que por lo pronto era mejor dejar a que Serena se tranquilizara y que luego intentara enmendar sus cosas con ella, que la conquistara y que tratara de recuperar su relación.

**0o0o0o0**

Había pasado una semana completa en donde cada minuto del día se sentía el ser más miserable del planeta, había optado por seguir los consejos de sus amigos y permitir que Serena se tranquilizara pero esto le había costado enormemente, quería ir y arrastrarse a sus pies si era necesario, pero conocía a Serena y sabía que esto en vez de ayudar lo perjudicaría, por eso opto por dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, pero cada segundo que pasaba es peor, la extrañaba, la añoraba y no hacia más que pensar en ella.

Había hablado con Lita y le había dicho que aunque Serena seguía dolida ahora estaba más presta a hablar sobre el tema, esto lo tomo como señal de que Serena se había tranquilizado y quiso tomarlo como punto a favor, la necesitaba y quería recuperarla lo más pronto posible.

Siguiendo los consejos de su amigo que era todo un don Juan en asunto de mujeres decidió que ya era tiempo de comenzar a alagar a Serena, había pensado en cosas que podrían funcionar y estaba más que dispuesto a ponerlas en practica.

**0o0o0o0**

Serena llego a la oficina y encontró un enorme ramo de rosas rojas sobre su escritorio sabía sin ver la tarjeta de quien eran, hizo una mueca y ordeno al personal de mantenimiento que se deshicieran de ese estorbo.

.―.―.―.

Esto comenzaba a cansarla, cada día era lo mismo, flores sobre su escritorio, y comenzaba a exasperarse, siempre las regalaba no sin antes deshacerse de las tarjetas sin abrirlas, ya había regalado todos y cada uno de los arreglos, que iban de lo más ostentoso a lo más simple, Tulipanes, orquídeas, rosas, margaritas, gerberas, lirios, etc, etc, etc. Realmente no entendía como Darien podía ser tan malgastado, con esa pequeña fortuna bien podría donarla a caridad y dejarla en paz.

.―.―.―.

Serena quiso aventarse por la ventana… este era el tercer día que le llegaban dos ramos al día, la primera semana habían sido solo uno pero ahora al llegar a la empresa lo primero que veía eran las flores y al regresar de comer se encontraba con otro arreglo.

Al acercarse a su escritorio encontró un ramo de tulipanes esperándola pacientemente a que regresara de la comida.

― Wooow ―dijo Yuki con admiración al ver el ramo.

―Si a mi me llenaran de flores no dudaría en perdonarlo. ―le sugirió Sakura acercándose a oler las flores.

―Con las rosas de la mañana y ahora esto, el pobre hombre debe de sentirse realmente mal. ―le comento Miko acercándose al escritorio para inspeccionar el arreglo. Serena las fulmino con su mirada.

Serena ignoro sus comentarios, su animo no estaba como para que se hicieran las graciosas por lo que las chicas la dejaron sola y regresaron a sus labores mientras Serena trataba de tranquilizarse.

0o0o0o0

Gracias a dios llego el fin de semana y aquí en su casa podrían dejarla tranquila, lo único bueno es que Darien no se había atrevido a importunarla en su departamento, y daba gracias por eso, de porsi los vecinos murmuraban de ella gracias al espectáculo de tres pistas que había representado su marido como para que todavía la importunara molestándola también aquí.

El sábado se levanto temprano y se arreglo para desayunar con las chicas, hace tiempo que no coincidían todas y hoy habían hecho espacio en sus agendas para pasar el día juntas, esta idea la entusiasmaba.

.―.―.―.

Después de desayunar y hablar un poco de todo las chicas decidieron pasar el día en el departamento de Serena para evitar ser molestadas por sus respectivas parejas, cuando llegaron encontraron en el piso afuera del departamento un ramo de orquídeas y la chicas brincaron de emoción al verlo.

― ¡Es precioso! ―oyó que alabaron detrás de ella y cuando volteo para descargar su mal genio se encontró a sus 4 amigas paradas admirando el ramo.

― ¿Por qué Yaten nunca me manda flores? ―pregunto haciendo pucheros Mina.

―Yo podría enfadarme con Nick para que me consintiera así. ―fue el comentario despreocupado de Rei.

―Yo no se ustedes, pero yo le pediré flores a Drew. ―les dijo quitada de la pena Lita.

Amy no hizo comentario alguno al ver la expresión asesina por parte de Serena pero se agacho y recogió el ramo para meterlo a la casa y ponerlo en la mesa de centro.

―Quita eso de ahí. ―demando inmediatamente Serena al ver el ramo sobre su nueva mesa de centro.

―Las flores no tienen la culpa. Son hermosas, debes admitirlo. ―le dijo Amy antes de ir por agua para regar las flores.

―Yo me sentiría dichosa si Yaten tuviera estos detalles conmigo. ―le dijo Mina aun admirando las flores.

Las chicas se sentaron en la sala para admirar el ramo, Serena resoplo y se sentó en el piso a los pies de Amy y ella en vez de admirar las flores las taladraba con la mirada.

―Cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada de que su hombre fuera tan mimoso con ella. ―Le reprocho Mina a Serena―. No solo son las flores, por lo que nos contaste también te envía comida, te envía dulces, chocolates, peluches… ―Serena no la dejo terminar.

―No entienden nada ―las acuso Serena―. No es tan fácil. ―les recrimino como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de algo.

―No estamos en tu lugar pero si entendemos. ―le dijo Amy indignada―. Solo señalamos lo obvio.

― ¿Qué es lo obvio si se puede saber? ―pregunto enojada Serena.

―El hombre esta profundamente arrepentido. ―le dijo Rei.

―Ya no sabe que hacer para llamar tu atención. ―Le recordó Lita―. Ha hecho todo excepto llamarte y buscarte pero de ahí en fuera… ―dejo suspendida su frase sin señalar todo lo Darien le había mandado.

― ¿Has leído mínimo alguna tarjeta? ―le pregunto a la otra rubia y Serena negó con la cabeza.

Mina se levanto de donde estaba sentada y desato la tarjeta que estaba sujeta con un pequeño listón a una flor, la abrió y la leyó muy confianzuda, se voleo a mirar a las chicas y al ver que estaban expectantes la leyó en voz alta:

_Hoy me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo sin ninguna razón… entonces me di cuenta que estaba pensando en ti._

_Mi sonrisa perdurara todo el día ya que eres mi primer pensamiento al levantarme y el ultimo al acostarme._

_Te amo princesa._

_Darien._

Las chicas suspiraron y Serena desvió la mirada, desde el piso podía ver la elegante caligrafía de Darien, ahora recordaba por que no habría las tarjetas, por que unas simples palabras podían hacer su corazón latir y a las mariposas de su estomago revolotear sin descanso.

.―.―.―.―.

Las chicas decidieron dejar de agobiar a Serena, a simple vista se veía que no estaba llevando bien el asunto, al principio les hizo gracia de que Darien le mandara un ramo de flores al día y a la semana siguiente cuando les contó que ahora eran dos, rieron divertidas de la frustración de su amiga, pero ahora al verla perdida en sus pensamientos mirando las flores decidieron dejarla en paz.

Lita cocino para ellas y después se dispusieron a comer, a media comida entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono por parte de Mina tocaron a la puerta, Rei al ser la más cercana se acerco a abrir, la escucharon murmurar y después cerro la puerta, traía un arreglo de rosas de colores, amarilla, blanca, roja, rosa, naranja en manos. Lo dejo junto al que habían recibido el día anterior y regreso al comedor. Mina se levanto inmediatamente y fue por la tarjeta que colgaba de una hermosa rosa roja y la leyó para todas.

_Perdóname, no se vivir sin ti._

_Me estoy muriendo, necesito tenerte conmigo._

_Darien._

―.―.―

Después de eso Serena estuvo ensimismada, si estaba presente con las chicas, pero su mente estaba muy lejos, las chicas continuaron con su acostumbrada charla pero Serena se mantenía al margen, sonreía y hablaba cuando le preguntaban a ella en concreto pero por lo demás las veía desde la periferia, este asunto con Darien la tenía puesta de cabeza.

Las chicas pusieron una película romántica, que resulto ser de sus favoritas, "Orgullo y Prejuicio", amaba esa película, encontraba atractivo y cautivador a Mr. Darcy, había llegado a comparar a Darien con Darcy y esa era una de las razones por las que la película le gustaba pero en su estado actual de animo no la aprecio del todo.

A media película volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez fue turno de Amy para abrir y las chicas continuaron viendo la película muy quitadas de la pena, cuando Amy regreso tenía en manos un pequeño paquete con un gran moño de color turquesa, el envoltorio era plateado, venia acompañado por una solitaria rosa blanca de tallo largo, se lo tendió a Serena y esta lo recibió con las manos temblorosas.

Las chicas la presionaron apara que lo abriera inmediatamente, estaban muertas de la curiosidad por saber que había dentro, estaban convencidas que Darien estaba arrepentido y que estaba arremetiendo con la artillería pesada, y por las reacciones de Serena, era visible que estaba apunto de flaquear.

Serena quito el lazo poco a poco y el papel lentamente, esto desespero a las chicas que estuvieron a punto de quitarle la cajita y abrirla ellas solas, adentro había algo envuelto en papel de cera, sobre eso había una tarjeta doblada, como ya era costumbre se la acerco a Mina para que la leyera en lo que ella descubría que había tan meticulosamente guardado.

_Que este ángel te brinde dulces sueños como me los da a mí tu recuerdo y que cuide de ellos hasta que yo mismo pueda hacerlo._

_Que descanses Princesa._

_Te amo._

_Darien_

Regresaron su atención a Serena que saco de la caja un pequeño ángel de porcelana, tenía las alas de plumas de verdad, se entretuvo contemplándolo, era perfecto, era hermoso y era suyo.

Después de ver la película, las chicas se despidieron y dejaron sola a Serena que se dio un baño rápido, se cambio y se acostó, al voltear a la mesita de noche encontró al angelito que le habían regalado, alargo la mano y toco sus alas, y se durmió contemplándolo.

.―.―.―.

Al otro día Serena despertó un poco tarde, la mañana era fría, se sentía el aire húmedo y al espiar por la ventana se dio cuenta que llovería en el transcurso del día, se dio un rápido baño, desayuno lo que había quedado del banquete del día anterior y comenzó a recoger todo el desorden provocado por sus amigas.

Cuando fue a arreglar la sala encontró las flores recibidas el día anterior, no podía negar que las flores eran hermosas, era obvio que Darien no escatimaba gastos, el arreglo de orquídeas era a simple vista costoso pero al voltear a ver las rosas de colores que no desmerecían nada al arreglo anterior se sintió dichosa, podía ver a Darien eligiendo todos y cada uno de los arreglos que ella recibía, se dio gracias internamente por haber obsequiado todos si no a este paso su casa ya parecería el invernadero municipal.

Admirando sus flores se pregunto si realmente Darien estaría arrepentido y si habría recapacitado en su comportamiento anterior, al pensar con la cabeza fría se había dado cuenta que ella había tenido en parte culpa por no haber sabido poner distancia entre Alan, que obviamente estaba interesado en ella, y ella, se le hacia halagador que un hombre diferente a su marido tuviera esa atenciones con ella, pero obviamente no había pensado que las cosas perdieran la objetividad y terminaran siendo el caos que habían terminado ser.

Por lo pronto el pobre vecino zalamero la evitaba como la peste, el resto de los vecinos de piso la miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas y el resto del edificio la examinaran como si buscaran la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Le dolía que Darien no hubiera confiado en ella, ella le había dicho desde un principio que no había nada entre ella y Alan, pero Darien había omitido su comentario y se había comportado como un bárbaro, le había gritado a la casa acusaciones que no eran ciertas y que habían dolido tanto como un puñal adentrándose en su corazón.

Lo peor de todo es que cada día que pasaba extrañaba más y más a Darien, se había acostumbrado a su nuevo tipo de relación en donde podían verse y hablarse sin restricciones, en donde él se había convertido en el príncipe azul que siempre había soñado, Darien estaba logrando que lo amara más y más profundamente de lo que ya lo hacia pero ahora se había ido todo a la basura y por un arrebato de celos.

Serena suspiro frustrada y dejo la rosa que había tomado en su lugar y regreso a su labor de ordenar la casa, lavo la ropa que tenía acumulada, sacudió y barrio los cuartos, cambio sabanas, acomodo la ropa lavada y se dio cuenta que apenas pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, aun faltaba bastante tiempo para encontrarse con su cama, por lo que decidió reabastecer la despensa y se dirigió al supermercado más cercano.

.―.―.―.

Como aun era temprano y comenzaba a llover, decidió ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, tomaría un café y después se dirigiría a hacer las compras.

Estaba paseando por el lugar, admirando los aparadores cuando vio un vestido que le gusto, miro su reloj y vio que no había prisa, total, nada ni nadie la esperaba en casa, se encamino a la entrada de la tienda departamental cuando choco de frente con Darien.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de haberse encontrado, Darien la miro de arriba abajo como si quisiera comparar su imagen actual con la que tenía gravada en la memoria, Serena devolvió más disimuladamente su escrutinio sobre Darien. Apreciativamente había bajado de peso, tenía la barba crecida y el pelo desordenado, y no paso por alto las ojeras que estaban bajo sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora eran opacos y sin vida, Serena se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

―Serena… ―Darien susurro su nombre reaccionando primero.

―Hola. ―fue todo lo coherente que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

.

―Esta todo listo cariño, podemos irnos. ―de repente fueron interrumpidos por una voz melosa proveniente de atrás.

Ambos voltearon a la fuente de la voz, Serena se tranquilizaba pensando que 1, se habían equivocada de persona o 2, que no era a ellos a quien hablaban, pero una mirada a Darien le vasto para comprobar que la equivocada era ella.

―Esta bien Ann. ―le sonrió a la chica que ahora estaba parada tras de él, ella le sonrió y le mostró sus bolsas de compras. Se volteo a Serena para hacer las presentaciones―. Serena ella es… ―dudo y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el temperamento flamable de la rubia comenzó a subir.

―Ann Takahashi. ―La chica se presento sonriente a Serena―. Amiga de Darien. ―el "amiga" lo alargo de más como dándole otro énfasis y mirándolo no muy disimuladamente como si quisiera comérselo de un solo bocado.

― ¿Qué significa esto Darien? ―exigió saber Serena ante el tono de la castaña frente a ellos, apenas salieron las palabras de lo fuerte que apretaba los dientes, no quería hacer un escándalo.

―Como ella dijo, somos amigos. ―Darien no capto el énfasis anterior de la palabra, le sonrió coquetamente a Ann como si compartieran un secreto.

― ¿Amigos? ―Confirmo Serena y Darien asintió, Ann se acerco a Darien y se colgó de su brazo y le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice a Darien―. ¿Amigos? ―volvió a preguntar, y al ver que ellos obviamente sabían algo que ella no.

Serena comenzó a ver todo rojo, ahora entendía esa expresión, de un momento a otro su mente comenzó a divagar, podía ver a Darien con la castaña acaramelados, besándose, acariciándose, su mente cambio rápidamente de escenario y los vio paseando en bote, Darien remando, ella regalándole sonrisas tiernas, los vio acurrucados en el sillón leyendo un libro, los vio divirtiéndose preparando la cena, los vio en la cama enredados en la sabana aun recuperando la respiración, esto basto para que su mal genio estallara.

― ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado Darien! ―grito Serena al regresar de su viaje explicativo de la relación que compartían la golfa esa y su marido.

― ¡Serena! ―Darien intentaba que Serena se calmara, volteo para todos lados y se percato que la gente alrededor se detenía para mirar la escena que tenían delante de la entrada de la tienda departamental.

― ¡Serena y un carajo! ―Grito la rubia a punto de la histeria―. ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! ―lo acuso a los cuatro vientos.

― ¿Princesa, qué pasa? ―pregunto Darien tratando de calmarla, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, era obvio que a Serena le pasaba algo pero no tenía idea de que era.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Ironizo la rubia―. ¡Eso mismo quiero saber! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?

Serena se altero muy rápido, Darien se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla pero Serena al ver que la otra mujer no se le despegaba a su marido se alejo de él para evitar que con la mano que había tocado a esa mujer la tocara a ella. Darien al verla retroceder, se detuvo para evitar que las cosas empeoraran, la gente comenzaba a acercarse.

―Eres un maldito cínico, un hipócrita, eres un mentiroso… ―Serena comenzó a acusar a Darien.

―Amor, tranquila, hablemos… ―Darien hizo ademán de acercarse otra vez y Serena volvió a alejarse―. Amor… calma…

― ¿Amor? ―le pregunto a punto de llorar de coraje―. Tú no sabes que es esa palabra, ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Descarado! ¿Cómo te atreves? ―Le acuso ya a gritos.

―No se de que me hablas, pero podemos aclararlo todo, solo calmate. ―le pidió Darien en el tono más suave que encontró, Serena se veía ida, fuera de si.

― ¿Por qué me haces esto? ―le pregunto casi en suplica.

― ¿Hacerte qué, princesa? ―no entendía nada.

― ¡Te paseas con tu amante! ―le acuso―. Mientras yo me quedo en casa esperando por ti. Tus estas aquí con ella mientras yo… ―se quito las lágrimas que ahora rodaban sus mejillas con coraje―. ¡Con esta maldita golfa! ―dijo señalando a Ann que seguía colgada del brazo de Darien y veía la escena totalmente divertida―. Esa maldita zorra que no te suelta ni en mis narices.

Darien se deshizo del agarre de Ann y se acerca a Serena para llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo y poder hablar, obviamente Serena tenía una idea muy equivocada de su relación con Ann y el motivo que los había llevado ahí, pero a gritos no solucionarían nada y menos en medio de tanta gente, necesitaba primero calmar a Serena y luego poder hablar con ella. Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo para sacarla del lugar pero Serena se jalo y al separarse le acento tremenda cachetada que le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla de Darien.

― ¡No me toques! ―le exigió a gritos alejándose nuevamente―. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Me da asco!

Se separo de Darien pero este fue más rápido y volvió a tomarla del brazo, quería tranquilizarla y por el golpe era obvio que Serena estaba fuera de si.

― ¡Calmate! ―le exigió―. ¡Estas haciendo una escena! ―le hizo ver lo obvio.

― La escena la haces tú al tener a esa maldita puta de tu brazo. ―le acuso a gritos.

― ¡A mi no me ofendes! ―la amenazo Ann.

― ¡Tu cállate! ―Le grito Serena―. ¡Vete de aquí! Ve a vender tus favores por otro lado. ―La miro con desprecio y se giro mirando retadoramente a Darien―. ¿Tan caro es tener una amanta en estos tiempos o de plano no pudiste encontrar otra mejor? ―miro despectivamente a Ann.

Este fue el ultimo insulto que Ann le soporto a la rubia, se adelanto hacia ella y ahora fue el turno de Serena de voltear la cara al recibir la cachetada por parte de la castaña, Darien reacciono demasiado tarde, cuando alejo a Ann de Serena, la rubia se cubría su mejilla herida con una mano y veía incrédula a Ann.

―Eres una maldita estúpida. ―Le aseguro Ann a Serena―. No tienes ni idea de lo que haces. ―la acuso―. Lastimas a Darien y él como un maldito idiota cae y se emborracha, vota el trabajo y se encierra en su departamento mientras tú, ¡Niña estúpida!, haces berrinche. ―Serena la veía con coraje.

―Ann, basta. ―la trato de callar Darien para evitar que este problema se hiciera mayor.

― ¡Yo soy la que lo consuela! ―Le grito Ann a la rubia.

― ¿Para eso te paga no es así? ―le recordó Serena.

―No sabes cuanto te odio. ―Le aseguro Ann―. Yo tengo que verlo hecho polvo por tu culpa, soy yo la que lo ayuda, soy yo la que se traga su coraje y lo oye hablar de ti, soy yo la que le da de comer, soy yo la que lo consuela cuando llora por ti, la que soporta su mal humor, la que mendiga por un poco de su amor.

―Pobre, pero eso te toco… ―Serena se burlo de Ann―. Es tu papel por ser la amante. ―le hizo ademán de que sentía pena por ella. Ann iba a arremeter otra vez contra ella pero Darien lo impidió.

― ¡Basta las dos! ―exigió―. Ann, vete de aquí, ya has hecho bastante. ―la acuso.

―Corre, vas… ―se burlo Serena―. Ya no eres necesaria esta tarde. ―le dijo adiós con la mano.

―Claro, ya que ahora estas tu. ―Le reprocho Ann―. Querida, el día de hoy te tocan mis sobras… estuvo todo el día conmigo…

Lo dijo en un tono sugestivo que hizo enfadar a Serena, la rubia se le fue encima y ahora le toco regresar la cachetada que había recibido, del manotazo le volteo por completo la cara a la castaña y el sonido hizo eco en la plaza comercial, cuando Ann se recupero quiso echársele encima a Serena pero Darien se interpuso entre ambas y las separo.

― ¡He dicho basta! ―exigió―. Ann vete, luego hablare contigo. ―la miro amenazadoramente y ella tomo sus cosas ahora regadas y se alejo con la mayor dignidad posible.

―Adiós zorra, estas despedida. ―se burlo Serena y Ann regreso. Darien las tuvo alejadas para que no se agredieran más físicamente.

―No te confundas niña estúpida. Yo daría mi vida entera para que él me quisiera solo un poquito. ―Miro lastimosamente a Darien―. Yo te amo… te he amado siempre. ―le declaro y Serena se burlo―. He soportado todo esto por ti, he visto como lloras por ella, como la llamas en sueños, como sufres por ella, he visto como pierdes el piso por ella. ―Señalo a Serena―. He visto como dejas votado tu mundo por ella. No se lo merece. ―ahora lloraba―. No te ama, no te ama como yo. ―Se seco bruscamente las lágrimas―. Yo quiero ser más que tu amiga, que tu paño de lágrimas… quiero que me ames. ―le suplico a Darien.

―Ann… ―Darien no sabía que decir, jamás espero esto de su confiable y leal amiga.

―Yo te amo… ―le declaro Ann.

―Yo… ―no quería perder a su amiga―. Lo siento Ann… ―se disculpo por lo que iba a decir―. Sabes que la amo a ella, tu misma lo dijiste. ―Sintió culpa por romper el corazón de su mejor amiga―. Eres mi mejor amiga… confió en ti.

― ¡No quiero ser tu amiga! ¡Quiero que me ames! ―le aclaro.

―No puedo… lo siento. ―se sentía abatido, sabía que iba a perder a su amiga. Ann tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

―Te odio tanto. ―le dijo a Darien―. ¡Los odio a los dos! ―Les grito―. Son tal para cual, son unos idiotas. ―Volteo a mirar a Serena―. Tu no lo mereces, no mereces su amor, tu no lo amas, si lo hicieras, no lo harías sufrir de esa manera, si lo quisieras lo cuidarías, no lo tendrías como un muerto viviente que no come, no duerme, que solo vive para beber, que va al hospital como un zombi, que por milagro y no ha matado a nadie, que conserva el trabajo gracias a la intervención del director del hospital, que solo vive para esperar tu perdón. ―La miro con odio―. No se como puede estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien como tu, no vales la pena, eres infantil, egoísta, eres poca cosa.

Les lanzo una ultima mirada, tomo sus cosas y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, por el momento se había desahogado, era hora de retirarse y dejarlos para que se arreglaran o se mataran, ahora eso ya no le importaba.

Serena la miro irse, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y el ruido de su latido llenaba sus oídos, se sentía perdida, primero pensó lo peor y de pronto frente a sus narices le habían declarado amor eterno a su marido y fue testigo de cómo Darien despreciaba el afecto de la zorra para después recibir las acusaciones por parte de la fulana esa y por ultimo verla partir como una majestuosa reina. Volteo a ver a Darien y estaba tan sacado de onda como ella, lo vio mirar tristemente como se alejaba esa mujer y sintió una punzada en su ya maltrecho corazón. Quiso Salir corriendo de ahí, no quería verlo sufrir por otra mujer. Se dio la vuelta e intento irse pero se vio interrumpida por Darien que sostenía firmemente su brazo.

―Espera… ―le susurro―. Necesitamos hablar. ―le pidió.

―No… ―negó lentamente con la cabeza―. Hemos dicho bastante. ―jalo su brazo y Darien la soltó.

Camino por inercia a la salida más cercana, presto oídos sordos a las murmuraciones que se encontraba en el camino, tenía demasiada información en su cabeza como para todavía añadirle al escuchar los comentarios de los espectadores de su anterior escena. Al acercarse a las puertas de acceso comenzó a sentir la brisa de la lluvia que no se había percatado que caía por le alboroto anterior.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y salio sin más, dio bienvenida al frió de la lluvia, dejo que el agua lavara sus lágrimas y aliviara el dolor en su mejilla, cerro los ojos y levanto el rostro al cielo, al tranquilizarse poco a poco sintió como sus latidos se normalizaban, vio como la gente corría a refugiarse de la lluvia pero a ella no le importo, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba pensar, tenía ganas de regresar y refugiarse en los brazos de Darien pero a la vez tenía ganas de correr en dirección contraria a él.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Listo chicas, el nuevo capitulo, espero que recompensen mi esfuerzo con un review de su parte.

Besitos, nos estamos leyendo pronto

**SalyLuna****

Martes 1 de Febrero de 2011

Mil gracias a mi amiga "Angel Negro" que me ayudo con el capitulo, me atore y ya no pude seguir escribiendo y ella amablemente me saco del atoradero, grax amix, te quiero arto y a la venus :D


	13. Ultimátum

**Capítulo 13: "Ultimátum"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien llego maltrecho a su departamento, el pasado par de horas había sido poco más que un infierno, primero había pasado un día agradable con Ann que en últimos tiempos se había convertido en su mejor amiga, era una enfermera que trabajaba en el piso de urgencias y últimamente había coincidido mucho con ella por lo que terminaron haciéndose amigos, él comenzó a tomarle mucha confianza a tal grado de convertirla en su paño de lágrimas, había sido su mejor compañía últimamente, lo escuchaba, lo aconsejaba, estaba con él cuando la necesitaba, y comenzó a tomarle gran cariño pero todo se fue al drenaje, ella había provocado deliberadamente a Serena y ella había reaccionado tan inesperadamente que aun no lo podía creer, la había visto convertirse en un monstruo de celos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Serena había dejado de ser la mujer dulce, tierna, equilibrada de la que se enamoro para pasar a ser una mujer despechada, celosa, irracional.

Las cosas se salieron de sus manos a tal grado que ambas se habían agredido no solo verbalmente sino habían llegado hasta los golpes, se quede impactado con la reacción de Serena, su niña hermosa se había convertido en una leona defendiendo su territorio, en otro momento me abría lleno de orgullo pero en este no sabía ni que pensar.

Se quede con la boca abierta al ver como se ofendían mutuamente, jamás pensó que ambas reaccionaran así al tenerse cerca, Serena ofendió a placer a Ann, y Ann no se quedo atrás y regreso las ofensas, Serena había mal interpretado todo y se dejo llevar por los celos sin entender razones, al menos ahora sabía a ciencia cierta como se sentía él con respecto a Alan, por otro lado, Ann le había dado rienda suelta a su resentimiento y había arremetido contra su esposa que contraataco con todo. Realmente la situación se le había salido de las manos.

Al final del espectáculo había le había pedido hablar a Serena pero ella se negó alegando que había sido demasiado para un solo día, a Darien no le quedo más que aceptar su petición, compartía su idea de que había sido demasiado para un solo día, él aun no podía procesar toda esa información. ¿Ann enamorada de él? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué se callo cuando sus conversaciones le habían hecho daño? ¿Por qué siguió haciéndose pasar por su amiga?

No tenía ánimos de nada, tenía mil ideas rondándole la cabeza y ahora un gran dolor de cabeza como para agravarlo al tratar de darle cabeza y pies a sus ideas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se desnudo, una ducha de agua fría le ayudaría a enfriar sus ideas y lo ayudaría a descansar que últimamente lo necesitaba con urgencia.

**·.·.··.·.·**

Al otro día se levanto sin muchos ánimos pero era indispensable que fuera a trabajar si no quería convertirse en un desempleado más en el mundo, aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Ann, no sabía aun que decirle, se sentía alagado de que una mujer tan guapa y con unos sentimientos tan profundos se fijara en una persona como él, pero sus sentimientos estaban ya comprometidos con su esposa y por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas con Serena no podía deshacer lo que sentía por ella para corresponderle a una persona tan especial como era Ann.

Llego al hospital con la convicción de evitarla a toda costa, no quería despertar más enemistades con ella, había decidido dejar enfriar las cosas para después tratar de salvar la amistad con ella de ser posible y de ser lo contrario tratar de llevar una relación lo más cordial posible para ambos.

Pero su plan no pudo llevarse a cabo ya que Ann lo evitaba como la peste, solo bastaba con saber que él estaba cerca para que la chica huyera despavorida hacia otro lado, y cuando chocaron de frente ella evito mirarlo, lo saludo de dientes para fuera y huyo hacia otro lado, este rechazo le dolió pero se dijo que era mejor, ya le había hecho bastante daño y no quería seguir hiriéndola más.

**·.·.··.·.·**

Su día paso sin contratiempos, iba de su consulta al hospital cuando era requerido y regresaba a su consulta, quería ver a Serena, aclarar las cosas con ella, sabía perfectamente como se sentía ahora, confundida, dolida, herida, pero eran solo imaginaciones suyas, entre él y Ann no había nada y no quería que Serena sufriera por ideas equivocadas, a él ya le había pasado y no quería que Serena sufriera innecesariamente.

Darien estaba en su consultorio revisando unas placas y TACS para programar una operación de aneurisma que era un tanto complicada pero era necesaria, tenía que poner todo de su parte y concentración para que fuera un éxito, la noche anterior decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su pasión por su profesión y dejar de lado sus problemas personales, quedarse sin trabajo no ayudaría en nada a solucionar sus problemas maritales.

Estaba concentrado planeando la cirugía cuando su celular timbro, estaba sobre su escritorio, lo vio y lo ignoro pero pasados unos segundos volvió a sonar y volvió a ignorarlo, si fuera una emergencia su busca sonaría en su lugar, regreso su atención a las TACS y los Angiografías para trazar el plan a seguir cuando el celular volvió a timbrar, decidió contestar para evitar ser molestado nuevamente.

―Dr. Chiba… ―contesto procesionalmente, distraído, con su atención puesta en sus exámenes sin mirar el identificador.

―Darien… ―escucho susurrar al otro lado.

― ¿Si? ―quería que la llamada terminara pronto para regresar a lo que hacia.

―Ayúdame… ―escucho la voz entrecortada, esto capto inmediatamente su atención.

― ¿Cómo? ―Pregunto extrañado, miro el identificador y casi cae de espaldas al ver el nombre en la pantalla―. ¿Serena? ―al no escuchar contestación comenzó a alarmarse―. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ―comenzó a acelerarse.

―Me siento mal… ―escuchaba en su voz un deje de sufrimiento.

― ¿Amor, qué sucede? ―comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro preocupado, esperando ansiosamente a que Serena contestara.

―Darien… ―oyó a Serena jadear en medio de un ataque de tos y la comunicación se corto.

Darien dejo todo aventado sobre su escritorio, tomo su abrigo y salio disparado del consultorio más que preocupado, sabía perfectamente que Serena no lo buscaría de buenas a primeras, algo malo le debe de pasar para que lo llamara y más tan insistentemente.

Llego al departamento en menos de 10 minutos, no le importo saltarse uno que otro semáforo en rojo y menos exceder por mucho el limite de velocidad, Serena lo necesitaba y el quería ir inmediatamente a ella para saber que le pasaba.

Llego al departamento y aporreo la puerta pero al no tener respuesta y ser visto por los vecinos chismosos que salieron de sus casas para ver que pasaba, saco la llave que Serena le había dado en caso de emergencia y entro sin demora, el departamento estaba sumido en la quietud y la oscuridad, llamo a Serena pero no obtuvo respuesta, esto lo angustio más, la busco en la cocina y nada, se dirigió a la habitación y la encontró en completa oscuridad, escucho una respiración dificultosa y esto sirvió para que se le helara la sangre que corría frenética por sus venas, encendió inmediatamente la luz y vio a Serena desparramada en su cama y corrió inmediatamente a ella pensando lo peor.

― ¡Serena! ―Llego a ella y la zarandeo y Serena jadeo adolorida―. ¿Amor, qué pasa?

Darien al sentir la piel de sus brazos febril dirigió inmediatamente su mano a su frente y la encontró hirviente, Serena tenía una capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo y temblaba presa de escalofríos.

―Darien… ―jadeo su nombre al saberlo con ella.

―Tranquila cariño… ―le dijo preocupado por su estado.

Darien tomo inmediatamente su pulso y lo encontró elevado, su respiración era dificultosa a simple vista y podía ver que era un gran esfuerzo el respirar, no era cien por ciento seguro pero podría afirmar que se trataba de pulmonía, su experiencia como medico le decía que si la trataba a tiempo podía curarse sin ninguna complicación, eso lo entendió su parte racional pero su parte emocional moría de miedo al ver a su esposa sufrí de esa forma.

Se levanto y casi corrió a la puerta de la habitación para ir a su auto y traer su maletín para oscultar a Serena y poder corroborar su diagnostico, Serena al sentirlo alejarse lo llamo inmediatamente y hizo ademán de levantarse.

―Darien… ―lo llamo y comenzó a levantarse, Darien regreso inmediatamente con ella―. No te vayas… ―suplico.

―No me iré amor… ―la tranquilizo y volvió a acostarla―. Necesito mi maletín, esta en el coche. ―Le retiro el cabello mojado que lo tenía sobre la frente―. Necesito revisarte.

―No me dejes… ―lo miro suplicante―. Me duele… ―se quejo y llevo una mano a su pecho.

―Tranquila princesa, no tardare, necesito revisarte y no tengo nada aquí para hacerlo, no tardo ―vio que Serena iba a negarse―. Iré al coche, no tardo, no te muevas. ―le dijo, la acomodo nuevamente en la cama y salio.

Darien corrió por el edificio y busco el maletín en el coche, regreso igual de rápido, no quería que Serena siguiera sufriendo, haría lo imposible para que ella se sintiera mejor, y dio gracias a dios de ser medico para poderla ayudar. Regreso al departamento y cuando estuvo con Serena la vio igual y como la dejo, estaba hecha un ovillo sobre sus sabanas, temblaba de frió y su piel estaba roja señal de que estaba febril.

―Amor, regrese… ―se hinco junto a ella y Serena al verlo regresar sonrió levemente―. No tarde como te lo prometí. ―beso levemente su frente y comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaría.

La acomodo en la cama y procedió a revisarla, le checo su temperatura, su presión arterial, le reviso la garganta, escucho los pulmones, el corazón y al terminar confirmó su diagnostico, Serena tenía pulmonía o principios de ella. Sabía el tratamiento pero no quiso arriesgarse y llamo a un colega para pedir asesoría con el tratamiento más oportuno para la enfermedad de su esposa.

El Dr. Sato casi se rió de él al pedirle asesoría en el tratamiento, le hizo gracia que un prestigioso medico sonara tan inseguro en un tratamiento de una enfermedad tan común como era la pulmonía, se le hacia increíble que el prestigioso Dr. Chiba tuviera dudas en ese tratamiento en particular cuando era capaz de operar por casi 12 hrs. a pacientes con alguna enfermedad neurología y estuviera con inseguro en algo tan básico como la pulmonía, pero cuando Darien le explico rápidamente que el paciente era nada más y nada menos que su esposa la cosa cambio totalmente, comprendió su inseguridad y las ganas de verificar si lo que decía era cierto, le dicto los medicamentos y las dosis y le deseo buena suerte no sin antes asegurarle que podía llamarlo a cualquier hora por si tenía más dudas.

Darien anoto todo en una receta que firmo sin demora y llamo inmediatamente a la farmacia para que surtieran todo y lo llevaran lo más rápido posible al departamento para que procediera a comenzar a medicar a Serena, como no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada fue a la cocina y lleno un boll de agua y le hecho hielo, tomo una toalla del baño y comenzó a darle fomentos de agua fría a Serena para que se comenzara a regular su temperatura, cuando Serena sintió la toalla fría gimió y quiso alejarse de Darien.

―Tranquila amor, esto ayudara.

No dejo que Serena lo alejara y comenzó a refrescar su frente, Serena temblaba por el choque de temperaturas, su cuerpo caliente y la toalla helada, pero cuando se acostumbro a la temperatura se acerco más al sentir algún alivio a su temperatura febril. Darien comenzó a calmarla con palabras tiernas prometiéndole en todo momento que él la ayudaría y que pronto se sentiría mejor.

Poco tiempo después la receta fue surtida, regreso con Serena a la habitación y la encontró adormecida, por mucho que le doliera tendría que inyectar el medicamento que el Dr. Sato prescribió, fue al tocador y preparo todo, sin muchos ánimos despertó Serena y le ayudo a ponerse bocabajo para inyectarla, al principio Serena lloriqueo su negativa, gimoteo pidiendo que no lo hiciera pero Darien no hizo caso a sus ruegos y la inyecto lo más rápido e indoloro que pudo, Serena seguía suplicando que no lo hiciera y cuando se dio cuenta ya todo había terminado, Darien la ayudo a recostarse cómodamente y le beso la nariz.

―Eres una princesita berrinchuda. ―Serena hizo pucheros―. Es por tu bien y lo volveré a hacer cada que sea necesario.

Después de suministrados los medicamentos necesarios la dejo descansar, fue a la cocina a preparar una sopita de pollo para alimentar a Serena, el Dr. le había recomendado que Serena tuviera una dieta blanda y muchos líquidos, así que en lo que Serena descansaba el fue a preparar la cena de ambos.

**·.·.·**

Darien despertó a Serena para la nueva toma de sus medicamentos que quedaron pendientes y para que comiera algo, la rubia puso resistencia, alegaba que le dolía demasiado al pasar agua y que no tenía hambre pero Darien fue persuasivo y la alimento pacientemente, Serena estaba recostada en la cama y se dejo mimar a petición de Darien, una vez concluida la cena, Serena le pido que le atara el cabello ya que tenerlo suelto le molestaba y Darien lo hizo sin demora. Una vez terminadas sus tareas la recostó nuevamente para dejarla dormir un poco más y que las medicinas comenzaran a hacerle efecto, recogió todo y comenzó su camino a la cocina pero Serena lo detuvo.

―No te vayas… ―le dijo en un susurro.

―No me iré, solo dejare esto en la cocina. ―Le enseño la charola con los platos vacíos―. Y preparare el sofá para acostarme.

Serena no dijo más y se volteo para dormir un poco más, aun se sentía fatal y el rechazo de Darien la puso peor.

**·.·.·**

Darien recogió la cocina y se fue a la sala a intentar dormir, extendió una sabana que había sacado del closet de Serena y la almohada de repuesto que Serena tenía guardada ahí, prendió la televisión y se relajo un poco, estaba quedándose dormido cuando se levanto para verificar que Serena estuviera bien, la encontró dormida, la temperatura aun no descendía pero el sabía que tenía que dejar actuar al los medicamentos que le había suministrado. Se regreso a su improvisada cama, programo la alarma del celular para que despertara para la nueva dosis de los medicamentos y se acostó a intentar descansar un poco.

**·.·.·**

Darien despertó con el sonido de la alarma, simio al saberse despierto, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana pero el medicamento tenía que ser suministrado a la hora indica, se estiro en su cama y fue descalzo a la habitación de la rubia, la encontró gimoteando y estaba igual de roja que anteriormente, en algún momento de la noche se había tapado y ahora temblaba presa de los calofríos.

Darien inmediatamente la destapo y le tomo la temperatura, en efecto no había descendido ni un solo grado, el Antipirético no había funcionado, tendría que cambiar de medicamento o por el contrario aumentar la dosis, pero esta solución no lo atraía mucho, ya era mucho el medicamento que le estaba administrando por eso recurriría a una terapia alternativa.

Fue al cuarto de baño y preparo la bañera, dejo que el agua corriera, templo la temperatura del agua hasta dejarla tibia, si le dejaba la temperatura muy fría Serena podría sufrir un choque de temperatura y en lugar de beneficiarlos los perjudicaría y podría agravar más su malestar.

Regreso a la habitación de Serena y comenzó a desvestirla, Serena no opuso resistencia alguna, el había deseado desesperadamente tener a Serena nuevamente desnuda y a su merced pero no así, ahora la rubia gimoteaba a causa del dolor que la enfermedad le provocaba, la llevo al baño y comenzó a despertarla antes de meterla a la tina.

―Amor… despierta. ―la sentó en el filo de la tina y la sacudió un poco para que Serena despertara.

―No… ―se quejo Serena pegándose más a él a causa del frió que sentía.

―Serena, princesa… ―se la despego del cuerpo para evitar que su temperatura afectara la de ella.

Al no tener respuesta de parte de Serena se la pego a su cuerpo y la metió lentamente en la tina, Serena brinco del susto inmediatamente y comenzó a gimotear ante el cambio de temperatura, sabía que a lo febril que sentía su piel y el contacto del agua tibia seria desagradable para ella pero evito que Serena se pusiera de pie y saliera de la tina.

―No, Darien… ―comenzó a llorar.

―Es necesario princesa… ―le dijo con la voz estrangulada al ver lo frágil y débil que Serena estaba―. Te sentirás mejor. ―le trato de sobornar.

―No… no… ―Serena trataba de alejarlo para poder salir de ahí.

―Quédate quieta, no vayas a lastimarte. ―le pidió al ver que Serena comenzó a forcejear para salir de la tina. Una mano se escapo de su agarre y le propino arañazos en el cuello y el principio el pecho donde quedaba expuesta su piel que su camiseta de tirantes no cubría, al intentar liberarse―. Tranquila princesa. ―Volvió a apresar su mano pero no sin antes recibir nuevos arañazos en la mano que intentaba sujetarla―. Todo esta bien, tranquila… ―le susurro para que Serena dejara de pelear.

―Esta frió… ―gimoteo Serena llorando nuevamente, ahora su forcejeo era menor pero aun así Darien no soltó su agarre.

―Lo se mi cielo, pero te sentirás mejor, quédate tranquila. ―le pidió acercándose para besar su frente, Serena se alejo aun enojada de que le estuviera haciendo eso que era tan molesto para ella―. Es por tu bien… ―le recordó el pelinegro.

Serena se dio por vencida y lo dejo hacer, Darien al ver que Serena había dejado de pelear la dejo acostada en la tina y busco rápidamente una toallita y la mojo en el agua y le lavo el sudor del rostro, Serena al principio se resistió pero la perseverancia de Darien pudo más, se termino por dejar hacer, Darien refresco su frente y su rostro. Darien la dejo recargada y fue por el termómetro y volvió a tomarle la temperatura, Serena había dejado de temblar señal de que la temperatura estaba bajando, cuando Darien vio que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse saco a Serena de la tina, la sentó en la orilla y de la tina y la envolvió en una mullida toalla y la seco lentamente, su toque no tenía nada de sexual y mucho de reconfortante.

La llevo de regreso a su habitación y la dejo sentada en la cama envuelta aun en la toalla, se apresuro a buscar ropa, le coloco la ropa interior y su camiseta que Serena usaba para dormir, entre más ligera de ropa estuviera era mejor, ayudaría a hacer más rápido efecto al medicamento.

La acostó y volvió a suministrarle la dosis de sus medicamentos, Serena no protesto más, estaba agotada, le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, la garganta, la espalda, en una palabra, todo su cuerpo, el baño le había sentado bien, dejo que Darien la inyectara y le diera los medicamentos tomados, lo dejo hacer cuando la acostó nuevamente y la arropo con una ligera sabana, lo miro levantar todo y caminar hacia la salida.

― ¿Dónde vas? ―le pregunto.

―A acostarme y descansar un poco. ―le dijo, era obvio que Darien estaba agotado.

―No te vayas… ―le pidió.

―No me iré, no te dejaría. ―le aseguro―. Descansa… ―le pidió.

― ¿Te quedarías conmigo? ―le pregunto en un susurro.

―No creo que sea buena idea. ―le dijo no muy seguro.

―Por favor… ―le pidió―. No quiero quedarme sola.

Darien salio de la habitación y Serena se quedo mirando la puerta donde había salido Darien, comenzó a llorar nuevamente al ver que Darien la había rechazado, se volteo dándole la espalda a la puerta y se hizo un ovillo, sintió a Darien moviéndose nuevamente por la habitación, creyó que había olvidado algo pero luego sintió que las luces eran apagadas, luego se encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita, lo oyó dejar unas cosas en la mesita y sintió que un peso hundía el colchón al otro lado de su cama, volteo a mirar y Darien se estaba acomodando para dormir, Serena lo miro con ojos llorosos.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ―le pregunto preocupado quitándole un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su coleta y le cubría la vista. Serena negó con la cabeza pero acerco su cuerpo al de él―. No amor… ―Darien la detuvo―. Puede volver a subir tu temperatura. ¿Acaso quieres otro baño? ―Le pregunto tratando de hacer una broma, Serena negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, lo miro con sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas―. No puedo abrazarte. ―Serena lo miro triste―. Pero recárgate en mí. ―le sonrió y acerco su hombro a ella para que se recargara.

Serena lo miro dudosa pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad, se acerco a él y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y quiso acercarse más a él para que Darien la calentara con su cuerpo pero Darien se lo impidió, la arrimo a su lado de la cama, le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente.

―Duérmete, por la mañana te sentirás mejor. ―Serena asintió y cerro sus ojos.

Darien la contemplo tratando de dormir, ahora su piel estaba más cerca de ser natural, había desaparecido ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas y había dejado de temblar, esperaba que su calor corporal no despertara otra vez a la fiebre, la acaricio y la vio dormir, él la imito y también se dejo absorber por su cansancio y se durmió.

**·.·.·**

Serena se despertó aun adolorida pero se sintió mejor, miro en la cama y se encontró acostada sola, tapada con una sabana, la habitación olía a medicina, las cortinas estaban echadas y no había ni un ruido en la casa, se recostó en las almohadas y se dijo que todo había sido un sueño, Darien no había estado ahí con ella, había sido todo producto de su imaginación, su imaginación afiebrada. Se volteo no queriendo enfrentar su realidad de que estaba sola pero escucho pasos en el pasillo y se volteo asustada.

―Ya estas despierta. ―le dijo Darien nada más entrar y verla despierta―. ¿Te sientes mejor? ―le pregunto preocupado.

―Aun me duele. ―le dijo llevando su mano a su pecho que aun hacia ruido al respirar.

―Es normal pero poco a poco te sentirás mejor. ―le sonrió tiernamente.

Le acerco una charola con su desayuno, había más de la sopa que la había hecho comer en la noche, pan tostado con mermelada, jugo de naranja y agua. Serena al ver la comida hizo una mueca y arrimo la charola que estaba sobre sus piernas.

―Nada de eso señorita. ―Darien la amonesto―. Tienes que comer, te recuperaras más rápido.

Le volvió a acercar la charola y con la cuchara le acerco un bocado, Serena lo miro mal pero Darien insistió hasta que Serena abrió la boca, se sentía rara al dejar que la alimentaran, Darien fue cuidadoso con ella, le dio su sopa, le hizo comer el pan, le dio de tomar el agua y el jugo y hasta que vio que los platos estaban vacíos no la dejo en paz, sonrió complacido cuando Serena se termino todo.

―Eso es, te sentirás mejor muy pronto. ―le sonrió feliz―. Princesa, es hora de tus medicinas.

Serena hizo una mueca pero dejo que Darien la inyectara y le diera las pastillas que le correspondían, aun se sentía mareada, se recostó y Darien la dejo dormir.

**·.·.·**

La rutina se estableció los últimos dos días, Darien le daba de comer, le daba sus medicinas y la dejaba dormir, cuando Serena se quejaba de que había pasado mucho tiempo en cama la ayudaba a dar unos pasitos por la casa y cuando veía que ella se cansaba la recostaba nuevamente en la cama, le leyó un poco, la dejaba dormir y la volvía a pasear, en las noches dejaba que se acurrucara a su lado y él velaba su sueño.

Darien había tenido problemas al volverse a ausentar del hospital pero como había reclamado, estaba en todo su derecho a cuidar a su mujer enferma, por muy enojados que estuvieran Serena seguía siendo su esposa y la razón de su existencia y si era necesario dejar el trabajo por cuidar de ella lo haría sin vacilación alguna, Serena era su prioridad en la vida, cuando el director del hospital lo entendió no le quedo más remedio que darle una licencia especial para ausentarse los días que hicieran falta, también había llamado al trabajo de Serena pero al explicar la situación ellos fueron más accesibles y no hubo problema.

**·.·.·**

Con el paso de los días Serena se sentía cada vez mejor, tanto así que Darien fue al supermercado a surtir la despensa para que pudieran poder seguir comiendo, al regresar encontró a Serena hablando por teléfono con lo que parecía ser Haruka, trataba de calmarla asegurándole que ya estaba bien y le pedía perdón por no haberle avisado antes de su enfermedad, Serena vio llegar a Darien y le sonrió tiernamente, lo vio dejar todo en la alacena y comenzar a preparar la cena, con Darien en casa se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la buena comida, él le preparaba de comer siempre y ella no tenía más remedio que dejarse consentir.

Darien la vio seguir alegando por teléfono y un rato después la oyó colgar y dirigirse a donde él estaba preparando la pasta para la cena de esa noche, Serena le sonrió y se sentó en la isla de la cocina, él le paso el cuchillo y la lechuga para que lo ayudara a preparar la ensalada, ella no protesto y ambos continuaron cocinando en armonía.

A Serena no la abandonaba la idea de Ann, se preguntaba si Darien no tendría problemas con su amante por pasar tanto tiempo cuidándola a ella, no es que eso le importara en realidad pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, al parecer Darien estaba más que complacido de cuidarla, no lo había visto quejarse ni cuando cuestiono por los arañazos que marcaban su piel del cuello y mano, él le resto importancia diciéndole que prefería que esas uñas le hirieran su piel en medio de un arranque de pasión, Serena lo había fulminado con la mirada y había continuado leyendo el libro que Darien había traído para ella.

―Darien… ―lo llamo tímidamente.

―Dime princesa… ―él seguía preparando la salsa para la pasta.

―Este… ―tenía que preguntarle, la duda la mataba―. ¿No tienes problemas al estar aquí cuidándome? ―le pregunto mirando concentrada su lechuga que trituraba en vez de cortarla como debería.

―Para nada, le dije al director que necesitaba la licencia para cuidar de ti y al final estuvo de acuerdo. ―le sonrió quitándole importancia y continuando con su labor frente a la estufa.

―Pero, tu novia… ―le dolió el alma decir esa palabra para referirse a la tipeja esa.

―Yo no tengo novia Serena… ―le dijo cortante―. Estoy casado. ―le recordó molesto. Le enseño el anillo que reposaba sobre su dedo anular en su mano izquierda para rectificar sus palabras.

―Tienes razón, no es tu novia ―concordó con él―. La zorra esa… ―Darien no la dejo terminar.

― ¿Cuál zorra? ¿Te refieres a Ann? ―le pregunto enojado y Serena asintió con la cabeza―. Ella no tiene que opinar nada. ―le dijo cortante.

―Tienes razón, ―le dijo mordaz―. Ella no tiene que opinar nada, ella tiene que hacer lo que tú digas, es su papel de amante. ―le dijo dolida―. Tiene que ser comprensiva. ―lo dijo con sorna.

― ¿A qué viene todo esto? ―le reprocho.

―No se por que estas aquí. ―Lo miro con reproche―. ¿No deberías estar con ella? ―le pregunto enojada.

―No Serena ―le dijo ya molesto―. No estoy con ella. Estoy aquí. Contigo. Cuidándote. ―le dijo cortante, enojado, quería dar por zanjado el asunto.

― ¿En verdad fuiste al súper? ―Serena dejo ruidosamente el cuchillo sobre la isla y volteo a mirarlo―. ¿O eso me hiciste creer y te fuiste a revolcar con ella? ―le pregunto dolida.

―Serena por favor… ―le suplico Darien candado―. Entre Ann y yo no hay nada, no lo hubo y nunca lo abra. ―le aclaro.

―Eso dices tú. Pero yo no lo creo. ―le recrimino.

―No estuve con ella, no la he visto. ―le recalco―. No entiendo a que viene todo esto. ―le acuso.

―No te creo. ―lo miro directamente―. Yo solo te estorbo. ―le dijo angustiada―. Si quieres irte hazlo ―le dolió decirlo―. Vete. Vete con ella. ―sentía un hoyo en el pecho con cada palabra que pronunciaba―. Deja de cuidarme, ya no necesito tus cuidados. ―respiro profundamente―. Vete con ella. ―Se limpio rudamente una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla―. Lárgate con esa zorra. ―le señalo la puerta de la calle.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ―le pregunto dolido―. ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas estar sola y puedas disponer de tu tiempo a placer? ―le recrimino pensando lo peor―. ¿Tanto extrañas al imbécil ese? ―le señalo la pared que comunicaba ambos departamentos. Serena no dijo nada, la miraba llorar y eso le estrujo el corazón, ella lloraba por el idiota ese―. Está bien… ―Le dijo derrotado.

Dejo la cuchara que aun tenía en la mano en la encimera, se quito el delantal y lo aventó al suelo sin importar donde cayera, y comenzó a caminar a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta se volteo a mirarla, Serena se retorcía las manos y lloraba abiertamente. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa ahí parada que quiso regresar, estrecharla en sus brazos y jurarle que entre él y Ann no había pasado nada y suplicarle que dejara al estúpido vecino y le diera una nueva oportunidad a él. Quería jurarle que todo seria diferente.

―Si me voy… ―le dijo para llamar su atención―. No voy a regresar. ―la amenazo―. Ya no más Serena. Me canse. Este juego dejo de ser divertido. ―le recrimino―. Ten en cuenta que si salgo por esa puerta no volveré. No te rogare más. Ya no más Serena.

Serena lo miro caminar hacia la puerta, quiso gritarle que se detuviera, rogarle que dejara a la maldita golfa y regresara con ella, quiso gritar que lo de Alan era todo una mentira creada por él, que Darien era la única persona que amaba, que no se fuera, que la amara de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él.

Lo vio tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, lo vio abrir la puerta y voltear a verla a ella, vio tanto dolor en su mirada que aparto sus ojos de él, se dijo que todo el dolor que vio era solo producto de su imaginación, que él en algún momento la había dejado de amar y ella quería mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba intacto.

Lo dejo ir.

**·.·.·**

Darien volteo a verla por ultima vez, la vio mirando para otro lado, no quiso insistir más, ya no podía revolcarse más en la miseria, abrió la puerta y salio lentamente por ella, quiso darle una ultima oportunidad de detenerlo pero las palabras que esperaba nunca llegaron, respiro lo más hondo que pudo y salio del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Todo había acabado.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, regrese, pues esto fue el capitulo, qué les pareció? Les prometo que ya pronto habrá reconciliación, ya me sufro de ponerlos a pelear cada rato, lo prometo por mi garrita jajajaja.

No se les olvide bajarme su Rv, gracias a todas por sus favoritos, me animan a seguir escribiendo, ya estamos cerca del final.

Les comento que terminare este fic y cuando lo haya terminado continuare con el de los vampiros, por lo tanto nuestro Darien vampiro quedara en reposo por un ratito.

Les mando besos y abrazos a todas, nos estamos leyendo.

**SalyLuna**

Jueves, 10 de Febrero de 2011


	14. Melancolía

**Capítulo 14: "Melancolía"**

_Yo pensé que todo iba a hacer como antes, que Darien se enojaría y que dejaría pasar un par de semanas para comenzar a buscarme y poder solucionar todo, yo estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero no, nada fue igual._

_Han pasado dos meses y yo no he visto ni he sabido de Darien, al principio Amy trato de hablarme de él trato de convencerme de buscarlo, me comento como se encontraba pero mi orgullo pudo más y le pedí que no me hablara de él, con el paso de los días, Amy desistió de su intento por acercarme a él. También lo intento Andrew y después se unió Lita, pero a la larga tuvieron el mismo resultado._

_Yo me enfade cuando al paso del par de semanas y él no hizo intento alguno por acercarse a mi, mil ideas han pasado por mi cabeza, desde una infidelidad por su parte, su desinterés, su enfado hasta que me haya olvidado, y cada idea duele más que la otra._

_Todo es culpa de mi maldito orgullo, mis celos me cegaron y a la larga todo eché a perder._

_Hoy hace dos meses que no lo veo, no hablo con él, no permito que me hablen de él… ¿Darien se sentirá como yo? ¿Me extrañara? ¿Me echará de menos? ¿Pensara en mí?_

**·.·.·**

Serena se encontraba en el sofá de su departamento, miraba como llovía por la ventana, en días como ese, era cuando la llenaba la nostalgia, cuando se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo Darien en esos momentos?

Miraba a la gente pasar, la lluvia no era tan tupida como para que la gente buscara refugio y evitara las calles, al contrario, había gente paseando, podía ver desde la ventana a personas abrigadas, con su paraguas y brincando de aquí para allá tratando de evitar los charcos de agua que ahora se amontonaban en las calles, vio pasar una pareja, esto llamo de más su atención, él sostenía el paraguas, abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y la pegaba a él para evitar que la chica se mojara, ella le sonreía feliz gustosa de sus demostraciones de afecto. Serena suspiro y desvió la mirada.

La rubia tenía sus cosas esparcidas por la mesa de la sala, tenía abierta la lap en el centro, papeles esparcidos por los lados, una taza de café a medio tomar asomaba por una esquina, revistas desperdigasas por la sala, libros abiertos, lapiceros regados, montones de sobres esparcidos por el sofá, cartas abiertas por el piso, un bloc de notas sobre el teclado.

Se había sumido en su trabajo con la esperanza de ahogar su tiempo y esperar que este pasara tan deprisa como pudiera, se había concentrado tanto en el trabajo que la habían promovido a su parecer, había dejado su columna de consejos de belleza que la verdad no era su meta en la vida para pasarla a la columna de consejos, por raro que pareciera, su nuevo trabajo le gustaba, leía las cartas que le llegaban, seleccionaba las que le parecieran más interesantes y investigaba la mejor forma de responder a las personas que habían mandado la carta, jamás se imagino que terminaría de consejera de personas desconocidas pero le agradaba.

Sus días se habían establecido, se levantaba, iba a la oficina, atendía su correo, hacia las investigaciones pertinentes y redactaba sus consejos, regresaba a casa, organizaba su tiradero, hacia algo rápido de comer, tomaba su baño relajante y a dormir. Su rutina era ahora cotidiana, había días que variaba pero regresaba a lo mismo en cuestión de días.

No es que se quejara pero ahora todo era monótono, sin luz, sin calor, sin alegría. Lo bueno era que no se sienta sola, el trabajo la acompañaba.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Darien estaba en su nueva oficina en la clínica, había sido un día largo y agotador, había tenido guardia la noche anterior y después tuvo que tomar su turno regular a falta de personal, hacia escasos 5 minutos que había terminado con su último paciente y ahora descansaba los ojos recargado en su silla.

Al extender la mirada vio con orgullo su nuevo logro, ahora era adjunto en el departamento de Neurología, era un gran avance para alguien de su edad, ahora era que veía el fruto de su esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación, era feliz en el plano laboral, pero a esta hora, después de una larga jornada de trabajo era cuando se daba cuenta que no había nadie en casa que lo esperara, que le cocinara, que estuviera ahí para compartir su alegría, sus logros o simplemente que lo consolara cuando algo no salía como lo esperaba.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que vio a Serena, se juro a si mismo que no la buscaría más, ella había querido su espacio y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, la amaba perdidamente, ella era el amor de su vida, su motor, la razón de su vida, su todo; pero era ella quien le había pedido marcharse y él no podría soportar un rechazo más.

Los chicos habían intentado convencerlo de que la buscara, que tratara de arreglar las cosas con ella, que le hiciera ver que todo era mentira, que él la amaba y jamás haría algo por lastimarla, pero él ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni voluntad para hacerlo. Su rechazo lo mataba y se había prometido que ya no más.

Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al trabajo, rápidamente había regresado a ser el hombre que era; frió, distante, solitario, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su profesión. El director del hospital estaba más que feliz de que el regresara a ser el hombre didacado única y exclusivamente al hospital.

Había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón y hacer lo imposible para regresar su atención a su trabajo, regresar su dedicación a su pasión que era la medicina, sus problemas tenían que quedarse en casa, Ann le había hecho ver que dejarse morir por Serena no le dejaría nada productivo por lo que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por dejar su tristeza, su soledad, su dolor en casa, encerrado en ese departamento donde lo único que hacia era recordarle los buenos momentos y los peores.

Se estaba planteando la idea de vender ese departamento, si bien era cierto que ahí había pasado momentos inolvidables con Serena, también ahora era su cárcel, en donde con solo poner un pie en el, hacia que regresara a su mente que estaba solo.

Sus amigos habían sido una ayuda importante en esta transición, ellos habían dedicado su tiempo libre a subirle el animo, trataban de que se la pasara bien para evitar que recayera en su depresión, lo invitaban a tomar una copa, a un partido de fútbol, a un bar, hasta Yaten le insinuó que era bueno cambiar de aires y lo quería llevar a un table dance, pero desecharon la idea al recordar que sus respectivas parejas los matarían si alguna vez se enteraban de que sus chicos habían ido a esa clase de lugar.

Darien se dio cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde, los chicos habían planeado una noche de tragos, querían festejarle su nuevo ascenso, él no estaba de humor para festejar pero sabía que si se negaba los chicos allanarían su departamento y arrían la fiesta ahí por lo que decidió mejor seguirles la corriente y verlos en el bar, eran demasiado desordenados y luego él tenía que levantar su tiradero.

Recogió sus cosas y cerro la oficina, se despidió de su secretaria y salio del hospital con rumbo a su actual cárcel, llego al departamento, dejo sus cosas por ahí y se dirigió a bañarse, se cambio por algo más informal y salio al encuentro con los chicos, seguía sin humor pero peor era quedarse encerrado en el departamento.

Llego al bar y ahí ya estaba Yaten y Nicolás, ellos le hicieron señas y fue a reunirse con ellos, al poco tiempo llego Richard y tras él Andrew, una vez todos pidieron sus respectivas cervezas y comenzaron a bromear, era bueno tener un grupo de amigos, era otra cosa que tenía que agradecer a su relación con Serena, por ella había conocido a los chicos y poco a poco se habían hecho buenos amigos, no era que los apreciara tanto como a Andrew que era casi si hermano sino que se habían ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, en los últimos tiempos se habían hecho indispensables para no caer en su depresión, sus tonterías lo hacían olvidarse un poco de su tristeza.

Era obvio que eran un grupo agradable a la vista, no había mujer que no se percatara de su presencia, pero le daba gusto ver que ninguno de sus amigos le dedicaba una segunda mirada a ninguna mujer, eran hombres de sentimientos comprometidos, no es que no disfrutaran de la atención de las féminas sino que su relación estaba ante cualquier coqueteo, sus respectivas mujeres eran importantes y él se sentía satisfecho de que sus amigas estuvieran bien correspondidas por sus chicos.

Entre broma y broma estaba pasando un rato ameno, quien iba a decir que personalidades tan diferentes fueran tan compatibles, todos reían de las ocurrencias de Nicolás, las desubiqueses de Yaten, las buenas intenciones de Andrew y la sensatez de Richard y el completaba el grupo con su sentido común.

―Darien… ¿Has pensado en secuestrar a Serena? ―le pregunto de la nada Yaten con unos tragos encima viendo pasar a una chica de falda roja, le guiño un ojo.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Richard viendo raro a Yaten, siguió su mirada a la chica que le aventó descaradamente un beso, él negó con la cabeza.

―Seria buena idea. ―aprobó Nicolás y siguió la mirada de sus amigos mirando a la chica que ahora les sonreía descaradamente.

― ¿Están locos? ―les pregunto Andrew refiriéndose a sus coqueteos con la chica en cuestión. Darien siguió la mirada y vio a la chica.

―Linda falda. ―les comento sarcástico al referirse a lo corta que era.

― ¿La de Serena? ―pregunto extrañado Richard, se había perdido en la conversación.

―No tonto. ―Le dijo―. La de la chica de rojo. ―le sonrió coqueto, Darien al verlo rodó los ojos, Yaten nunca cambiaria y él que pensaba que Mina lo tenía controlado.

― ¿Serena usa faldas? ―pregunto perdido Nicolás, al regresar a la conversación después de pasear su mirada por el lugar.

―Olvídalo, no entiendes nada. Nunca entiendes de hecho ―le dijo despreocupado Andrew.

―Para que hablar de Serena teniendo este panorama… ―siguió Yaten admirando el lugar.

― ¿Tu admiras el lugar teniendo a Mina? ―pregunto sensatamente Darien.

―No es el caso. ―se defendió Yaten regresando su atención al grupo que lo veía extrañado―. Yo solo digo que Darien debe distraerse.

― ¿Distraerse con otra mujer? ―pregunto incrédulo Richard.

― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunto despreocupado Yaten.

―Por que él ama a Serena, tonto. ―le recordó Richard.

―Pero Serena no esta, así que no haría nada malo. ―les guiño un ojo Yaten.

―Cuando las chicas salgan solas, ¿Esta bien Mina se divierta con otro hombre aprovechando que no estas? ―contraataco Richard.

―Por supuesto que no, Mina es mi mujer. ―reprocho celoso Yaten.

―Lo mismo sucede con Serena y Darien. ―Lo ilustro Andrew―. Una cosa es que ella no este aquí y otra es que Darien aproveche.

―Yo voto por que Darien secuestre a Serena. ―les dijo Nicolás regresando a la conversación y aligerando el ambiente.

― ¡Alguien que alaba mis ideas! ―dijo alegre Yaten.

―Otro loco. ―les dijo Andrew divertido.

―Ok genios, una vez secuestrada, ¿Qué haría con ella? ―pregunto Richard, arqueando la ceja intrigado. Darien los veía discutir divertido. Los chicos se quedaron pensando.

― ¿Tenerla encerrada hasta que entre en razón? ―propuso Andrew.

― ¡No, que flojera! ―Se quejo Yaten―. Arruinas mi plan maestro. ―Le golpeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Andrew―. Yo digo que la secuestre, se la tienda en las rodillas y la azote hasta que a la mujer se le quite lo necia, que le haga entrar en su atolondrada cabecita que él la ama solo a ella y después que le haga el amor de una forma salvaje y desenfrenada. ―le levanto las cejas a Darien de una forma sugestiva para enfatizar sus palabras, los hombres soltaron a reír.

― ¿Estas idiota? ―Pregunto negando con la cabeza Richard―. Perdónalo hombre, se le cayo a su mamá de chiquito. ―los chicos soltaron la carcajada.

―Ok, no aprecien mi interés en mi amigo aquí presente que sufre por su atolondrada mujer. ―se quejo lastimosamente Yaten. Y todos volvieron a reír.

―Gracias hombre, aprecio tu interés. ―le contesto Darien divertido.

―Mínimo el interesado agradece mi preocupación. ―les dijo Yaten aun sentido y todos se rieron de él.

―Yo opino que el plan maestro de Yaten es muy bueno. ―Esto le regreso la alegría a la cara de Yaten―. Solo con pequeñas modificaciones. ―les dijo Nick animado―. Yo secuestraría a Serena, la llevaría a un lugar apartado, romántico, la seduciría y le haría el amor hasta que ella olvidara su nombre y solo gritara el mío. ―les dijo arqueando la ceja. Y todos volvieron a reír.

―Pero si tú secuestras a Serena, Rei te castra. ―le dijo divertido Darien y los demás volvieron a carcajearse.

―Sin contar que aquí el amigo te destripa. ―Le dijo divertido Andrew―. Recuerda que tiene un bisturí y sabe como usarlo. ―Todos estallaron en carcajadas otra vez.

―Haber genio ―le dijo Yaten a Richard―. Ilústranos con tu deslumbrante sabiduría. ―Richard rodó los ojos―. ¿Qué debería hacer aquí el amigo con su esposa una vez que la tenga secuestrada?

― Para empezar ―le dijo a Yaten―. Yo no la secuestraría.

― ¡Que aburrido! ―se quejo Yaten, pero Richard lo ignoro.

―Yo que Darien la buscaría, le pediría hablar con ella, en un lugar neutro para que no hubiera distracciones, le explicaría como ocurrieron las cosas ―Yaten rodó los ojos―. La trataría de convencer de que regresara conmigo, le pediría que no me alejara de ella, que me dejara amarla.

―Eso es aburrido. ―Les dijo Nick―. Sin contar que ya lo ha hecho y la mujer no coopera. ―les recordó.

Al ver que Darien volvía a deprimirse cambiaron inmediatamente de conversación y se fueron por cosas más ligeras, pero el simple comentario de Nicolás le había bastado para terminar su buen humor, Nicolás tenía razón, Serena no cooperaba y ya se le habían acabado las ideas para reconquistarla y se había hecho a la idea que por más que moviera cielo y tierra, si Serena se negaba a escucharlo, él no podía hacer nada.

Escuchaba la conversación con sus amigos y sus futuros planes para la salida de chicos, estaban planeando ir a las carreras de autos la próxima semana y los chicos consultaron sus agendas y cuando la fecha salto a la luz se le encendió la alarma roja, seria el aniversario del día que él le había pedido matrimonio a la rubia. Su animo termino por desinflarse, surgió la melancolía. Le dolía recordar.

Dejo a los chicos discutir de los planes a futuro y cuando le pidieron opinión alego que tenía guardia en el hospital y que trataría de cambiarla pero la verdad era que no le apetecía salir ese día, se le antojaba revolcarse en su autocompasión recordando lo que había sido y lo que probablemente no regresaría.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena había despertado más animada que el día anterior, pasar el día con las chicas la entusiasmaba, le entretenía y la hacia olvidarse por un momento de todo y era bien recibida la distracción.

Preparo la casa para las visitas, levanto su tiradero del día anterior y dejo el resto del trabajo para cuando las chicas se fueran, había adelantado gran parte y no se preocuparía por el trabajo, el día de hoy era de ella y las chicas.

Las alcanzo en el centro comercial, fueron al súper a comprar lo que necesitarían, comida chatarra, refrescos, helado y demás golosinas que se les antojara, fueron a la tienda de discos por las películas que esa tarde verían y después regresaron al departamento.

Lita les dio una clase rápida de cocina, les enseño a preparar una rica y rápida pasta a la italiana, y después se sentaron a comer lo que habían preparado, la comida paso entre risas y diversión entre las ocurrencias de Mina y los comentarios sarcásticos de Rei, Serena había extrañado los fines de semana con sus amigas y ahora que los tenía de vuelta no había poder humano que la hiciera desperdiciarlos.

Se fueron a la sala a ver las películas y después hicieron un pequeño receso para preparar la cena, la comieron en la cena mirando otra película, era sorprendente que aun tuvieran hambre con toda la comida chatarra que habían ingerido viendo la primera película.

Después de cenar las chicas se pusieron a dar manicure a la otra, se arreglaron las uñas y se hicieron tratamientos de belleza, Mina les corto el cabello y Lita y Amy les pusieron mascarillas, Serena se dejaba consentir, mínimo después de este día tendría varios kilos de más pero también unas manos muy lindas y un cutis terso y sin imperfecciones.

En lo que su sesión de belleza transcurría, las chicas vieron oportunidad de sacar a relucir el tema de Darien, a Serena se le veía triste, aunque sonreía la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, se le veía apagada, melancólica, Había tanta tristeza en sus ojos que le hacía doler el corazón de las chicas, no querían ver a su amiga así, si estaba en sus manos hacer que ellos se reconciliaran harían lo que fuera necesario. Lo tenían decidido, bajaron el volumen de la música y decidieron sacar el tema a la plática.

― ¿Haz visto a Darien? ―pregunto casualmente Rei.

―Sabes que no. ―reprocho la rubia.

―Deberías de buscarlo. ―le dijo Mina.

―No creo que sea necesario. ―le contesto Serena cortante―. No creo que al él le interese que lo busque. ―les dijo resentida―. Él no me ha buscado.

―Por que tú se lo pediste. ―le recordó Lita.

―Chicas, por favor… cambiemos de tema. ―les suplico.

―No Serena, es por tu bien y lo sabes. ―le dijo Mina.

―Queremos verte feliz. ―le dijo Amy.

―No creo que buscarlo sirva de algo. ―les dijo Serena.

―Claro que serviría. ―Le dijo Rei―. Darien vería que te importa. ―Serena solo hizo un mohín.

―Deberías buscarlo y decirle que lo amas. ―Le dijo Lita. Serena negó con la cabeza.

―Lo que deberías de hacer es ir, encerrarte con él en su consultorio y desvestirte frente a él. ―Las chicas sacaron los ojos por las ocurrencias de Mina―. Después acorralarlo y violarlo. ―les dijo sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Las chicas ignoraron sus comentarios como siempre.

―No Mina… ―negó Rei con la cabeza―. Mejor que vaya al departamento, que lo aceche durmiendo, que lo ate a la cabecera de la cama con sus corbatas ―Rei sonreía complacida―. Y después le haga un pequeño striptease y cuando haya captado su interés… ―novio las cejas sugestivamente―. Que le haga el amor y después ya que le diga que lo ama. ―sonrió feliz con su idea. Amy meneo la cabeza ante las locuras de sus amigas, Serena solo la vio con la boca abierta ante las ideas.

―Este… ―Serena negó con la cabeza roja de la pena ante las imágenes mentales que las ideas de las chicas le crearon.

―No les hagas caso ―le dijo Amy a Serena―. Búscalo, habla con él, dile lo que sientes, deja que él te explique lo que paso y tu aclárale que no paso nada con Alan, ―al ver que Serena negaba con la cabeza insistió un poquito más―. Si hablan aclararan todo. Se aman Serena, eso es lo importante. ―la quiso hacer entrar en razón.

―Yo se que Darien esta igual de mal que tu, dense la oportunidad de aclarar todo, empieces de nuevo. ―Le aconsejo Lita―, Andrew dice que esta muy triste, que aunque se ríe, en el fondo se puede ver la tristeza que tiene. ―Serena la vio con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas―. Solo guíate por tu corazón…

Serena se quedo pensativa y no quiso comentar más nada, era cierto que ella estaba muy deprimida, que se había concentrado en su trabajo para evitar sufrir y hasta la fecha le había resultado pero no tenía el valor de ir y buscarlo, de abrirle su corazón para luego descubrí que a Darien ya no le importaba y ella regresara con ganas de morir al saberse culpable de haberlo perdido.

Las chicas miraron que Serena se perdía en sus pensamientos, sabían que estaba pensando y en quien, no entendían como podía ser tan necia de negarse a aclarar las cosas con Darien, ellas sabían que era cuestión de enfrentarlos, de que ambos dijeran su versión de los hechos y estar dispuestos a perdonarse, a querer empezar nuevamente, a tener ganas de amarse como siempre.

Decidieron no insistir más, no querían afectar su relación con Serena por insistir más de la cuenta, sabían que a la larga Serena se rendiría, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

La semana comenzó nuevamente y con ella Darien y Serena se sumieron nuevamente en su respectiva rutina, a pesar de que habían pasado bien el fin de semana a lado de sus respectivos amigos, por su lado estaban más ausentes y deprimidos que antes, la platica con ellos los habían puesto así, Serena la dejaron piensa y piensa con respecto a buscar a Darien pero su miedo podía más, ella no soportaría que Darien la haya olvidado y seguido su vida sin ella, ese miedo la detenía, sin contar que no sabría como decirle lo que sentía, lo que había pasado, por su parte, Darien comenzaba a flaquear con su idea de no buscar a Serena, la insistencia de sus amigos lo habían dejando pensando, ¿pero si la buscaba y ella volvía a rechazarlo? Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento, no podría soportarlo una vez más.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Los chicos al ver la desesperanza de sus amigos quisieron intervenir un poco más, Yaten y Mina habían ido a comer al restaurante de Lita encontrándose de paso con Andrew, habían intercambiado la información del fin de semana y no querían quedarse con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de que sabían que no tenían que intervenir.

Acordaron hacer una pequeña reunión para festejar el éxito del restauran de Lita, habían acordado hacer una cena para poder encontrar a Serena y a Darien para ver si así podían hacer que ambos se encontraran, le habían avisado al resto que estuvo de acuerdo salvo Amy y Richard que seguían con la idea de dejar a la pareja que resolviera sus diferencias solos, pero las chicas habían decidido ignorarlos y seguir con su plan.

Llegando la noche indicada habían cerrado temprano el restauran y Lita y Andrew habían preparado una cena ligera para agasajar a sus invitados, las parejas fueron llegando en el transcurso de unos minutos, todos estaban contentos por el éxito de Lita, los confabuladores esperaban impacientemente la llegada de los invitados de honor pero estos se hacían del rogar.

― ¡Hola a todos! ―Saludo Serena llegando tarde como era su costumbre―. Siento la tardanza pero pase a la casa a cambiarme. ―les dijo a todos sonriente.

― Hola Serena. ―regresaron el saludo.

Andrew miro el reloj impaciente, Darien llevaba retrasado media hora y era rarísimo en él, esperaba que no fuera a dejarlos plantados y echar su plan de juntarlos por la borda al no llegar.

Comenzaron a platicar todos entre si y ayudaron a colocar el pequeño buffet que Lita había preparado para cenar, y comenzaron a servirse a su gusto, la platica era tan amena, Serena se reía de los comentarios de Yaten, era obvio que era tal para cual con Mina, par de desubicados, lo sentía por los hijos que algún día tendrían, ¿Qué les esperaba con unos padres así? Sonrió mentalmente ante su idea.

Miro discretamente el reloj y vio que llevaban cerca de dos horas conviviendo, miro a su alrededor y todo parecía normal, nadie se veía preocupado ni impaciente, lo tomo como señal de que todos estaban tranquilos y pasándola bien, era obvio que no habían invitado a Darien a la reunión para no hacerla sentir mal.

La tristeza le cayó de lleno. Por su culpa habían excluido a Darien del grupo.

Se sintió culpable.

No quiso disfrutar de la fiesta sabiendo que Darien estaba solo en quien sabe que lado, comenzó a despedirse alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza resultado de su excesivo trabajo, las chicas se miraban entre si pero no discutieron su petición, Andrew la acompaño a la salida y la vio tomar el taxi que la llevaba a su casa y al verla irse se sintió decepcionado. Su plan había salido mal.

El resto siguió la fiesta no muy animados, sus intentos de casamenteros se iban uno tras otro a la basura, era obvio que cupido no estaba de su lado.

El resto de los chicos siguió conviviendo sin muchos ánimos, a los pocos minutos oyeron la puerta abrirse y pensaron que a Serena se le había olvidado algo pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver entrar a Darien, tenía el aspecto un poco maltrecho, se veía visiblemente cansado.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpo―. Hubo una emergencia y tuve que quedarme más tiempo a ayudar. ―les dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Las chicas tenían ganas de azotarse contra la pared, ¡Serena no tenía ni 5 minutos que se había ido! El karma les estaba cobrando una muy grande peor que nada de lo que planeaban les salía bien.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena despertó al otro día más desanimada de lo habitual, volteo a la mesita de noche y el despertador parpadeaba eran las 7 de la mañana, odio su mala suerte, para ser sábado odiaba pararse temprano pero al parecer a su reloj biológico le importo un comino, intento reconciliar el sueño pero no lo logro, se levanto y comenzó a hacer la rutina de los sábados, limpieza, cuando llego a la cocina miro su calendario pegado a la pared cerca del refrigerador, en el día de hoy estaba marcado con corazones de todos los tamaños y una sola palabra abarcaba el recuadro del día, "Okinawa". Se le vino a la cabeza el pequeño viaje que tenía para Okinawa.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena llego al hotel, tenía calor, el calor era húmedo por lo que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, no había querido viajar en ferry por temor a ser presa de los recuerdos más hermosos de su noviazgo con Darien, cuando hacia 4 años la había invitado a un fin de semana romántico jamás imagino que al llegar a Okinawa le propusiera matrimonio frente a la playa paradisíaca de aguas cristalinas, habían pasado el fin de semana más hermoso, se habían comprometido, habían hecho por primera vez el amor, habían planeado su vida juntos. Suspiro cortando de tajo sus pensamientos.

Se registro en el hotel y se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño, después bajo al restaurante por una comida tardía y paseo un poco por el hotel, le traían recuerdos tan lindos que ahora le parecían agridulces.

Una vez que vio que comenzaría a oscurecer fue a la playa, quería rememorar ese día que fue tan feliz, llego a la playa indicada y puso una toalla y se sentó a mirar el horizonte.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, recordó como conoció a Darien, sus constantes peleas, aun no sabía como pero de una pelea habían terminado en besos, Darien le había dicho desde ese día que la amaba y ella sin entender por que pero fue la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Recordó su noviazgo, sus altas y bajas, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, recordó que Darien tuvo que viajar un año a estados unidos por una beca y ella fue tan infeliz y desdichada, se en ese tiempo de separación se había dedicado a hacer todo lo posible por sacar la carrera, por ser la mujer que Darien necesitaba, recordó que el día de su cumpleaños recibió serenata y al asomarse al bacón encontró a Darien con una rosa roja en la mano, voló escaleras abajo a sus brazos, no podía creer que después de un año el estuviera ahí y más el día de su cumpleaños. Después de ese día se habían hecho inseparables.

Había recordado lo orgullosa que se sintió en su graduación, verlo vestido de toga, la había dejado anonadada al verlo dar el discurso de despedida a los alumnos, lo vio recibir su diploma y al bajar del estrado brinco a sus brazos sin importarle lo que la gente pensara, quería ser la primera en felicitarlo. Después llego la suya, lo había saludado desde el estrado cuando le dieron su diploma y una vez terminada la ceremonia, él la había recibido con un enorme ramo de rosas.

Recordó su invitación a Okinawa, recordaba que Darien le había dicho que él asistiría a un congreso pero que era una isla hermosa y que quería que ella la conociera, ella consiguió el permiso para acompañarlo, recordaba haber vagado por la ciudad y después cuando había regresado al hotel una nota pidiéndole encontrarlo en la playa, cuando llego lo vio parado mirando el horizonte, iba vestido de traje, sin corbata, se veía guapísimo, la había recibido con una sonrisa, habían platicado sobre sus respectivos días, después casi al oscurecer había sacado una rosa del saco de su traje y ella se la había agradecido con una sonrisa, pero al acercársela a la nariz vio que dentro brillaba algo, al sacarlo vio que era una sortija con un brillante en medio, ella lo miro y el la abrazo, le susurro al oído _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"_ Serena había llorado y besado desesperada y el sonriente le dijo que lo tomaría como un _"si"._

Serena seco sus lágrimas que habían salido sin haberlas notado, sentía su corazón estrujado, desearía que Darien estuviera en ese momento con ella, que ambos recordaran todo lo que ella había recordado, que hicieran nuevos planes.

Se limpio las lágrimas y volvió su vista al horizonte. Vio el sol comenzando a ocultarse, pego sus piernas a su pecho y recargo la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, comenzaba a enfriar la tarde pero ella no se levantaría, estaba tan a gusto con sus recuerdos.

― ¿Puedo sentarme?

Escucho una voz y levanto la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formo una perfecta 'o'.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Mucha palabrería?

Se que les prometí reconciliación pero este capitulo fue transición de la pelea a la reconciliación, en el próximo si abra muchos besos y mimos.

Besos a todas, nos leemos la prox semana.

**SalyLuna.**

Viernes, 18 de febrero de 2011

PD:

Feliz día del amor y la amistad, aunque sea tardío, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bonito, les mando besos y abrazos.


	15. Darien

― ¿Puedo sentarme?

Escucho una voz y levanto la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formo una perfecta 'o'.

**Capítulo 15: "Darien"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

_Darien…_

Serena no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, tenía a Darien parado junto a ella, la veía desde su altura, ella lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, iba vestido con unos pantalones holgados de lino de un color arena, llevaba una camisa ligera de algodón blanco, se veía su cabello ligeramente más largo de lo acostumbrado y volaba al compás del viento, él la vio mirándolo y le regalo una sonrisa.

― ¿Puedo sentarme? ―volvió a preguntar tímidamente.

Serena no le respondió, no encontró su voz, solo atino a decirle que si con la cabeza, Darien se sentó junto a ella, por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, era una ironía que ambos estuvieran ahí, la mima fecha, el mismo lugar, las mismas personas, pero situaciones completamente diferentes.

Serena se removió en su lugar presa de los nervios, aunque Darien estaba sentado a una distancia moderada de ella, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y con lo fresca que estaba su piel debido a la brisa del mar, era un cambio de temperatura notable, su piel hormigueaba en espera de su contacto, esperaba su añorado contacto, se erizo como buscando conseguir el ansiado toque.

La rubia lo disimulo paseando las palmas de sus manos por sus expuestos brazos, su vestido veraniego color durazno poco hacia por controlar la brisa del mar, Darien malinterpreto su gesto achacándoselo a la brisa marina, miro un segundo más a la razón de sus desvelos y regreso su atención al mar.

―Darien Chiba… ―le susurro a su acompañante extendiéndole su mano izquierda―. Mucho gusto.

Serena lo miro extrañada, ¿A qué venia esto?

―Serena… ―no supo que contestar. Le tendió su mano a Darien.

―Tsukino. ―completo Darien por ella estrechando sus manos. Él también añoraba el tacto de sus suaves manos. Serena lo miro extrañada―. Soy adivino. ―le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Serena Tsukino. ―Le corroboro tímidamente, alejando su mano―. El gusto es mío. ―le sonrió levemente.

Después de su extraña presentación continuaron sin decir nada, era tan extraño tener a la persona amada junto sin tener nada que decirle y a la vez tanto y no saber como hacerlo.

― ¿Sabes?... ―comenzó Darien dubitativo―. No quiero molestarte, solo que hoy no quería estar solo… ―Serena volteo a mirarlo pero él tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte―. Hoy es un día importante para mi pero no tuve con quien compartirlo… ―Serena lo escucho suspirar y sintió una flecha clavarse en su corazón―. Soy casado. No me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero conversar. ―le regalo una sonrisa fugaz, Serena se quedo callada esperando a que continuara―. Pero todo lo eche a perder. Mi mujer me amaba, lo sabía por que no solo me lo decía, yo podía verlo, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su risa… ―Darien comenzó a cambiar su semblante, se volvió de tranquilo a melancólico―. Yo lo di por hecho, lo di todo por sentado, sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera ella estaría conmigo amándome. Me confié. ―Sonrió con ironía―. Me centre en mi trabajo, no se bien como paso pero me adentre tanto en mi que la descuide, poco a poco le fui quitando tiempo a nuestra relación para dedicarlo al hospital, me centre en ser el mejor, hacer siempre todo por destacar, por ser el mejor doctor del hospital, de Tokio, del mundo; esa se había convertido en mi meta, soy una persona metódica, perfeccionista, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer o cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo para que las cosas queden a mi modo. ―Darien negaba con su cabeza, Serena tenía puesta su atención en él pero Darien veía el horizonte―. No me di cuenta cuando las cosas cambiaron, solo una noche llegue y ella ya no estaba. ―Darien cubrió su rostro con sus manos y restregó estas por su rostro―. Mi mundo se cayó. ―Jalo su cabello―. Esa noche no le di importancia, pensaba que ella estaba haciendo sus acostumbrados berrinches por que había olvidado nuestro aniversario, creía que con una buena explicación ella entendería que lo olvide por que había tenido una operación importante, pensaba compensarla, no le di importancia a su huida, me fui a nuestra habitación y encontré una nota, la habitación tirada y en ese instante mi alma cayo a mis pies, tuve miedo de leerla, por primera vez en la vida, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía tan fuerte, mi sangre se helo en mis venas. ―Darien hizo una pausa, respiro profundamente―. Al leerla mis miedos se confirmaron, ella no estaba, no volvería. Me había dejado.

Darien hizo una pausa para calmarse, el dolor taladraba en su pecho, miro el horizonte ahora anaranjado, rojizo, al ver hacia arriba distinguió las primeras estrellas, respiró calmadamente para recuperar el sosiego para continuar hablando.

Serena no estaba mejor, al principio no entendió el juego de Darien pero él estaba abriendo su corazón, no le pidió permiso de hablar, no pidió que lo escuchara, no, él solo comenzó a hacerlo, ella no quería escuchar más pero no tuvo fuerzas de levantarse y luego se descubrió atada al piso, no podría moverse ni aunque quisiera, la voz de Darien la tenía atada, destilaba dolor, tristeza, melancolía y ella al descubrirlo sintió lo mismo, aun amaba a Darien eso y descubrió que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

―Ahí fue que entendí que ella lo era todo para mí. ―Sonrió de medio lado pero continúo sin mirarla―. Esos días sin saber de ella caí en la cuenta de mi error, no me dedique al hospital por ser el mejor sino por miedo a ella. ―Darien la miro y vio el dolor en sus ojos, Serena quiso abrazarlo pero no se atrevió―. Tenía miedo a perderla, miedo de que llegara a ser tan indispensable en mi vida que no supiera que hacer si ella me faltaba, estaba aterrado de perderla. ―Serena lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par a par. Eso no podría ser cierto―. Y ahí fue donde gano mi inconsciente. ―Sonrió con pesar―. Me aleje de ella, quería demostrarme que podía seguir adelante sin ella, que mi trabajo era todo para mi. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Pero estaba realmente equivocado. ―Siguió tirando de su cabello―. Por una parte, dedicaba mi día al hospital, a estudiar, a esforzarme en ser cada vez mejor; pero por las noches… ―su vista volvió al horizonte, el cielo comenzó a ponerse morado―. En las noches llegaba lo más tarde que podía, quería evitarla. Llegaba y la veía ya durmiendo, me cambiaba y me metía en la cama junto a ella, llegaba tan cansado que me dormía al instante pero en las noches cuando despertaba, la tenía envuelta con mi cuerpo. ―Sonrió negando con la cabeza―. Mi cara la tenía enterrada en su cuello, su olor me calmaba, me relajaba, mis manos se perdían en su cintura, en su pecho. Ella se acurrucaba contra mí, me abrazaba y yo estrechaba más mi abrazo, la quería meter bajo mi piel para mantenerla siempre conmigo. ―Miro hacia arriba, al cielo estrellado que se apreciaba cada vez más―. Cuando la amaba, bajaba completamente mis barreras, me permitía regodearme en nuestro amor, me dejaba llenar por su aroma, por su esencia, por sus besos, sus caricias, la amaba sin reservas. Me entregaba completamente a ella.

Serena desvió su mirada cuando se percato que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando ser vertidas, nunca le paso por la cabeza esa posible explicación al distanciamiento de Darien, sabía el pasado doloroso de él pero creía erróneamente que ya lo había superado, que ella había hecho superarlo con su amor, su dedicación, su entrega, pero al parecer todo había salido al revés.

Darien se había detenido otra vez para calmar su respiración, para reacomodar sus ideas, para dejar que Serena fuera captando lo que iba diciendo, para darse tiempo a recomponerse para poder continuar, respiro profundamente buscando estabilizar la vos para poder seguir con su confesión.

―Yo me quede huérfano siendo pequeño, mis padres murieron cerca el día de mi cumpleaños, crecí en un orfanato y cuando salí de él, me prometí no volver a sufrir por nada ni nadie, me había vuelto una persona distante, fría, no sabía como demostrar mis sentimientos, no sabía confiar en la gente, me había vuelto receloso, desconfiado, precavido. ―Darien sonrió con la descripción de él mismo―. Pero de pronto llego ese sol que alumbro mis días. ―su sonrisa se hizo tierna―. Esa niña llego a cambiar mi vida. La alucinaba, su alegría me saturaba, sus sonrisas me hacían sentir incomodo, me quito el piso de un solo golpe. ―Enfatizo sus palabras tronando los dedos―. Me exasperaba, su hiperactividad saturaba mis sentidos, en pocas palabras ¡Me volvía loco! ―Sonrió y su sonrisa llego a sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo―. Éramos el agua y el aceite, siempre me contradecía, era una cosita con exceso de energía, me agotaba el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella. ―su voz paso de melancólica a divertida―. Era atolondrada, lloriqueaba, reía de todo, sonreía a la menor provocación, hacia pucheros, tenía la voz aguda, era floja, glotona. ¡Era una cabeza de chorlito! ―Arrugo la nariz ante los recuerdos―. Y de pronto me vi enamorado ―sonrió incrédulo―. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa niña―mujer. Me tenía en la palma de su manita, en unos instantes me tuvo comiendo de su mano y bebiendo los vientos por ella. ―sonrió complacido―. Me enamore irremediablemente de ella. ―una enorme sonrisa adornaba su boca y Serena sonrió en consecuencia.

Ella sabía que podía poner los nervios de punta a Darien, varias veces le dijo que su energía lo saturaba y ella creyó que le molestaba pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, o él no veía de esa forma las cosas, al parecer su energía lo contagiaba, ahora veía a Darien sonriente, tierno, hablaba de ella con tal devoción que le hacia palpitar como loco su corazón.

―Me sorprendí que ella estuviera enamorada de mí, de alguien tan diferente a ella. Alguien tan frió, distante, aburrido, serio, pretencioso, presumido, engreído y no se que tantas cosas más me llamaba. ―Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Serena se rió de su descripción, era cierto que creía eso de él, por que ya que estaba siendo sincero, Darien era eso y mucho más, pero era más cierto que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, con esos pequeños defectos, pero ella podía decir las una y mil virtudes que Darien poseía y que anulaban todos esos defectos y más.

―Y tiempo después nos casamos y como te conté, ella me abandono. Yo me volví loco. ―Se tomo la cabeza con las manos y jalo su cabello―. La busque por cielo y tierra, la busque con sus amigas y ellas no supieron decirme nada de ella, las chicas me atormentaron diciéndome mis errores, haciéndome ver mis faltas, me echaron en cara mi abandono, me acusaron de abandonar a su amiga, de desentenderme de ella. ―Serena se sorprendió, las chicas no le habían contado esto―. Después una amiga me llamo por que mi mujer se había puesto mal, la separación le hizo tanto daño a ella como a mi, yo corrí a su lado, la encontré llorando y la abrace, llore con ella, di gracias a dios por tenerla conmigo, por que estaba bien y pedí que ella me perdonara, que regresara conmigo, que me diera otra oportunidad. ―Sonrió con ironía―. Yo como buen macho exigí que regresara, le hubiera prometido cielo y tierra para que volviera, pero esa niña testaruda impuso su voluntad. ―Sonrió tiernamente ante el recuerdo―. Me dio a conocer su plan de vida, me dijo de sus planes y proyectos y tuvo la amabilidad de incluirme en ellos. ―suspiro ante el recuerdo de esa pequeña pelea de voluntades en donde obviamente el había doblegado la suya para que ella se saliera con la suya―. Yo me acople a su plan, era feliz al verla desenvolverse, ella comenzó a trabajar, la vi esforzarse por conseguir su sueño de ser una gran periodista, la vi comenzar a desenvolverse en su medio que me sentí tan orgulloso de ella, trate de estar con ella, de alentarla, de hacerla esforzarse por conseguir lo que se proponía. Ahí me enamore más de ella, si es que se podía.

Serena sonrió complacida, sabía que Darien la apoyaba, pero oírlo hablar con ese orgullo de ella la llenaba de dicha, de felicidad, la hacia atesorar más sus logros, la hizo querer esforzarse más por conseguir lo que quería. Le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, intercambiaron brevemente la mirada y Darien le sonrió en respuesta.

―Todo iba tan bien hasta que ella decidió dejar de vivir con las amigas con las que estaba para vivir sola. ―Se jalo el cabello lleno de frustración―. Yo como lo había decidido, la apoye, revise con ella el lugar, la seguridad, la acompañe a hacer el contrato, a comprar lo indispensable, la ayude a mudarse, le llamaba diario para saber que estaba bien, fiel a mi promesa, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para reconquistarla, di rienda suelta a mi caballerosidad, sabía que cada día que pasaba tenía un punto a mi favor. ―Darien sonrió arrogante y Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza―. Pero una noche todo cambio, eche por la borda todos mis logros.

La voz de Darien se hizo más triste, él volvió a respirar profundamente, miro al horizonte ahora oscuro, dejo que la brisa lo calmara, había llegado a la parte complicada de su corta historia, era hora de abrir plenamente su corazón y esperar que Serena aun lo amara y apreciara su ultimo intento de reconciliación, rogaba por que ella tuviera las ganas de regresar con él. Seria su último intento, después de este, se daría por vencido y levantaría lo poco de orgullo que quedaba y seguiría con su vida sin importar lo mucho que le costara.

―Esa noche no nos vimos, yo trabaje hasta tarde, llegue a casa y me di un baño rápido, me acomode en el sofá y le llame, hablamos por un tiempo y casi al despedirnos llamaron a su puerta y yo como siempre le pedí que fuera cuidadosa y ella como siempre se rió de mis excesos de cuidados. Abrió y como no cubrió el auricular pude escuchar su conversación, supe que era un hombre, su vecino, él sonaba tan cariñoso y confianzudo con ella que me irrito al instante, ella no puso ningún limite, dejo que la conversación fluyera, mi mujer es una chica sociable y yo hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrado a eso pero algo hizo sonar mis alarmas. ―Paso su mano por su rostro impaciente, brusco, lleno de frustración―. Llame su atención para que recordara que yo seguía al teléfono, ella se disculpo rápidamente y despidió a su acompañante que volvió con sus confianzas, la oí cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, cuando regreso al teléfono intente controlarme al indagar la información de su visita pero mis celos ganaron y terminamos peleando, ella se enojo y me colgó. Yo estaba histérico, en mi mente imagine cosas y me sentí tan frustrado que no pude dormir, pase en blanco la noche y me fui a trabajar, al otro día tenía la intención de controlarme, dejar que ella me explicara y hacer que nada había sucedió, pero al llegar a verla, ahí estaba él. ―Cerró sus puños fuertemente ante el recuerdo, estaba oscuro pero distinguió sus nudillos blancos producto de la fuerza que ejercía para controlar sus recuerdos―. Me volví loco de celos al instante, vi todo rojo, no me importo nada, ella trato de explicarme lo que sucedía pero no quise oír palabra alguna, quise sacar a ese hombre en ese instante pero ella lo defendió y eso me hizo estallar, en la pelea salio a relucir que estábamos casados, ese hombre se sorprendió tanto que estalle, nunca había creído que ella me negaría, que ocultaría el vinculo que nos unía, ya había pasado antes un incidente parecido pero no le di importancia, esa vez creí que había sido una equivocación, pero esta vez no fue así.

Serena desvió su mirada, ese detalle lo había olvidado y fue tal vez uno de los detonantes para que las cosas llegaran a tal magnitud, ella no lo hizo a propósito, solo había emitido un detalle pero que a la larga no fue un detalle como creía, había sido una parte crucial y había provocado mucho dolor.

―Jamás había peleado a golpes con nadie, creía que mi racionalidad no me lo permitiría, pero esa noche nada me importo, lo golpee, lo jale y lo saque a empujones y azote la puerta, me gire y la vi, mi esposa estaba lívida, en shock, le reclame la omisión de información, le pregunte si es que ya no me amaba, le confesé que me carcomían los celos, que estaba fuera de mi, le reclame su falta, la ofendí, le dije que me engañaba con ese hombre, la acuse de infiel. Ahí fue que todo acabo. Esa noche mate su amor, su confianza en mí. ―Serena solo negó con la cabeza―. Yo provoque que dejara de amarme.

Se le escuchaba hablar con pesar, con dolor. Se veía que le costaba tranquilizarse, lo último lo había dicho con la voz impregnada de dolor, dejo salir un par de lágrimas que limpio disimuladamente, quería que Serena supiera la verdad no que sintiera lastima por él, Darien quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y quería buscar su perdón, no su compasión.

Esta vez le costo más recomponerse y dio gracias a dios que estuviera llegando al final, esto estaba resultado ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, solo esperaba que su sacrificio diera resultados favorables, pero si no era así, por lo menos tendría la conciencia tranquila al haber desahogado su alma y abierto de par a par su corazón.

Serena tenía el corazón en un puño, podía sentir el dolor que Darien desprendía en su voz, en sus palabras, en sus gestos, le dolieron sus lágrimas, ella quería que el hombre que amaba fuera feliz pero al parecer solo le traía dolor y tristeza y no podía hacer algo por detenerlo, quiso decirle que no dijera nada más, que dejara las cosas como estaba, quiso abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, consolarlo pero no se atrevió, su cuerpo estaba atado a la arena, no tuvo la fuerza ni el valor para hacerlo.

―Esa noche llore como jamás había llorado, estaba lleno de rabia, de dolor, de frustración, me emborrache hasta perder la razón, quise que el alcohol borrara el dolor que me carcomía. ―Serena se hizo chiquita, apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas que tenía pegadas al pecho y volteo al lado contrario de Darien, le estaba matando verlo así―. Mis amigos me hicieron ver que mi esposa había reaccionado así por mi agresividad y el shock, yo les di la razón, me pidieron que le diera espacio y un poco de tiempo para meditar, después me dijeron que era tiempo de darle gala a mi lado romántico, le mande flores, me deshice en atenciones con ella, le escribía un pensamiento diferente en cada ramo que mandaba pero me entere de que los regalaba sin siquiera abrir mis tarjetas, me entristecí pero no me deje vencer, contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas y sus ánimos me ayudaron a no peder los míos. Le mande regalitos, cada uno era único y especial para ella, sabía que cada que viera algún detallito, pensaría en mi.

Ahora Serena dejo salir a sus lágrimas, al amparo de la noche, dejo fluir su tristeza, oír lo que había pasado de boca de Darien era escuchar una versión alterna a la propia, oírlo como había dedicado tiempo y esmero en las notas y los regalos la hizo sentirse mal, desdichada por no haberse tomado la molestia de leer las tarjetas, de apreciar todas y cada una de las flores y regalos que Darien había escogido tan meticulosamente para ella, recordó el ángel que tan celosamente guardaba. Ella había dejado ganar su orgullo y no apreciar los intentos de Darien por revindicarse. Desperdicio las atenciones de su marido hacia ella, y ahora no sabría si habría más, ese pensamiento caló en su alma como hierro ardiendo.

―Una tarde la encontré en el centro comercial, la vi más delgada y demacrada, no estaba mejor que yo. ―suspiro profundamente―. No sabía bien como acercarme a ella, habían pasado tantas cosas que no sabía como actuar, como evitar que empeoraran las cosas. ―la tristeza en su voz se había intensificado―. Me vio con una amiga. ―Vio a Serena tensarse ante la mención de Ann―. Hice las presentaciones y de un momento a otro se hizo un caos. Mi mujer me acuso de infiel. Me grito delante de todo mundo tener una amante, me reclamo mi infidelidad.

Hizo una pausa, tenía que recomponerse, había llegado a la parte crucial de la historia, aquí se jugaba su ultima carta, le daría la victoria o al contrario, la derrota y con ella la ruina. Vio de reojo a Serena, estaba encogida junto a él, estaba hecha una bolita, miraba al lado contrario, sabía que lo escuchaba por que de vez en cuando su respiración cambiaba y la veía tensarse como cuando menciono a Ann o ahora que menciono la infidelidad.

Serena se removió inquieta, le dolía profundamente la conversación, la mención de la dichosa amiga le hizo tensarse, ponerse a la expectativa, esperaba que de un momento a otro mencionara que la había dejado de querer y se había enamorado de esa mujer y que quería intentarlo con esa, tenía miedo de preguntar si eran ciertas sus suposiciones, pero era ahora o nunca.

― ¿Es verdad? ―Susurro―. ¿Ella es tu amante? ―hablo por primera vez desde su presentación.

La voz de Serena estaba llena de dolor, de miedo. Le daba terror preguntar pero era mejor saberlo ahora. Por más daño que causara era mejor saber la verdad ahora que prolongar la agonía. Estaba cansada de sufrir, de imaginarse cosas.

Darien no dio señas de haber escuchado su pregunta, pero sabía que lo había hecho, su respiración se atasco en su pecho, después lo escucho volver a retomar su respiración lenta, él se tomo tiempo para contestar, esta incertidumbre la mataba, ¿Por qué no solo decía que si o que no y terminaba con esa tortura?

―Ann… ¿Mi amante? ―Repitio la pregunta como si quisiera corroborar que había escuchado bien, Serena asintió confirmándole la pregunta―. No. Por supuesto que no.

Vio a Serena soltar el aire que retenía en los pulmones, no cambio en nada su posición distante y autodefensiva que tenía, estaba hecha un ovillo como si de esa forma pudiera evitar el dolor que sentía, como si así pudiera mantener al mundo alejado y protegerse ella sola, esto le dio esperanzas, tal vez ella aun lo amara.

―Ella es solo mi amiga. ―hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción de Serena pero ella no se movió―. Esa mujer me ayudo en los peores momentos de mi vida, me consoló cuando lloraba por ella, cuido mis borracheras cuando me perdía en el alcohol en un intento por olvidarla, me escucho hablar de ella, me aconsejo cuando le contaba mis problemas, me cubría en el hospital cuando estaba tan metido en mi miseria que no me importaba nada salvo mi dolor, me hizo compañía cuando me sentía solo.

A Serena le dolió el cariño con que Darien hablaba de esa mujer, lo mucho que había hecho ella por él cuando ella que era su esposa le había causado tanto dolor, por más que su orgullo lo reprochara, tendría que agradecerle haber estado con él cuando ella le había provocado todo ese sufrimiento.

―Una de las cosas que más lamento de todo este problema…

Hizo una pausa, su conversación estaba llegando al final y no veía avance con Serena, tal vez no lograra nada con ella, pero al menos había abierto su corazón y se había quitado un gran peso de encima, al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de haber intentado todo y no haberse quedado con ideas en el tintero. Serena siguió estática, estaba perdida en el horizonte.

―Lo que lamento es haber perdido a Ann. ―Serena dio un respingo pero no se movió―. Ella me quería, me escuchaba, me cuidaba, me acompañaba y yo la perdí. Me confeso su amor y yo lo rechace. ―Darien lo dijo con pesar, y Serena lo malinterpreto, sus lágrimas fluyeron―. Me lamento haberle hecho daño sin quererlo, ella es una chica muy valiosa y yo no la supe apreciar, llego tarde a mi vida y no pude hacer nada por cambiar mis sentimientos.

Le calaron sus palabras, tal vez Darien no amara a Ann pero si tenía sentimientos profundos por ella, le dolió darse cuenta de lo fácil que era perderlo, de lo fácil que se puede olvidar a alguien después del daño causado y después rehacer la vida con alguien que te amara de esa manera. Serena no dijo nada, se limpio disimuladamente las lágrimas y continuo evitando su mirada, no quería que se quedara con ella por lastima, por pena. Todo menos eso.

―Mi esposa enfermo y yo la cuide, no dude en ir con ella y hacer lo imposible por curarla, soporte verla sufrir, estuve con ella, le di de comer, le cocine, la bañe, me desvele por ella. ―la voz de Darien ahora se cargo de algo parecido al reproche, Serena agacho la cabeza―. Pero cuando ella se sintió mejor me hecho en cara mi relación con Ann, discutimos y yo le recrimine su relación con el idiota de su vecino, le dije que si me iba no volvería y ella me dejo ir, prefirió quedarse sola para correr a los brazos de su enamorado.

Darien lo dijo lleno de coraje, sabía que no podía hacer nada por cambiar la decisión de Serena pero eso no evitaba que le doliera en el alma su decisión, él la amaba con todo su corazón, su alma y ella lo había dejado de querer y habría preferido al muchachito ese, lo había dejado marchar para poder hacer de su vida un papalote, y lo peor de todo era que él era un imbécil enamorado que la dejaba ser libre para irse con quien le apeteciera.

Era un idiota enamorado que prefería verla feliz aunque fuera lejos de él, lo importante siempre había sido ella y lo seguiría siendo, si ella era feliz y dichosa con ese hombre, él la dejaría libre para que persiguiera su felicidad, no importaba nada salvo ella.

La miro y ella no mostró señal alguna de arrepentimiento o deseos de aclarar las cosas con él, la vio acurrucada a un lado suyo, estaba encogida, su cabeza seguía recargada en sus rodillas y su mirada al lado contrario de donde él estaba, quiso zarandearla y sacarle la respuesta que quería escuchar pero sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no lo lograría, no permitiría tener a su lado una mujer que no lo amara, que no se entregara única y exclusivamente a él.

―Han pasado dos meses y aun espero su llamada, aun espero su visita, aun sueño que entra por mi puerta y me dice que al que ama es a mí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi sueño es solo eso, un sueño.

Ahora todo dependía de Serena, su futuro y su corazón dependían de ella. Serena no se movió, siguió en su posición, hecha un ovillo evitando verlo, Darien dio por perdido el caso.

La vio por ultima vez, sentía un profundo dolor en el corazón, aquí había empezado todo y aquí mismo se acabaría, vaya paradoja. Se volteo, no quería mirarla así, quería quedarse con la imagen de la mujer alegre y llena de vida que cambio su vida, al menos esa imagen lo ayudaría a superar esta perdida, tal vez alguna vez este recuerdo gravado a fuego dejara de doler, pero ahora el dolor lo cegaba, le evitaba respirar normalmente. Era casi incapacitante.

Junto el resto de su dignidad y se levanto, ya no era necesario decir una sola palabra más, ya todo estaba dicho, por su parte, se retiraría con dignidad, no le daría la oportunidad de verlo derrotado, era obvio que sufría, pero se lamería sus heridas en la soledad de su habitación, ahí podía dar rienda suelta a su dolor, por ahora se marcharía con la cabeza en alto. Esa era la imagen que quería que Serena conservara de él, un hombre fuerte, seguro, autosuficiente.

Al levantarse se giro sin dirigirle una sola mirada más y camino hacia el hotel con la cabeza tan en alto como el dolor lo permitía, al irse alejando permitió que las lágrimas contenidas fluyeran, hizo todo lo posible pero al final nada había dado resultado, una parte de su desamor había sido su culpa y la aceptaría.

**·.·.·**

Serena estaba perdida en su dolor, cuando Darien dejo de hablar comenzó a recapitular todo lo vivido a su lado, el amor que sentía por él le lleno su ser, solo bastaba con tener una imagen mental de Darien para que ella suspirara de amor, al fin comprendió lo que Darien había pasado desde el principio, sabía que Darien la amaba pero no sabía que tanto como para alejarla por miedo a perderla, eso jamás llego a imaginarlo.

Lo último rondaba su cabeza, ¿Ella y Allan? ¡Por dios! Que tonterías se le ocurrían a ese hombre, no podía negar que Allan era galán y caballeroso pero a comparación de su marido no era nada, no solo por que Darien lo superaba en todos los aspectos sino por que Darien era dueño de su corazón, de su alma, de su vida.

Espero a que Darien continuara hablando pero él se había quedado callado, tal vez sumido en sus pensamientos igual que ella, ahora solo rogaba con que pudiera recuperar la voz para poder corresponder semejante atención de Darien para con ella, él también merecía que ella abriera de esa forma su corazón para él. Si quería empezar de nuevo era necesario hacerlo sin dudas, sin reproches, sin omisiones, ella quería un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

Darien permanecía demasiado callado, levanto la cabeza y no lo vio sentado junto a ella, su corazón se detuvo en un segundo, se le atasco la respiración. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Volteo a los lados asustadas y no lo vio, la luna ahora alumbraba la noche, era una luna llena muy brillante, al parecer hasta la luna quería que aclararan las cosas y al estar tan hermosa les daba su apoyo.

Llevo sus manos al pecho asustada, el aire despeinaba su cabello y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón impedía que escuchara sonido alguno, extendió su mirada hacia la lejanía y lo vio caminando lentamente hacia el hotel, iba erguido, la cabeza en alto pero llevaba los hombros tensos, señal de que algo iba mal.

Intento gritar pero no salio sonido alguno, se aterro, si Darien se iba lo perdería para siempre, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar impidiéndole ver, se las limpio rudamente mezclando las lágrimas con la arena que tenía en las manos, no le importo, intento levantarse pero sus piernas estaban dormidas, se asusto más, se levanto torpemente, se llevo la mano al pecho para acallar su corazón y encontrar su voz.

―Darien… ―salio más como un graznido que como un grito.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él pero se piso su vestido y trastabillo, lloro más fuerte, su respiración era acelerada debido al miedo, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía entrar en pánico, tenía que hacer algo por evitar que Darien se marchara. Se detuvo, volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas, respiro profundo varias veces, trato de alentar su palpitar. Era indispensable estar bien, entrar en crisis no serviría de nada más que para perderlo, intento otra vez.

―Darien. ―Esta vez la voz coopero más pero no era escuchada por Darien―. Darien… ―al parecer no era suficiente, Darien estaba cada vez más cerca de la entrada trasera del hotel, volvió a calmar su respiración―. ¡Darien! ―esta vez si logro un grito decente―. ¡Darien, espera! ―suplico y al ver que se detenía corrió hacia él.

**·.·.·**

Darien caminaba hacia el hotel, quería dar vuelta y suplicarle que lo amara pero su dignidad se lo impidió, no quería a su lado una mujer que estuviera con él por compasión, comenzó a escuchar a Serena llamarlo pero era producto de su imaginación, si no le había dirigido palabra alguna hacia unos instantes menos ahora.

Dio unos pasos más y el llamado se intensifico, la escucho gritarle y el automáticamente se detuvo pero no se volvió, quizás era una broma de su mente que se negaba a aceptar el rechazo de Serena, se quedo estático esperando y volvió a escucharla, su voz se oía desesperada, escucho llamándole y pidiéndole que esperara. Se dio media vuelta y la vio corriendo hacia él.

Serena corrió hacia Darien que se había detenido y la miraba, llego hasta él y se dejo caer de rodillas, de pronto sus piernas no la sostuvieron, respiraba agitadamente, el pecho estaba apunto de explotarle no solo por la taquicardia y la respiración frenética sino por que aun corría por sus venas el miedo a perderlo.

Darien la había visto correr y caer al piso inmediatamente al llegar a él, en ese instante se inclino para ayudarla, no quería verla lastimada, le levanto la cabeza y la vio sucia, tenía surcos de lágrimas marcadas en el rostro mezclada con la arena. Quiso cobijarla en su pecho y borrar esa expresión de dolor que ahora marcaban sus facciones pero cuando se acerco para hacerlo, Serena lo detuvo, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y alejo su cuerpo del suyo, la miro extrañado a la espera de lo que haría.

―Soy… ―Serena aun respiraba desigual, y suspirando profundamente trato de recuperar su respiración―. Soy Serena Chiba. ―le susurro pero él lo oyó claramente.

Serena le digo con la voz llena de convicción, sus palabras lo extrañaron y arrugo el ceño hasta que recordó su antigua presentación en donde ella había dudado al decir su nombre, esta vez no lo hizo, lo dijo fuerte y claro.

Serena lo miro frente a ella, se veía demacrado, sus ojos estaban opacos, apagados, rojos e hinchados señal de que lo había vuelto a hacer llorar, esas lágrimas le dolieron en el alma, se prometió en ese instante hacer lo imposible y lo impensable para hacer que él jamás volviera a llorar.

Acerco su mano temblorosa a su rostro y limpio lentamente su mejilla, borro con su dedo las lágrimas que aun estaban en su mejilla derecha, para limpiar su mejilla izquierda acerco su boca y limpio su rostro con cortos y castos besos, borro todo indicio de la presencia de lágrimas en sus mejillas, degusto el sabor salado y amargo de las lágrimas de su amado, Darien la dejo hacer, sabía que estaba sorprendido y no le importaba, ella haría todo por que él volviera a ser feliz.

Serena alejo lentamente su rostro del de Darien y le sonrió tímidamente, Darien se adueño de su rostro, poso sus manos sobre sus mojadas mejillas y limpio el resto de arena y humedad de sus mejillas y le regreso la sonrisa.

La miro largamente, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, azul profundo como la noche que tenían encima de sus cabezas y el azul cielo como el cielo de una tarde de verano, ambos buscaron la verdad en la mirada de su pareja y aparte del dolor y la tristeza que se había asentado ahí encontraron el amor que se profesaban.

Darien intento acercar su rostro al de Serena pero ella se lo impidió, se alejo un poco y regreso su mirada a sus ojos, Darien la miro extrañado y leyó en sus ojos la pregunta no formulada, ¿Qué sucedía?

―Perdóname… ―le suplico―. Te hice daño, todo ha sido mi culpa, mi orgullo me impidió buscarte, yo…

Darien la corto, le jalo su rostro al propio y busco su boca, Serena jadeo ante el contacto y Darien aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la rubia y degustar su sabor, Serena se dejo ir contra su cuerpo, pego su pecho al masculino y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sus manos inmediatamente se aferraron al cabello negro, Darien dirigió sus manos a la cintura de su esposa y pego más su cuerpo.

Ya habría tiempo para más explicaciones, ahora solo quería perderse en su olor, su sabor, su calor.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Al fin termine!

Aquí si me partí mi espaldita y me queme mi cerebrito para escribir, pensé en muchas opciones para juntar esta pareja, pasamos desde los accidentes hasta más enfermedades pero nada me convencía o de plano divorciarlos y cada quien a por su lado; pero dije, "no que estas si me matan" y aparte sentía que se repetían con capítulos anteriores, pero en un atascon en el trafico salio la idea, ya ven que puede hacer una aburrida? :D

Espero que les haya gustado por que en verdad que le dedique mucho a este capitulo, no se olviden de sus rw por que en verdad que me animan a escribir y aparte les juro que lo merezco, invierto mucho tiempo y dedicación a escribir y se me hace justo que ustedes me dediquen 5 segundos en decirme si les gusta o si tienen ideas para mi fic.

Besos a todas y gracias por leer.

**SalyLuna****

Viernes, 25 de Febrero de 2011


	16. Juntos al Fin

―_Perdóname… ―le suplico―. Te hice daño, todo ha sido mi culpa, mi orgullo me impidió buscarte, yo…_

_Darien la corto, le jalo su rostro al propio y busco su boca, Serena jadeo ante el contacto y Darien aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la rubia y degustar su sabor, Serena se dejo ir contra su cuerpo, pego su pecho al masculino y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sus manos inmediatamente se aferraron al cabello negro, Darien dirigió sus manos a la cintura de su esposa y pego más su cuerpo._

_Ya habría tiempo para más explicaciones, ahora solo quería perderse en su olor, su sabor, su calor._

_..._

**_Disfruten la lectura... :D_**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16: "Juntos al Fin"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien la besaba sin tregua, comenzaba un beso y antes de terminarlo ya había comenzado el siguiente, le daba tregua para que Serena tomara aire pero de inmediato reclamaba su boca para hacerla suya.

Serena se dejaba hacer, había extrañado tanto el contacto de Darien que ahora verse inmersa en una mar de besos era como haber llegado al cielo, no le importaba que Darien reclamara su boca tan celosamente, le permitió hacer lo que apeteciera, Darien mordía, lamía, degustaba, reclamaba su boca a placer y ella se dejaba complacida.

Darien tenía sus manos firmemente posadas sobre la estrecha cintura de la rubia, la rodeaba estrechamente, la apretaba a su cuerpo, quería tener el mayor contacto posible con el cuerpo de su esposa, lo había añorado tanto, y ahora que lo tenía a su disposición no hallaba la manera para saciarse de ella. Mordió y degusto su boca a placer, era recompensado por los gemidos y suspiros de su mujer, él los correspondía por gruñidos y gemidos propios, la entrega de su esposa lo estaba matando. Serena se había convertido en una masa moldeable en sus manos.

Quería arrancarle ese vestido, tirarla en la arena y hacerla suya en un solo instante, quería reclamar ese cuerpo que era suyo.

Al primer contacto de sus bocas todo dejo de existir, su abandono, sus pelas, su distanciamiento, sus celos, Alan, Ann, el hospital, la revista, todo. Todo quedo atrás, ya nada más importaba. Lo único que existía eran ellos, su deseo, su amor, su necesidad, su pasión. Solo ellos.

Las caricias de Darien comenzaron a ser más posesivas, más invasoras, más reclamantes, Serena era suya y se lo demostraría.

Abanándolo su boca y Serena gimoteo ante la perdida, Darien sonrió, esa era su Serena, mostraba su inconformidad, regreso a su boca por un breve beso y al alejarse y mirarla, ella hacia pucheros ante su perdida, él la calmo con ligeros besos por su fino rostro, aun sabía a sal, pero no permitió que el pasado le estorbara, era su momento, ya nada más importaba. Comenzó a descender por su cuello, beso y lamió a placer, succiono el punto exacto donde el pulso de la rubia corría frenético, Serena al sentir la succión gimió extasiada, era un punto débil para ella y su marido lo sabía perfectamente, Darien lo aprovecho.

Darien retiro sus manos de la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo, Serena se dejaba hacer, había extrañado tanto a Darien, él seguía degustando su cuello, ahora mordía juguetonamente su mentón, subía con pequeños besos a su oído y apresaba con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, regresaba con suaves lamidas a su cuello y Serena estaba perdida en gemiditos contenidos, Darien se canso de degustar esta piel y comenzó a descender más, llego al escote y lo recorrió con besos, Serena dirigió sus manos a su cabello negro para retenerlo ahí, amaba cuando su marido exploraba a placer su cuerpo, cuando amaba todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo.

Serena se perdió en las caricias que su marido le prodigaba, un constante en su vida matrimonial fue la entrega en sus sesiones amorosas y esta no era la excepción, amaba su tacto, el roce de su piel con la propia, el sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Darien desprendía, el como al simple roce activaba todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, el como su piel cobraba vida ante la cercanía de Darien, en como sus corazones parecían sincronizarse el uno al otro, pareciera que sus respiraciones también se igualaban, en fin, todo era perfecto.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada que sentían el contacto de la piel del otro, todo perdía importancia, el mundo quedaba relegado en segundo plato, solo importaban ellos, su amor y nada más.

Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que olvidaron donde estaban y se concentraron en lo que hacían, en lo que el cuerpo les exigía.

Darien comenzó a descender su mano derecha para ascenderla con todo y el vuelo del vestido de la rubia, como era largo hasta los pies era una tarea complicada pero no imposible, su otra mano se concentro en acariciar la parte superior, su manos se posiciono bajo su pecho y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarlo, Serena brinco por la sorpresa pero aferro más fuerte su cabello y suspiro entre besos.

― ¡Búsquense una habitación!

Escucharon una voz escandalosa dirigirse a ellos y unas risas estridentes acompañaron inmediatamente el comentario. Serena brinco del susto y se aparto inmediatamente del pelinegro y el rubor de sus mejillas llego al rojo carmesí inmediatamente, Darien gruño y tapo el cuerpo de la rubia con el propio para evitar miradas indebidas, oyeron que el grupo comenzó a carcajearse y a alejarse playa abajo.

Serena inmediatamente se alejo de Darien, le dio la espalda y quiso morir en ese instante de vergüenza, era una idiota, ¿Cómo pudo pasar de largo el hecho de que estaban en un lugar publico? Una cosa era que la playa pareciera desierta y otra muy diferente es que lo estuviera, un simple beso de Darien la llevo a olvidarse de todo menos de él.

Darien quiso matarse por su estupidez, ¿Cómo pudo exponer a Serena así? Intento tomar de los hombros a Serena pero ella se lo impidió, sacudió su contacto y avanzo unos pasos más eludiendo su contacto, seguía de espaldas y conociéndola como la conocía era obvio que quería morir de vergüenza.

―Lo siento princesa. ―la voz de Darien denotaba pesar.

Serena no contesto, seguía con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos, temblaban ligeramente producto del sollozo que intentaba contener, él que se había jurando mentalmente no volver a herirla y hacerla llorar y era lo primero que hacia.

Serena se separo inmediatamente de Darien acongojada, lo bueno es que el grupo se había alejado inmediatamente, no tenía cara que darles si es que se llegan a acercar, pensó inmediatamente en lo que había sucedido, los besos de Darien eran su perdición y este leve episodio lo confirmaba, ella lograba olvidar no solo el mundo que los rodeaba sino hasta su propio nombre.

No sabía si reír o soltarse a llorar, se encogió y se decidió por lo primero, llorar estaba ahora sobre valorado, había llorado tanto que había cubierto la cuota de una vida completa, sintió sus hombros agitarse producto de la risa contenida. Sintió a Darien acercarse a ella para consolarla seguramente pensando que lloraba, esto le provoco más risa, dejo que Darien la jalara de los hombros y la volteara pegándola a su pecho y ahí dejo salir su risa.

Darien se acerco a ella cautelosamente, no quería que volviera a huir, Serena se dejo que la tomara de los hombros y la volteo delicadamente para poder cobijarla con su cuerpo y consolarla pero cuando la tuvo contra su pecho se dio cuenta que Serena no lloraba, ¡Se estaba riendo! El temblor de sus hombros era producto de su risa.

Oyó a Serena reírse del incidente anterior y su risa fue contagiosa, termino carcajeándose con ella, Serena había madurado, ahora se reía de ella misma, le encontró la gracia a una situación tan comprometedora como la que habían pasado, este hecho tan simple pero tan importante a la vez lo hizo admirarla más, Serena, su niña, había madurado y no podía estar más que orgulloso de ella.

La abrazo más estrechamente, quería compartir su calor con ella, apreso a Serena en un abrazo cariñoso, reconfortante, su contacto había dejado de ser sexual para convertirse en amistoso, volteo al cielo y agradeció el tenerla de regreso, el poder ser testigo de cómo la mujer que amaba había cambiando en su ausencia, la niña mimada y berrinchuda se había convertido en una mujer sensual, que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, y se sintió feliz de ser el dueño de esa mujer, dueño de su amor, de su mente, de su alma, de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos.

Serena se sentía feliz en sus brazos, el poder compartir con el algo tan simple como una "travesura" llenaba de calor su interior, ese calor poco a poco derretía el hielo que había creado dentro de su corazón con la separación de su amado Darien, se dejo estrechar en su abrazo y compartió la felicidad, pego su rostro a su hombro y siguió riendo de sus travesuras.

―Sigamos su sabio consejo. ―Le dijo Darien aun riéndose y tomándola de la mano para emprender el camino restante a las puertas traseras del hotel―. ¿Tu habitación o la mía? ―le dijo de manera casual pero su voz estaba llenas de promesas.

Serena al oír su comentario detuvo su andar, obviamente quería ir con él sin importar el destino, pero aun no se sentía preparada para ello. Darien la sintió detenerse y rápidamente busco sus ojos buscando el por que se había detenido, una sombra de tristeza se había instalado nuevamente.

― ¿Qué sucede princesa? ―no entendía su reacción, hacia un momento no le había importado nada y ahora se detenía.

―Necesito decirte tantas cosas… ―su voz estaba cargada de pesar.

―Serena, pensé… ―inmediatamente Darien pensó lo peor, so corazón se estrujo y reflejo el dolor en su mirada.

― ¡No! ―Serena rápidamente se apresuro a aclarar―. No es nada de lo que estas pensando. ―Le sonrió tiernamente para aplacar sus temores, acaricio lentamente su rostro―. Es solo que no quiero que queden más dudas entre nosotros. ―Acaricio con su dedo el contorno de sus ahora hinchados labios―. Quiero hablar, aclarar todo. ―acerco su rostro a su cara y beso su mentón, era lo más que podía alcanzar por su obvia diferencias de estaturas―. No más dudas, no más temores…

Darien vio su necesidad de explicarse en su mirada y reconoció que la rubia tenía razón, con todo aclarado y zanjado podían dar un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo punto de partida a su relación, una vez libre de dudas todo seria más fácil para ambos.

―Lo que tú quieras princesa. ―le sonrió y beso el pico de su nariz, Serena quiso besarlo pero él se enderezo y le sonrió pícaramente.

Serena volvió a tomar su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, comenzaron su regreso a la playa, por unos minutos nadie hablo, caminaron a la par del otro, disfrutaron de la compañía de su pareja, del silencio, Serena apretó el agarre a la mano de Darien y este le devolvió el apretón, el pelinegro acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su esposa y Serena le sonreía gustosa ante su contacto, se acercaron al mar, Serena se agacho y se quito las sandalias y remango su vestido, Darien la imito con sus propios zapatos y pantalón, volvieron a tomarse de las manos y volvieron a enlazar sus dedos, comenzaron a caminar donde el agua rompía con la playa, era agradable sentir el agua en sus pies, siguieron caminando lentamente.

―Tu dirás princesa… ―Darien no quería presionar pero fue el primero en hablar.

―Quiero que sepas que te ame, ―Darien inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a ella―. Te amo. ―Serena le sonrió y apretó el agarre en su mano―. Y te amare hasta el final de mis días y estoy segura que este amor durara más allá. ―Darien le acaricio su mano y se acerco para besar su hombro descubierto. Serena suspiro―. No empezare a describir como pasaron las cosas, creo que ese tema ha estado más que discutido, nuestra relación dista de ser perfecta, siempre hemos tenido altibajos, pero jamás descuidamos nuestro amor, pasara lo que pasara, siempre me sentía amada, valorada, querida. ―Serena volteo a ver el apacible mar―. Pero cuando me di cuenta que tu te ibas alejando, trate de hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para evitar que te alejaras de mi, pero cuando me di cuenta de que por más que hiciera, tu te alejabas más… me volví loca, me desespere, te estaba perdiendo y no había manera de detenerlo…

Serena hizo una pausa, tenía la voz ahogada, se había prometido no volver a llorar por lo mismo pero ahora se le hacia inevitable, al hablarlo volvía a revivir el dolor pasado, sus temores, su frustración, su desesperanza al ver como iba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

―Muchas veces trate de hablar, de intentar solucionar los problemas, pero tú jurabas que no pasaba nada. ―Darien sintió un pinchazo ante ese recuerdo―. Recuerdo que una y mil veces te pedí que me dijeras que pasaba, te preguntaba si me amabas y tu me decías que si, yo podía ver el amor que tenias por mi pero yo necesitaba que me lo demostraras, que fueras como antes, debe de reconocer que siempre te ha costado demostrar tus sentimientos, expresar lo que pasa por tu cabeza y yo quería entenderte, darte tu espacio pero ya no aguante más.

Serena veía hacia el horizonte, escuchaba a Darien respirar pero no hizo intento alguno por detenerla, ella volteo a verlo y lo vio demasiado serio, perdido en sus pensamientos, odiaba verlo así pero ella creía necesario que Darien conociera su versión de la historia, quería empezar nuevamente, era importante aclarar todo para no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

―Cuando me fui no le pensé mucho, solo vi que no llegabas y me convencí a mi misma que no te importaba entonces hice mi maleta y me fui, no mire atrás para no perder el valor, quise escapar de mis propios sentimientos, de mis fracasos por reconquistarte. ―Darien apretó su mano y beso el tope de su cabeza pero no hablo, tenía la boca apretada en una línea y miraba al frente cuando lo miro de reojo―. Pero al otro día me di cuenta de mi error, te extrañaba, llore tanto y por tanto tiempo… ―Serena suspiro ante el recuerdo y Darien reanudo la caricia con su pulgar en el dorso de su mano―. Haruka y Michiru hicieron de todo por animarme pero nada funcionaba, estuve a punto de regresar tantas veces y pedirte que me amaras pero me falto valor. ―Darien jalo su mano a su boca y la beso―. Pero al final su animo comenzó a dar resultados, comencé a ver todo de diferente manera, use ese dolor para salir adelante, vi mi vida en otra perspectiva, busque trabajo y eso le dio un nuevo giro a mi vida, volví a tener ilusión en algo que fuera mío, las chicas me animaron cuando las encontré y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a ser feliz por mi misma, y ellas me animaron a buscarte, ahí me entere de lo mal que la pasaste con mi desaparición, cuando coincidimos en el chat fue una nueva luz a mi felicidad, por que ahí comprendí que me faltabas pero no quise regresar a la misma monotonía anterior, me había dado cuenta que necesitaba más; que merecía más y estuve disgusta a pedírtelo, a exigirlo. ―Darien sonrió ante su convicción―. Pero cuando no llegaste esa noche a nuestra sesión de chat todo mi dolor regreso, mis temores, mis inseguridades y creo que el clima no ayudo.

Darien se detuvo cuando escucho la melancolía que llenaba la voz de Serena, la envolvió en sus brazos, la cobijo, quiso borrar ese dolor, que no daría para evitar todo lo que sus miedos habían provocado.

Serena se dejo abrazar, se pego a su pecho e inhalo su esencia masculina, dejo que su calor penetrara poco a poco su cuerpo y sacara la frialdad que la soledad había dejado, restregó su rostro en su pecho como un gatito en busca de calor y consuelo.

―Te amo, te amo tanto. ―le susurro al oído el pelinegro, sintió como Serena sonreía contra su pecho y le dio un beso sobre su corazón.

―Lo se… ―le sonrió levantando la mirada y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Se siguieron abrazando, conforme la noche iba avanzando comenzó a sentirse la brisa marina y esta refrescaba de más su cuerpo, cuando Darien se separo, sintió como su esposa temblaba sin querer, volvió a abrazarla para compartir calor.

―Salgamos de aquí, ya hace frió. ―la soltó y la saco del agua.

Serena lo siguió sin chistar, siguieron caminando lentamente por la playa, Darien le paso el brazo libre por los hombros y la pego a él para que compartieran su calor corporal, aun no era momento de regresar al hotel.

―Esa noche toque fondo, te había estado echando de menos, extrañaba verte, tocarte, olerte pero esas sesiones de Messenger eran un pobre intento de reemplazo que a la primera falta me desarme, tuve un sueño espantoso y llore, llore tanto que Michiru te llamo sin importar que pelearía con Haruka, cuando te sentí en mi cama y juraba que era producto de mi imaginación y apretaba fuertemente mis ojos para evitar despertar. ―Darien apretó su brazo sobre ella pero seguía sin hablar, este era tiempo de ella y él lo respetaría―. Pero resulto que no era producto de mi imaginación y ahí estabas, fui feliz, estabas conmigo. Por primera vez en semanas dormí profundamente, no tuve sueños. Al otro día te dije mis planes y tu me apoyaste y eso completo mi felicidad, me sentía que podía poner el mundo a mis pies con el simple hecho de saber que contaba contigo.

Darien sintió que iba a explotarle el pecho al ir sus palabras, como algo tan simple podía afectar de forma tan positiva a alguien.

Sin darse cuenta habían regresado al punto donde habían estado antes, con la carrera precipitada de Serena había dejado sus cosas abandonadas en la playa y las vieron tal cual la rubia las había dejado, estaba su bolso, su chalina y la toalla en la que había estado sentada, dejaron sus zapatos al lado y Serena se sentó donde había estado, le hizo señas a Darien que se sentara junto a ella pero él negó y se posiciono detrás de ella, antes de acomodarse bien le paso el chal por los hombros y la abrazo después, Serena sin desperdiciar el tiempo recargo su espalda sobre su pecho y se acurruco en su abrazo, se tapo con su vestido sus piernas y al entrar en calor suspiro feliz.

― ¿Sabes?... ―le dijo para atraer nuevamente la atención del pelinegro―. Aparte de todo, también me divertí con esta situación. ―le dijo tranquilamente, descanso su cabeza en su hombro y volteo hacia arriba para buscar su mirada, Darien la veía con una ceja levantada.

― ¿Te divierte hacerme sufrir? ―le pregunto incrédulo.

―No tonto… ―le amonesto―. Me divertí al ser destinataria de tus mejores intentos de seducción. ―le sonrió feliz―. Me entretenían tus intentos de coaccionarme a regresar contigo. ―Darien le beso el hombro cubierto por el fino chal.

―Fracase vilmente. ―se lamento.

―Oye, demostraste ser tan romántico, tan detallista, tan caballeroso. ―le acaricio su brazo que la rodeaba y la tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

―Siempre he sido así. ―le recrimino.

―Lo habías olvidado… ―le recordó y Darien no tuvo argumento para eso―. Pero me encanto que lo recordaras. ―le dijo para no herirlo nuevamente.

―Eres mi princesa, así se trata a las princesas. ―le beso su cien.

―Demostraste ser el sueño de toda mujer. ―le sonrió.

―No quiero ser el sueño de toda mujer. ―le aclaro―. Solo quiero ser tu sueño. ―le acaricio sus brazos.

―Eres mi sueño. ―le sonrió―. Eres un sueño hecho realidad. ―Darien sonrió gustoso―. ¡Eres un sueño pervertido! ―le aclaro al instante, Darien levanto la ceja preguntando sin palabras a que se refería―. No conocía tu faceta desubicada. ―Le dijo coqueta―. Esos mensajitos… esas llamaditas… Darien, hacías que se me subieran los colores… ―le dijo divertida.

―En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. ―le aclaro.

―Tú usas la artillería pesada. ―se quejo, Darien se rió y Serena le frunció el ceño.

―Pero a ti te encanta. ―le ronroneo en el oído, a Serena se le erizo inmediatamente la piel.

― ¡Eres un desubicado Darien Chiba! ―Darien le guiño un ojo.

―Así me amas… ―le dijo seguro de si y Serena giro los ojos.

―Darien… ―la voz de la rubia se hizo más seria y Darien inmediatamente se puso serio también―. Creo que estoy embarazada. ―Le soltó la rubia sin más.

Darien se tenso inmediatamente permitiendo a su mente volar, su mente voló a la última vez que habían tenido intimidad y de eso hacia ya varios meses. Era imposible, no cuadraban las cuentas.

―Pero tú y yo no… ―no quiso terminar la frase. Serena al ver su expresión y al sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo inmediatamente supuso que pasaba por su mente.

―La otra noche… en el teléfono… no usamos protección. ―termino mirándolo a los ojos, aclarando inmediatamente su confusión.

Vio como Darien procesaba la información inmediatamente y como el alivio pasaba por sus ojos azul oscuro, una sonrisa de lado apareció en su boca y se relajo inmediatamente, soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones sin haberse dado cuenta.

― ¿Estas segura? ―le pregunto ahora siguiendo su broma. Últimamente Serena estaba explorando el humor negro.

―Lo creo… ―se acerco a su oído y le susurro―. Tengo un retrazo…

Darien comenzó a reírse y Serena le hizo eco, quería aligerar el ambiente, ya habían llorado mucho, ahora era hora de reírse y que mejor con unas inocentes bromas. Darien rió con ella pero mordió su hombro en venganza, Serena se quejo y lo miro feo arrugando el ceño.

―Te lo mereces cabeza de chorlito. ―le recrimino Darien, Serena le saco la lengua y Darien se acerco y paso la suya por la de Serena, inmediatamente jadeo y escondió su lengua, y Darien se rió de ella.

― ¡Aprovechado! ―se quejo la rubia.

―Te encanta, admítelo. ―le dijo coqueto en un susurro.

―Te amo mi amor. ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Darien vio el amor que llenaban sus ojos azules―. Jamás te faltaría. ―le aseguro, ahora Darien estaba convencido de ello―. Lo de Alan fue una estupidez. ―le aseguro, Darien se tenso nuevamente al escuchar ser mencionado al dichoso vecinito ―. Nunca habíamos pasado de un "hola" y un "adiós" hasta la noche que nos oíste por el teléfono, nunca le di importancia a las muestras de afecto de su parte. ―Le aseguro y Darien le sonrió tranquilizándola―. Cuando me prohibiste hablar con él, la ira me cegó, me enfade y lo hice a propósito. Él era amable conmigo y tú estabas exagerando. ―Darien recordó ese episodio―. Él no sabía que era casada por que no hablábamos, solo éramos vecinos y nada más. ―quiso aclararle.

―Lo siento princesa. ―le dijo Darien arrepentido―. Lamento tanto haber dudado de ti. ―le dijo con pesar. La estrecho más a su cuerpo―. Lamento tanto haberte ofendido.

― ¿Me crees verdad? ―le pregunto Serena mirándolo expectante.

―Por supuesto princesa, lamento haber dudado de ti.

―No te preocupes, yo también lo hice. ―Serena agacho la cabeza al recordar ese pequeño detallito.

―No importa, era nuestro miedo a perdernos lo que nos cegaba. ―le dijo Darien besando el tope de su cabeza.

―Darien… ―lo llamo Serena en un susurro.

―Dime princesa ―le dijo expectante quitándole el fleco que había escapado de su coleta y colocándolo detrás de su oído.

―Hazme tuya… ―le pidió y Darien se sorprendió por su petición, Serena lograba sacarlo de balance en una sola palabra―. Necesito sentirme tuya… ―acerco su rostro al de él buscando su boca―. Necesito que seas mío…

Darien no aguanto más y la beso, él también la necesitaba, la había añorado tanto, el tenerla cerca las pasadas semanas no había hecho otra cosa que acrecentar el hambre que sentía por ella, pero su hambre no solo era física, sexual, sino también sentimental, añoraba su tacto, su contacto, el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de llegar a casa y tener a alguien esperándolo.

Darien devoro los labios de su esposa, ella se dejo hacer, sabía perfectamente que en brazos de ese hombre no corría peligro alguno, sabía que ese hombre procuraría su bienestar, su felicidad, su placer. Dejo que Darien explorara su boca a placer, tenía sus manos en sus mejillas, y ella estaba recargada sobre su cuerpo, con el rostro girado al suyo, no era la posición más cómoda que hubiera pensado pero la felicidad superaba con creces la incomodidad.

El beso profundo que compartían poco a poco se fue tornando más leve, más superficial, comenzaron a separarse pero aun seguían intercambiando pequeños besos en señal de su negativa de ambos a dejar que el otro se separara.

―Vámonos de aquí… ―le pidió el pelinegro levantándose de la arena.

Serena no le contesto pero le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a incorporarse, juntos recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron el apresurado camino de regreso al hotel, los dos intercambiaban miradas cómplices, llenas de promesas, de amor, de entrega.

Llegaron al hotel y Darien pidió su llave en recepción, tomó la mano de la rubia y caminaron hacia el elevador que abordaron solos, Darien espero a que las puertas se cerraran para acorralar a Serena contra la pared lateral y devorar su boca nuevamente, la rubia se puso de puntitas y entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello espeso y negro de su marido, al sentir su lengua recorrer cada rincón de su boca gimió presa del placer, sintieron que la velocidad el aparato se detenía y tuvieron que separarse, el timbre del elevador sonó indicando que abriría las puertas, un grupito de personas abordaron el elevador y el espacio se redujo, se pego a Darien y evito mirar a las personas que entraron, les dio la espalda pero sintió como Darien acomodaba su aspecto e interactuaba con los recién llegados.

Serena dio la espalda a la puerta y reacomodo su aspecto, vio su imagen reflejada en la pared del elevador y se sorprendió, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos dilatados y brillosos, la boca hinchada y roja, las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración agitada. Era obvio lo que habían estado haciendo.

Darien la jalo hacia su cuerpo y la acurruco en su costado, Serena escondió el rostro en su pecho y el la abrazo cobijándola, sintió como beso el tope de su cabeza y ella regreso el beso sobre su pecho, la meció como niña pequeña y ella se dejo consentir. Sintió como volvía a detenerse el elevador y volvieron a subir, el espacio se redujo y ella se pego más a Darien, unos momentos después él aflojo su abrazo y tomo su mano guiándola.

―Es nuestro piso princesa.

Darien deseo buenas noches a los usuarios y la jalo pasa caminar por los pasillos, se detuvo ante una puerta blanca, sin soltar su mano abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar y entro detrás de ella, Serena aprecio la habitación, sencilla, espaciosa, tenía el balcón abierto y entraba la brisa del mar, dejo en el sofá su bolsa y sus cosas y volteo a mirar a Darien que seguía en la puerta, se había recargado en ella y la veía observar todo, al estar frente a frente le sonrió y Serena le regreso la sonrisa, de pronto se sentían nerviosos como dos colegiales experimentando los placeres prohibidos de la carne.

Darien se despego de la puerta y fue hacia el mueble de la televisión y en el pequeño aparato de música puso una suave melodía, Serena lo observaba desde su posición, él una vez realizado su cometido se volteo a verla, se acerco poco a poco a ella, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le tendió su mano esperando la de ella.

― ¿Bailarías conmigo? ―le pidió tímidamente.

Serena le regreso la reverencia y le tendió su mano, él la acepto y puso su otra mano sobre la cintura de la rubia, Serena poso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Darien y levanto el rostro para sonreírle, se dejo mover al ritmo de la melodía, reconoció la música y sonrió gustosa, amaba esa canción.

Se mecieron al ritmo lento de la música, Darien dejo la mano que sostenía sobre su hombro libre y su mano libre bajo a su cintura, Serena se pego más a él, rodeo sus hombros con ambos brazos y recargo su rostro sobre el pecho de su hombre, Darien estrecho el abrazo que tenía sobre su cintura y recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

Continuaron bailando y disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de su calor, de la música, de la ligera iluminación procedente de la luna, de la brisa que entraba por el bacón, de sus ligeras caricias.

Cuando termino la música y continuo la siguiente siguieron bailando lentamente, Serena se pego más a Darien y él le estrecho el abrazo, Serena levanto su rostro y deposito ligeros besos a la piel que dejaba expuesta la camisa de Darien, él sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la rubia y continuaron con su lento movimiento.

―Te amo… mucho. ―le susurro la rubia a su marido.

―Eres mi vida princesa. ―le contesto y nuevamente busco su boca.

Se detuvieron y concentraron su atención a sus besos, Serena entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de Darien y atrajo su cabeza a la suya, Darien sostuvo el cuerpo de la rubia por las caderas y la apretó contra su propio cuerpo, continuo besándola, sus besos se iban haciendo más candentes, más demandantes, más exigentes, pedían y entregaban todo de si, recorrían su boca a placer, su lengua jugaba con la de la rubia, la acariciaba, la atraía hacia su propia boca y la invitaba a explorar.

Serena comenzó a sentir su sangre arder, a hacerse más densa, más pesada, sintió su respiración ser más superficial, más errática, de pronto se sintió mareada, al inspirar sus pulmones se llenaban con la esencia de Darien, con el olor de su piel, olía a sándalo, a aftershave y a hombre, de pronto se sintió intoxicada de su aroma, cada que tomaba aire buscaba prendarse de su olor, quería saturar sus sentidos de él.

Darien dirigió sus manos al rostro de Serena, quería acercarla más a él, quería tenerla tan cerca que no distinguiera donde terminaba su piel y donde comenzaba la de ella, siguió disfrutando de los besos de su esposa, quería marcarla a fuego, hacerle recordar que era de él, sus instintos más primarios lo exigían, tenía que marcar a su hembra, volver a hacerla suya.

Serena jadeaba entre beso y beso en busca de aire, Darien no le daba tregua, parecía que quería devorarla viva y ella estaba encantada de dejarse devorar, había añorado tanto su contacto que al tenerlo por fin no podía saciarse de él, quería dejarlo hacer, quería volver a ser de él.

Darien se separo un poco de Serena, la falta de aire lo estaba mareando, inmediatamente oyó a Serena jadear por el aire y se sintió mal por la falta de consideración, pero no termino de procesar la información cuando Serena había vuelto a jalar su rostro al suyo y demandaba más de él, le encanto que Serena tomara la iniciativa, eso la hacia parecer tan deseosa como él.

Darien ladeo la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a atacar su mandíbula, llego a su oído y mordió su lóbulo, lamió su oreja y volvió a morder su aun palpitante lóbulo, oyó a Serena jadear y la sintió aflojarse contra su cuerpo, estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que el le proporcionaba.

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo. ―Le susurro al oído, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz entrecortada, ronca.

―Yo también te deseo. ―le susurro de vuelta y expuso su cuello para su exploración.

Darien aprovecho el acceso concedido y la sostuvo más firmemente pegándola a su cuerpo y ataco su cuello, beso y lamió su extensión y en el punto exacto donde sintió que su pulso corría como loco succiono, sintió a Serena gemir y lo tomo como muestra de que iba por buen camino, realizo otro recorrido por su cuello, pero ahora no solo beso, lamió y succiono sino que agrego a la ecuación un ligero rastrillen con sus dientes, seguramente al otro día Serena tendría el cuello marcado pero no le importo, Serena era de él y quería que todos los demás lo supieran.

Sostuvo más firmemente a Serena, cuando la rubia se sintió caer dirigió sus manos a los hombros de Darien y se sostuvo de él, si Darien continuaba con sus caricias era seguro que terminaría en el piso, dejo de oír la suave música que llenaba la habitación, solo era conciente de la cercanía de Darien, de su olor, su calor, sus besos, sus caricias. De él.

Serena se canso de ser solo una espectadora, descendió lentamente sus manos por el frente de su cuerpo y encontró los botones que mantenían unida su camisa, comenzó a tratar de desabrocharlos pero una tarea tan sencilla de pronto se había hecho algo tan difícil y complejo que gimoteo en frustración y Darien rió de ella, Serena arrugo el ceño y agarro ambas partes del frente de la camisa y tiro fuertemente, los botones no cedieron al primer intento pero volvió a hacerlo y esta vez salieron disparados por el aire. Se alejo de Darien y vio que él la miraba sorprendido.

― ¿Tenemos prisa verdad? ―le dijo divertido.

Serena lo fulmino con su mirada y puso sus manos sobre su cadera en pose retadora, Darien se acerco a ella y volvió a envolverla en un abrazo y se acerco a besar sus hombros, su clavícula, el inicio de su cuello.

Serena se dejo hacer pero dirigió sus manos a su camisa y la jalo para que abandonara el cuerpo del pelinegro, una vez que la tuvo colgando de su mano la aventó sin miramientos, regreso sus manos a su torso desnudo y suspiro de placer al sentir el contacto de su piel caliente con la de ella.

Darien no quiso quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos a la espalda de la rubia buscando el cierre, pero al tentar a ciegas no lo encontró y despego su cuerpo del suyo para buscar una explicación, cuando Serena se dio cuenta que era lo que Darien quería sonrió sabiendo que jamás encontraría un cierre, Darien la miro esperando una contestación, pero en cambio miro a Serena alejarse un poco más, la rubia lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, Serena sabía que este gesto prendía a Darien y no se equivoco, su marido se acerco a ella y reclamo su boca, él mismo mordió ese labio y ella suspiro de placer.

Uso su propio cuerpo para hacer que Darien se fuera haciendo hacia atrás poco a poco, él no la decepciono y tomo rumbo hacia la cama, cuando llegaron Darien se sentó sobre ella y acerco a Serena, abrió las piernas y la posiciono en medio, jalo su rostro al suyo y reclamo otro beso, Serena dio por terminado el beso y se alejo un poco para atrás, dirigió sus manos a sus piernas y poco a poco las descendió acariciando sus muslos y Darien siguió el camino que recorrían, de pronto sintió su boca seca pero no se perdió del espectáculo, Serena comenzó a jalar la tela del vestido y cuando tuvo el vuelo a su alcance lo tiro hacia arriba.

Darien vio como la tela poco a poco iba desnudando el cuerpo de su princesa, sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, sus muslos, su ingle, vio el sencillo bikini de algodón que llevaba y de pronto se le hizo la prenda interior más sexy del universo, siguió admirando el espectáculo, vio su vientre, su ombligo, su cintura, su torso y por fin un top blanco y después vio como lanzaba el vestido al piso para hacerle compañía a su camisa, cuando regreso la vista a la rubia ella lo miraba con unas sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

Él la miro con la ceja levantada y se paro para posicionarse frente a ella, Serena lo miro de arriba abajo y detuvo su mirada en su pantalón que aun estorbaba en su cuerpo, fue el turno de Darien para mirarla con la sonrisa complacida, el pelinegro poso sus manos sobre sus estrechas caderas y la invito a terminar con el trabajo que había empezado.

― ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ―le reprocho.

―Estas haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. ―la elogio el pelinegro y ella bufo en desacuerdo.

Serena se dirigió hacia él y reclamo su boca, mordió su labio inferior en represaría por alargar su espera, acaricio el torso de su marido y con forme pasaba su mano, los músculos bajo la piel de Darien se contraían, le encanto su reacción, volvió a repetir la caricia y el resultado fue el mismo, se sintió fascinada por la respuesta que obtenía del cuerpo de Darien, le gusto tener el control. Sonrió feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento, ya habría tiempo de darle una mayor exploración, por el momento tenía otros planes más inmediatos y placenteros.

Dirigió sus manos a la pretina del pantalón y comenzó a forcejear con el botón y Darien soltó una carcajada, Serena inmediatamente lo reprimió con su mirada pero siguió con su cometido, una vez desabrochado el botón y bajado el cierre fue el turno de su desquite, acaricio su abdomen, su cintura, su cadera pero no hizo el intento de deshacerse del estorbo.

Darien la dejo disfrutar de su cuerpo pero su espera comenzaba a desesperarlo, el estaba más que listo para ella y Serena parecía no tener prisa por dejarlo que la amara, Darien se deshizo de su pantalón en un eficiente movimiento y lo boto sin cuidado por la habitación, esta acción hizo reír a la rubia.

―Ahora la prisa no la llevo yo. ―se rió de él.

Darien no la dejo reírse más, se acerco a ella y la pego a su cuerpo, sin más volvió a reclamar su boca y no le dio tregua, volvió a apoderarse de su boca, la beso profundamente, quería despertar en ella esa ansia, ese deseo, ese anhelo por él, por su cuerpo, quería tenerla febril, suplicante, expectante en su cama, quería que ardiera en deseos por él, que se retorciera buscando su placer, quería verla enfebrecida.

Sin darle tiempo a nada le saco el top del cuerpo, y comenzó a atacar sus pechos, beso, lamió, chupo, mordió a placer, atacaba uno con su boca, con su lengua, con sus dientes y el otro era presa de las atenciones que le proporcionaba su mano, y luego intercambiaba las atenciones. Serena se deshacía en jadeos, en gemidos, apretó sus manos sobre su cabeza y la pego más a su pecho, Darien era conciente de los puntos exactos que hacían arder a su mujer y era obvio haría uso de ellos.

Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su torso, su vientre, su cintura, su cadera, y Serena sentía que de un momento a otro caería al piso por culpa de sus piernas que se negaban a sostenerla, Darien al percibir su falta de postura la tomo en brazos y la dejo en la cama, Serena lo miro expectante, quería que se uniera a ella y el pelinegro no la hizo esperar, se posiciono a su lado y ataco nuevamente la boca, Serena lo abrazo, comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, sus antebrazos, sus hombros, se colgó de su cuello y lo pego más a ella, mientras tanto Darien se comía a besos su cuello y bajo nuevamente a su pecho, se pego a su pezón como un crió y succiono y mordió hasta hacerla arquearse producto del placer y buscando más contacto.

Serena estaba tan perdida en el placer que no noto que su mano comenzaba a bajar hacia el sur, acaricio su torso, jugo con el arete de su ombligo y Serena jadeo cuando lo jalo suavemente, y estuvo expectante cuando sintió su mano de Darien en el borde de su bikini de algodón, Darien dejo su atención que tenía sobre sus pechos y miro hacia donde estaba su mano.

―Esto es sexy. ―le dijo jalando el elástico de su braga. Serena se sonrojo.

―Es cómodo. ―se defendió ante lo simple de su ropa interior.

―Y también sexy… ―jugo con el elástico jalándolo―. Muy virginal. ―sonrió seductoramente. Serena se mordió el labio―. No hagas eso. ―la amonesto―. Mejor lo hago yo. ―le dijo con voz ronca, entrecortada.

Dirigió su boca a la suya y después de su beso rápido y exigente comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior, Serena suspiraba y retorcía, mientras su mano se había adentrado dentro de sus bragas y jugaba con su sexo, acariciaba buscando aumentar su humedad, Serena presiono juntas sus piernas pero con una leve presión de Darien le dio libre acceso para que explorara su sexo.

Serena era bombardeada por las sensaciones que Darien le provocaba, sabía de memoria su cuerpo y los lugares que la hacia arder, ejercía la presión y la velocidad justa para llevarla a un estado de frenesí del cual ya estaba inmersa, se retorcía en la cama, jadeaba, gemía, sudaba, anhelaba, Darien dio un ultimo beso a su boca y comenzó a descender, beso a su paso sus pechos y siguió bajando, lamió su ombligo y jugo con su arete y ella seguía retorciéndose en su lugar, sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello, el cual jalo y apretó en sus puños, Darien siguió su camino, jugo con su lengua el elástico del bikini y ella se desespero, lo quería sobre su sexo, donde necesitaba su atención, su contacto, sus mimos.

Darien retiro rápidamente la insulsa prenda y la aventó sin cuidado por la habitación, comenzó a besar el largo de sus muslos, lamió y mordió su piel expuesta y comenzó a subir nuevamente, Serena se movía en la cama y Darien reía de su desesperación, separo con sus manos sus muslos y miro el cuerpo expectante de la rubia, Serena quiso morir de vergüenza, la cara de Darien era como si hubiera recibido el regalo más maravilloso del mundo y ella cerro los ojos, se sentía avergonzada de ser examinada tan detenidamente.

Darien no le dio tiempo para otro pensamiento más y dirigió su boca hacia donde Serena lo necesitaba, beso su sexo, jugo con su clítoris, lamió la humedad que se encontraba y deseo más de ella, Serena se retorcía sobre la cama, las sensaciones eran demasiadas, estaba a punto de llegar al punto culminante.

― ¡Darien! ―lo llamo y jalo su cabello.

Darien siguió con su tarea y entre más escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de la rubia más énfasis le ponía a su labor, la quería loca por él y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, siguió con su tarea, se concentro en ella, él sentía su cuerpo febril, su miembro duro y palpitante pero ante todo era ella, su placer, su comodidad, su felicidad.

―Darien… Darien… ―Serena tenía el nombre de su marido como letanía, se sentía arder―. ¡Darien! ―Lo llamo cuando llego a su orgasmo, este fue rápido, certero, placentero pero aun tenía necesidad de más, de él.

Darien siguió besando su intimidad, saboreo un poco más de su gusto, adoraba su sabor, salado, picante y dulce a la vez, tan único. Sintió a Serena ahora laxa, jadeaba por aire, su piel estaba sonrojada producto de su excitación, podía sentir la ligera capa de sudor que ahora cubría su cuerpo, comenzó su ascenso hacia arriba, beso su vientre, su panza, su ombligo, su torso, sus pechos, su cuello y cuando llego a su boca ella se devoro su boca, sabía que Serena podía degustarse en sus labios y el que no le importara le prendió más la sangre.

―Eres deliciosa. ―la elogio entre besos.

―Te necesito. ―le dijo restregándose contra él.

―Tómame entonces. ―Le dijo y se acostó boca arriba esperando que Serena tuviera la iniciativa―. Soy tuyo princesa. ―espero.

Ahora fue el turno de Darien de ser explorado, sintió las manos y la boca de la rubia sobre su cuerpo, su pecho y torso fueron explorados, Serena pasaba su boca, sus dientes, su lengua, sus manos y sus uñas por su piel, cuando sentía su contacto, los músculos de Darien se contraían, su piel se prendió esperando su tacto, sus terminaciones nerviosas picaban esperando ser tocadas, acariciadas.

Serena llego al elástico de sus bóxer blancos y no espero, los jalo hacia abajo desesperada, ya habían jugado mucho y quería tenerlo ya, los deslizo por sus piernas y de paso iba acariciando su piel velluda, cuando tuvo fuera el bóxer lo arrojo por la habitación y volteo a mirarlo, Darien se veía tan cómodo en su piel, con su desnudes que sintió envidia, él era tan perfecto y era todo suyo.

Regreso a la parte central de su cuerpo y beso su ombligo, sus caderas, rastrillo con sus dientes la piel de su abdomen, sentía el calor que desprendía su miembro pero quería torturarlo un poco e ignoro esa necesitada parte, acaricio sus piernas, araño sus nalgas y ahora era Darien quien se retorcía buscando el contacto con la rubia.

―Serena… ―la llamo en represaría y la escucho reírse entre dientes―. Deja de torturarme. ―suplico.

Serena lo miro hacia arriba y Darien ahora tenía cara de sufrimiento, ella lo ignoro un poco mas y jugo otro ratito con los músculos de su cadera, amaba la 'V' que se formaba ahí, era sexy.

―Por favor… ―pidio Darien.

Serena dio un lametazo final a su ombligo y sorpresivamente dirigió su atención al miembro de su marido, lo recorrió con la lengua y después lo introdujo a su boca, Darien apretaba las manos sobre sus cabellos y ella sintió pinchazos de dolor, se lo hizo saber poniendo sus manos sobre las de Darien y este inmediatamente aflojo el agarre, ella se dedico a disfrutar de su labor, amaba el sentimiento de poder que obtenía al tener a Darien a su merced, el saberse la dueña de su placer era maravilloso.

―Te necesito. ―le pidió.

Serena también se sentía necesitada, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no estaba con Darien y ahora que lo tenía a su merced no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, se enderezo y lo miro, Darien hizo ademán de levantarse pero Serena le negó con la cabeza y él se detuvo, la rubia se subió sobre él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, presiono su miembro entre sus dos vientres y se restregó sobre su miembro y disfruto de su posición y de las sensaciones que producía, Darien la dejaba hacer su voluntad aunque podía ver en sus ojos el hambre que sentía, se levanto y se posiciono sobre su pene, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo y los dos exhalaron suspiros de placer.

―Esto es maravilloso. ―expreso con palabras sus pensamientos. Darien no dijo nada, presiono sus caderas y comenzó a moverla.

Serena tomo un ritmo lento, suave, demoraba las penetraciones, estaba ansiosa pero quería alargar lo máximo el placer, había pasado tanto tiempo que ahora no quería que terminara tan pronto, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Darien y lo miro al rostro, él la veía fijamente, engancho su mirada con la de él y ahora si sintió que el mundo desaparecía, vio a Darien lamerse los labios y ella imito su gesto.

―Amo esto… ―le susurro moviéndose lentamente sobre él.

―Yo también. ―le contesto acariciando su cintura.

Serena siguió con sus lánguidos movimientos, lento, arriba, abajo, disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le provocaba ser uno con su ser amado, se agacho y apreso la boca de Darien, él le devolvió el beso, agarro su cabeza con sus manos y la jalo más a él, la beso más profundamente y ella le regreso el beso. Dejo una de sus manos sobre su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar y la otra la llevo a su cadera para acelerar su movimiento.

―Muévete ―le pidió―. Necesito que te muevas. ―la apresuro.

Serena sonrió pero ignoro su petición, siguió con sus movimientos largos, controlados, lánguidos.

―Me gusta estar arriba. ―se rió de él.

Darien arrugo el ceño y cambio de táctica, la soltó y Serena se enderezo, Darien llevo una mano a sus pechos los cuales acaricio y la otra a su entrepierna para jugar con su clítoris.

―No juegas limpio ―se quejo la rubia y Darien sonrió de lado.

_Amo esa sonrisa_, pensó Serena pero acelero sus movimientos ahora coaccionada por Darien, él siguió con sus caricias al ver que daban resultado, había pasado tanto tiempo sin amarla que lo que quería era hacerlo rápido, fuerte, profundo, ya tendrían tiempo para intentarlo nuevamente como ella quería, para jugar, pero ahora no.

Vio a Serena que se movía más rápido presa de su ansiedad, mordía su labio inferior y llevo sus manos a sus hombros para poder tener soporte y moverse con mayor velocidad.

―Ayudame… ―le pidió.

Darien la abrazo y en un rápido giro la dejo bajo de él, se acomodo y comenzó a tomarla como quería, con movimientos rápidos y profundos, Serena comenzó a gemir más y más alto, apreso sus caderas con sus piernas y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos e intento seguir sus movimientos con sus propias caderas.

Sintió a Serena llegar al clímax, grito su nombre y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, él no estaba lejos de su propio orgasmo, acelero más sus movimientos y en unas cuantas estocadas más se dejo llevar por el placer, apretó el cuerpo de la rubia y mordió su hombro, Serena jadeo ante la sorpresa pero ladeo su rostro para darle cabida a su cabeza que se recargo en su hombro.

Trato de recuperar su respiración, sintió como iba calmándose su corazón acelerado, tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Serena, respiraba su aroma, se dio cuenta que tenía todo su peso sobre la rubia e intento apartarse pero Serena se lo impidió, lo tenía abrazado por los hombros y el agarre sobre sus caderas aun persistía, dejo su peso sobre sus brazos, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería apartarse.

Se quedaron así un tiempo indefinido, él no sabía si habían sido unos segundos o por lo contrario varias horas, abrazo a la rubia y disfruto de su cercanía, su calor, su tacto, su olor.

―Te amo… ―le susurro al oído y lo beso.

―Te amo mi amor. ―le contesto la rubia con la cabeza escondida en su cuello.

Sin romper el apretado abrazo los coloco de lado y la apreso más cerca, estaba renuente a perder el contacto con su cuerpo, la había tenido lejos mucho tiempo y ahora quería meterla en su piel y no dejar que se escapara nunca.

―Eso fue… ―escucho mencionar a la rubia.

―Delicioso… ―completo él.

Con pesar tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de su mujer para brincarle comodidad, la arropo y después de asegurar bien la puerta regreso con ella a la cama y Serena se acurruco contra su cuerpo, ambos suspiraron de placer y dejaron que el sueño reparador los envolviera.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Chicas, después de mucho tiempo me vuelvo a aparecer, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer la confesión de Serena, no la quería repetitiva y quería hacerla especial como lo fue la de Darien en el capítulo anterior, espero haber logrado mi cometido, por cierto chicas, me supere, 8,590 palabras según el FF.

Ojalá y pronto se solucionen los problemas con el FF por que tengo en mente un nuevo fic que quiero comenzar pero pues no podre subirlo si las cosas siguen así.

Si alguien tiene duda de cómo subir los capitulos a FF, mandenme un MP y con gusto las ayudo con este "problemita".

Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos.

**SalyLuna****

_**Domingo, 27 de Marzo de 2011**_


	17. Disfrutándote

**Capítulo 17: "Disfrutándote"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien sintió la brisa entrar por la ventana abierta, le gusto la sensación el aire frió contra su piel desnuda, era refrescante, se acostó boca arriba y extendió los brazos para estirarse y quitarse la pereza para comenzar un nuevo día, sintió el cuerpo de su mujer junto al suyo, cuando Serena se sintió privada de la protección y el calor del cuerpo de su amante se acerco nuevamente a él para recobrar el calor que la mantenía tibia y confortable, se acurruco contra su costado y siguió durmiendo placidamente.

Darien la miraba dormir, le encantaba verla dormir, se veía tan inocente, tan tierna, tan angelical que podría pasarse horas contemplándola, se volvió a alejar de ella para ver que hacia y nuevamente Serena lo siguió y se acurruco a su costado como un gatito buscando calor, decidió dejarla de molestar y la abrazo, paso un rato intentando volver a dormir pero no lo consiguió, se atrevía a decir que era cerca de las 7 de la mañana, el aire mañanero le erizaba la piel a Serena y buscaba más el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo para buscar calor, cuando se sintió satisfecha se restregó contra él y Darien apretó los labios evitando soltar un jadeo, Serena sin saberlo había frotado sus nalgas contra la ingle de Darien que estaba ahora despierta. Se alejo de Serena con la intención de dejarla dormir a su antojo pero ella volvió a seguirlo por la cama y cuando lo encontró volvió a restregar su cuerpo contra él.

Por más caballeroso que quería ser no aguantaba tanta provocación, intencional o no, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que la añoraba como un loco, deseaba su cuerpo y sabía que no se saciaría tan pronto de ella, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y la acerco más a él, con una mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho que tenía a su alcance y con la mano que tenía libre, le acaricio el costado de arriba abajo, Serena aun estaba dormida pero soltaba gemiditos con las caricias que Darien le prodigaba.

Darien sabía de primera mano que Serena era renuente a despertar temprano y más después de una noche apasionada, era floja por naturaleza, pero ahora él la quería despierta y participativa. Intensifico sus caricias en sus pechos y sobre su costado, dirigió su boca contra su oreja y comenzó a despertarla con suaves besos y pequeñas lamidas sobre su oído.

—Princesa despierta. —Le susurro—. Anda… —la llamo.

Serena se removió pero no despertó, Darien maldijo su sueño tan pesado, le quito el cabello del cuello y lo ataco con besos y siguió con sus caricias, ahora Serena se removía más inquieta e inconscientemente buscaba su contacto y Darien rió de ella, mordisqueo su hombro, succiono su cuello, pellizcaba sus pezones y como ultimo recurso dirigió su mano a su centro que comenzaba a humedecerse debido a sus caricias.

Darien noto inmediatamente cuando Serena despertó por que ahogo un gemido y se tenso en sus brazos pero no se alejo, al contrario cuando vio que él no cesaba sus atenciones se relajo y se dejo hacer, intento separar sus piernas para darle libre acceso a su sexo y Darien tomo su pierna y la posiciono sobre su propia pierna, ahora Serena estaba expuesta a él y le dio libre acceso.

— ¿Has despertado? —Le pregunto juguetón—. ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? —le pregunto roncamente al tenerla rendida a sus atenciones.

Serena no le contesto y en cambio comenzó a mecerse contra él buscando más contacto, al no obtener la respuesta verbal que quería, Darien comenzó a retirar su mano y bajo la pierna de Serena de las suyas, pero no se alejo, Serena lo volteo a ver inmediatamente buscando una explicación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto—. No te detengas… —suplico acariciando su cuerpo con el suyo.

— ¿Me deseas? —pregunto de vuelta.

—Mucho. —le contesto inmediatamente, y jalo sus manos hacia sus senos y centro.

Darien inmediatamente devoro su boca y reanudo sus caricias, ahora Serena cien por ciento despierta participaba activamente, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cabello jalándolo para acercarlo más a ella y su otra mano se dirigió a sus nalgas para animarlo a acercarse más, Darien jadeo ante el contacto de las uñas de Serena contra su piel.

—Deja de jugar… —le dijo al pelinegro—. Te necesito. —le suplico jadeante.

Darien mordió su oreja y adelanto una pierna de la rubia para poder acoplar su cuerpo al de su esposa, una vez realizada la tarea la penetro lentamente, ambos disfrutaron de su lentitud, Darien sintió como iba siendo apresado en el calor de Serena, jadeo ante la deliciosa sensación, Serena ahora gimoteaba más fuerte y se restregaba contra él, llevo su mano nuevamente hacia atrás y jalo sus cabellos para acercarlo a su rostro y besarle desenfrenadamente, Darien se movía lentamente, alargaba su posesión para mayor disfrute de ambos.

Darien poso una de sus manos alrededor de uno de sus senos y la otra la llevo a su centro para acariciar su clítoris lentamente para alargar el placer, su boca se movió a su cuello en donde lamió y succiono alternativamente, Serena se convirtió en una masa de nervios jadeante en sus brazos, se dejo llevar por el placer, lo sentía cerca pero aun no estaba a su alcance.

—Darien… —le pidió presa de la ansiedad.

Su marido la ignoro y siguió con su lenta tortura, anoche Serena lo había torturado de la misma manera y no es que fuera vengativo pero le encontró el gusto a la lenta tortura, al placer lento, largo, comedido.

Serena al verse presa de su abrazo y al intentar acelerar los movimientos y al verse limitada en su libre acción bajo su boca y mordió el brazo de Darien a donde tuvo alcance, Darien se quejo inmediatamente peor no la soltó.

— ¡Oye!, eso duele. —le mordió el hombro en represaría.

—Más, necesito más… —le pidió.

—No… —Serena gimoteo inmediatamente—. Aun no… —le aclaro.

Darien la ignoro y siguió con su ritmo, bajo su boca a la de ella y le reclamo un beso, este también fue lento, comedido, profundo, húmedo. Al separarse jadearon por aire, Serena llevo su mano a sus nalgas nuevamente donde encajo las uñas exigiendo mayor velocidad, mayor profundidad, Darien se rió entre dientes de ella pero no lo hizo, quería desesperar a Serena y lo estaba logrando.

—Darien… —pidió ansiosa.

Darien besaba, lamía y succionaba su cuello, descubrió una marca producto de su sección anterior y le presto más atención, le agrado la idea de encontrar una marca visible sobre su piel, sabía que Serena se enfadaría pero a él le gustaba, ya trataría más tarde con su enojo, por ahora disfrutaba de su cuello.

La rubia poso una mano sobre la de Darien que tenía entre sus piernas y acelero los movimientos que sus dedos ejercían en ese lugar, a Darien le agrado lo decidida que era, dejo que guiara su mano, él tampoco estaba ya lejos de su clímax, y era una pena por que estaba disfrutando tanto del momento de intimidad que ahora compartían.

Recargo más su cuerpo sobre el de Serena para dejarla casi boca abajo, Serena se tenso al sentirlo casi completamente sobre ella, esto era diferente pero no desagradable, al contrario, disfruto de su peso sobre ella, podía sentir mayor contacto del cuerpo de su amante, dejo caer una mano sobre la cama y aferro las sabanas.

—Serena… —jadeo Darien al descubrir lo delicioso de esta posición.

Darien quito la mano de entre las piernas de la rubia y soporto parte de su peso en su mano, se acomodo nuevamente y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, era hora de conseguir su placer, por los sonidos de Serena era obvio que ella no estaba lejos y quería correrse junto a ella.

—Darien… Darien… —Serena comenzó su ya acostumbrada letanía cerca del clímax.

—Eso es preciosa. —La alentó su marido—. Yo también estoy cerca… —acelero un poco más sus movimientos—. Vente conmigo. —le pidió.

Sintió a Serena llegar al clímax, su intimidad se apretó sobre él, grito su nombre y él quiso acompañarla, acelero más sus movimientos y se dejo ir, no había cumplido su propósito de terminar juntos pero estuvo cerca.

Ambos jadeaban por aire, conservaban aun la posición, Darien no dejo caer completamente su peso sobre ella y Serena se desplomo sobre las sabanas blancas, ladeo la cabeza para conseguir más aire, de pronto sus pulmones lo reclamaban, Darien le dio pequeños besos sobre su espalda, momentos después de recuperarse se alejo de ella y se posiciono en a su lado para después volver a jalar su cuerpo hacia el suyo y abrazarla estrechamente otra vez.

—Siento haberte despertado. —le dijo apenado.

—Yo no lo siento. —Le dijo mirándolo—. Fue delicioso. —le guiño un ojo, se acomodo sobre la cama.

Darien le dio un beso sobre su mejilla y descanso su cabeza sobre la almohada, de pronto el sueño había regresado y se dejo reclamar por Morfeo.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena despertó gracias a luz que ahora invadía la habitación, se podía apreciar el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas, sentía sobre su piel la suave brisa que entraba pro la ventana, se quedo unos momentos más disfrutando de las sensaciones. A su lado estaba Darien aun durmiendo, tenía el rostro volteado para el otro lado y los brazos estirados, uno de ellos aun estaba bajo su cabeza, volteo y beso la piel expuesta que encontró.

Sonrió dichosa, al fin, después de mucho sufrir tenía a su marido con ella, habían aclarado todo y habían decidido comenzar de nuevo, ahora estaba segura que su relación era más fuerte y no caerían tan fácilmente como antes.

Volteo a verlo y lo miro dormir, si despierto era atractivo, dormido era lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo, se puso de lado para mirarlo dormir, se veía tan tierno, tan pacifico que no quiso despertarlo, jalo la sabana que los tapaba pero al ver que dejaba a Darien sin nada que lo cubriera la dejo donde estaba y tomo del piso la camisa que cubría a Darien la noche anterior, la acerco a su nariz y descubrió que aun estaba impregnada del olor que la volvía loca, se la coloco y vago por la habitación.

Se acerco al balcón y encontró que afuera bullía en movimiento seguramente era entrada la mañana, se acerco al mueble del teléfono y busco la carta del servicio a la habitación, la leyó y con mirar las imágenes se le despertó el apetito hasta ahora dormido, tomó el teléfono y marco, pidió huevos revueltos, waffles, café, jugo de naranja y fruta picada, esperaba que fuera suficiente para el apetito de ambos.

Se volteo a la cama otra vez y su bello durmiente aun dormía, sonrió y se acerco a él, lo beso levemente sobre sus labios y se dirigió al baño, le habían dicho que el servicio estaría en 15 minutos y era el tiempo justo para estar lista. Junto rápidamente su ropa del suelo de la habitación y la metió con ella al baño, no había otra cosa pero peor era andar desnuda por ahí, eso no le agradaría a Darien, comenzó a reírse de su pequeña broma, dejo la ropa de Darien sobre una silla y se metió a bañar.

Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, cuando salía del baño con una toalla secándose el cabello la puerta de la habitación sonó seguido de "servicio de habitación", se apresuro para que su insistencia no despertara a Darien, dejo entrar el carrito y busco su bolsa para la propina, agradeció el servicio y cerro la puerta, acerco el carrito a la cama y se dispuso a despertar a su bello durmiente.

Se acerco a Darien y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, retiro el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara pero este se revelo y siguió en su lugar, Darien ni se inmuto con sus caricias, se acerco a su rostro y paso sus labios por su frente, sus parpados cerrados, su nariz pero Darien seguía sin despertar, se acerco lentamente a su boca y acaricio sus labios con los propios pero Darien a penas suspiro, se acomodo y poso más insistentemente su boca sobre la de su marido pero se vio presa de su agarre, Darien sostuvo su cabeza y busco profundizar el beso.

—Estabas despierto… —lo acuso.

—No hasta que me besaste. —Le beso suavemente sus labios—. Te has bañado. —señalo lo evidente.

—Algo productivo tenía que hacer, tú roncas como oso y no dejas dormir. —le reprocho en broma.

—Yo no ronco. —la acuso de mentirosa.

—Si lo haces, es más no dejaste dormir al hotel completo. —le reprocho.

Darien no contesto pero la jalo y la posiciono rápidamente bajo su cuerpo para reclamar sus labios en un beso posesivo, fiero. Serena se dejo hacer, disfrutaba con su derroche de pasión, intercambiaron varios besos más y Serena lentamente se aparto.

—El desayuno… —le dijo esquivando su boca.

—Después… —le decía Darien intentando robarle un beso.

—Ya llego. —Le señalo el carrito—. Tengo hambre… —le hizo pucheros—. Anoche no cene.

Darien le dio un beso rápido y se incorporo, se envolvió en la sabana y salio de la cama, busco su ropa interior, se la puso y dejo olvidada la sabana sobre la cama, Serena se sentó otra vez y Darien le paso los platos y los desperdigaron sobre la cama, Darien atentamente comenzó a darle de comer.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejo—. Puedo sola.

—Eso lo se, pero vas a dejarme darte a mi. —le dijo muy seguro. Serena lo miro con la ceja levantada—. Anda vamos… —le acerco el tenedor con un pedazo de fruta picada.

Serena no dijo nada más y se dejo consentir, ella tomo su tenedor y comenzó a alimentarlo, Darien no se quejo y abrió la boca cada vez que acercaba el tenedor con un nuevo bocado.

Pasaron el desayuno entre risas, mimos y besos, era como volver a estar de luna de miel, la sensación les agradaba, eran solo ellos dos y su amor, no había nada más que importara salvo ellos, desayunaron sin prisas, entre bromas.

Serena seguía acercándole el tenedor pero Darien se alejaba.

—Anda… —le ofreció el tenedor haciendo pucheros.

—No puedo más. —se alejo—. He comido bastante.

Darien retiro todos los platos y acomodo todo en el carrito y lo saco al pasillo para que lo retiraran, cuando regreso Serena tomaba su bolso. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella para evitar que pasara.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

—A mi habitación. —Ella también cruzo sus brazos—. Pasan del medio día y mi ferry sale a las 6, tengo que cambiarme y arreglar mis cosas.

Darien la miro buscando una explicación, ¿Acaso lo que habían compartido era solo de una noche?

— ¿Te vas? —le pregunto más brusco de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Tu te quedas? —le regreso la pregunta. Lo miro enojado e inmediatamente capto lo que el pensaba. Se rió de él.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto enojado.

—Amor, solo voy a mi habitación por mis cosas en lo que te bañas y te arreglas, no pretendo quedarme encerrada quiero ir a pasear. —lo miro haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Ibas a regresar? —la miro sorprendido.

—Obvio tonto. —rodó los ojos.

Darien se acerco a ella y se apodero de su boca, su beso era demandante, necesitado, húmedo, profundo. Serena le respondió el beso de igual manera, su lengua salio al encuentro con la de Darien y fue una guerra por el dominio. De a poco se fueron separando.

—Perdón, pensé que me dejarías. —la miro a los ojos y Serena tapo su boca con la mano.

—Eso jamás —lo abrazo—. Nunca más. Eres mío. —aclaro.

— ¿En qué habitación estas? —le pregunto.

—512 —le contesto la rubia y le enseño la tarjeta que tenía el numero cuando la saco de la bolsa.

—Dame 15 minutos y estoy listo.

Se despidieron de un beso fugaz y Darien corrió al baño, se metió en la ducha y se apuro, se golpeo la frente contra el mosaico, había dudado de ella nuevamente pero el temor a perderla aun estaba presente, de hecho temía que aun permanecería por un tiempo.

Salio de la ducha y se vistió, se puso unas bermudas azules con flores en color blanco, se puso una camiseta blanca y se calzo unas sandalias café, se peino el cabello y completo su atuendo con unas gafas negras, agarro sus llaves, la cartera y la llave de la habitación.

Subió al elevador y marco el 5° piso, cuando llego busco la habitación y toco ansioso, no sabía de donde venia esa ansia si tenía escasos 15 minutos que había visto a Serena pero la quería nuevamente con él, sonrió ante lo posesivo que se estaba volviendo. Escucho un "Entra", giro el pomo de la puerta y entro, la habitación de Serena era un poco más pequeña pero también tenía una linda vista, entro y cerro detrás de él, vio su maleta sobre la cama y cosas esparcidas por ella, vio la puerta del baño abierta y se acerco a ella.

Encontró a su rubio tormento frente al espejo, se maquillaba, ahora aplicaba quien sabe que cosa sobre sus ya largas pestañas, cuando encontró su mirada con el espejo sonrieron como un par de tontos, le aventó un beso y ella se lo regreso, Darien se recargo en el marco de la puerta y la espero.

El tiempo de espera le dio para mirarla de arriba abajo, había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, te estaba maquillando tenuemente, tenía puesto un vestido sin tirantes azul turquesa que le llegaba a medio muslo y traía puestas unas sandalias blancas, cuando termino salieron del baño, ella tomo su bolso y le tendió la mano para salir de la habitación.

Cuando salieron del hotel ambos se pusieron las gafas y caminaron de la mano, iban bromeando e intercambiando besos, miraban escaparates, se detenían a comprar de vez en cuando. La gente volteaba a verlos no solo por que constantemente reían sino por que se notaba a leguas que eran pareja, estaban enamorados y creían que estaban de luna de miel.

Serena se detuvo y se paro frente a Darien, ahora tenía la piel un poco enrojecida, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar en sus cosas, movía cosas, Darien se preguntaba que tanto podía traer ahí dentro, pero con las mujeres era mejor no averiguar, Serena grito feliz cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Le mostró un tuvo de crema.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto confundido cuando Serena comenzó a abrirlo.

—Pantalla solar. —le dijo en un tono como si estuviera tratando con tontos o niños pequeños.

Darien no comento más, ella hablaba como si eso fuera obvio para ambos, no quería pasar como tonto. Serena le quito las gafas y comenzó a aplicar esa cosa sobre su rostro, Darien se dejaba hacer sabía que a veces era mejor no contradecir a su mujer y era obvio que esta vez era una de ellas, a pesar de todo le gustaba que Serena tuviera esas intenciones con él, había pasado completamente traer un bloqueador solar y era obvio que a Serena no.

Serena siguió con sus atenciones, después de su rostro paso a su cuello, brazos y le dio para que se pusiera en las piernas, una vez terminado sonrió feliz y le regalo un beso sobre su nariz, Darien se sintió dichoso al haberla complacido, después de todo se había ganado un beso.

Se dio cuenta que ahora olía a ella, su olor era dulzor y un poco a bebé, le sonrió y Serena le regreso sus gafas, la abrazo y profundizo un nuevo beso, esta vez agradeciéndole que se preocupara por él, Serena le sonrió después y tomo su mano para continuar con su camino, cuando Darien miro alrededor vio que la gente los veía y casi juro que oía suspiros a su paso.

Cuando les dio hambre se sentaron en un restaurante a comer a orillas del mar, comieron tranquilamente, hablaron de todo y de nada en concreto, intercambiaban bromas, arrumacos, Serena veía constantemente su reloj.

— ¿Pasa algo princesa? —le pregunto al ver su insistencia.

—Son las 5. —le dijo.

— ¿Y? —le pregunto extrañado.

—Te dije que mi ferry sale a las 6. —le recordó.

—Lo se, me dijiste. —Serena lo miro esperando a que completara su oración—. Pero yo tengo pase para el último.

Serena ya no discutió más pero su contestación no la dejo tan satisfecha, siguieron comiendo, habían tratado todos los temas imaginables pero no el más importante, era obvio que estaban juntos nuevamente, que se amaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban y querían estar juntos. Pero, ¿Dónde vivirían? Esta pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Darien desde hacia tiempo.

—Princesa… —la llamo pensativo—. ¿Me amas verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Le dijo y tomo su mano sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa amor? —le pregunto al ver su inseguridad.

—Tenemos que volver a nuestras labores. —Le recordó y Serena asintió con la cabeza—. No quiero separarme de ti otra vez. —Serena le apretó la mano y negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que regreses a vivir conmigo. —Serena iba a objetar pero la detuvo—. No acepto un 'no' por respuesta. —le aclaro.

—Pero el departamento… —negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo se, a mi también me trae malos recuerdos. Podemos vivir en el tuyo, seria algo temporal hasta que encontremos algo que nos agrade.

Serena se quedo pensando pero sonrió y se levanto y fue a sus brazos, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y beso profundamente, la idea de no volver a separarse le agradaba y obviamente agradecía que comprendiera su negativa a volver al departamento, pero la idea de una nueva casa la emociono.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? —le pregunto besándolo dulcemente.

—No más que yo te amo a ti. —le dijo sentándola en sus piernas y besándola profundamente.

—Si quieres también podemos pasar unas noches en tu departamento. —Cedió, y Darien sonrió con su sacrificio—. Pero solo si tu estas ahí. —le recordó.

Darien no contesto y volvió a besarla, amaba a esa mujer y no dejaría que se le escapara nuevamente de las manos.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como verán, estamos entrando a la recta final, ni modo :(

Nos leemos la prox semana si dios quiere, besitos muchos a todas, no olviden su RW, es muy bien recibido y agradecido.

_**SalyLuna**_

**Miércoles, 06 de Abril de 2011**


	18. ¿Infidelidad?

**Capítulo 18: "¿Infidelidad?"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien agradecía que su turno comenzara a las 2 de la tarde, había descubierto que amaba ver a su mujer arreglarse para salir a trabajar.

La noche anterior habían regresado cerca de la media noche a la ciudad y en lo que llegaron al departamento y se acostaron, habían dormido poco, pero cuando escucho el molesto despertador y sintió a Serena levantarse perdió el sueño, continuo acostado mientras ella se duchaba, pero cuando salio se acomodo y la vio pasearse de un lado a otro y dar de vueltas por la habitación para alistarse, la vio aplicarse crema por todo el cuerpo, ponerse su ropa interior —cosa que encontró realmente sensual— la vio ponerse un vestido ligero y después comenzar a maquillarse.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Le pregunto Serena cuando lo vio mirarla a través del espejo, Darien se veía realmente bien desparramado en la cama, se había acomodado y obviamente disfrutaba del espectáculo, estaba despeinado, tenía el comienzo de la barba oscureciendo sus mejillas, los ojos aun adormilados y aun así era el hombre más sexy que había visto. Darien le sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta y agarro a Rayas que estaba en el buró junto a la cama y comenzó a jugar con él.

— ¿No iras a trabajar? —le pregunto intentando distraerlo del escrutinio que tenía sobre ella.

—Si, pero más tarde. —le guiño un ojo y siguió mirándola y jalando la cola de Rayas.

Vio a Serena echarse una cosa sobre la cara y luego poner mayor énfasis en el cuello, la vio intentando tapar el moretón que él había dejado en ese lugar y sonrió al verla hacer muecas al no conseguirlo, Serena vio su satisfacción por el espejo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No es gracioso. —lo reto.

—No se de que hablas princesa. —sonrió complacido.

—No te hagas el tonto. —Le recrimino y él sonrió intentando parecer inocente—. Quiero borrarte esa sonrisa de una cachetada. —lo miro enojada al no conseguir ocultar el chupetón.

—Que agresiva princesa —le recrimino y Serena le aventó el cepillo que tenía a su alcance y él se cubrió con Rayas y después le sobo donde la rubia le había pegado—. Si que eres sanguinaria. Pobre de nuestro pequeño y peludo hijo. —Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al peluche—. Disculpa a tu madre, siempre amanece de mal humor cuando no duerme sus respectivas 8 horas diarias. —Serena le contesto aventándole un peine—, vez lo que te digo. —le continuo hablando a Rayas.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso. —Darien le sonrió inocentemente—. ¿Cómo voy a salir así? —le señalo su cuello.

—Ayer saliste así. —le recordó Darien.

—Ayer no se notaba tanto. —Le recrimino y Darien rió entre dientes—. Maldita sea, ahora entiendo tu afán de besarme el cuello. —Lo miro mal y Darien intento ocultar su risa—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo salir así… —comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—Por mi no hay problema, así te vez hermosa. —la elogio pero se gano un bufido de parte de la rubia.

Serena lo ignoro y se dirigió al closet, comenzó a rebuscar en un cajón y saco una pashmina ligera de color rojo del fondo del cajón, después saco un par de perchas del closet y comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

—Esto se pone mejor Rayas… —le dijo Darien al peluche, lo volteo de manera que le diera la espalda a la rubia—. Este es espectáculo solo para papá. —le palmeo la cabeza y se reacomodo en la cama.

Serena lo ignoro y siguió cambiándose de ropa, se puso una falda entallada a la rodilla y un saco negro y se anudo frente al espejo la pashmina y unas zapatillas negras de tacón y sonrió feliz con él resultado. Se acerco al espejo y retoco su maquillaje, después fue a la cama y tomó el cepillo que le había aventado. Se cepillo rápidamente y miro el reloj y maldijo cuando vio que era tarde. Cambio de bolsa y saco unas cosas y metió otras tantas más y se encamino a la puerta.

— ¿Te vas? —Serena se detuvo y le afirmo con la cabeza—. ¿Nuestro beso? —le pregunto y paro la boca en busca de su beso y enderezo a Rayas.

Serena lo medito ladeando la cabeza y regreso sus pasos, se acerco a la cama y Darien espero pacientemente su beso, la rubia tomo a Rayas y le dio un beso sobre su nariz y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Alto ahí. —Se quejo—. Falto yo. —le recordó.

—Tú, no volverás a tocarme. —le informo y apuro sus pasos en dado caso que Darien pretendiera algo contra ella.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena paso la mañana en la oficina poniéndose al corriente con los pendientes, las chicas de la oficina la habían felicitado por su cambio de humor, ella lo atribuyo a que había pasado un lindo fin de semana y las chicas no insistieron, se apuro para poder salir temprano para reunirse con las chicas, al llegar a la oficina vio que tenía varios mensajes de ellas preocupadas por su desaparición el fin de semana, las calmo diciéndoles que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar y quedaron de reunirse para un café, pero ahora insistió que fuera en el centro comercial, no las quería merodeando por su departamento para evitar que se encontraran con Darien.

Su reciente reconciliación era solo de ellos, quería que disfrutaran solos y habían acordado no decir nada hasta que estuvieran listo y hayan decidido bien que hacer, por lo mientras disfrutaban de su amor clandestino.

Cuando vio que faltaba media hora para reunirse comenzó a guardar todo satisfecha de haber avanzado bastante en sus pendientes, le mando un mensaje a Darien diciéndole que se reuniría con las chicas y que lo vería más tarde en el departamento.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Como siempre llegaba tarde, las chicas ya estaban todas ahí, tenían su café enfrente y platicaban de lo más animadamente posible, cuando Mina la vio le hizo señas para que se acercara y le hicieron espacio para que se sentara con ellas.

—Llegas tarde. —la acuso Rei.

—Lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo. —Se excuso la rubia—. Pero ya llegue. —les sonrió a modo de consuelo.

—Nos tenías preocupadas. —Le dijo Amy—. Te buscamos pero no podíamos encontrarte.

—Un día más sin saber de ti y avisamos a la policía. —le dijo dramáticamente Mina.

—Estuvimos tentadas a decirle a Darien. —le comento Lita.

— ¿A Darien? —Pregunto sacando los ojos Serena—. ¿Por qué? —se recuperaba del susto.

— ¿Por qué es tu marido? —Le pregunto Rei—. Él debería de saber que no podíamos encontrarte.

—Podría haberte pasado algo. —le aclaro Amy.

—No paso nada, solo quería pensar. —les recordó Serena.

—Pero nos hubieras avisado. —Le recrimino Lita—. Nos asustaste.

—Tranquilas chicas, no paso nada, estoy bien. —les sonrió para darles consuelo y que olvidaran su pequeña escapada.

Estuvieron platicando un rato de todo y nada, bromeaban y tomaban más café, y platicaban más, intercambiaban chismes y reían de todo.

—Por cierto Serena, que guapa te ves hoy. —la halago Mina.

—Gracias. —se sonrojo la rubia.

—Te vez diferente. —le dijo Amy analizándola.

— ¿Diferente? —no sabía a que se refería Amy.

—Es cierto. —Corroboro Rei—. Te vez más brillante y feliz.

— ¿Feliz? —Quería despistarlas, las chicas eran muy suspicaces—. Me siento igual que siempre. —odiaba mentirles, _pero esta es una mentira blanca_, se dijo.

— ¡Me encanta tu pashmina! —Mina sin quererlo cambio drásticamente de tema y Serena agradeció por eso—. ¡Presta, presta! —le dijo a gritos como era su costumbre y se la jalo del cuello.

Mina se puso la pashmina y saco su espejo para inspeccionarse, las chicas la alabaron, sabían que uno de los colores favoritos de Mina era el rojo y también sabían que ese trapo no regresaría a manos de la dueña.

—Dile adiós a tu trapito. —le dijo divertida Lita volteándose a ver a Serena.

—Nada de eso, es mío. —le contesto Serena jalándole la pashmina a Mina.

—Olvídalo, es mía. —la jalo de regreso la otra rubia.

Entre el jaleo de las rubias, las chicas se divertían, veían a una y a otra pelear por "su" pashmina, Serena de pronto sintió una mirada fija sobre ella y volteo a ver a Amy que la miraba muy detenidamente, al sentir la mirada sobre su cuello, llevo inmediatamente su mano a la marca que "amablemente" Darien había dejado sobre su piel, este acto atrajo la atención de las demás.

— ¿Qué te paso Serena? —pregunto Rei al ver la marca roja sobre su cuello.

— ¿En donde? —Serena quiso hacerse la desentendida intentando tapar la marca con su mano.

— Justo ahí. —Lita le quito la mano y todas pudieron admirar en todo su esplendor el pequeño moretón.

—No lo se. —quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—Tienes moradito. —le aclaro la otra rubia mirándola de cerca.

— ¿En verdad? —Serena hacia que no sabía nada de nada.

—Si, mira… —Mina le dio el espejo que tenía en la mano.

—No lo se… —Serena se inspeccionaba detenidamente e interiormente maldecía a Darien y planeaba su cruel venganza—. Eso no estaba ahí. —les dijo.

—Eso es obvio. —Rei rodó los ojos—. Aquí el problema es, ¿Cómo llego ahí? —quiso saber.

— ¿Quién te mordió? —pregunto Mina tratando de hacer una broma.

— ¿Yo sola? —quiso bromear Serena, de pronto se encontró atrapada.

—Yo creo que si, es obvio que Darien no fue. —aclaro Lita. Serena quiso besarle los pies por salvarla.

—Es más que evidente. —Les dijo Rei—. ¿Qué te paso? —Serena de pronto se sintió acorralada.

—Mmm… —no sabía que decirles.

—Te ha de haber picado algo. —les dijo Amy meditando lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Sip, lo más seguro. —Serena se sintió salvada.

—Una araña. —Les dijo Lita—. Eso esta feo. —les dijo viendo la marca de Serena.

—Y luego te rascaste, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Amy.

—Si, es lo que ha de haber pasado. —para disimular se rasco un poco y sintió que le dolió, un punto más al castigo cruel y perverso contra el pelinegro.

—Déjate ya. —La regaño Rei—. Mira nada más como tienes el cuello. —le quito la mano del cuello para evitar que se hiciera daño.

Serena dejo que la regañaran, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era eso o confesar la verdad, vio a Amy buscar en su pequeña y discreta bolsota que tenía al respaldo de su silla, después saco un tubito de crema y se lo extendió.

—Esto ayudara. —le dijo dándoselo—. Es una cremita de árnica, ayudara a que se te quite lo morado.

Serena la tomo e inmediatamente aplico una pequeña capa sobre el moretón y la guardo en su bolsa para futuras aplicaciones, ojalá y esto funcionara por que el maquillaje en la mañana poco hizo y la pashmina solo le dio calor.

—Cúbrete el cuello. —le regreso la pashmina Mina no muy convencida—. Eso se ve feo. —Serena la tomo y la ato a su cuello.

—Si Darien te viera con un moretón en el cuello le daría el ataque. —comento Lita y todas rieron, Serena rodó los ojos mentalmente.

—Eso seria divertido de ver. —les dijo Mina riéndose, Serena no se estaba divirtiendo con la broma.

—Se pondría como loco. —les aclaro.

—En eso tienes razón, Darien es celoso. —les recordó Lita.

—Todos los hombres lo son. —Aclaro Rei—. Si Nicolás me viera con un moretón no me creería que me picó una araña.

—Pero eso paso. —aclaro inmediatamente Serena.

—Pero no lo creerían. —les dijo Amy.

Serena ya no pudo seguir con la plática por que sonó su celular, lo saco de la bolsa y en la pantalla leyó el nombre de Darien, sonrió, se disculpo con las chicas y se levanto y se alejo de las chicas para contestar.

—Hola amor. —le dijo a modo de saludo—. Sigo enojada contigo. —le recordó.

—_Yo no hice nada._ —le contesto a modo de defensa.

—No sabes lo que me acabas de hacer pasar con las chicas. —le recrimino mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

— _¿Nos descubrieron?_ —pregunto interesado.

—No, por suerte. —le especifico.

— _¿Qué te dijeron?_—pregunto interesado.

—Creen que me pico una araña. —le dijo divertida.

— ¿_Soy una araña?_ —le pregunto divertido por las ocurrencias de las chicas.

—Si, una ponzoñosa y rastrera. —le aclaro la rubia.

—_Eso sonó muy feo_ —se quejo.

—Te recuerdo que es tu culpa y que no estoy contenta contigo. —le recrimino.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?_ —le pregunto.

—No creo que sea fácil contentarme. —le advirtió.

—_Déjalo todo en mis manos._ —se oyó muy seguro.

—Que seguro está Sr. Chiba. —le dijo Serena divertida.

—_Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo_. —Su voz bajo de tono y se volvió melosa—. _Puedo ser tierno, romántico…_ —Serena sonrió y espero a que Darien continuara—. _O puedo cambiar de métodos._ —Su voz se volvió ronca—. _Puedo hacer cosas que te volverían loca_. —Le aseguro. Serena carraspeo. Darien podía llegar a ser muy sugerente.

—Vasta ya, deja de jugar. —lo regaño, pero su corazón estaba acelerado por el abanico de probabilidades que sus palabras ofrecían.

—_No es un juego. Es una promesa Sra. Chiba._ —le prometió. Serena se sintió sonrojar.

— ¿Tardaras en llegar a casa? —la rubia quiso cambiar la conversación.

— _¿Estas ansiosa?_ —le pregunto, su voz se oía grave, rasposa.

— ¡Darien! —lo amonesto—. Solo pregunto para saber si me dará tiempo cocinar algo o compro la cena de camino a casa.

—_Mmm, la cena que quiero esta fuera del menú de los restaurantes._ —le aseguro.

—Contigo no se puede hablar. —se quejo y corto la llamada.

Cuando Serena regreso a la mesa las chicas la notaron diferente, sus mejillas tenían color y sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, además de que no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Quién era? —quiso saber Mina.

—De la oficina. —les contesto Serena pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto suspicaz Rei.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —Serena las miro extrañada por el interrogatorio.

—Mmm, es extraño. —Le dijo Lita—. Te sonrojaste y no dejabas de sonreir.

—Basta ya chicas, parece un interrogatorio. —Serena les dijo enfadada pero dejo sanjado el asunto.

Las chicas por el contrario comenzaron a dejar volar su imaginación, de pronto el piquete de araña dejo de ser un piquete y dio un brinco a un mordisco de amor, pero ¿Serena seria capaz de engañar a Darien?

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Los días pasaban rápido, Serena y Darien intercalaban los días entre sus departamentos, era como haber regresado a ser novios y darse sus escapadas para estar juntos, unos días dormían en el departamento de ella y otros en el de él, a pesar de que Serena era renuente a regresar al departamento que compartían cuando vivían juntos, descubrió que no era difícil cuando él estaba con ella, reían, bromeaban, hacían el amor, dormían, comían, todo era sencillo cuando él estaba con ella.

Estos días estaban en el departamento de Darien, él había descubierto que no importara donde durmieran siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, le hacia gracia que cambiaran de residencia cada pocos días, ahora ambos departamentos estaban llenos de cosas de ambos, además que tenían que disimular antes los chicos por lo que tenían que guardar las apariencias. Esto estaba resultando completamente divertido.

Esta semana le había tocado guardia nocturna en el hospital por lo que habían decidido que se quedarían en el departamento de él, hoy era la noche que libraba el turno por lo que había dormido gran parte del día y ahora estaba preparando la cena, Serena le había dicho que llegaría más tarde por que tenían junta con el editor para arreglar lo del ultimo numero de la revista.

Darien le daba vueltas en la cabeza el pequeño sermón que le había dado Andrew la noche pasada cuando platicaron y el le aseguro que dejaría a Serena por la paz, que había entendido que su esposa necesitaba su espacio y él se lo proporcionaría, Andrew había defendido a Serena a capa y espada alegando que con su actitud lo único que demostraría era que había perdido interés en ella, pero hasta que Serena y él lo consideraran pertinente no dirían nada acerca de su reconciliación, ya vería que haría con las preocupaciones de sus amigos, que por cierto no había visto desde que había regresado con Serena.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lo saco de sus cavilaciones, apago las hornillas y tapo la comida para que permaneciera caliente y salio en busca de su amada, la encontró sentada en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

— ¿Día duro princesa? —se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella.

—Si, odio estas juntas. —Se quejo pero le regalo una sonrisa—. ¿Descansaste? —le pregunto dulcemente.

—Si, dormí todo el día. —le dijo.

Agarro su pie y lo puso sobre su regazo, le quito el zapato y lo dejo a un lado y comenzó a masajear su pie, Serena gimió de placer y subió sola su otro pie al regazo de Darien y este repitió el trato a este otro pie de Serena.

—Eso estuvo divino. —Le dijo sonriendo cuando abrió los ojos.

—No hay de que. —Le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos—. Aséate que vamos a cenar.

Cuando regreso encontró a Serena acomodada sobre el sofá, la cabeza recargada sobre el brazo y su cuerpo estirado, él se acerco y se sentó en el espacio que encontró libre, le dio un ligero beso en sus labios y se aparto para encontrar la mirada de su mujer.

—Se te ve cansada. —le dijo quitando un mechón que estaba sobre su frente.

—Últimamente me siento cansada. —le sonrió—. Espero que esta noche me dejes dormir. —le dijo a modo de broma.

— ¿Insinúas que soy el culpable de que no duermas bien? —le dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente. Serena asintió ante la acusación—. Esta bien, —dijo fingiéndose indignado—, desde hoy, se acabaron los besitos y las buenas noches con final feliz. —le dijo muy serio.

— ¿Solo las buenas noches? —pregunto Serena intrigada—. ¿Aun habrá buenos días con final feliz? —pregunto esperanzada mordiéndose el labio como sabia que volvía loco a Darien.

—Pequeña embustera. —la acuso.

Darien se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a devorar su boca, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y comenzó a acomodar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Serena lo recibió gustosa, amaba sus besos, descubrir a un Darien tan pasional la dejo impactada, amaba las noches en la que se la pasaban haciendo el amor, era cierto que al otro día pagaba el exceso de actividad y gasto de energía pero no cambiaria sus noches por nada, Darien era un amante comedido, pasional, romántico, le daba tanto placer y a la vez exigía tanto para él, se preocupaba por ella, por que estuviera cómoda, la hacia sentir tan hermosa como él decía que era, la hacia sentir sexy, sensual.

La levanto levemente del sillón y le quito la chaqueta que tenía puesta, Serena le quito la camisa y la aventó para atrás sin miramientos, ambos estaban ahora perdidos en la pasión, se besaban sin tregua, sus manos exploraban a placer el cuerpo de su amante, Darien recargo una rodilla en el sillón y se incorporo, Serena era una recreación a su vista, tenía el cabello esparcido por el sofá, los labios hinchados por sus besos, la piel enrojecida por su excitación, sus respiración era errática, se mordía el labio esperando por él.

Darien le sonrió y bajo a besarla nuevamente, él metió las manos bajo su falda y comenzó a quitarle las mallas negras que llevaba puestas, el conjunto de hoy la hacia ver sexy pero en ese momento estorbaba, cuando saco las mallas las dejo olvidadas sobre el respaldo del sofá, después prosiguió con la camiseta de tirantes que tenía puesta, la saco a tirones y la tiro al piso, Serena se dejaba hacer, estaba tan impaciente como él, habían descubierto que eran insaciables y no se avergonzaban de ello.

Serena lo jalo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo incesantemente, enredo sus manos en su cabello y tiro de el para acercarlo más si se podía, ahora Darien frotaba entre si sus cuerpos, este gesto hizo que Serena jadeara por las sensaciones, lo sentía duro, palpitante y listo para ella, bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón y logro desabrochar el botón, sonrió complacida y cuando iba por la cremallera sonó el timbre.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, él con las manos atrás peleando con el broche del sostén y ella con las manos en la cremallera del pantalón, esperaron para ver que pasaba, tal vez si no contestaban, el que osaba a interrumpirlos se daría por vencido y se iría.

Las voces fuera del departamento comenzaron a cobrar vida conforme se acercaban más personas a la puerta, por los ruidos y las carcajadas se dieron cuenta que eran los chicos, Serena miro a Darien y este se puso un dedo sobre su boca para pedirle silencio, el timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente. Al parecer alguien pego el dedo sobre el timbre por que no dejo de sonar, cuando se detuvo sonrieron felices pero en vez del timbre ahora los chicos comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Darien Chiba! —Golpes en la puerta—. Sabemos que estas ahí. —decía la voz que presuntamente era la de Nicolás.

—Abre ahora mismo. —pidió amablemente Richard.

Darien y Serena se veían helados, sin moverse, al parecer los chicos no se irían, pero aun tenían la esperanza de que se cansaran y se fueran.

— ¡Chiba! Abre como quiera que estés. —bromeo Yaten.

Se escucharon risas estridentes afuera del departamento y otra vez un dedo se pego al timbre y alguien más aporreo la puerta. Ellos seguían estáticos.

— ¡Listo o no, allá vamos! —bromeo Nicolás.

—No te hagas el sordo Chiba. —Le dijo Andrew—. Recuerda que tengo la llave.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Darien quien abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y Serena formo una 'o' con su boca, no salían del asombro cuando escucharon la llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta, esto los hizo reaccionar, Darien se levanto de un brinco y corrió a la puerta para intentar detenerlos, Serena se paro de un salto y corrió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Darien llego tarde y los chicos estaban entrando, el primero fue Yaten quien solo vio un borrón correr hacia las habitaciones, los chicos fueron entrando uno a uno y lo primero que vieron fue a un Darien a medio vestir, con lápiz labial sobre el rostro, el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados.

Después ampliaron la vista y vieron el regadero de ropa sobre el sofá y el piso, vieron la camisa de Darien colgando del respaldo del sofá, las medias sobre el respaldo, zapatillas de mujer bajo la mesa de café, una bolsa de mujer estaba abandonada en el sillón individual de la sala, una chamarra estaba casi debajo de los pies de Yaten. Los chicos veían alternativamente entre el desastre y Darien quien los veía desde donde había alcanzado a llegar, cerca de la puerta de entrada.

—Creo que es un mal momento. —atino a decir Richard.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Darien abriendo la puerta ampliamente dispuesto a sacarlos de ahí.

— ¿Qué significa esto Darien? —pregunto aprensivo Andrew.

—Creo que eso es evidente. —les contesto Darien acomodando su pantalón y cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Quién demonios era esa? —pregunto molesto Yaten señalando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Serena.

—Eso es algo que no les incumbe. —contesto también molesto Darien.

— ¿Y Serena? —pregunto inmediatamente Richard.

—No lo se. —fue la seca respuesta de Darien, la actitud de sus amigos comenzaba a molestarlo.

— ¿Has pensado que dirá Serena de esto? —pregunto Andrew mirando incrédulo a Darien.

—No pensaba decírselo. —les dijo Darien molesto—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —los interrogo.

— ¡Maldita sea Darien! —Estallo Yaten—. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? —lo interrogo agarrando la camiseta sobre la mesa y airándola despectivamente al piso.

—Como ya les dije, no es de su incumbencia. —les dijo sin quitarse de la puerta.

— ¿Es por esa mujer —dijo Richard—, qué has dejado de buscar a Serena? —le pregunto incrédulo. Darien no les dijo nada.

—Pensé que amabas a Serena. —le dijo Andrew con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro.

—Di algo. —le dijo Nicolás desesperado por su silencio.

—Yo solo sigo sus consejos. —les dijo serio.

— ¿Cuáles consejos? —pregunto Richard incrédulo por la actitud de su amigo.

— ¿No me dijeron que me distrajera? —les pregunto Darien indiferente.

— ¡Solo bromeaba! —grito exasperado Yaten.

—No parecía así. —le contesto con calma Darien.

—Hace unos días morías de amor por tu esposa. —Le recordó Richard—. ¿Qué cambio? —le pregunto incrédulo. Darien se encogió de hombros, esta situación comenzaba a cansarlo.

—Me decepcionas Darien. —Le dijo Andrew—. Jamás espere esto de ti. —le dijo triste.

— ¿A que vinieron? —los volvió a cuestionar Darien

—No mereces a Serena. —le recrimino Nicolás.

—Es algo que a ustedes no les importa. —les dijo ya molesto.

—Claro que nos importa. —Le aclaro Richard—. Ella es nuestra amiga.

—Ruega que ella no se entere. —le dijo Andrew.

—No eras lo que yo creía. —le dijo Nicolás.

—Lamento tanto decepcionarlos. —les dijo Darien ya molesto—. No les quito más su tiempo, tengo asuntos que terminar. —les aclaro y les señalo la puerta.

—Me decepcionas. —Le dijo Yaten—. Pensé que eras más inteligente. —le dijo decepcionado, dejo las cervezas que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa de café y salio sin mirarlo.

Los demás imitaron a Yaten, salieron sin mirarlo ni dirigirle una palabra más, Darien los veía desfilar con los ojos entrecerrados, ellos habían llevado las cosas fuera de proporción. El último en salir fue Richard.

—Espero que puedas perdonarte, por que Serena no lo hará. —le dijo Richard antes de salir.

Darien cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella con los ojos cerrados, sus amigos le habían provocado dolor de cabeza en unos instantes, se perdió en sus pensamientos, trato de calmarse y respiro varias veces profundamente, esta tan ausente que no sintió acercarse a Serena hasta que cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y una cabeza recargarse en su pecho.

Cuando bajo la vista la vio ya cambiada, tenía puesta su pijama y lo miraba triste, él beso el tope de su cabeza y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Siento que te pelearas con los chicos por mi culpa. —le dijo con pesar.

—No fue tu culpa princesa, ellos que se toman atribuciones que no les corresponden. —le contesto molesto.

—No es así. —Le dijo y Darien la miro esperando una explicación—. Ellos solo me defendían. —le aclaro—. Fue lindo de su parte. —le dijo dándole un beso sobre su pecho.

Darien no dijo nada, se quedo pensando, Serena tenía razón, los chicos se habían enojado por que creían que él le estaba siendo infiel a Serena, se dio cuenta que tenía buenos amigos, no les importo decir lo que pensaban con tal de intentar hacerlo recapacitar y a su vez defender a su mujer sin importar exponer su amistad.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de regreso, perdonen la demora, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, no olviden su Riview.

Besos a todas

**SalyLuna.**

_Jueves, 28 de Abril de 2011_

**Pd:**

**_Este capitulito esta dedicado a mi amiguita Angel Negro, se lo debía de regalo de cumple y hasta ahora se lo pude escribir, millones de besos amiga, te quiero rete mucho, mil gracias por tu ayuda y tu apoyo._**


	19. Imprevistos

**Capítulo 19: "Imprevistos"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Serena llego a su departamento, Darien había estado fuera de la ciudad los últimos 5 días, había ido a un congreso de neurocirugía y lo extrañaba montones, habían decidido que ella se quedaría en su propio departamento para evitar encontrarse sola en el departamento de Darien.

Últimamente se sentía especialmente cansada, ella lo atribuía al exceso de actividad física nocturna pero ahora que no estaba Darien comenzaba a dudar de su hipótesis, tal vez fuera una combinación de todo, el trabajo, Darien, la casa.

Se encamino a su habitación y se puso cómoda, después fue a la cocina por algo de cenar, la ausencia de Darien le causaba falta de apetito, en estas 4 semanas que habían pasado juntos se acostumbro a cenar junto a él en medio de bromas y arrumacos, ahora veía su comida y la soledad del departamento y no le apetecía su cena.

Hizo una mueca pero se encamino con su plato de cereal con leche y camino hacia la sala de estar, vería tele en lo que cenaba, sintonizo un programa que al parecer era entretenido y se dispuso a cenar, no había dado ni tres cucharadas cuando el teléfono sonó, se levanto y fue por él, el identificador mostró un teléfono de larga distancia.

―Hola extraño ―saludo sonriente.

―Hola conocida. ―le contesto igualmente sonriente.

―Te extraño. ―se quejo haciendo pucheros como si Darien pudiera verla.

―Yo más, me haces falta amor. ―le dijo sin poder evitar un suspiro.

―Regresa… ―le pidió.

―Que más quisiera amor, odio estas convenciones ―se quejo―. Odio separarme de ti. ―le dijo con pesar.

―No me llevaste. ―le reprocho medio en broma medio enserio.

―Amor, que más quisiera yo, pero tanto tu como yo tenemos trabajo, no he parado todo él día, apenas vengo llegando a la habitación. ―le dijo cansado.

―Lo se, pero aun así te extraño. ―le dijo con pucheros―. Me haces falta. ―le lloriqueo.

―Y tu a mi amor, te necesito. ―le contesto igual de quejumbroso―. ¿Ya cenaste?

―No tengo hambre… ―le dijo viendo su cereal olvidado en la mesita de café.

―Pero tienes que comer. ―le recordó―. Últimamente me tienes preocupado, te vez cansada y ojerosa.

―Eso es por que no me dejas dormir como merezco. ¡Es tu culpa! ―le reprocho en broma.

―Espero que sea eso. ―le dijo serio―. Ahora que regrese quiero verte como nueva, te habré dado dos semanas de descanso, ya no tienes excusa de ponerte enferma. ―Le recordó y Serena rodó los ojos―. ¿Te has sentido mejor? ―pregunto preocupado.

―Mmm ―Serena lo medito―. He dormido mucho pero no tengo hambre.

―Esto ya no es normal princesa, sueles comer como león muerto de hambre. ―Serena resoplo―. Eso si, una leoncita súper sexy ―le especifico―. Princesa, ¿no estarás enferma? ―le pregunto.

―Eso si no lo sabría yo. Aquí el especialista es usted Dr. Chiba.

―Si me dejaras escultarte no tendríamos ahora esta discusión. ―le reprocho recordando los intentos fallidos por revisarla.

―Es que no estoy segura si tu intención es buena o quieres aprovecharte de mí. ―le dijo Serena con voz inocente.

―Mira, eso no lo había pensado. Ahora que lo mencionas pasarían las dos cosas. Primero te revisaría para asegurarme que estas bien, y después me aprovecharía de usted pequeña princesa. ―le dijo divertido.

―Ya vez, por eso una no se fía de usted Dr. ―le dijo risueña.

― ¿Qué hacías ahora? ―le pregunto.

―Intentaba cenar cereal. ―hizo una pequeña mueca.

―Ya estoy aquí, cenemos juntos, mi cena acaba de llegar…

Escucho a Darien moverse de aquí para allá y le propuso compartir su cena aunque sea visa larga distancia, peor era nada, así que cenaron al mismo tiempo, a Serena le entro el cereal a la fuerza pero intento darle gusto a Darien y comió mientras el saboreaba un bistec con ensalada de verduras, cuando a Serena le menciono el menú arrugo la nariz y se concentro en su cereal.

Después de cenar hablaron un poco más y se dieron las buenas noches, se prometieron extrañarse y que hablarían al otro día y colgaron.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Los días pasaron y Serena no había mejorado, se sentía extraña, no le daba hambre y como comía a la fuerza después tenía como arcadas, dormía de más, su cuerpo se sentía un poco más sensible de lo habitual, a veces hasta la ropa interior le molestaba, ella pensaba que era culpa de su próxima visita mensual por lo que lo dejo pasar, pero lo peor de todo es que todo mundo le decía lo mal que se veía.

Ahora estaba en el sanitario de la oficina frente del espejo, se veía de perfil, de frente y del otro perfil y no encontraba la razón de que se viera mal, si, era obvio que había bajado de peso pero era normal al no tener apetito, tenía ojeras pero eran consecuencia de su mal dormir por la ausencia de Darien, bueno para ser honesta dormía de más pero no descansaba, extrañaba a Darien.

Se retoco el maquillaje y salio del sanitario, iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando de pronto se mareó, se logro sostener de la pared para no caer, cerro los ojos y se quedo un momento quieta, esto era raro, ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

― ¿Estas bien? ―le pregunto Yuki cuando llego a ella casi corriendo.

―Si, solo estoy mareada. ―le dijo Serena aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Chica, estas blanca como papel. ―le dijo Sakura amarrándola del brazo para ayudarla a sostenerse.

Las chicas la llevaron a su escritorio para que se sentara, Sakura le empezó a soplar con un fólder que estaba sobre el escritorio y Yuki le acerco otra silla para que subiera sus pies por que fuera a ser la presión que se le haya bajado. En eso llego Miko con una botella fría de agua.

― ¿Estas mejor? ―Serena asintió y el movimiento le provoco hacer una mueca―. Pensamos que te caerías. ―Le dijo acariciando su mano―. Tomate el agua.

Serena dio sorbos pequeños para evitar que quisiera regresar el agua, se sentía mal, le daba vueltas la cabeza y se sentía sin fuerzas, si dudaba que estuviera enferma esto lo confirmaba, pero no podía decirle a Darien, capaz que tomaba el primer vuelo y regresaba a su lado sin importarle su trabajo y para que todo terminara siendo una infección en el estomago, era mejor confirmar el diagnostico y por la noche le diría que su panza sufría una ligera infección y él se calmaría y dejaría de acosarla con que fuera al medico.

―Serena mejor que vayas con tu amiga la doctora a que te revise, últimamente has estado muy demacrada. ―le aconsejo Sakura.

―Llamaríamos a tu sexy doctor pero es obvio que no por que no se hablan. ―le recordó Miko.

― ¿quieres que te acompañemos? ―pregunto Yuki.

―No chicas gracias, no quiero molestarlas, tomare un taxi y pediré cita con Amy. ―les sonrió en agradecimiento.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena llego al hospital y se dirigió al área de la clínica y pregunto por Amy, le dijeron que estaba consultando y saco turno para pasar a verla, se sentía rara en acudir a un hospital, no le gustaban, le era nauseabundo su olor, pero no tenía más remedio, se sentó a esperar pacientemente, tomo una revista y comenzó a ojearla, había mucha gente, niños llorando, madres desesperadas, esto comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza.

Dos horas y media después y a 5 segundos de tirar la toalla escucho a una mujer regordeta anunciar su nombre, sonrió feliz, ¡Al fin!, dejo olvidada la revista y se levanto rápidamente, comenzó a caminar hacia donde le indicaron y de pronto se mareo y sintió caer al suelo y después nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena despertó, le dolía la cabeza y aun se sentía mareada, se asusto al no reconocer el lugar, todo era blanco y muy luminoso, cerró los ojos y los cubrió con el brazo para evitar el destello de la luz, se encontró acostada sobre una superficie incomoda, el lugar era un pequeño cubícalo con las cortinas azules echadas, estaba sola pero escuchaba un gran alboroto cerca de ella, tomo fuerzas y se incorporo, encontró sus cosas sobre el pequeño buró cerca de la cama y se sentó a esperar a alguien que le informara que había pasado. De repente se asomo una chica vestida toda de blanco y le sonrió cuando la encontró despierta.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―le pregunto la enfermera.

―Si, ¿Qué paso? ―pregunto Serena.

―Se desmayo en plena sala de espera, usted solicito consulta pero ya no espero por ella. ―le dijo la enfermera sonriente―. Espere un momento, informare al doctor que ya despertó.

Un rato después entro un medico de edad aproximada a la de Darien que le sonrió y ella regreso la sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo se siente? ―Le pregunto tomando su expediente que colgaba de la cama―. Soy el Dr. Daishi, señorita… ―lo dejo en suspenso para que Serena diera su nombre.

―Soy Serena Tsukino. ―le sonrió―. Muchos gusto Dr. Daishi.

―Señorita Tsukino, ¿A qué debíamos el honor de su visita? ―Le pregunto el Dr. anotando unos datos en su expediente―. Se desmayo en la sala de espera de la clínica y la trasladamos a la sala de urgencias del Hospital General de Tokio. ―le informo el doctor amablemente.

―Yo venia a consulta. ―El Dr. pacientemente espero a que Serena continuara―. No me he sentido bien últimamente, no me da hambre, tengo acidez en el estomago, he bajado últimamente de peso y hoy me dio un mareo y al parecer hace rato me desmaye. ―le dijo sonrojándose.

― ¿Algún otro síntoma? ―pregunto profesionalmente el Dr.

―No que yo recuerde. ―se puso a pensar―. No, he pensado que tengo una infección en la panza y por eso vine a consulta.

―Le mandare a hacer unos análisis y veremos si su diagnostico es cierto señorita colega. ―le sonrió coquetamente el Dr.

Escribió un poco más y mando a traer a la enfermera, les informo los análisis que realizarían y les dijo que cuando estuvieran listos le llamaran, Serena a regañadientes se dejo sacar las muestras necesarias, la vista de su sangre al abandonar su brazo para el tuvo de ensayo le dio un nuevo mareo cosa que ayudo para que la enfermera se apresurara y después se acostó para recuperarse, lamentaba en el alma que Darien estuviera fuera de la ciudad, él seguramente haría los análisis más llevaderos.

Saco su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Amy diciéndole donde estaba y explicándole brevemente lo que había pasado, le pidió que cuando pudiera se reuniera con ella y se recostó a esperar los resultados de los benditos análisis, el celular sonó y al descolgar comprobó que Amy estaba bastante alterada, la calmo diciéndole que estaba bien que era solo una infección y que la esperaría a que se desocupara para reunirse con ella y prometió llamarla por cualquier inconveniente.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Algo más de un par de horas después, Serena aun esperaba, cada rato le mandaba mensaje a Amy diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que seguían sin noticias y Amy le dijo que se reuniría en poco tiempo con ella, que había logrado encontrar quien la reemplazara y que iría con ella, Serena se tranquilizo, ya no estaría solita, comenzó a dormitar presa del aburrimiento cuando la enfermera entro informando que el Dr. regresaría en cualquier momento con los resultados. Serena se incorporo y comenzó a impacientarse, ya quería irse de ahí. Un rato después el Dr. Daishi regreso con unas hojas en la mano.

―Señorita Tsukino, ya tengo sus resultados ―entro al cubícalo y corrió nuevamente las cortinas―. Usted no tiene nada de cuidado, sus análisis me votan una anemia moderada que con alimentación adecuada se puede corregir.

Serena sonrió feliz, ella sabía que no era nada de cuidado, solo que a su cuerpo le gustaba llamar la atención.

―Entonces no es la infección que pensaba. ―Le confirmo Serena y el Dr. negó con la cabeza―. ¿Puedo irme ya? ―en ese momento Amy asomo la cabeza y le sonrió al Dr. y escucho el resto del diagnostico.

―Esta un poco baja de peso, tiene que alimentarse correctamente ―a Serena le brillaron los ojos―. Nada de comida chatarra ―la rubia hizo pucheros―. De hoy en adelante tiene que comer muy sano. Tiene que tener una dieta sana y equilibrada, más ahora. ―Serena arrugo el ceño―, no solo tiene anemia ―Serena miro a Amy y esta al Dr―. Esta usted embarazada señorita Tsukino, es por eso que debe cuidarse.

Serena y Amy abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedaron viendo fijamente la una a la otra y ambas pensaban cosas completamente diferentes.

―Lo bueno es que la Dr. Mizuno esta aquí con nosotros, ella la puede atender de ahora en adelante, yo solo diagnostique a la paciente, ya le toca tratarse con ella. ―le sonrió dulcemente a Serena y salio dejándolas solas.

Amy miraba a Serena sin poder creer lo del diagnostico que acababa de decir el Dr. Daishi, ¿Serena embarazada? ¿Cómo podría ser eso? Ellas ya no hallaban la manera de hacer que Serena volviera a tener interés en arreglar sus cosas con Darien, sabían que la situación con Ann había dejado demasiado gastada la relación, tanta pelea no era nada bueno en una pareja y menos en una en vías de reconciliación, pero esto era demasiado, Darien y Serena habían perdido interés uno en el otro, los chicos habían comentado con ellas lo sucedido en el departamento del pelinegro y apoyaron completamente a sus hombres, Darien no podía olvidarse de Serena, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pero, ¿Serena embarazada?

Esto echaba por tierra cualquier plan de reconciliarlos, Darien se pondría como loco o al contrario le caería como bendición a sus planes, sin querer se había quitado el problema de su matrimonio con Serena de encima y podría hacer de su vida un papalote.

¿Cómo podrían ser tan estúpidos?

Esto era la clara confirmación de la idea que venia rondando las cabezas de las chicas desde hace tiempo, Serena tenía un nuevo amor, eran tantas coincidencias que ellas querían ignorar, sus llamadas misteriosas, su repentino buen humor, el supuesto piquete en el cuello, su rechazo a que ellas se acercaran a su departamento, la voz misteriosa que Lita oyó en su departamento cuando hablaban por teléfono, sus suspiros repentinos, sus ojos soñadores, ahora todo encajaba, Serena tenía una nueva pareja.

Serena miraba a Amy escudriñarla, sabía que mil ideas pasaban por la cabeza de su amiga pero ahora no tenía ganas de aclarar nada, ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? _Serena tonta, obvio que sabes como paso, es más lo disfrutaste_. Le recordó la voz en su cabeza y ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

Su mente hizo flash back a sus encuentros amorosos con Darien y en todos habían usado protección, por muy apasionado e inesperado habían usado condón y habían hablado de sacar una cita con el ginecólogo para un método anticonceptivo más permanente y satisfactorio para ambos, ¿Dónde fallaron? Serena regreso más en el tiempo y dio con el blanco.

¡Okinawa!

Ahora lo recordó y con el recuerdo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, y ahora recordaba que habían olvidado completamente el asunto de la protección.

Serena dejo de divagar y regreso su atención a su amiga que la veía cada vez más enojada, era obvio que no aprobaba su embarazo y Serena comenzaba a rezar para que él padre lo aceptara, pero para ello tenía tiempo, lo importante ahora era Amy.

―Amy, yo… ―no sabía que decirle y no quería darle ninguna explicación.

Amy la miro y tomo el expediente que el Dr. había dejado colgado de la cama y comenzó a revisarlo, los niveles de hCG (hormona del embarazo) eran altas, señal de que era un embarazo de al menos 12 semanas si no es que más, Amy reprimió sus sentimientos, furia, decepción, enojo, sorpresa, y paso a su modo profesional, reviso los análisis y saco su recetario, anoto unas vitaminas, ácido fólico, calcio y la fecha para la próxima visita para hacer el primer ultrasonido.

Le extendió la hoja a Serena y con un tono de lo más profesional, frió y distante comenzó a explicar el por que de las medicinas y las dosis, le dijo de la importancia de la ecografía y se dio la media vuelta y salio como alma que lleva el diablo sin decir una sola palabra más.

Serena se quedo mirando la puerta por donde Amy había desaparecido, era obvio que su amiga estaba enojada pero jamás imagino que llegara a ser tan distante y fría con ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, seguro por los llamados cambios de humor de una embarazada, las limpio rápidamente y comenzó a levantarse y a buscar sus cosas, la enfermera que la entendió anteriormente llego muy amable, la ayudo y le dio su alta medica.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Serena llego como si caminara en las nubes a su casa, aun no podía creer lo del bebé, dejo olvidadas sus cosas a su paso y se recostó en el sofá de la sala de su departamento, suspiro y sonrió tiernamente, se descubrió el vientre y comenzó a sobar lentamente arriba y abajo.

―Dios, no te esperaba… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―Hablo lentamente a su bebé―. Esto es tan raro.

Serena dedico su tiempo a acariciar a su tripa, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, ¡Y vaya sorpresa!, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo tomaría Darien, ellos no habían hablado nada de tener un bebé, era obvio que era un paso a seguir, ahora estaban juntos y se amaban más que nunca, pero no era un tema que hayan mencionado ni recientemente ni antes de su separación. Estaba tan confundida.

―Tú eres la razón de que me sienta mal… ―le hablo con cariño al bebé―. Y yo pensando que estaba enferma. ―negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Estaba entretenida hablando con el bebé cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estaba reticente a dejar lo que estaba haciendo pero el teléfono era tan insistente.

―Ese debe de ser papá… ―le dijo cariñosamente al bebé―. Tú calladito, papá aun no puede saber que vienes en camino… ―se sobo la tripa―. Tendremos que pensar que decirle y cuando. No hables, shhh… ―le pidió cariñosamente al bebé.

Camino hacia la mesita de teléfono y lo descolgó con una sonrisa tonta cuando verifico que era Darien.

―Estaba a punto de colgar. ―fue el seco saludo de Darien.

―Hola amor, yo también te extraño. ―ironizo la rubia.

―Lo siento cielo, comenzaba a preocuparme. ―Le dijo dulcificando su tono―. No me contestabas y me pongo ansioso.

―Tranquilo Sr. Chiba, todo esta bien, solo que venia llegando cuando escuche el teléfono y me apresure para evitar que colgaras.

― ¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Me extrañas? ―le pregunto meloso para evitar una pelea sin sentido.

―Mucho amor, ya quiero que regreses… ―le dijo con un puchero en el rostro―. Te necesito conmigo… ―sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

― ¿Estas llorando princesa? ―Pregunto alarmado cuando escucho el tono de su amada―. No llores amor, yo también te necesito. ―le dijo con una voz llena de pesar, no le gustaba saber que Serena lloraba por su culpa―. No me tortures, no llores. ―le suplico.

―Lo siento, estoy loca. ―limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y maldijo a sus hormonas.

―Si por mí fuera hubiera mandado todos al demonio pero no puedo hacerlo, esto es importante para mi carrera. ―Le explico lleno de pena―. Pero piensa que ya falta poco para vernos. ―le intento dar ánimos.

―Si amor lo se, solo que estoy un poquito sensible. ―se golpeo mentalmente y espero a que Darien no hilara los pensamientos.

―Seguro pronto estarás en tus días. ―genial, Darien no sospecho nada, Serena sonrió―. ¿Fuiste al medico como te lo pedí? ―cambio de tema.

―Si ―Serena mordió su labio―. Me dijeron que tengo anemia. ―le contó rápidamente.

― ¿Te hicieron análisis? ―le pregunto muy profesional.

―Si, y eso me dijeron y me mandaron vitaminas y comer cosas sanas.

Serena desvió la conversación a temas más seguros para ella, hablaron de la convención, del trabajo y ya cosas más personales, ambos les pesaba esta separación pero la estaban aprendiendo a sobrellevar, Serena esperaba que después de esto no volvieran a separarse en un muy buen tiempo y a la vez tenía incertidumbre de cómo Darien tomaría lo del bebé, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ya le tocaría lidiar con eso cuando fuera el momento, por lo pronto se dejaba querer por Darien.

Les costo unos 20 minutos despedirse y como siempre prometieron pensar en el otro y hablar al otro día, Serena le prometió a Darien comer y cuidarse y ella le pidió que se portara bien y pensara en ella, muchos besos soplados después ambos colgaron.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Al otro día Serena se sintió más perezosa de lo habitual, no sabía por que pero al parecer el saber de su estado la afectaba, al tratar de incorporarse de la cama le llegaron unas repentinas nauseas y salio volando al baño, después de regresar todo lo de su estomago se recargo en la pared hasta sentirse un poco mejor, se enjuago la boca en el lavabo y se mojo la cara, al mirarse al espejo se encontró más pálida de lo normal, unas profundas ojeras marcaban su cara, era obvio que si Darien la veía así le daría un ataque de histeria.

Le daban ganas de tirarse en la cama nuevamente y no levantarse hasta que los primeros 3 meses pasaran, según sabía, eran los peores del embarazo y ella apenas comenzaba.

Se alisto para irse a trabajar, las chicas de la oficina estaban preocupadas pero ella mintió diciendo que le dolía la panza y no había podido dormir, la dejaron en paz muy a regañadientes pero aun así tenían un ojo vigilante sobre ella.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Al fin había llegado a su departamento, realmente había sido un día muy ajetreado, había tenido trabajo y después los malestares que no le dejaban tener un solo respiro, realmente se sentía morir, no se le pasaban los mareos cuando le llegaban las arcadas, juraba que la noticia le había desatado los malestares, ya no veía la hora de gritarle al mundo su estado para que así la dejaran de molestar con "¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Ya viste al Dr.?", sabía que eran solamente atenciones a su persona pero no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Aventó despreocupadamente su portafolio, los zapatos, el saco y se dejo caer desparramada al sofá, dio un suspiro de satisfacción a la reciente comodidad y cerro los ojos para descansar, tenía hambre pero pocas ganas de cocinar, no le gustaba preparar comida para ella sola así que tomo el directorio y busco la selección de restaurantes y escogió lo primero que se le antojo, llamo y pidió su orden, se volvió a acomodar y ya estaba recuperando el sueño cuando sonó la puerta, sonrió feliz y acaricio su tripa antes de pararse a abrir pero se decepciono al no encontrar su alimento en la puerta.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ―pregunto amablemente Lita.

Serena afirmo con la cabeza y abrió completamente la puerta y se arrimo para que las chicas entraran y no podía creerlo, hasta Haruka estaba ahí, al parecer Amy había llamado a guerra a todas las chicas y ninguna de ellas tenía cara amistosa. Este día prometía una tormenta.

Las chicas se acomodaron como pudieron en su pequeño departamento, unas en los sillones y otras jalaron las sillas para acomodarse, ella se quedo cerca de la puerta por si tenía que escapar.

No dijo nada esperando que ellas fueran las que hablaran pero no comenzaban, se veían unas a otras y la miraban de manera especial como si buscaran la evidencia de la noticia que seguramente Amy había compartido, no podía creer que hasta Haruka se haya prestado a tal teatrito.

―Te vez demacrada. ―comento Haruka cuando termino su escrutinio sobre ella.

―Me he sentido cansada. ―Serena se encogió de hombros.

―Sere, lo siento… ―comenzó Amy―. Pero tenía que decírselos. ―le dijo apenada.

―Supongo lo que les dijiste. ―Le dijo la rubia sobando su tripa―. Solo que no se el motivo. ―tenía que hacerse la dura.

Le molesto que Amy fuera de chismosa, esta era una noticia que ella y Darien tenían que compartir con sus amigos.

― ¿Cómo que cual motivo? ―Exploto Rei―. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota como para embarazarte de un perfecto extraño.

―No es un extraño. ―se defendió Serena.

― ¡Ese no es el punto! ―Se jalo de los cabellos Haruka―. No puedo creer que sea cierto gatita. Dime que lo que dice Amy es mentira. ―le pidió en tono suplicante, Michiru toco su hombro para calmarla.

―Lo siento Haruka pero es verdad, estoy embarazada y son tan feliz. ―Les dijo al ver su cara de incredulidad―. Esperaba que ustedes estuvieran felices por mí. ―se sintió triste y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

― ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? ―pregunto Mina incrédula por lo que decía la otra rubia.

―Son mis amigas, es lo menos que esperaría. ―les recrimino.

― ¡Por dios Serena! ―Grito Rei―. ¡Haces unos días morías de amor por Darien y ahora sales con esto! ―Serena se quedo callada, no quería hablar de más.

―Yo fui testigo de tu sufrimiento por ese hombre, mil veces te dije que lo dejaras, que siguieras con tu vida y te empecinaste en seguir con él, ¿Y ahora sales con esto? ―le pregunto Haruka frustrada―. No te entiendo gatita. ¿Qué demonios paso? ―Serena seguía callada.

―Por favor Serena, ayúdanos a entenderte. ―pidió amablemente Amy.

―Si nos hubieras pedido ayuda nosotras hubiéramos intentado mover cielo y tierra para ayudarte a volver con Darien. ―Le dijo Lita―. Pero ahora… ―se quedo callada.

― ¿Y Darien? ―pregunto Michiru con una voz llena de melancolía que a Serena se le llenaron más los ojos de lágrimas. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

―Serena por dios, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―le pregunto frustrada Mina.

― ¿Lo sabe Darien? ―Serena negó con la cabeza―, ¿Qué va a pasar con Darien? ―pregunto Haruka.

―No lo se. ―Serena era sincera en esa parte, no sabía como lo tomaría Darien.

―Serena, esto sonara cruel pero alguien tiene que preguntártelo. ―Esto capto inmediatamente la atención de la rubia―. ¿Vas a tenerlo? ―Todas se quedaron completamente en silencio ante las palabras de Rei―. Te recuerdo que aun estas casada con Darien. ―como siempre tan pragmática y directa la opinión de Rei.

― ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ―Serena inmediatamente se altero―. ¡Es mi bebé! ―Serena dejo salir el torrente de lágrimas que contenía hasta el momento―. ¡Eres un ser cruel y despiadado! ―la acuso y se limpio las lágrimas con coraje.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer sola con un bebé? ―pregunto Mina queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.

― ¿Quién dice que estaré sola? ―Serena comenzó a alterarse―. Y si lo estuviera no es problema de ustedes. ―Las miro con rencor―. Pensé que eran mis amigas pero no es así.

―Gatita por favor piensa ―trato de calmarla Haruka pero Serena se alejo de ella―. Aun estas casada, estas embarazada y a saber dios que haga el padre cuando se entere.

―Eso es mi problema no de ustedes.

―Pero Serena, solo queremos lo mejor para ti. ―le animo Lita.

―Serena, un bebé no es un juego. ―le dijo Amy.

―Váyanse… ―les dijo Serena llena de coraje, ellas no se movieron―, ¿No oyeron? ¡Que se vayan! ―grito Serena abriendo de par a par la puerta.

―Serena no te alteres, no te hará bien. ―quiso Amy tranquilizarla―. Puede hacerte daño a ti y al bebé.

―No es su problema. ―le dijo de mala manera―, ¡Váyanse ahora!

Las chicas cuando vieron que Serena se comenzaba a alterar decidieron dejarla tranquila por ahora, era obvio que Serena no entendía razones pero alterándola no conseguirían nada, estaba en juego su salud y la del bebé. Una a una fueron desfilando hacia la salida y Serena les dio la espalda, habían sido crueles con ella y era algo que le dolía, no quería verlas.

―Gatita… ―Haruka se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta―. Te quiero lo sabes, cuentas conmigo para todo, llámame si necesitas algo.

Serena no le contesto, limpio rudamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, Haruka se dio por vencida y salio cerrando detrás de si la puerta, Serena no se movió de su lugar, aun tenía fresca en su memoria las palabras de Rei, sabía que su amiga era cruel pero esto llego a los extremos.

Escucho que tocaban nuevamente a la puerta y estuvo tentada a no abrir pero escucho la voz del repartidor diciendo que era el pedido que había solicitado del restaurante, pago y llevo la cena al fregadero, había perdido completamente el apetito, se sentía dolida, triste y decepcionada de sus amigas.

Esa noche hablo con Darien ocultándole a toda costa el motivo de la pelea con las chicas, él estaba muy molesto, estaba furico, ya habían dejado pasar los arranques de lealtad de sus amigos pero ahora las chicas habían sobrepasado los limites, estaba tan enojado que Serena tuvo que suplicarle que dejara las cosas así, él accedió para no mortificarla más pero le advirtió que cuando regresara tendría una platica muy seria con todos y que buscarían la manera de hacerles saber la verdad, que esta escena no tenía que volver a pasar.

Al otro día Serena se reporto enferma y no contesto a nadie el teléfono a excepción de Darien quien le juro que estaba bien solo deprimida y que contaba las horas para tenerlo de regreso.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Los días pasaban y las chicas no podían ponerse en contacto con Serena, le marcaban a su celular y a su casa y nada, le mandaban mensajes de texto y no eran contestados y los mails eran obviamente borrados sin ser leídos.

Les habían contado a sus respectivas parejas lo que había pasado y el motivo de la pelea y no daban crédito a lo sucedido, el mundo estaba de cabeza, ¿Serena embarazada? ¿Y Darien? Todos se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Darien?

Los chicos estaban reunidos para su acostumbrada "noche de chicos" pero ahora no había aires festivos, más bien todos estaban aun impactados por las noticias, no había otro tema de conversación en la mesa desde que se habían enterado la semana pasada.

―Aun sigo sin creer lo que Lita me dijo. ―comentaba Andrew moviendo la cabeza.

―Yo también sigo sin creerlo. ―Le corroboro Richard―. Amy dice que ha estado esperando a Serena en consulta pero no se aparece.

―Es seguro que haya cambiado de medico. ―le dijo Nicolás.

―Eso puede ser. ―Les dijo Yaten―. Mina no deja de llorar, dice que Rei fue demasiado cruel con Serena y se siente tan mal. ―les comento Yaten a los chicos.

―Ya sabemos todos perfectamente como es Rei. ―Les dijo Nick―. Pero ahora si se le fue la mano. Ella se siente tan mal por lo que dijo que no ha dejado de intentar localizar a Serena pero es inútil.

―Serena es buena chica pero ahora si no se como va a reaccionar. ―les dijo Richard.

―Aquí no me preocupa Serena, el que me preocupa es Darien. ―dijo Andrew preocupado.

―Yo no veo por que, si él anda haciendo de las suyas. ¿O ya se les olvido? ―comento Yaten.

―Si pero de eso a que ahora se enterara de lo de Serena, eso ya es diferente. ―Les recordó Richard―. Él hombre aun debe de tener sentimientos por la mujer.

―Si claro, sentimientos. ―Ironizo Yaten―. Indiferencia…

―Aun yo creo que Darien la ama. ―Todos arquearon la ceja ante el comentario de Andrew―. El amor que se tenían no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

―Permíteme dudarlo. ―le dijo Yaten.

―Si es verdad lo que dice Yaten, esto será más fácil para él. ―le dijo Richard a los chicos.

―Aun así no será fácil para Darien enterarse que su mujer o su ex-mujer este embarazada de otro hombre. ―dijo Nick.

―Repite eso. ―pidió una voz más alto de lo normal.

Los chicos voltearon y abrieron los ojos asombrados, esta vez si la habían regado y mucho, esta no era una noticia de la cual deba de enterarse un hombre y menos de esta manera.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Woow, esto estuvo fuerte. ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción a todo esto de Darien?

Chicas sorry otra vez por la demora, pero primero tuve un tío en el hospital por que lo operaron y como se imaginaran complicada la semana, luego y como para no perder la costumbre la bendita falta de inspiración y ya después la flojera en escribir, pero en vdd quiero terminar este fic, ya tengo en mente uno nuevo y ando bien emocionada buscando fotitos y todo para hacer más colorido el nuevo fic, así que ando bien emocionada con eso, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Besos a todas.

**SalyLuna**

_**Viernes, 27 de Mayo de 2011**_


	20. Felicidad

―Si es verdad lo que dice Yaten, esto será más fácil para él. ―le dijo Richard a los chicos.

―Aun así no será fácil para Darien enterarse que su mujer o su ex―mujer este embarazada de otro hombre. ―dijo Nick.

―Repite eso. ―pidió una voz más alto de lo normal.

Los chicos voltearon y abrieron los ojos asombrados, esta vez si la habían regado y mucho, esta no era una noticia de la cual deba de enterarse un hombre y menos de esta manera.

**Capítulo 20: "Felicidad" **

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Todos miraban a Darien, este se veía tenso, tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados y una mirada por lo más aterradora, fría, distante, muy a la Darien pero a su máxima potencia.

Darien no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

―Repitan eso. ―sugirió "amablemente" a los hombres reunidos en esa mesa.

―Darien tranquilo. ―trato de calmarlo Andrew, su amigo no era violento, pero con una noticia así no podía dar nada por hecho. Darien se retiro de su agarre cuando lo intento calmar.

― ¿No escucharon? ―Les presiono Darien―. Repitan lo que dijeron.

Los chicos se veían unos a otros con cara de espanto y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había ido esa noche para exigirles que reprimieran a sus mujeres de molestar a su esposa, había notado a Serena deprimida las veces que habían hablado por teléfono desde que se había peleado con ellas, él entendía y agradecía su preocupación por ellos, por su relación y su felicidad pero esto lo estaban llevando demasiado lejos, él había ido a exigir que dejaran en paz a su mujer, les diría la verdad de una buena vez y pediría paz y tranquilidad para él y para su mujer. Pero esta nueva noticia lo dejaba todo en segundo plano, tenía que comprobar que fuera cierto y no uno de los tantos chismes que los chicos divulgaban producto de su ocio.

―Estoy esperando. ―los presiono Darien.

Los chicos se miraron de uno a otro como si decidieran en silencio quien le confirmaría lo que había escuchado hacia un momento.

―Darien, no creemos que estés en condiciones de… ―Richard que trataba de razonar con Darien.

― ¿Qué decían cuando llegue? ―Darien interrumpió, le estaban colmando la paciencia, oyó a Yaten suspirar.

―Las chicas se enteraron que Serena esta embarazada. ―le soltó de golpe Nicolás.

―Aun no sabemos gran cosa…

Comenzaba a explicar Yaten pero Darien no escucho más, se había dado la vuelta dejándolos solos y solo tenía un destino en mente.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Se suponía que Darien regresaría al otro día pero no aguantaba las ganas de estar otra vez con Serena, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, había volado de regreso inmediatamente después de que el congreso llego a su fin, había desistido la invitación del banquete de clausura, había volado en el ultimo vuelo de la tarde con la esperanza de llegar a la reunión semanal de los chicos para pararles los pies y exigir que contuvieran a sus respectivas mujeres pero ahora se sentía fuera de su piel.

_¿Serena embarazada?_

Si no supiera de primera mano lo que había pasado, dudaría de su esposa, pero ella solo había estado con él, últimamente eran todo menos célibes, si bien era cierto que habían practicado sexo seguro, también sabía que el condón no era cien por ciento efectivo, el como medico lo sabía.

Ellos nunca habían tocado el tema de un bebé en sus vidas, por ahora su vida estaba más que perfecta, estaban juntos y se amaban, ¿_Cómo cambiaria su vida la llegada de un nuevo integrante a su familia?_

Él aun no podía dar un veredicto final, por él estaba bien el cambio pero tenía que conocer la opinión de Serena, ella seria la alterada en esta ecuación, a ella le cambiaria el cuerpo, la rutina, ella seria parte importante en esto, era imprescindible su opinión antes de dar la propia.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Lego al departamento en un tiempo record, dejo olvidadas las maletas en la puerta de la entrada e inmediatamente corrió a buscar a Serena, la encontró merodeando la cocina, estaba agachada rebuscando en el refrigerador, tarareaba lentamente, por su aspecto era obvio que acababa de llegar, aun tenía puesta la ropa de calle del día, estaba descalza y con el cabello atado a lo alto de la cabeza, la vio enderezarse con un plato en la mano y una caja de leche en la otra, cerro la puerta y al extender la mirada y encontrarse con él brinco del susto, se llevo una mano al corazón y lo fulmino inmediatamente con la mirada.

― ¡Por dios! Casi me matas. ―Serena quería ralentizar su corazón debido al susto.

―Y yo que pensé que descubrir que había regresado te daba gusto. ―Darien imito sus pucheros.

Serena dejo lo que tenía en las manos en la encimera y se arrojo a los brazos de Darien que la recibió gustoso, la abrazo muy estrechamente y se lleno de su aroma y su calor, al fin se sentía en paz, la tenía junto a él pero ahora no era el momento de arrumacos, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que llegaran a interrumpirlos.

―Ponte zapatos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Le dijo Darien apresurándola a la habitación para que hiciera lo que le pedía, Serena lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que Darien decía, pero aun así hizo lo que Darien pidió, la llevo casi a rastras a la puerta, tomó ambos abrigos y salieron a la calle.

Darien sabía que Serena no entendía nada pero no pregunto nada tampoco por que confiaba ciegamente en él, la llevo al mirador que tanto les gustaba, ahora el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado, podían ver la luna creciente, unas nubes por ahí y estrellas adornando el firmamento. Darien estaciono el coche de Serena y la ayudo a bajar para acomodarse en la banca cercana para poder hablar.

― ¿Cariño que sucede? ―pregunto al fin Serena sin entender la actitud del pelinegro.

―Fui a ver a los chicos… ―Serena abrió los ojos como platos al entender que Darien sabía su pequeño secreto.

―Lo sabes ¿Verdad? ―no sabía para que preguntaba cuando era obvio que el sabía lo del bebé. Se sintió triste.

―Quiero que tú me lo digas. ―le pidió suplicante, no aguantaba verla triste, le partía el corazón. Serena lo miro no muy convencida.

―Amor… ―se retorcía las manos y Darien las entrelazo con las suyas y le sonrió dulcemente para darle seguridad―, se que nos cuidamos… ―se mordió su labio y Darien soltó una de sus manos para rescatar su labio dañado y después volvió a entrelazar sus dedos. Serena suspiro―. Amor, estoy embarazada. ―le soltó de pronto y miro hacia el piso esquivando su mirada temerosa de sus reacción.

Darien la vio más hermosa que nunca, amaba a su mujer y ahora amaba a su hijo, era fruto de su amor y un pedacito de su mujer, ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

Él espero pacientemente a que Serena volteara a verlo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que ahora Serena tenía una guerra interna, seguramente pensaba en una y mil opciones que iban de lo blanco a lo negro pasando por un sin fin de tonos grises.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Serena al fin levanto la mirada y pudo reconocer en ella miedo, odiaba ver esa expresión en su cara, esperaba que esta vez fuera la última.

― ¿No dices nada? ―le pregunto Serena dudosa.

―Primero quiero saber que piensas tú. ―Darien la miraba expectante, Serena suspiro y se armo de valor para hablar.

―Esto es tan inesperado… ―lo dijo en medio de un nuevo suspiro. Darien se quedo callado esperando a que continuara―. Se que no habíamos hablado de algo así ―desvió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado―. También se que apenas estamos en nuestro nuevo comienzo… ―Darien acaricio sus manos con sus pulgares incitándola a continuar―. Darien, amo a este bebé. ―Le soltó de pronto ilusionada, volteo a verlo y Darien vio una nueva luz que antes no estaba en los ojos de su esposa―. El solo pensar que es parte tuya y parte mía me hace ansiar verlo, abrazarlo…

Serena tomo valor de mirarlo a los ojos y vio a un Darien sonriente, tenía los ojos iluminados y reconoció la esperanza que muchas veces había visto en su propia mirada, no dijo nada más esperando a que ahora él hablara, tenía la esperanza que el bebé le hiciera tanta ilusión como a ella.

―Tienes razón, ni antes ni ahora habíamos hablado de tener un bebé, tenía la certeza de que tomaríamos un tiempo para disfrutar de nosotros mismos, de nuestro amor, de poder consolidar nuestra relación, de fortalecer nuestro amor…

Conforme hablaba veía a Serena que se iba desanimando, evadió su mirada y mordía su mejilla para evitar llorar, era un idiota, nuevamente la estaba haciendo llorar. Quiso darse un zape por ser tan torpe.

―No princesa, mírame ―busco su rostro con sus manos y lo jalo para encararlo―. Estoy que reviento de felicidad, tienes razón, no esperábamos a nuestro bebé pero dicen que las cosas inesperadas suceden por algo…

Serena lo miraba feliz, temió que rechazara al bebé pero ahora su mirada desmentía totalmente su suposición, Darien se veía feliz, tenía los ojos aguitados, sonreía de oreja a oreja y la miraba con adoración en los ojos, Serena se dio tiempo de suspirar tranquila, el bebé era amado también por su papá.

―Supongo que debemos de agradecer a nuestro viaje a Okinawa. ―le dijo Darien después de exponer su suposición de cuando fue concebido su bebé.

―Sip… ―Serena le confirmo sus sospechas―. Es la mejor idea que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. ―Serena le sonrió coqueta y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Darien la envolvió en su abrazo, sintió a Serena fría por la brisa de la noche y quiso patearse por ser tan impulsivo, la saco del departamento sin nada que tapar, no sabía si había cenado o si se sentía bien, él solo pensó en huir de los chicos y la había arrastrado sin siquiera pedir su opinión. Lo que le recordó una cosa.

La soltó y Serena lo miro extrañada, estaba tan cómoda en brazos de su marido que de pronto verse privada de su protección fue algo que no le agrado, hizo una mueca y después un puchero esperando respuestas, miro a Darien quitarse la chamarra que llevaba y sostenerla para que ella se la pusiera, le beso tiernamente la mejilla y lo dejo ayudarla a ponérsela, Darien la volteo delicadamente para quedar frente a él y le abrocho uno a uno los broches del frente de la chamarra, después saco su celular y lo apago, no más interrupciones. Una vez terminada las tareas la volvió a envolver en un abrazo apretado, le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba el tope de la cabeza.

― ¿Has ido al control medico? ―le pregunto después de un tiempo de silencio.

Serena paso a contarle lo que sucedió en su visita al hospital y le advirtió que al día siguiente tendrían una cita en la clínica para el chequeo completo de ella y el bebé. Serena hizo pucheros, no le gustaban los hospitales y al parecer los próximos 8 meses serian como su segundo hogar.

―Lo siento princesa, tu y la bebé necesitan una revisión completa, no quiero que les suceda nada, a partir de ahora las tendré perfectamente vigiladas. ―le dijo a Serena y poso su mano sobre su aun plano abdomen.

― ¿La bebé? ―Lo miro arqueando una ceja―. ¿Cómo sabes que será niña? ―lo reto con la mirada.

―Si, será una niña tan hermosa como su madre. ―Le beso la nariz―. Tendrá esos ojos hermosos que me vuelven loco, hará pucheritos con una boquita igual a la tuya y será tan tierna y dulce como su madre. ―la beso tiernamente―. Tú eres mi gatita y ella será mi bichito. ―Le dijo besándola nuevamente y después se agacho para darle un beso al vientre de Serena―. ¿Verdad que si mi bichito? ―Pregunto al bebé para darle otro beso y después incorporarse y rodear nuevamente a Serena en sus brazos―. Y estará encerrada hasta que cumpla mínimo los 40 para que nadie corrompa a mi bichito. ―le dijo muy seguro de si. Serena ignoro su machista y retrograda comentario y rodó los ojos.

Después se voltearon hacia el mirador y disfrutaron de la vista y de la mutua compañía, hablaron de lo que había sucedido con los chicos y Serena no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada cuando Darien le contó la cara de angustia de los chicos y después acordaron que tenían que decir la verdad ya, no podían seguir con más secretos, los chicos se enfadarían mucho pero ahora eso no era importante, nada ni nadie podría destruir su burbuja de felicidad, querían que ellos fueran participes de la grata noticia.

Ya entrada la noche el frió se soltó y Serena comenzó a bostezar constantemente, Darien lo tomo como señal de llevar a sus princesas a dormir, lo que lo dejo con una interrogante, ¿Dónde dormirían hoy? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde vivirían de ahora en adelante? Una idea llego inmediatamente a su cabeza y sonrió complacido, ahora esperaba que a Serena le agradara la idea.

―Ven princesa, es hora de irnos, te tengo una sorpresa. ―Esto hizo que los ojos azules de Serena brillaran interesados―. Además tú y mi bichito tienen que descansar.

La acomodo en el auto y comenzó a manejar hacia el departamento, iban en un cómodo silencio, Darien daba vueltas en su mente a la idea que se le había ocurrido y Serena nadaba en el mar de felicidad. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban no pudo evitar preguntar:

― ¿Mi sorpresa esta en el departamento?

―No pero tenemos que recoger unas cosas para llevarte a tu sorpresa. Que gatita tan curiosa me saliste. ―le dijo tiernamente y siguió conduciendo.

Llegaron al departamento y le pidió que esperara, no tenía caso que subieran ambos cuando volverían a salir, Darien tardo un poquito pero cuando bajo llevaba una pequeña maleta seguramente con una muda de ropa para ellos, señal de que no pasarían la noche ahí.

Darien volvió a manejar, Serena se recargo en su hombro y se dejo llevar, no le importaba a donde, siempre y cuando él y el bichito estuvieran con ella, sonrió para si misma, ¿Desde cuando su bebé era "el bichito"?

Serena comenzó a dormitar, cuando sintió que el coche se detenía y era apagado se incorporo aun adormilada y se desoriento, nunca había estado ahí, se veía oscuro y espero a que Darien la ayudara a salir del coche para preguntar donde estaban.

Darien la ayudo a salir y le sostuvo la mano, miro alrededor y vio que estaban dentro de una propiedad, por lo que llegaba a apreciar la casa era grande y el jardín aun más, miro interrogante a Darien y este le dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, se veía ¿melancólico?

Se acercaron a la puerta y Darien saco unas llaves de la chamarra que se había puesto en el departamento, Serena espero pacientemente a que abriera, adentro todo estaba oscuro, se percibía un olor a cerrado, Darien la dejo en la puerta y se acerco a prender la luz, Serena cerro los ojos ante la luz y cuando los abrió vio un recibidor de piso blanco, hacia un lado estaba una sala y hacia el otro un comedor, al frente una escalera de caracol, se sentía frió, seguramente la casa llevaba tiempo desabitada.

― ¿Darien? ―lo llamo Serena pidiendo una explicación, Darien volteo a verla con tristeza en los ojos―. ¿Amor, que pasa? ―pregunto repentinamente angustiada.

―Esta era mi casa… ―le dijo en un susurro.

Para Darien era un reto haber entrado ahí, en esa casa había sido el niño más feliz del mundo y también el más desdichado, ahí había vivido con sus padres y cuando habían fallecido había decidido no volver ahí, muchas veces estuvo tentado a vender la casa pero le ganaba la melancolía y había evitado hacerlo, pero ahora su familia crecía y le parecía lo más natural del mundo usar la casa, le parecía una buena idea pero aun dolían los recuerdos. Serena se le acerco y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, sabía que era su apoyo incondicional, en los ojos de su esposa podía ver las dudas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

―Aquí vivíamos mis papás y yo, después del accidente viví con mi abuelo hasta que me hice mayor y el falleció también. ―Darien suspiro para contener la pena que lo embargaba―. No había vuelto aquí desde hacia mucho tiempo ―volteo a darle un rápido vistazo ala casa―. Pero me parece buena idea que vivamos aquí. ―Suspiro―. ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

Serena miraba la casa anonadada, no tenía conocimiento de esta casa, jamás pensó que Darien aun conservara la casa de sus padres y que quisiera vivir en ella, sabía que era duro para él pero a la vez se le hacia tan emocionante vivir ahí, seria como compartir su felicidad con los padres de Darien.

― ¿A ti te gustaría vivir aquí? ―le pregunto acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos, estos estaban tristes y a Serena no le agradaba ver a Darien triste.

― ¿Te gustaría a ti? ―le regreso la pregunta.

―Te lo pregunto a ti amor… ―Serena le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de su mano―. No quisiera que estuvieras triste. ―le acaricio el entrecejo que ahora lo tenía arrugado―. Solo me puedo imaginar lo doloroso que es para ti. ―lo miro angustiada.

―Muchas veces me plante deshacerme de ella pero no pude. Cuando nos casamos pensé en vivir aquí pero nos acomodamos tan bien en el departamento que deseche la idea pero ahora, me gustaría que mi hijo jugara donde yo jugué y fuera feliz donde yo lo fui. ―le dijo lleno de melancolía y Serena no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas. Acorto la distancia y lo abrazo por la cintura.

― ¿Te amo lo sabes? ―Le pregunto estrechando su abrazo y Darien la abrazo de regreso―. A mi también me gustaría que nuestro bebé creciera aquí. La casa es hermosa. ―Darien le beso el tope de la cabeza y Serena se dejo apapachar gustosa―. Oye, dijiste "Mi hijo" ―Darien asintió sin saber a donde se dirigía Serena―, ¿ósea que ya no es niña? ―Darien se aguanto la risa―. Le crearas un conflicto de identidad a mi pobre bebé. ―se quejo Serena y Darien soltó a reír.

―Te amo princesa ―le beso la nariz cuando Serena levanto el rostro―, a ti y a mi pequeño bichito. ―la miro con los ojos llenos de amor y Serena sonrió feliz por que había desaparecido la melancolía de ellos.

― ¿El bebé regresa a ser bichito? ―Darien rió feliz.

Salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano y llenos de felicidad, ahora tenían algo por lo cual ser inmensamente felices, la vida les sonreía, estaban enamorados y eran correspondidos y ahora su amor daba frutos y estaban tan impacientes por que llegara el fruto de su amor, ya querían tenerlo en los brazos, ver sus ojos, oír su voz, sentir su piel.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Chicas aquí estoy otra vez, espero que ahora si, el capitulo les haya gustado, a mí si me gusto, estuvo todo tierno, creo que esta de más decirles que el fin se acerca, espero que no sean más de 5 capítulos incluido el epilogo.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan conmigo de aquí al final del fic.

Besos a todas y gracias por esperar a que se me dignara a escribir. :D

_PD:_

Chicas opinen, ¿Qué quieren que sea el bebé de Serena y Darien? Se aceptan sugerencias.

Besitos a todas y nos leemos pronto.

_**SalyLuna.**_

**Miércoles, 15 de Junio de 2011**


	21. Todo en su lugar

**Capítulo 21: "Todo en su lugar"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Después de pasar la noche en un hotel para evitar problemas de interrupción con cualquiera de los chicos o chicas, la pareja desayunaba feliz en la cama, habían pasado una noche de amor, Darien le había hecho el amor de una manera dulce, tierna, pausada, le había dedicado todas y cada una de sus caricias a buscar y encontrar placer en ellas, Serena más que gustosa se había dejado amar.

Ahora desayunaban plácidamente en la cama, Darien le daba de comer y Serena estaba complacida dejándose mimar más de la cuenta.

―Me vas a malcriar. ―le advirtió en medio de un bocado de huevo revuelto.

―No importa, eres mi princesa y así se trata a las princesas… ―le dijo antes de darle un nuevo bocado―. Aquí esta su fiel sirviente para complacerla. ―le sonrió amoroso.

―Más bien eres mi príncipe. ―le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Terminaron de desayunar y Darien se adelanto a bañar porque si compartían la ducha harían todo excepto apurarse, cuando salió fue el turno de Serena, cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron y Serena creía que se dirigían a cancelar su alquiler y comenzar a empacar para regresar al departamento en lo que hacían remodelaciones a la casa de sus padres, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se dirigían al hospital.

― ¿Tienes algún pendiente? ―le pregunto extrañada que no le mencionara ese hecho.

―No… ―no le dio mayor explicación pero continúo con el camino.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? ―indago.

―Venimos a que Amy te revise y cheque que todo esté bien con mi bichito. ―le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la carretera pero de reojo vio su puchero―. No acepto un 'no' por respuesta. ―le dijo determinantemente.

―Pero Darien…

―Nada princesa, es necesario y lo sabes. ―dio por terminada las objeciones y continuo con el camino.

**:.:.:.:**

Cuando llegaron la clínica preguntaron por Amy y pidieron consulta para pasar con ella y les pidieron esperar, estaban conversando sobre trivialidades cuando el jefe de Darien lo vio y lo llamo, Darien prometió regresar pronto pero se estaba tardando y de pronto la enfermera la llamo por que era su turno, Serena quiso esperar pero la enfermera la presiono, así que se armo de valor y entro al consultorio.

Amy estaba revisando un expediente hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la rubia que tomaba asiento insegura y miraba la puerta. Amy se levanto y corrió a abrazarla.

― ¡Sere! estaba tan preocupada por ti. ―le decía entre lágrimas.

―Hola Amy. ―le regreso el abrazo tímidamente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―se despego de ella como para revisarla―. Lo siento tanto. ―le dijo llorando―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento. ―le dijo sin respirar de tan rápido que lo dijo.

―Todo está bien Amy, me siento bien y quiero que revises a mi bebé. ―le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Amy sonrió tímidamente de pronto y regreso a su escritorio a buscar el expediente de Serena, cuando lo encontró reviso los análisis que se había hecho e hizo unas anotaciones. Se posiciono en su papel profesional y le hizo preguntas de rutina, Serena contesto lo más sincera que pudo y el ambiente se noto tenso cuando llegaron a las preguntas sobre las relaciones sexuales, anticonceptivos y periodos menstruales.

Serena no podía quejarse, Amy no hizo ninguna pregunta fuera de lugar y no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que suponía eran sus sospechas sobre el padre del bebé se metió en su papel profesional y agradeció ese gesto.

Le dio dijo que practicarían la primer ecografía al bebé y la dirigió a una habitación no muy alejada, Serena al salir del consultorio comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Darien por si estaba en las cercanías pero no lo encontró y se enfado ante eso, la lleva a la guerra y la abandona antes de comenzar.

Amy le dio paso a la pequeña habitación, había una camilla y un monitor y varias cositas que no supo identificar, le pidió que se descubriera el abdomen y se tendiera en la camilla, Serena lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y se recostó con el estomago al aire.

―No te preocupes, no te dolerá. ―Amy trato de calmarla al saber que Serena odiaba los hospitales.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―le dijo más relajada mirando nuevamente la puerta.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ―le pregunto al notar la insistencia en la que Serena miraba la puerta.

―Si… ―miro resignada la puerta―. Pero continua, es obvio que no vendrá. ―lo dijo triste.

―Si quieres podemos esperar un ratito. ―trato de animar a su amiga al ver que Serena se veía triste.

―No, está bien. Continua. ―la apremio.

Amy no hizo comentario alguno pensando que se trataría del papá del bebé de su amiga, comenzó a preparar las cosas como para darle tiempo al hombre de aparecer, pero cuando tuvo todo listo y el susodicho no apareció decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y continuar.

―Esto estará frio. ―le aviso a la rubia cuando le aplico un gel en abundancia, Serena siseo ante la sensación.

Cuando estaba a punto de concentrarse en su trabajo, la puerta se abrió y Amy dio un vistazo a Darien y se tenso por la impresión.

― ¡Darien! ―Grito casi del susto―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunto aprensiva tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo la vista del paciente.

―Visitándote. ―fue la seca respuesta de Darien cuando ingreso en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

― ¿Por qué no te adelantas a mi consultorio y me esperas y ahí platicamos? ―le dijo rápidamente queriendo deshacerse de él.

―No, aquí estoy bien.

Le dedico una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y camino hacia donde estaban, se acerco más a la camilla y deposito un beso en la cabeza de Serena, Amy vio la escena con la boca inevitablemente abierta, ¿podría ser cierto que Serena engañara a Darien con respecto al bebé?

―Quita esa cara. ―le dijo Darien divertido―. Se lo que pasa por tu cabecita de genio y antes de que lo preguntes… ―Amy lo miro aun con la boca en forma de 'o'―. Este hermoso bebé es mío y de mi mujer. ―le dijo tajante.

Amy evito comentario alguno y se hizo una nota mental para descubrir qué demonios pasaba ahí.

Comenzó a pasar el escáner por el estomago de Serena y comenzó con el análisis, ya había visto en su expediente que el conteo de la hormona hCG era bastante elevado para las 9 semanas que Serena reclamaba que había sido su ultima menstruación, los niveles eran tan elevados como si estuviera embarazada de por lo menos unas 14 semanas, pero aquí saldría de dudas.

Cuando enfoco al embrión se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas, cuando volteo a ver a Darien para que confirmara sus sospechas lo vio con la mirada fija en la pantalla, soltó la mano de Serena y se fue acercando a la pantalla para ver mejor las imágenes que el monitor mostraba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Serena alarmada―. ¿Qué sucede con mi bebé? ―repitió cuando ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso.

Ambos médicos tenían la vista perdida en la pantalla mientras ahora era Darien quien movía el aparatito ese y murmuraba con Amy mientras Serena estaba que se moría de la angustia.

― ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé? ―pregunto sin aguantar las lágrimas.

Cuando Darien volteo a mirarla, ahora era él el que tenía un rostro asombrado y lágrimas en los ojos, esto no sirvió para tranquilizar a la mamá y lloro más libremente.

Darien al ver que había asustado a Serena corrió a su lado y la abrazo tranquilizándola, era un bruto por haberla asustado de esa manera.

―Tranquila mi amor… todo está bien. ―Le dijo pero Serena no lo creyó del todo, vio la duda en sus ojos―. Ahora la Dra. Mizuno te explicara. ―Serena negó con la cabeza.

―Algo malo pasa, lo sé. Dime que es, ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé? ―exigió temblando.

―Tranquila Sere, no pasa nada… ―le dijo con voz calmada y suave para tranquilizar a la futura mamá.

―Lo que sucede es que estas muy embarazada. ―Le contesto Darien y Serena arrugo el ceño―. Amor… ―Serena lo miro fijamente y miraba alternativamente a la pantalla sin siquiera saber que veía―. Tendremos gemelos. ―le dijo eufórico.

Serena regreso la mirada a la pantalla como buscando la confirmación de la noticia pero otra vez no entendía nada, miro a Amy que sonreía de oreja a oreja y ella se fue calmando.

― ¿No pasa nada malo? ―pregunto aun insegura.

―No Sere, no pasa nada malo ―la tranquilizo Amy una vez más, se acerco a la pantalla para explicarle―. Aquí tenemos las placentas. ―Señalo lo que parecía un par de formitas raras dentro de su abdomen―. Y estos puntitos blancos de aquí…. ―señalo ambos puntitos visibles en la pantalla―. Son los bebes… son mellizos.

Amy siguió hablando de óvulos, espermatozoides, productos, separación, dicigótico y demás cosas que ella no entendió nada y solo escuchaba palabras sueltas sin sentido, tenía la vista perdida en la pantalla viendo a sus bebés, era imposible, por lo que sabía era muy raro que se diera un embarazo múltiple y ella sin siquiera proponérselo, quedo embarazada y nada más y nada menos que de mellizos.

No se dio cuenta cuando Darien se puso junto a ella y reacciono cuando le tomo la mano y se la beso dulcemente, ella desvió la vista de la pantalla y se perdió en sus ojos azules, estaban tan llenos de lágrimas como los propios, enlazo sus dedos con los de él y llevo su otra mano a su rostro para borrar las lágrimas que tenía rodando por sus mejillas, Darien imito el gesto y también limpio las de ellas.

No dijeron palabra alguna, no era necesario, este era uno de esos momentos en donde las palabras están fuera de de lugar, sobraban; sus labios se acercaron y se dieron el beso más tierno, romántico y menos pasional de la historia, después de este sonrieron nuevamente y regresaron la vista a la pantalla y a los bebés.

―Tendremos dos bichitos. ―susurro Darien contento.

―Dos bebés… ―corroboro Serena la afirmación de Darien.

Después de que Amy vio que tenía otra vez la atención de los padres, en realidad después de que Darien le pidiera que continuara; lo hizo y prosiguió con el estudio, midió la placenta, los embriones, el liquido y demás cosas que eran necesarias, Darien corroboraba cada información pero Serena no entendía nada y prefirió poner su atención en sus bebés, ahí Darien que se arreglara con Amy, si ellos decían que todo estaba bien ella les creía.

―Todo está perfecto, tú y los bebés están en perfectas condiciones, tienes un embarazo de 9 semanas. ―Serena y Darien afirmaron ante la información―. Los síntomas que me comentabas son producto del embarazo múltiple, como es lógico, a más bebés, mayor son los síntomas. ―Serena hizo pucheros―. Te acostumbraras, no te preocupes.

―No sé cómo pero tengo 9 meses para adaptarme. ―contesto Serena en medio de sus pucheros.

―No tanto amor, solo tienes alrededor de 7 meses amor. ―la corrigió Darien y ella le frunció el ceño.

―Los espero en el consultorio para recetarte vitaminas y demás suplementos que tomaras en el embarazo. ―Amy los dejo solos y se encamino a su consulta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darien ayudo a su princesa a incorporarse y le limpio eficazmente el gel conductor, Serena se dejo mimar, disfrutaba de las atenciones que últimamente Darien tenía con ella y era obvio que de ahora en adelante se desviviría por ella y los bebés.

Una vez terminada la tarea de limpiar y reacomodar las ropas la abrazo estrechamente, oculto su rostro en su rubio cabello y lleno sus pulmones de su aroma, Serena pudo sentir el amor que él le prodigaba con el simple gesto de un abrazo, lo sintió seguir llorando y lo estrecho apretadamente a su cuerpo, Darien podía ser un tipo cerrado pero había cosas que lo derrumbaban y al parecer, esta era una de ellas.

― ¿Eres feliz? ―le pregunto Serena aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

―No tienes idea de cuánto. ―Le beso su hombro―. Todo te lo debo a ti. ―le dijo aun abrazándola apretadamente.

No dijeron nada más y siguieron perdidos en su abrazo, las noticias eran por lo más agradables y les llevaría tiempo digerirlas pero aun así eran inmensamente felices, se amaban y era lo que importaba.

―Vamos amor, Amy nos espera. ―Darien la tomo de la mano y caminaron al consultorio.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Una vez fuera del hospital, no sin antes suplicarle a Amy que guardara su secreto, prometieron explicar todo y a todos y hacerlo pronto. Después se dirigieron a la que sería su nuevo hogar, el lugar era espectacular a la luz del día, la fachada no era blanca como supuso, era de un amarillo muy bajo y aunque le haría bien una buena mano de pintura la fachada era hermosa.

Entraron y se quedo impactada con la escalera, quedaba en primer plano y con verla a la luz del día gano su amor, ya tenía ideas en la cabeza para irla decorando en un estilo más actual pero sin perder el toque antiguo, obviamente tendría que contar con la ayuda de sus amigas, pero el simple pensamiento la puso triste y Darien lo noto.

― ¿Qué pasa princesa? ―La vio con una nubecita de tristeza en sus ojos―. ¿Te has arrepentido de vivir aquí? ―le pregunto temeroso. Serena negó con la cabeza pero siguió triste―. Entonces qué te pasa amor… ―indago nuevamente.

―Extraño a las chicas. ―le susurro Serena triste.

―Y yo a los chicos. ―le dijo con melancolía.

La abrazo y le acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo para confortarla, una idea loca le vino a la cabeza y saco el celular, se alejo un poco de Serena para manejar cómodamente el aparato, Serena lo miro esperando una explicación y como contestación le dio un beso en la frente.

―Hola Andrew. ―Serena al escuchar levanto su cabeza de su hombro y lo miro interrogante.

― _¿Dónde carajos estas?_ ―le pregunto enojado―_. Te hemos estado buscando_.

―Sí, me lo imagino… ―le dijo Darien cortándolo.

―_Buscamos a Sere…_

―Te llamo para que vengas a conocer mi nueva casa ―lo corto rápidamente.

― _¿Qué demonios_? ―le dijo confundido.

―Lo que oíste, anota la dirección… ―se la dicto lentamente por qué Andrew aun no salía del shock―. Llega a eso de las 8 y trae a Lita contigo. ―sin más le colgó y desvió la llamada cuando Andrew marco.

Repitió la acción con los demás chicos, Serena no dijo nada pero cada llamada se ponía más y más aprensiva, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tramaba Darien.

―Listo. ―Darien sonrió feliz cuando termino la última llamada.

―No entiendo que tramas. ―le dijo.

―Quiero que esta tontería acabe ahora, ellos son nuestros amigos y ya me canse de este jueguito. ―Serena lo miro con los ojos abiertos ampliamente―. Exacto princesa, les diremos todo.

―Pero se enfadaran… ―le dijo mordiendo su labio.

―Que lo hagan ―le dijo muy seguro―. Diremos la verdad y veremos qué pasa. ―Serena no dijo nada pero volvió a recostarse en su hombro.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Dedicaron el reste de la tarde conociendo la propiedad, tenía 5 habitaciones, 3 baños en la parte de arriba y uno en la parte inferior, sala, cocina, comedor, cuarto de televisión y un maravilloso jardín y una pequeña piscina. Serena estaba encantada con la casa, al estar deshabitada tanto tiempo requería muchos arreglos pero era hermosa y acordaron conservar lo elemental de la casa y hacerlo más moderno.

Cuando faltaba poco más de una hora para la llegada de los chicos, Serena comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, odiaba esa sensación de expectación, conocía perfectamente a sus amigas y sabía que no estarían muy contentas con tanto secreto y más porque con sus secretos había armado tal alboroto que habían acabado peleando de una forma tan fea.

Darien se dio cuenta y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho, si sus amigos se enojaban, pues que lo hicieran, él no perdería su felicidad por culpa de ellos, saber que no solo tendría un bichito sino dos, lo llenaba de una dicha tan grande que una pelea más con sus amigos no opacaría dicha felicidad.

― ¿Cómo se los diremos? ―le pregunto Serena temerosa.

―Así, sin más. ―le dijo―. Se enojaran de todas maneras.

―Parece que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. ―le dijo Serena triste.

―Así parece, pero no me arrepiento. ―Le dio un beso rápido en los labios―. Lo haría otra vez. ―le sonrió coquetamente y acaricio lo que pareciera un visible abdomen.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Estaban acaramelados en un viejo silloncito que encontraron cuando escucharon que afuera había ruido, Darien acomodo a Serena que estaba ahora durmiendo, sobre el sillón cuando se acerco a la puerta a abrirles y pedirles silencio.

**·.·.· ·.·.·**

Después de que recibieron la llamada rara de Darien no perdieron tiempo en comunicarse entre ellos y acordaron reunirse antes de llegar a la dichosa dirección que Darien les había dado.

Con Richard a la cabeza, siendo el más diestro en la orientación, llegaron a la propiedad que correspondía a la dirección marcada, vieron una casa de fachada al parecer blanca y con las luces de la planta baja encendidas, una a una las parejas fueron bajando de sus respectivos automóviles y se reunieron afuera.

― ¿Esta es la nueva casa de Darien? ―pregunto Rei a nadie en particular.

―Eso parece. ―le contesto Nick.

―Pues su nueva casa necesita muchos arreglos. ―completo Mina tan oportuna como siempre.

―Es bonita. ―comento Richard mirando los alrededores.

―Y muy grande. ―dijo Lita de la mano de Andrew.

― ¿Nos acercamos o nos quedamos aquí? ―pregunto Yaten alcanzando a su novia.

Cuando encaminaron hacia la puerta de entrada esta se abrió inesperadamente y los recibió Darien, a simple vista se veía igual pero algo había cambiado en él. Les sonrió y los hizo pasar.

Todos estaban por demás silenciosos, cosa que el agradeció, prefería enfrentarlos él solo y dejar fuera a Serena, ahora en su estado era preferible mantenerla tranquila, por ella y sus bichitos.

Los chicos entraron en el recibidor y se quedaron impactados por el interior grande de la casa, sobresalía la escalera y el amplio del inmueble, aunque estaba vacío era hermoso con su piso y su techo blanco.

―Wow ―fue la expresión de Mina.

―Linda casa amigo. ―comento Andrew.

―Les gustara más cuando este arreglada. ―les sonrió Darien.

― ¿A qué se debe este cambio? ―pregunto concisa Rei.

―El departamento me traía malos recuerdos. ―Les comento su amigo―. Y este es un buen cambio. ―les sonrió e intercambio una sonrisa conocedora con Amy que no había hecho comentario alguno desde que llegaron.

Los chicos miraron a Darien sin saber que decir, era obvio que se refería a Serena, era una pena que su relación hubiera acabado.

― ¿Cuándo te mudaras? ―pregunto Yaten caminando alrededor del recibidor.

―Cuando la hayamos arrogado a nuestro gusto. ―les contesto quitado de la pena.

― ¿Hayamos? ―indago Andrew.

―Así es, no pretenderás que me mude aquí así como esta, seria incomoda para mí, mi mujer y mis bichitos. ―todos lo miraron con la boca abierta excepto Amy que sonrió feliz. Aun le daba gracia el sobrenombre de los bebés.

― ¿Tu mujer? ―pregunto inmediatamente Rei incrédula.

―Así es, no pretenderán que viva en esta casota solo. ―le arqueo la ceja enfatizando sus palabras.

― ¿Bichitos? ¿Te has comprado gatos? ― pregunto Richard despistado como siempre, Rei lo miro como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada. Darien solo sonrió.

― ¿Y Serena? ―pregunto al borde de las lágrimas Lita y Mina a la vez.

― ¿Dónde está esa maldita golfa? ―grito exasperada Rei queriéndolo castrar antes de despellejar al imbécil ex marido de su amiga.

―Calma Rei ―trato de tranquilizarla Nick.

―Pero deja que te explique. ―hablo Darien y Nick al mismo tiempo―. Tranquila vas a despertarla ― Darien le hizo señas de que bajara la voz.

―Explicar un carajo ―se acerco amenazadoramente a Darien―. Voy a matarte Chiba. ―amenazo más cerca.

― ¡Rei! ―gritaron las chicas intentando tranquilizarla.

De pronto la puerta cercana que se encontraba cerrada se abrió y dio paso a una aun adormecida Serena, venia tapándose con la chamarra de Darien y tallándose los ojos, cuando todos la vieron y ella los vio se quedo el lugar en absoluto silencio.

― ¡Serena! ―gritaron las chicas.

― ¡Chicos! ―grito Serena despertando de todo.

Vio ante sus ojos una escena para nada agradable, las chicas sostenían a Rei que al parecer iba sobre Darien, mientras los chicos veían todo impactados y sin mover un solo dedo por evitarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―pegunto extrañada quedándose en su sitio.

Todos se tranquilizaron, miraban de Darien a ella y después nuevamente a Darien y ella los veía a todos y luego a Darien, Rei se tranquilizo inmediatamente y las chicas la soltaron, Amy le sonrió dulcemente y ella le regreso la sonrisa, Darien le tendió la mano para que se acercara y ella lo hizo, tomo su mano y entrelazaron los dedos y todos los vieron incrédulos y con la boca abierta.

―Pasemos por acá, estaremos más cómodos. ―les dijo Darien dirigiéndolos al salón del cual había salido Serena―. Perdonen que no haya muebles pero como verán esto ha estado deshabitado. ―les sonrió con pena.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en distintos lugares, Serena regreso al sillón y los demos se acomodaron a su alrededor y una vez instalados esperaron una explicación y al no haberla comenzaron a desesperarse.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto Rei sin querer esperar más.

Darien que estaba sentado en el respaldo del sillón apretó la mano de la rubia e intercambiaron sonrisas amorosas para infundirse valor y él tomo la palabra.

―Como les dije, esta es nuestra nueva casa. ―les sonrió tímidamente y los demás lo vieron esperando que continuara―. Hemos decidido vivir aquí de ahora en adelante.

―Si, si, si, eso está perfecto ―ironizo Rei―. ¿Qué demonios hacen juntos? ―quiso saber en calidad de ya.

―Estamos casados. ―le recordó Serena―. ¿No lo recuerdas? ―quiso hacer bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

―Rei no se refería a eso y lo sabes. ―le reprocho Lita, Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

―Todo pasó después de encontrarnos en Okinawa. ―intento explicar Darien.

― ¿Estuvieron en Okinawa? ―quiso saber Andrew. Serena y Darien asintieron con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

― ¿Cuándo? ―quiso saber Mina.

―Hace unas semanas atrás… ―contesto Serena.

―Cuando ambos desaparecieron, ¿Verdad? ―pregunto Yaten. Otra vez ellos asintieron.

―Ustedes juntos y nosotros jalándonos los cabellos por la preocupación. ―recrimino Amy ahora sacando su conclusión de la historia.

―No lo planeamos. ―se excuso Serena.

―Nos encontramos allá. ―completo Darien―. En la playa hablamos. ―los chicos afirmaron en entendimiento―, y estamos juntos desde entonces.

Los chicos se quedaron callados procesando la información, Serena y Darien ya no dijeron más esperando a que ellos terminaran de procesar su versión de la historia y cuando las piezas comenzaron a caer en la cabeza de sus amigos vieron de todo, desde reacciones de felicidad hasta de enojo.

―Y se les hizo divertido jugar con nuestros sentimientos, ¿No es así? ―pregunto enojada Rei.

― ¿Cómo pudieron? ―pregunto dolido Andrew.

―Nosotros preocupados por ustedes y ustedes riéndose de nosotros. ―acuso Yaten.

― ¿Se han acabado de reír de nosotros? ―pregunto Richard enfadado.

Darien y Serena no dijeron nada, agacharon la cabeza conocedores de las consecuencias de sus actos, los chicos al ver que no decían nada se enfadaron más.

―Espero que se hayan divertido. ―les dijo Lita triste―. Vámonos Drew, no quiero estar aquí. ―le dijo a su marido levantándose del piso y esperando a que Andrew hiciera lo mismo.

―No creo que hayan sido capaces de esto. ―los acuso Yaten―. Pero parece que sí. ―se levanto también―. Amor, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. ―le tendió la mano a Mina para que se levantara.

―Dejen que nos expliquen. ―pidió Amy. Richard negó con la cabeza y también se levanto.

―No hay nada que explicar ―Sentencio Rei―. Vámonos de aquí. ―también se levanto.

Serena al ver que se iban comenzó a llorar y Darien la abrazo, habían esperado que sus amigos se enfadaran pero no a este extremo, cuando vieron que se acercaban a la puerta, Serena se levanto y los alcanzo.

―No se vayan. ―les pidió llorando―. Déjennos explicarles. ―pidió y Darien la alcanzo. Los chicos voltearon y esperaron la explicación pero no volvieron al salón, se quedaron donde estaban.

―Nos costó tanto hablar de lo que sentíamos pero el miedo a perdernos pudo más y terminamos arreglando las cosas, ―les dijo suspirando y esperando que esta explicación menguara un poco su coraje con ellos―. Cuando regresamos a la ciudad acordamos mantener nuestra relación para nosotros, disfrutamos de nuestro secreto. ―sonrió al recordar lo sucedido cuando estuvieron a punto de cacharlos―, les íbamos a decir, pero cada vez era más y más difícil y todo se nos salió de las manos.

Los chicos fueron regresando a la habitación pero no se sentaron, siguieron escuchando las explicaciones que daba la pareja.

―Cuando todo se complico nos dimos cuenta que manejamos las cosas equivocadamente, pero ustedes no ayudaron mucho en pro de la causa. ―se quejo Serena mirando a Rei, esta agacho la mirada y se abrazo a Nick.

― ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien salió corriendo de la sala de Darien esa noche que los pillamos juntos en el departamento? ―Pregunto Yaten, Serena asintió con la cabeza―. Jajajaja lindo trasero. ―le dijo en broma y gimió cuando Mina le pellizco el brazo y Darien gruño. Todos se rieron y Serena sr puso roja y bajo la cabeza.

― ¿Era Darien con quien hablabas cuando estábamos juntas? ―pregunto Lita, Serena volvió a decir que si con la cabeza.

― ¿Darien es el vampiro que te mordió el cuello esa vez que comimos juntas? ―Serena enrojeció más y Darien afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió al recordar esa ocasión.

Todos volvieron a estar callados digiriendo los recientes acontecimientos, al final no era nada de lo que imaginaban y en parte entendían por que la pareja había decidido guardar su relación para ellos, no les había sido fácil llegar hasta donde estaban y era obvio que quisieran conservarla para ellos y más teniendo en cuenta el tipo de amigos chismosos y entrometidos que eran.

― ¿Y los bichitos? ―pregunto de la nada Nick rompiendo el silencio incomodo―. Vengan bichitos, bichitos. ―hizo los ruiditos característicos que se hacen para llamar a los gatos.

Todos lo vieron con cara de que Nick le había crecido otra cabeza y Darien rompió a reír. Serena fulmino a él y a Nick con la mirada.

―Esa es nuestra otra sorpresa. ―les informo Darien.

―Me gustan las sorpresas. ―alabo Mina extendiendo las manos como si le fueran a dar algo.

―Yo quiero los gatitos. ―hizo pucheros Nick y Rei le dio un zape―. Brujita… eso dolió. ―se quejo haciendo pucheros y Rei lo ignoro.

Darien los dejo y salió de la casa, los demás se quedaron mirando sin comprender y esperaron, Darien regreso con un sobre con el logo del hospital y se lo tendió a Serena esperando que ella les diera la noticia.

―Recordaran que estoy embarazada… ―les dijo a media voz y los demás asintieron.

― ¡Es verdad! ―recordó Mina brincando sobre sus pies.

―Serena yo… ―quiso hablar Rei pero la interrumpió-. Lo siento tanto, no tenía derecho, se que nada me justifica pero estaba tan enojada, engañabas a Darien y eso me enojo tanto. –comenzó a llorar y Nick la abrazo.

―Lloro tanto y tanto tiempo que no hacía nada más que tratar de buscarte pero tú la esquivababas. ―remato Nick la disculpa de Rei.

―Dejemos eso atrás, entiendo tu preocupación por mí, no quiero hablar de eso. ―le dijo y le sonrió a Rei, la pelinegra le regreso la sonrisa y el articulo "te quiero" y Serena sonrió―. Nada paso. ―le regreso la rubia la articulación.

― ¿Entonces si hay bebé? ―pregunto Yaten.

―Sí, si hay bebé ―corroboro la información Darien.

Todos corrieron a felicitarlos, abrazaron y besaron a los futuros papas y cuando el festejo bajo de intensidad Darien saco del sobre una pequeña fotografía y procedió a dar el resto de la noticia.

―No solo tendremos un bebé ―les dijo.

―Eso es obvio, eres un desubicado. ―le dijo en broma Andrew.

―De seguro después iras por otro y luego otro y luego otro. ―les dijo en broma Yaten.

― ¡Oye calma! ―se quejo Serena―. No soy un conejo. ―hizo pucheros y todos se rieron.

―Eso sería buena idea. ―dijo Darien y Serena inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y todos se rieron―. Pero no, por ahora no.

― ¿Entonces? ―pregunto extrañada Mina.

―Tendremos Mellizos ―les dijo Serena y Darien mostro la foto.

―Tendremos dos bichitos ―les dijo Darien y todos cayeron en la cuenta de que 'bichitos hablaban'.

Todos otra vez estallaron en júbilo y regresaron las explicaciones, se pasaron de mano en mano la primera foto de los bebés y al no entender acudieron a los expertos, Amy como toda una profesional, paso a explicar lo que se apreciaba en la imagen. Todos volvieron a felicitar a los futuros doblemente papas.

Serena sonrió complacida y feliz porque al final todo había salido bien, Darien la abrazo y la beso feliz de que Serena estuviera feliz.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

woooooow me demore mucho en actualizar pero no se puden quejar, este capi fueron 13 páginas en Word, toda una Azaña de mi parte :D

Les dejo fotitos en mi perfil pa que vean en que me base al escribir.

No olviden sus lindos y divinos comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto, ya quiero terminar esta historia para poderde dedicar a mi nuevo fic, que por cierto, espero que puedan leerlo. les dejo el link para que lo hubiquen y si gustan lean.

Besos a todas.

**SalyLuna.**

_Martes, 26 de julio de 2011_

http: / www . fanfiction . net/ s /7115456/ 1 / Luz_en_la_Oscuridad

Quiten los espacios, no se les olvide.


	22. Embarazo

_**Capítulo 22 "Embarazo"**_

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

_**.:.:. Alrededor del Tercer mes .:.:.**_

Serena tuvo que adaptase rápido al embarazo, lo peor de todo eran nauseas matutinas, las odiaba con toda el alma, tuvo que acostumbrarse a tener a Darien sosteniendo su cabello, proporcionándole agua y unas reconfortantes caricias en su espalda, odio que él la viera en ese estado en particular, para ella no era nada agradable devolver el estomago todas las mañanas, pero para él era algo sin importancia, le decía una y otra vez, que en el hospital veía cosas peores pero eso no la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo. Darien la asistía en sus peores momentos matutinos, después la consolaba y ya que se sentía mejor, ambos regresaban a la cama a seguir descansando.

Y no solo eran en la mañana, le llegaban a pasar también por la tarde, Amy decía que era producto de la cantidad enorme de hormonas que tenía en el cuerpo pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse.

Era espantoso estar bien y como si nada en un momento y al siguiente tener que correr como si hullera de una manada de lobos, corría directito al primer baño que encontrara y devolvía el estomago al completo, había día que pensaba que regresaría todo con todo y estomago.

Y si no eran las terribles ganas de regresar el estomago y las arcadas, la situación era complementada con ese maldito sueño que dominaba su vida.

_Yo te esperaba_

_Y veía mi cuerpo crecer_

_Mientras buscaba_

_El nombre que te di_

_En el espejo_

_Fue la luna llena y de perfil_

_Contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz._

Podía estar cómodamente platicando con Darien y al siguiente verse perdida en un sueño profundo. Al principio era relajante, tenía sueño, se acomodaba y se dormía pero comenzó a complicar su vida, ya no podía trabajar por que se sentaba a leer y cuando se daba cuanta, afuera ya estaba oscuro y ella aun tenía el recuerdo de una tarde tranquila y soleada.

Era tal su sueño y cansancio que primero Darien la apodaba "su gatita mimosa", después cambio a "su pequeña marmota" y dio paso a ser "su Bella Durmiente", este apodo le gusto más, daba cabida a amplios escenarios; lo mejor de todo es que su príncipe llegaba al castillo y la despertaba con un beso de amor. Aunque para ser honestos no era el primero y mucho menos casto beso, pero ¿quién podría quejarse a ser despertada por los besos impuros y pecaminosos de Darien?

Ella paso de ser un pequeño gato descansando, a ser una marmota y después la Bella durmiente, pero ella misma se catalogaba como oso en plena hibernación.

_**.:.:. Alrededor del Quinto mes .:.:.**_

Serena se acababa de bañar, era una delicia la tina extra grande del baño de la habitación principal de su nueva casa, la rubia había descubierto su nueva perdición era tomar un delicioso baño de tina, con burbujas, sales, velas, incienso, música, mmm, dicho, toda una delicia.

_Moría por sentir_

_Tus piernecitas frágiles_

_Pateando la obscuridad_

_De mi vientre maduro._

El baño la relajaba junto con los bebés que cada día eran más u más grandes, aun tenía apenas 5 meses pero tenía la panza de una embarazada de más de 7.

Se puso pequeñas braguitas y un top, después comenzó a esparcir su crema favorita por su cuerpo, Amy le había recomendado una crema especial para su abdomen, sentía la picazón en esa área producto de su piel estirándose a la máxima potencia, fue al tocador por el tarro y se quedo mirando en el espejo, se puso de lado y quedo impactada, _eso no estaba así ayer._

Se vio de un lado y de otro, su pequeño abdomen ahora era más prominente, su piel seguía picando, tomo un poco de crema y se la esparció por su abultado abdomen, al contacto de su mano con su panza esta comenzó a moverse y se rio divertida, los bebés al parecer estaban ahora despiertos esperando dar las buenas noches a papá.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que tenía público, por el robillo del ojo capto movimiento y dirigió su vista ahí, Darien la veía con un brillo ahora siempre presente en su mirada, le sonrió dulcemente y ella le regreso la sonrisa con su mano aun sobre su barriga, lo vio rebuscar en su bolcillo del pantalón y Darien saco su celular, ella arrugo el ceño, no lo escucho sonar.

_Soñar no cuesta no_

_Y con los ojos húmedos_

_Te veía tan alto es más_

_En la cima del mundo._

Darien le dedico una sonrisa picara y procedió a enfocarla con el celular, oyó el clic de la cámara y Darien sonrió feliz, ella arrugo más el ceño.

―Noooo ―le dijo intentando taparse, no era partidaria de las fotos eróticas.

―Siiiii ―Darien imito su todo y saco una foto más―. De perfil por favor… ―la instruyo para su nueva posición y al ver que ella no cooperaba le sonrió intentando coaccionarla―. ¿Por favor? ―Pregunto dudoso y al ver que Serena negaba con la cabeza hizo pucheros―. ¿Por mi? ―pestañeo imitándola.

―Darien… ―se quejo la rubia.

―Por favor amor… ―suplico entre su puchero mostrándole el celular.

―Me veo horrible. ―intento disuadirlo, era verdad, ella se sentía horrible.

―Eres hermosa. ―le dijo Darien como regañándola―. No digas eso. ―Serena iba a hablar pero le dio un besito en los labios―. Eres hermosa princesa, jamás digas lo contrario. ―la reto.

―Estoy gorda… ―Serena hizo pucheros.

―No no es verdad. ―Darien la abrazo por la ahora escasa cintura.

― ¿Ya ves? ―Los señalo a ambos―. Ya no puedes rodearme tan fácilmente como antes. ―Hizo más pucheros―. Estoy gorda.

―No no lo eres. ―Le beso la cien―. Estas embarazada y eres el triple de hermosa.

_Yo te esperaba_

_Imaginando a ciegas el color_

_De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz._

_Muerta de miedo_

_Le rogaba al cielo que te deje_

_Llegar lejos, mucho más que yo._

Para callar su réplica la beso profundamente, Serena como siempre no solo olvido la réplica sino hasta su nombre, se fueron aferrando uno al otro hasta que un ligero golpeteo en el vientre los hizo separarse.

―Hola mis bichitos. ―saludo Darien poniendo su mano sobre el abdomen de la rubia.

―Ellos dicen hola papá. ―instruyo la rubia divertida, Darien sonrió complacido―. No sé como lo hacen, pero siempre saben cuándo vas a llegar. ―Serena sonrió y Darien le regreso la sonrisa.

―Eso es porque soy su papa… ―le sonrío con suficiencia―. ¿No es así mis amores? ―Beso ambos lados de su abdomen antes de enderezarse―. Compláceme amor… te veías hermosa de perfil en el espejo. Solo una foto más. ―al ver a Serena comenzando a dudar insistió―. Es un bonito recuerdo, por favor mi amor… ―Serena se mordía el labio dudosa―. Solo es para nosotros, nadie las verá. ―le prometió.

Vio la renuncia en los ojos de su mujer y regreso a su posición en la puerta para tomar la foto que ansiaba, sonrió complacido cuando la obtuvo. Serena le extendió la mano y lo abrazo, le quito el teléfono y se saco un par de fotos con él abrazándola y mostrando su panza, cuando estuvo satisfecha con las fotos, le regreso el aparato a su marido quien sonría más que complacido.

Darien dejo su saco sobre la cama y fue al baño, oyó como se lavaba las manos y después salía a su encuentro, le dio un beso en la frente y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo el frasco abandonado de su crema especial y comenzó a esparcirla delicadamente por la piel de su abdomen, frotaba la crema y a su paso los bebés se movían como locos, pateaban y ella sentía que ambos estaban en su parque de diversiones particular.

_Yo te esperaba_

_Y pintaba sobre las paredes_

_De tu cuarto, cuentos en color_

_Restaba sin parar, días al calendario_

_Solo tú me podrías curar_

_El modo de escenario._

―Les gusta que los acaricie. ―le dijo Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―A mi no mucho debo de reconocer. ―le dijo con una mueca, Darien la miro esperando una explicación―. Se mueven demasiado. ―le comento sonriendo―. Comprimen mi vejiga. ―se sonrojo y camino rápidamente al sanitario.

Cuando salió vio a Darien preparándose para su acostumbrado baño nocturno, decía que se sentía sucio después de pasar un día completo en el hospital, ella lo espero cómodamente sobre la cama y comenzó a dormitar, cuando se vio apresada por unos brazos frescos y tibios se acomodo contra él y continuo durmiendo.

―Hasta mañana mi bella durmiente. ―escucho que Darien le susurraba.

_**.:.:. Alrededor del Séptimo mes .:.:.**_

Serena daba de vueltas en la cama, no encontraba una posición cómoda de ninguna manera, ni acostada de lado ni del otro y mucho menos boca arriba, se destapo, tenía calor y boto el brazo que la tenía prisionera, hoy era de esas noches que estaba de mal humor, extrañaba horrores los días en donde se la vivía dormida no importaba si hacia frio o calor o llovía, ella dormía con cualquier condición y ahora lo añoraba.

_El mundo es como es_

_Y no puedo cambiártelo_

_Pero siempre te seguiré_

_Para darte una mano._

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto la voz adormilada de Darien, aun tenía los ojos cerrados―. ¿Otra vez helado de chocolate con plátano? ―le pregunto sin emoción en la voz, últimamente se había acostumbrado a ser despertado por antojos similares.

―No, no se me antoja nada. ―le aclaro la rubia al ver que él comenzaba a levantarse.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ―le pregunto ansiosamente evaluándola con la mirada en busca de algún signo de dolor o malestar. Serena negó con la cabeza―. ¿Has tenido contracciones otra vez? ―volvió a indagar.

Serena había tenido hace tiempo contracciones sin dolor y habían corrido hacia el hospital y Amy les había explicado que eran normales y más en un embarazo múltiple, que eran producto de su cuerpo al acostumbrarse al cambio y más acercándose a la fecha de parto.

― ¿Entonces que pasa princesa? ―pregunto Darien ahora preocupado.

―No puedo dormir. ―le susurro en medio de un puchero.

― ¿Dormiste en la tarde? ―indago el pelinegro, se recargo contra el respaldo de la cama.

―No, no pude tampoco, no me siento cómoda. ―Serena imito su posición de Darien y él la ayudo con las almohadas.

Darien la atrajo hacia sus brazos y se dedico a acariciar su espalda, tenía mortificación por la rubia, ella tan pequeña y menuda y ahora llevaba un gran peso extra encima.

_Yo te esperaba_

_Imaginando a ciegas el color_

_De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz._

_Hoy que te tengo_

_Pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos_

_Mucho más que yo._

Serena se relajo con sus atenciones pero los bebés no querían cooperan en lo más mínimo, ¿Cómo era posible que en la tarde que paso con las chicas hayan estado tan quietos que por más que las chicas les hablaron y monearon, ellos ni la hora dieron, pero en cambio ahora que pretendía descansa ellos parecían en plena fiesta?

―Los bebés no me dejan dormir. ―se quejo.

―Se están moviendo mucho. ―hizo evidente su comentario señalando la panza de Serena que ahora brincaba producto del movimiento de sus pequeños dentro―. Ya… tranquilos… dejen dormir a mamá… ―le dijo bajito Darien para tranquilizarlos pero paso lo contrario, los bebés se movieron más―. Creo que fue peor. ―dijo Darien apenado al ver su tripa que se movia más.

Darien ya no hizo comentario alguno, solo atino a consentir a la mamá que no estaba muy contenta con la situación, la acurruco en sus brazos y le acaricio la espalda, los brazos y comenzó a besar su cien, Serena envuelta en el calor de sus brazos y sus atenciones y mimos comenzó a adormecerse y más cuando Darien comenzó a tararear una canción que no identifico, pero pareció servir por que se relajo y se sintió dormitar, Darien no la soltó, al contrario la atrajo más a su pecho y la arrullo y con eso logro conciliar el sueño.

_Yo te esperaba_

_Y en el espejo te miraba mientras_

_Ya te amaba._

_**.:.:. Octavo mes, más cerca del Alumbramiento .:.:.**_

Darien llego de noche, estaba cansado, había tenido guardia y al no presentarse el doctor de cambio había tenido que quedarse a reemplazarlo, después había habido una emergencia y habían tendido que intervenir de emergencia y ahora estaba molido, quería cenar, bañarse y dormir hasta la próxima semana como mínimo.

Llego a si habitación y encontró a Serena recostada en las almohadas intentando leer, tenía las piernas sobre varias almohadas para tenerlas arriba, a simple vista se veían más que inflamadas, con una mano sostenía su libro y con la otra mano sobaba su cintura.

Con solo verla se olvido de su cansancio, ella realmente le preocupaba, no entendía como siento tan menuda y frágil podía soportar 19 kilos extra, una panza del tamaño de una pelota playera, no poder casi comer, ardores en el estomago todo el embarazo y aun así seguir adelante, la amaba más, la respetaba y admiraba su fortaleza.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención, y ella al verlo sonrió, él se acerco a depositar un beso en sus labios y se enderezo para saludar a sus bichitos por demás inquietos que lo saludaron incansablemente.

―Te ves fatal. ―Le comento Serena―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―le pregunto intentando levantarse pero Darien inmediatamente la detuvo.

―No amor, no te muevas, quédate ahí, yo me encargo de calentar la cena. ―le dijo con una sonrisa ayudándola a regresar a su cómoda posición.

―No hice de comer… ―le dijo Serena apenada―. No me he sentido muy bien. ―hizo pucheros.

― ¿Te sientes muy mal? ―pregunto Darien preocupado sentándose en la orillita de la cama.

―No… ―al ver que Darien arqueaba una ceja corrigió―. Bueno si… más de lo normal. Me duele todo… ―hizo pucheros.

―Descuida amor yo me ocupo de la cena… ―le dio un beso sobre su cabeza―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―Serena negó inmediatamente con la cabeza―. ¿Has comido algo? ―indago y Serena Asintió―. Recuerda que tienes que comer, Amy dijo que de poquito en poquito para que no te duela más el estomago pero que tiene que comer. ―le recordó y Serena asintió―. ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada?

―No amor, estoy bien ―le sonrió―. Gracias.

Darien comió rápidamente un sándwich y después subió con una taza de té para Serena, la encontró tratando de levantarse de la cama, él dejo despreocupadamente le té y se apresuro a ayudarla, con el peso extra, Serena tenía muy limitados sus movimientos, tanto que necesitaba ayuda para todo, desde bañarse hasta vestirse, levantarse, acostarse y había días que hasta para caminar, cada día que pasaba estaba más y más hinchada.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―Indago el pelinegro cuando la tuvo sentada sobre la cama y con los pies en el piso, y la ayudo a ponerse en pie―. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No puedes levantarte sola, podrías lastimarte. ―la amonesto tiernamente.

―Necesito llegar al baño. ―dio por terminada su amonestación y camino hacia allá.

Una vez realizada sus necesidades, salió del sanitario y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá despacio, arrastraba un poco los pies pero necesitaba caminar, no podía obtener comodidad ni sentada, ni acostada ni de pie, el embarazo cada vez le pesaba más, según Amy era poco probable que los bebés nacieran de forma natural, ahora tenía un inmenso abdomen y la presión le subía y bajaba a placer, de hecho ya no estaba sola en ningún momento del día, las chicas se turnaban para cuidar de ella cuando Darien tenía que trabajar y eso le incomodaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacer sus cosas por si misma y pedir ayuda era un tanto incomoda.

Darien la vio pasearse de aquí para allá, la veía sobarse la espalda con ambas manos, su cara denotaba cansancio, los pies los tenía tan hinchados que no cabían en sus zapatos comunes, ahora usaba unas cómodas pantuflas, tenía el cabello revuelto resultado de removerse tanto para obtener una posición lo más cómoda posible pero sin hallarla por más que se esforzara.

―Te traje un té. Puede que te ayude a relajarte. ―le comento Darien cambiándose de ropa por su cómoda pijama.

―Ya no aguanto esto… ―se quejo haciendo pucheros.

―Tranquila amor, ya falta poco. ―le dijo lleno de pesar, no podía soportar ver a su princesa sufrir por el embarazo.

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la cómoda donde había dejado el té, se lo acerco y mientras Serena se lo tomaba, él se dedico a masajearle la espalda, Serena al sentir un poco de consuelo gimió de gusto y Darien recordó inmediatamente que hacía meses que no estaba con su mujer, Amy había recomendado parar las actividades sexuales por el embarazo múltiple y ellos no habían discutido pero oírla gemir fue un golpe a su libido. Trato de despejar su mente y continuar con el masaje, él haría todo por suavizar las consecuencias de su embarazo.

―Creo que sería mejor consultar con Amy a ver si podemos adelantar el parto. ―Le comento Darien preocupado, siguió con su suave masaje de su espalda―. No quiero que haya complicaciones ni para ti, ni para los bichitos. ―le comento preocupado.

― ¿Los? ―Le pregunto levantando la ceja―. ¿Y si son Las? ―Serena no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle que los bebés no habían cooperado a la hora de las ecografías y seguían sin saber que eran.

―No me importa, mientras los tres estén bien el sexo que sean no me interesa. ―le dijo muy seguro de si―. Los amo como son. ―Serena sonrió feliz.

_**.:.:.**_

En consulta, Amy había dicho que todo estaba bien, que era cuestión de esperar, que por el tamaño y la complexión de Serena era mejor que sea cesárea para evitar futuras complicaciones, la rubia tenía miedo pero confiaba ciegamente en su amiga, ya no veía la hora de conocer a sus bichitos, quería abrazarlos, cargarlos, amamantarlos, acariciarlos, se le hacía tan larga la espera que los minutos pasaban tan lentos.

Salieron del consultorio más tranquilos por lo que había dicho Amy pero más ansiosos por tener con ellos a los bebés.

_**.:.:.**_

Darien había tenido que salir de emergencia al hospital y había llamado a todo el regimiento de rescate para que cuidaran de los tesoros de su corona, las chicas platicaban cómodamente en la sala, tenían prendida la chimenea de la sala y asaban malvaviscos en ella, se divertían como siempre que estaban juntas, bromeaban y platicaban de todo.

Serena las veía desde la 'comodidad' del sofá, tenía las piernas subidas en almohadas y estaba recostada en una innumerable cantidad de almohadas y aun así no estaba cómoda, llevaba horas sintiéndose incomoda, le dolía más de lo habitual la espalda, tenía las acostumbradas contracciones más a menudo pero no se preocupaba por ellas, no tenía dolor, no había tenido nada de hambre en el día y se sentía más cansada de lo habitual, ella creía que no faltaba mucho para el nacimiento de los melliz, su instinto maternal se lo decía.

― ¿Estás bien Sere? ―le pregunto preocupada Mina al ver la cara molesta de su amiga.

―Sí, solo me siento más incomoda de lo normal. ―le quiso restar importancia la otra rubia.

―Tranquila amiga, ya falta poquito. ―le dijo emocionada Lita.

―Ya quiero verlos. ―les dijo emocionada Rei.

―Imagínate ellos. ―les comento Amy sonriendo.

― ¿En verdad no quieres Sere? ―Le pregunto Mina comiendo el último bombón, Serena negó con la cabeza―. ¿No? pues ya no hay de tomas maneras. ―le sonrió traviesa y le dio el ultimo bocado.

―Aun hay más en la cocina. ―dijo Amy y se levanto por ellos.

― ¿Se parecerán a ti o a Darien? ―pregunto soñadora Lita.

―Espero que a mí, yo soy la que está sufriendo. ―les dijo Serena en broma.

―Yo pienso que serán parecidos a ti. ―le dijo pensativa Mina.

―Yo espero que se parezcan a Darien, que sean inteligentes y tranquilos como él. ―les comento Rei.

―A mi no me importa siempre y cuando ya pueda tenerlos conmigo ―les dijo Serena―. Ya quiero tenerlos aquí conmigo. ―le dijo sonriendo feliz―. Quiero abrazarlos, besarlos, cargarlos, apa…

No termino la frase por qué sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y por más que quiso evitarlo, soltó un gemido de dolor, y respiro como le habían enseñado en los cursos pre parto que había asistido con Darien pero no ayudo mucho, de pronto un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo encogerse. al verla las chiscas la ayudaron a levantarse del sofá creyendo que era producto de su mala postura pero cuando la enderezaron los dolores persistieron y cuando Amy vio corrió a auxiliar a la rubia.

― ¿Te duele? ―Serena asintió y gimió entre otra contracción―. ¿Apenas comenzaste a sentirte mal? ―Serena negó mordiéndose el labio―. ¿No? ―Serena gimió.

― ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Serena tonta? ―la regaño Rei preocupada por su amiga.

―Tranquila Sere, estamos aquí. ―Lita le sostuvo su mano y permitió que se la apretara conforme sentía dolor.

―Sera mejor que vayamos al hospital, es necesario monitorearla.

Como pudieron las chicas ayudaron a Serena a llegar al coche de Rei, ella era la más calmada siempre y ella podría llevarlas con bien al hospital, las chicas se acomodaron pomo pudieron adelante y les dejaron el asiento trasero a Serena y a Amy para que fueran cómodas y Amy pudiera maniobrar en caso de ser necesario.

_**.:.:.**_

Amy había llamado desde el auto al hospital y cuando Rei aparco, ya había enfermeras esperándolas, el camillero saco a Serena y la coloco sobre una silla de ruedas y sin demora la llevo adentro con Amy tras de ellos, las chicas se quedaron muy preocupadas en la sala de espera, caminaron de aquí para allá presas del nervio hasta que vieron salir a Amy unos minutos más tarde.

―La hora llego. ―les dijo feliz―. Todo parece estar bien, he mandado a preparar el quirófano.

― ¿Están bien? ―pregunto aprensiva Lita.

―Sí, todo bien. ―las chicas suspiraron tranquilas―. ¿Le han avisado a Darien? ―las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

―Lo olvidamos. ―se recrimino Mina.

―Estábamos preocupadas que ni se nos ocurrió. ―comento Lita.

―Ahora lo busco yo. ―les dijo Amy caminando al puesto de enfermeras, después regreso con ellas―. Me dicen que está en cirugía pero cuando puedan le harán saber que Serena esta aquí. ―les informo.

―Yo le avisare a Nick. ―les dijo Rei alejándose de ellas con el teléfono en mano.

―Entrare con ella, está muy nerviosa. ―les dijo Amy y camino hacia donde llevaron a Serena.

_**.:.:.**_

― ¿Y Darien? ―era la milésima vez que la rubia preguntaba lo mismo.

―Aun no sale de cirugía. ―le dijo Amy tranquila.

Las chicas habían pasado a ver a la rubia unos momentos y le dijeron que estarían afuera, los chicos ya habían llegado y estaban más frenéticos y preocupados que ellas, las chicas se divertían de lo lindo, los atormentaban diciéndoles que ellos no eran el padre, que los querían ver cuando fueran sus hijos los que estuvieran por nacer.

Richard entro al cuarto donde tenían a Serena para monitorearla en lo que esperaban el momento oportuno para intervenirla, Amy no tenía prisa, aun podían esperar a que Darien apareciera, se acerco a la rubia y le tomo su mano para tranquilizarla.

―Me dijeron que Darien está terminando su cirugía que tan pronto puedan le darán el mensaje, calma Sere, él no tardara. ―Le sonrió tiernamente y le beso su temblorosa mano―. ¿Tan mala compañía somos? ―indago cariñosamente.

―No… ―Serena estaba a punto de llorar presa de los nervios―. Quiero a Darien… ―comenzó a hacer pucheros, tenía miedo.

―Tranquila amiga, todo está bien, Darien vendrá pronto. ―le dijo Amy tomando su otra mano del otro lado de la cama.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Darien por ella, aun llevaba la ropa de cirugía, tenía la cara llena de preocupación o mejor dicho; de susto, se acerco rápidamente a donde Serena estaba acostada y Richard rápidamente le hizo espacio.

― ¿Estás bien princesa? ―le pregunto rápidamente y Serena comenzó a llorar―. ¿Qué pasa mi amor? no me asustes. ―miro rápidamente a Amy y a Richard que ahora estaban ambos del mismo lado y Amy le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, él abrazo para consolar a la rubia―. Tranquila mi amor, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí.

―Tardaste tanto… ―gimoteo Serena y se aferro a la camisa que Darien traía.

―Apenas me entere amor, vine tan pronto me dijeron. ―la abrazo más estrechamente.

―Tengo miedo… ―soltó más lágrimas y Darien la abrazo más hacia su cuerpo y acaricio su espalda.

―Yo también amor, pero estamos en las mejores manos… ―miro a Amy quien le sonrió―. Estaremos ahí contigo y nos aseguraremos que nada malo pase. ―le prometió Darien.

―Estaremos contigo Sere, todo estará bien. ―le prometió Richard. Como cirujano general entraría a la sala para ayudar a Amy en lo que fuera necesario―. ¿Confías en nosotros? ―Le pregunto y vio como Serena asentía con la cabeza―. No te dejaremos. ―le prometió.

―Tú y los bebés estará bien, tranquila amiga. ―le acaricio las piernas Amy y Serena asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

―Ya ves mi amor, todo está bien, tranquila. ―le dijo Darien y le beso la cabeza y siguió meciéndola para reconfortarla.

Oyeron un toque suave en la puerta y una enfermera entro a avisarles que el quirófano estaba listo y después entro un medico para ponerle la epidural a la rubia y después la alistaron para la cirugía.

_**.:.:.**_

Una vez que le explicaron a Serena en qué consistía la cirugía y el procedimiento que harían, esta comenzó, escuchaba a Amy y a Richard hablar en términos médicos, aun estaba asustada pero estaba tranquila después del relajante que le habían administrado, Darien estaba al lado de ella desde el momento en que llego a la habitación donde la habían tenido, cuando la trasladaban al quirófano había visto a las chicas, estas le desearon suerte y la besaron rápidamente, habían visto a los chicos blancos como papel y ellos también se habían despedido prometiéndole esperar por ella y los bebés.

Serena sintió como Amy la corto con el escalpelo, sentía que iban haciendo pero no tenía dolor y se alegro por eso, veía como Darien estaba pendiente de ella pero a la vez prestaba atención a la cirugía, de pronto escucho que habían encontrado al mellizo 'A' y presto toda la atención del mundo, no respiro para evitar distracciones, miro a Darien y este tenía la vista puesta en sus amigos y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le apretó su mano, escucho a Amy llamarlo.

―Te amo tanto. ―le susurro antes de besarla y alejarse unos pasos para ir a donde estaban sus amigos.

Oyó que algo le decían a Darien y después escucho a Richard reírse entre dientes y después el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

El bebé comenzó a llorar y ella junto con él, sintió un inmenso alivio, lloro presa de la emoción.

Vio regresar a Darien junto a ella y este traía envuelto en sus brazos a algo pequeñito y se lo mostro, Serena tenía la mirada empañada en lágrimas y se las limpio lo más rápido que pudo mientras Darien dejaba sobre su pecho a uno de los seres que más amaba en la vida.

Arropo a su pequeño bebé, era tan pequeñito y lo pego más a su pecho consolándolo y el bebé inmediatamente dejo de llorar, volteo a ver a Darien y este le dijo emocionado:

―Es un niño amor… y es igualito a ti princesa.

Ella miro hacia su pecho y vio a su bebé, era pequeñito y aun estaba lleno sucio pero no le importo, vio su cabecita y en ella había pelusita rubia y lo acuno a ella, de pronto Darien hizo intento de tomarlo y ella le arrugo el ceño.

―Tienen que revisarlo princesa. ―le sonrió y tomo a su bebé de sus brazos para pasárselo a una doctora que estaba vestida con ropas de quirófano pero tenía muñequitos azules en ella.

Siguió con su mirada a la doctora que se llevaba a su bebé y se concentro en ella y en lo que le hacía a su bebé, pero de pronto el ruido cerca de ella pareció otra vez importante, escucho a Amy hablar sobre el gemelo 'B' y regreso su atención a ellos.

Darien camino otra vez hacia ellos y esta vez se entretuvo más, después lo vio acercarse y poco después escucho el sonido más maravilloso del mundo por segunda vez.

Darien lloraba ahora libremente y se acerco poco a poco con un bultito en sus brazos, se acerco a ella y le sonrió, la rubia recibió a su bebé y no pudo esperar para verlo, era tan chiquito, incluso más que su primer bebé, y entendió por que Darien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Su bebé tenía el cabello oscuro, igual o seria igual al de su padre, vio la debilidad de Darien de hoy en adelante, lo acuno en sus brazos y volteo a ver al pelinegro, este se inclino sobre ella y la beso desesperadamente, se despego y le susurro en el oído 'Es mi princesa' y ella confirmo sus sospechas, esta nena era la debilidad de su padre.

Otra vez se llevaron a sus bebés y compartió un momento de intimidad con el pelinegro, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron y besaron tiernamente, este era el mejor momento de su vida, tenía a su familia unida, completa y era tan dichosa que nada importaba; solo ellos 4.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, estoy aquí otra vez y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena.

Espero sugerencias para los nombres, aun no tengo idea de cómo llamarlos, es por eso que no tengo hijos jajajaja

No olviden su rw, es importante para mi, me anima a escribir :D

Besos a todas, nos leemos pronto.

**SalyLuna… **

_**Sábado 27 de agosto de 2011**_

_**PD:**_

La canción es de Alejandra Guzman, se llama "Yo te esperaba", me gusto cuando la escuche y se me hizo lindo ponerla en mi capitulo. :D


	23. Felices para Siempre

**Capítulo 23: "Felices para S****iempre"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

― ¡Mamá! ―Gritaba un niño rubio de 5 años de ojos color zafiro desesperado―. ¡Es muy tarde! ―se quejo.

―Calma, calma, no es tan tarde. ―le contesto la rubia a su pequeño hijo.

―Siempre es lo mismo mamá. ―siguió refunfuñando.

―Deja de enojarte y ve a ver por qué Sely tarda tanto. ―le sugirió a su desesperado hijo.

Serena siguió acomodando cosas en las pequeñas maletas de sus niños, ahora que era tarde su hijo se acordaba del reloj y había dejado de jugar con el bendito aparato que su padre le había comprado en su último cumpleaños, como siempre ella no estuvo de acuerdo pero a Darien no le importaba, él insistía en malcriar a sus hijos.

Oyó pasos presurosos por el pasillo y vocecitas discutiendo en el camino. Suspiro, ¿Cuándo sus hijos comenzarían a llevarse bien? ¿Cómo hermanos? ¿Cómo dios manda?

― ¡Ya la traje mamá! ―comento el niño contento que traía a rastras a su hermana.

― ¡Mami! ―Se quejo la pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos igual a los de su padre―. ¡Me lástima! ―hizo pucheros. Serena rodo los ojos.

―Suéltala Derek, la lastimaras. ―le recordó.

―Es que no se apura. ―volvió a quejarse―. Llegare tarde a mi partido. ―rezongo arrugando la frete. Serena vio su rostro y pudo ver a su padre en el, era tan similar a Darien.

―No encuentro mi tutu rosa. ―Se quejo la niña―. No puedo bailar sin mi tutu rosa. ―Dijo con obstinación la niña, estaba vestida con sus mallas, el leotardo y las zapatillitas de ballet―. No puedo ir a clase sin mi tutu rosa. ―volvió a hacer pucheros.

― ¡Vete así! ―mando su hermanito. La niña lo ignoro y Serena suspiro.

―Ponte el blanco. ―Sugirió la rubia―. Ya es tarde cariño, se nos hace tarde. ―les recordó.

―Pero quede con Diana que hoy llevaríamos el rosa. ―lloriqueo la niña.

― ¿Dónde lo dejaste? ―le pregunto su madre cerrando las loncheras y saliendo de la cocina con los niños detrás de ella.

―Nos vamos, adiós Selene. ―le dijo el niño agarrando de la mano a su mamá y encaminándose a la puerta de la calle.

― ¡No! ―se quejo la niña lloriqueando―. ¡Mami no te vayas! ―Serena amonesto a su hijo con la mirada.

―No me voy cariño pero debes de darte prisa o no llegaremos a tu clase.

― ¡Ni a mi partido! ―interrumpió el niño.

―Ni a su partido. ―a completo la rubia.

Ahora era cuando maldecía su idea de meter en extra clases a sus hijos, al principio le gusto la idea, así les daría más independencia y les mantendría ocupados pero en días como hoy donde el embarazó comenzaba a pesarle, los niños discutían y tenían el reloj encima, se arrepentía de sus geniales ideas.

La niña cuando vio que se quedaron parados en el lobby esperándola corrió escaleras arriba y de regreso traía en vuelo el tuto lila que recientemente le había comprado Darien.

Serena no comento nada, acomodo a los niños en el asiento trasero de la camioneta y los aseguro, después partió hacia escuela de Ballet para dejar a Selene, cuando estaciono ambos niños ya se habían desabrochado los cinturones y esperaban impacientes a que les abriera la puerta, cuando lo hizo ambos corrieron hacia dentro y fueron recibidos por la Miss Mónica, la maestra de ballet de Sely. Ambas mujeres se saludaron y Serena tomo la mano de su hijo para despedirse de su hija y después ir al partido de futbol de Derek.

―Adiós mi amor, más tarde vendrá papá a recogerte. ―le dijo besando su frente y no le paso desapercibida la sonrisa que se le escapo a la Miss Mónica. _Bruja golfa_, pensó inmediatamente―. Pórtate bien y diviértete mucho. ―le dio su lonchera de Angelina Ballerina con agua y una pequeña toallita dentro.

―Pero papa prometió venir a mi partido. ―se quejo inmediatamente Derek.

―No, papi vendrá por mí. ―le recalco la niña.

―Papá lo prometió. ―se defendió el niño.

―Pero… ―los corto la rubia antes de una nueva pelea.

―Veremos que dice papá. ―Los silencio―. Es hora de irnos, es tarde para tu partido. ―le recordó al niño y esto funciono para que dejaran de discutir.

De regreso en la camioneta acomodo al rubio en el asiento trasero y se dirigió al parque donde Derek entrenaba futbol, cuando llegaron apenas se estaban acomodando y por lo que vio no eran los últimos y esto sirvió para que Derek dejara de quejarse, ella le dio su lonchera del hombre araña y fue a sentarse con las demás mamás en las gradas a esperar que el partido comenzara.

―Hola. ―saludo a las señoras presentes.

―Hola Serena. ―Saludo Sakura la mamá de Ken y Taro, amigos de Derek―. ¿Cómo estas hoy? ―le pregunto cordialmente.

―Bien, casi no llegamos ―le comento.

―Pronto te acostumbraras― le dijo muy sabía.

―No sé como lo haces. ―le dijo admirada viendo a los niños en el campo y al bebé durmiendo en el cochecito.

―Te acostumbras querida.

Las mujeres siguieron con su charla y de reojo veían a sus retoños entrenar para el partido que comenzaría un rato después, después llegaron el resto de las mamás y comenzaron una charla amena.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Ya a punto de comenzar el partido llego corriendo Derek y les sonrió a las demás madres reunidas y comenzó a saltar exaltado junto a su madre.

― ¿Ya viene papá? ―pregunto presuroso.

―No lo creo cariño, aun es temprano, aun debe de estar en el hospital.

La respuesta no le agrado al pequeño niño que salió corriendo sin decir nada más con una mirada triste en el rostro.

―Al parecer no soy suficiente aquí. ―comento triste Serena.

―Descuida cariño, ―trato de animarla Sora la mama de Takeshi―. Es un niño.

―Ha de estar resintiendo el bebé ―comento Umiko mamá de Akane.

Serena no comento más y siguió con la charla amena que tenían las madres de los niños, el partido comenzó y empezó a animar a gritos a su hijo y su equipo, su hijo era muy buen delantero y a simple vista se apreciaba que le gustaba el futbol, ella era feliz cuando veía que sus hijos lo eran pero últimamente Derek estaba bastante irritable, tal vez Umiko tuviera razón y estuviera resintiendo lo del bebé, al contrario de Selene que estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su nuevo hermanito.

Regreso su atención al campo y vio como su hijo volteaba a las gradas para ver si su padre había llegado, quiso alegrarlo un poco, saco el celular y marco.

― ¿Cómo están mis tesoros? ―contesto Darien después de dos timbrazos.

―Bien amor gracias. ―Le contesto―. ¿Vienes ya? ―le pregunto.

―Si voy de camino a recoger a Sely. ―le dijo y pudo escuchar el sonido del trafico.

―No, ven para acá. ―le comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpida.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto temeroso―. ¿Te sientes mal? ―continuo con su interrogatorio.

―No pasa nada malo amor, tranquilo. ―le dijo con una risita al ver lo aprensivo que se ponía su marido―. Es solo que Derek ha estado preguntando por ti y me dijo que le prometiste venir a verlo jugar. ―le recordó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

―Es verdad. ―corroboro él―. Solo pasó por la niña y voy para allá.

―No, pensaba que vinieras derecho para acá y yo voy por Sely. ―le cambio de planes ella.

―Pero… ―iba a protestar el pelinegro.

―Por favor, ―le pidió―. Derek ha estado deprimido y no quiero que se ponga mal porque tú no cumpliste tu promesa.

―Está bien, llego en 10 min.

Serena colgó la llamada y al ver a su hijo buscando a su papá sonrió feliz, la Miss Mónica tendría que esperar para deleitar su pupila con su marido, sonrió satisfecha ante la futura frustración de la bailarina.

― ¿Te has comido al canario? ―pregunto en broma Sakura.

― ¿Ha? ―pregunto distraída Serena.

―Que pareces muy feliz mujer. ―le aclaro Umiko.

―Darien viene para acá. ―les comento la rubia.

―Uhh ahora el partido se pone interesante. ―comento Sora, Serena sonrió y rodo los ojos.

Un ratito después Serena checo su reloj y vio que era tiempo de ir por su hija, dio una última mirada al partido y llamo la atención de su amiga.

― ¿Me harías un favor? ―le pregunto a Sakura que ahora mecía a su llorón bebé.

―Claro ―le contesto sonriente la otra mujer.

― ¿Puedes ver un ratito a Derek? ―la mujer asintió―. Su padre ya viene para acá. ―aclaro. Sakura asintió nuevamente.

―Yo puedo echarle un ojo a Darien ―le dijo Sora entrando en la conversación.

―A Darien no, a Derek. ―aclaro Sakura.

―Tu miras al niño y nosotras al padre ―aclaro Umiko divertida, al ver que Serena entrecerraba los ojos levanto las manos en rendición―. Ok, ok, miraremos a Derek. ―sonrió inocentemente, Serena sonrió y rodo los ojos.

Nunca se acostumbraría a que su marido levantara suspiros por donde quiera que fuera.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Tomo la camioneta y se dirigió por su hija, al verla llegar la miss Mónica la miro decepcionada y ella sonrió feliz, busco a su hija y la arropo para después despedirse la de la maestra y regresar al partido de su hijo.

En el camino la niña le contaba lo que había ocurrido en su clase, su hija era feliz en su clase de ballet y no podía esperar a verla bailar en un recital, verla con sus compañeritas seria una experiencia inolvidable y estaba segura de que Darien lloraría como bebé desconsolado al ver crecida a su pequeña muñequita.

Cuando llegaron al parque el partido parecía emocionante por el griterío que se escuchaba, camino lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo a su hija que corría en dirección al campo de juego para ver jugar a su hermanito, cuando llego la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a donde Darien y las mamás estaban.

―Aquí esta Darien, sano y salvo ―comento divertida Sora.

Darien y ella intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron divertidos, cuando se sentó junto a él, Darien tenía trepada en su regazo a su hija quien parloteaba sin parar sobre su clase y sus amiguitas, él le sonreía amorosamente y veía de reojo el partido de su hijo.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena entro a su recamara para ser testigo de cómo Darien salía del baño recién duchado y comenzaba a secarse para colocarse la pijama y disponerse a dormir.

Darien vio de reojo entrar a Serena y comenzó a hacer su rutina más lenta y meticulosa, traía una toalla atada a la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello, con esta última se seco a conciencia el pecho, los brazos y después el cabello, volteo disimuladamente a ver a su esposa y esta lo admiraba desde el quicio de la puerta, regreso su atención a su rutina y subió el pie a la cama y lo seco para después subir y repetir el movimiento con el otro pie, tomo el bóxer gris que había dejado en la cama y se lo coloco para después desanudarse la toalla de la cintura y voltear a verla de frente.

― ¿Vez algo que te guste princesa? ―le dijo con una mirada picara en el anguloso rostro.

Mientras Serena lo miraba embelesada no pudo despegar los ojos de él, le parecía increíble que después de tantos años juntos no pudiera saciarse de él. Lo amaba más allá de la razón, era su compañero, su amigo, su alma gemela, su amor.

―Todo en ti me gusta. ―le contesto coqueta.

Darien le sonrió de lado y ahora fue su turno en admirarla, lucia más bella que antes si era posible, la maternidad le había sentado tanto, a sus ojos la hacía más deseable, más mujer.

Ahora Serena llevaba una camisola y un pequeño short debajo a medio muslo color verde pálido, ya se notaba su estado pero nada en comparación al de los gemelos, se notaba una pequeña bolita a la altura de su abdomen y esto le pareció adorable y la hizo más irresistible.

Tuvo que frenarse al pensar en sus hijos, antes estuvieron a segundos de ver como sus padres se amaban y era una conversación tan vergonzosa que se juro ser más discreto y cuidadoso, era una experiencia que no quería volver a tener en su vida.

― ¿Los niños? ―pregunto con voz ronca. Vio a Serena recorrerlo de cabeza a pies y esto no ayudo en nada a su creciente excitación.

―Dormidos. ―le sonrió sugerentemente―. Estaban agotados.

―Amo sus clases. ―Sonrió satisfecho, sus hijos tenían algo en contra de la hora de dormir―. Mañana anexaremos natación. ―sonrió esperanzado. Serena se rio ante la idea.

―Podríamos considerarlo. ―Le guiño un ojo―. Los acabo de arropar y dejar en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo. ―le sonrió.

―Eso me parece genial ―le devolvió la sonrisa coqueta.

― ¿Tiene algo en mente Dr. Chiba? ―le pregunto acercándose lentamente.

―Mmm ―suspiro pensando―. Puede que lleguen ideas a mi mente. ―le dijo seductor.

Paso de largo a Serena y ella volteo a verlo extrañada, Darien llego a la puerta y la cerro del todo, Serena sonrió divertida, cuando sus hijos habían cuestionado a Darien de por qué dormían desnudos y él les había dicho que por qué hacía calor y ellos habían insistido en andar por la casa desnudos por que ellos también tenían calor se le habían quitado las ganas de ser tan descuidado, ahora cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba antes de iniciar una acción romántica con ella.

―Por precaución. ―Le dijo al ver que ella lo seguía con la mirada―. Dudo que ahora me crean si les digo una tontería como antes. ―sus escalofríos fueron visibles y ella se rio divertida.

―No, ya no podemos dormir desnudos, el frio comienza. ―le comento divertida y Darien rodo los ojos.

―No me lo recuerdes. ―Serena se rio―. No le veo la gracia. ―le frunció el ceño.

Se acerco acechante a ella y ella lo miraba divertida, él llego a ella y rodeo su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo, la rubia se dejo abrazar y descanso su cabeza en su pecho, su piel se sentía tibia y fresca producto del baño que Darien había tomado.

―Te amo. ―le dijo el pelinegro de de repente y ella beso su pecho.

―Yo también. ―le sonrió.

― ¿Cómo esta mi bolita? ―le dijo despegándola y acariciando su bultito en el vientre. Serena lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados―. Parece una bolita. ―Se defendió y Serena hizo pucheros―. Ahora se porque mi lunita hace pucheros. ―le dijo besando su nariz.

―No lo aprendió de mí. ―le defendió inmediatamente―. Hay algo que no entiendo… ―le dijo Serena pensativa y Darien le presto atención―. No entiendo porque les pusimos nombre a los niños cuando tú insistes en ponerles apodos. ―Arrugo la nariz y Darien se la beso―. Derek no es tu "socio" ―enfatizo Serena moviendo los dedos―. Selene no es "lunita" ellos no son "bichitos", el bebé no es "bolita" y yo no soy ni "gatita, pequeña, tejoncita, conejita" ni cualquier otro animalito. ―lo fulmino con la mirada. Él solo se rio.

―No te enfades princesa ―ella rodo los ojos―. Es mi forma de llamarlos cariñosamente. ―Le dijo pasando su dedo índice por su ceño fruncido, ella rodo sus ojos―. Es pare que se sientan especiales, son especiales para mí. ―le beso la frente.

―Uhh me siento tan especial de ser tu tejoncita. ―ironizo la rubia y Darien se rio.

Darien no dijo nada más y siguió abrazándola y acariciando su vientre, esa era parte de su rutina nocturna, apapachar a la madre y mimar al bebé.

―No puedo esperar a que se mueva. ―le dijo ilusionado.

―Ya no falta mucho. ―lo animo.

―Con los mellis a este tiempo ya se sentían. ―le recordó molesto.

―Eso es porque eran dos. ―le recordó sonriente.

Darien solo la abrazo más estrechamente y se quedaron así como estaban, de pie, en media habitación y mimándose uno a otro, ahora por mucho que estuvieran ocupados se daban tiempo para ellos, para hablar de ellos, de los niños, de cosas sin importancia, el tema no tenía relevancia, lo importante es que habían aprendido a darse su tiempo y compartir como pareja.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena termino su ritual nocturno mientras Darien bajaba a asegurar las puertas y ventanas, conectaba el sistema de alarma y le daba tiempo a su esposa a prepararse para dormir, conforme fue apagando las luces miro su casa y no pudo evitar compararla con lo que había sido, aquí fue feliz de niño y ahora era inmensamente feliz de adulto y todo gracias a la rubia hermosa que lo esperaba escaleras arriba. Sintió nostalgia por el pasado pero no se dejo entristecer, no cambiaría nada del pasado si con ello llegaba a lo que tenía ahora, su mujer, sus bichitos y este nuevo bebé que esperaba con gran ilusión, no sabía que era pero él había convencido a Serena en esperar, quería la sorpresa. Apago la última luz y se dirigió arriba.

Regreso y encontró a Serena esparciéndose crema en su vientre y como ya era costumbre arraigada, le quito el tarro de crema y él procedió a realizar la tarea, Serena se dejo hacer, le gustaba el tacto de su piel en la suya, el calor que generaba sus manos al frotar su vientre, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y lo intimo del momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejo mimar, sin querer se le escapo un gemidito de satisfacción y Darien se detuvo, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules profundos, interesados, llenos de promesas.

―No te detengas… se sentía tan bien. ―le dijo para animar a que continuara con sus movimientos sobre su vientre.

―Yo sé otra manera de hacerte sentir bien. ―le dijo coqueto y sonriéndole de lado.

―Mmmm ―como respuesta Serena solo gimió nuevamente.

Darien puso más empeño en su tarea y Serena se dejo hacer, con este embarazo se sentía más cómoda y tenían más libertad y confort para amarse más libremente que con los mellizos.

Él le levanto la camisola más y después se la quito por la cabeza, extendió sus atenciones a su esternón y después a sus turgentes pechos, Serena gimió más sonoramente, ahora sus senos eran más sensibles de lo habitual y comenzaban a ser más prominentes y esto parecía hacer más feliz al pelinegro, parecía ser la parte de su anatomía que más le atraía.

Darien la recostó lentamente sobre la cama y pasó a acariciar el cuerpo de la rubia con los labios y la lengua, le beso las mejillas, la boca, el mentón, el cuello y Serena ladeo la cabeza para dejarse hacer, amaba recibir las atenciones de Darien, le se tomaba su tiempo en rendirle pleitesía a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar y aprisiono su pecho, metió en su boca su ahora duro pezón y lo degusto mientras que atendía con su mano su otro seno, Serena suspiraba entregada a sus caricias, gemía lentamente y arqueaba la espalda para ofrecerse a él.

Darien se posiciono sobre ella cuando Serena abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara, se besaron profundamente, apasionadamente, él la besaba lentamente, a conciencia, probaba el sabor de su boca, se deleitaba con su esencia, con su sabor mientras ella se rendía a él, Serena disfrutaba de él, de su cercanía, de sus atenciones, de sus besos.

Comenzó a descender de nuevo pero esta vez no se detuvo hasta que llego a su ombligo el cual degusto, penetro con su lengua y lamio alrededor, Serena tenía sensible cada poro de su piel y gemía sin pudor, abrió más sus piernas para acomodar su cuerpo, él dio un último lametón a su ombligo y descendió más, beso los huesos de su cadera, beso su bajo vientre y Serena contuvo la respiración por lo que continuaría pero Darien descendió a sus muslos y Serena gimió en protesta pero él la ignoro y descendió a sus pies, los masajeo y comenzó a ascender por sus piernas, beso y lamio sus pantorrillas y al llegar a las rodillas levanto su pierna y beso la parte interna de la rodilla y ella brinco por la sensación.

―Darien… ―lo llamo y él se rio dándole un beso igual a su otra rodilla que provoco un nuevo brinco―. Deja de torturarme. ―se quejo en un nuevo gemido.

Darien ascendió nuevamente y agarro el elástico de su pijama y lo jalo hacia abajo, Serena coopero y levanto sus piernas para que la prenda saliera, una vez desechada la ropa se concentro en darle placer, beso y mimo su feminidad, Serena gemía incontrolablemente, jalo y se aferro a su negro cabello tanto que él creyó que quedaría calvo un día no muy lejano.

Serena ahogo un grito cuando fue presa de un orgasmo repentino, este del embarazo era un buen catalizador del sexo, las sensaciones se hacían más intensas. Darien la vio a los ojos desde su posición y se acomodo sobre ella nuevamente, la beso apasionadamente y ella pudo degustar su sabor en labios de su amado.

Serena acaricio el cuerpo de Darien a placer mientras él la besaba, paso sus manos por sus brazos, su ancha espalda, él estaba sobre ella pero sostenía todo su peso en sus brazos y esto hacia que sus músculos se marcaran y Serena los delineo con sus dedos, después paso a su espalda donde enterró las uñas presa de las sensaciones y las dirigió hacia abajo, necesitaba más contacto de su cuerpo, lo necesitaba con desesperación, su sangre corría frenética por sus venas, solo había algo que la podía calmar y eso era Darien tan dentro de ella como fuera humanamente posible.

―Darien… ―suplico―. Por favor... ―gimió―. Te necesito… ―impulso su pelvis hacia la de él y lo jalo de las caderas para acercarlo a ella.

―Mi princesa está ansiosa. ―le dijo en broma lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y cediendo a sus intentos por acercarlos.

―Ahora Darien… ―pidió Serena en un suspiro jaloneando la única prenda que los separaba.

Darien retiro su cuerpo del de ella para deshacerse de los bóxer, los dejo a un lado de la cama y regreso a su posición pero Serena se veía incomoda acostada boca arriba y dirigió la mirada a su vientre prominente y se golpeo mentalmente por su estupidez, así podría lastimar a Serena y al bebé.

Se hinco en la cama y fue guiando a Serena para que se incorporara y se invirtiera en la cama, la jalo de las caderas para quedar su pelvis a la altura de la suya y Serena se afianzo en la posición acomodándose en sus manos y rodillas, se sentía incomoda al no tener de frente a Darien pero estaba más allá de la razón y la lógica, lo necesitaba con ella en este momento y nada más importaba. Gimió nuevamente cuando sintió a Darien detrás de ella.

Él comenzó a acariciar el largo de su espalda y ella se arqueo como un gato, él se rio entre dientes y continuo con sus caricias, después comenzó a besar el largo de su espalda desde la nuca hasta el inicio de sus glúteos y ella casi ronroneo por las nuevas sensaciones.

―Y tú qué dices que no eres mi gatita. ―le comento divertido.

Serena lo fulmino con la mirada e hizo intento de incorporarse pero él la detuvo nuevamente, la volvió a dejar sobre sus manos y rodillas y se acerco a ella, Serena cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, Darien se regodeo con la vista, se posiciono en la entrada del cuerpo de su amada y se dejo llevar por la pasión, entro en ella lentamente y la acción provoco gemiditos ahogados de ambos.

Darien comenzó a amarla lentamente al principio, quería que Serena se acostumbrara a él y a la intromisión de su cuerpo en el suyo, la rubia gemía presa del placer pero necesitaba más y sabía que Darien se contenía para no lastimarla, ella tomo manos en el asunto y comenzó a acompasar sus movimientos con los de él, movía más rápidamente la cadera esperando que Darien entendiera el mensaje.

Él lo entendió a la perfección pero disfrutaba tanto de la vista y las sensaciones que no quiso apresurar las cosas, descendió su cuerpo sobre el de ella y dejo su peso en un brazo mientras que el otro contenía los movimientos más y más acelerados de las caderas de la rubia.

―Con calma gatita… ―le aconsejo el pelinegro desde atrás de ella.

―Te necesito. ―Le contesto la rubia entre gemidos―. Darien… ―se quejo bufando cuando no pudo acelerar los movimientos de su cadera.

―No quiero lastimarte. ―le dijo preocupado cerca de su oído para después besar su omoplato.

―No lo haces. ―le aclaro―. Necesito más. ―le dijo gruñendo por la frustración de verse detenida al intentar saciar sus placeres.

Darien acelero poco sus movimientos y Serena gimió y también intento corresponder sus envestidas pero él aun no soltaba su cadera. Odiaba a Darien cuando se daba de protector.

―Darien. ―lo volvió a amonestar y volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Yo también te necesito princesa. ―le dijo derrotado, beso su hombro y mordió levemente el punto.

Se incorporo otra vez y acaricio la espalda completa con su mano para posarla sobre su cadera y acelerar más los movimientos, Serena gimió más sonoramente, eso era lo que necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él, así, fuerte, profundo, decidido, entregado a su pasión. Sabía perfectamente que él no la lastimaría ni en la más profunda y ardorosa pasión pero se sentía frustrada cuando él se contenía de esa manera presa del miedo a lastimarla o lastimar al bebé. Lo amaba así como era amoroso, dedicado, entregado, pasional, ardoroso, ardiente, todo suyo.

Se dejaron llevar y Darien agradeció su impulso de inosonorizar las habitaciones, no quería perturbar el sueño de sus pequeños con sus actividades nocturnas que solo les pertenecían a ellos y a nadie más.

Serena ahora gemía incontrolablemente, sus brazos perdieron fuerte y recostó la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la cama, Darien inmediatamente bajo la intensidad de sus movimientos y se gano un gruñido de desacuerdo por parte de la rubia y regreso a su velocidad habitual, estaba a punto de culminar su pasión y quería que ella lo hiciera junto con él. Dirigió una de sus manos a la parte su vientre el cual acaricio y bajo hacia su feminidad, encontró su objetivo y lo acaricio lentamente y Serena jadeo por la estimulación añadida.

―Serena… ―gimió apremiándola.

Ella solo jadeo y gimió, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar también y acelero sus penetraciones y sus caricias, sus paredes vaginales lo tenían preso y lo apretaban señal de que pronto culminaría y el apremio sus caricias, estaba al borde.

Con un gemido ronco se dejo ir cuando sintió a Serena llegar al clímax, era maravillosa la sensación de intimidad que compartían, se quedo en su posición unos momentos recuperando la respiración y disfrutando de los últimos latigazos de su potente orgasmo, cuando pudo respirar más acompasadamente beso la espalda de la rubia y separo sus cuerpos, ella inmediatamente se dejo caer desmadejada sobre la cama y él se acostó detrás de ella abrazándola estrechamente, beso su cabeza y ella casi ronroneo.

―Siempre tengo que sucumbir a tu voluntad. ―le comento apacible. Serena rio entre dientes.

―Es mi poder de convencimiento. ―le dijo en un susurro y se acurruco más en sus brazos.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Darien dejo a Serena en la habitación después de haberla ayudado a vestirse y vestirse él mismo, eran otros tiempos donde podían pasar los días desnudos retozando en la cama, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Espero a que Serena cayera en brazos de Morfeo y la dejo durmiendo, se paró a abrir la puerta y de paso fue a echarle un ojo a sus hijos, fue primero a la habitación de Derek y lo vio acostado de lado y destapado, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente, lo miro dormir y suspiro feliz, tenía un hijo increíble.

Se dio la vuelta y miro al perro que dormía a los pies de la cama de su hijo, no estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera a vivir con ellos, era feo y a él no le gustaban los animales pero sus hijos lo habían encontrado vagando en el parque y no tuvo corazón para negarles nada cuando ellos suplicaron por llevarse al "pobre e indefenso" perro a casa. Lo alimentaron y bañaron y el perro nunca más salió de su casa, ahora era cómplice de las travesuras de sus pequeños bichitos.

Después paso por la habitación de su pequeña hija, la encontró durmiendo acurrucada bajo las sabanas se acerco y beso su frente, ella era su pequeña princesa, su lunita y aunque Serena se burlara de él, ella era su niña, su bebé. Amaba a sus hijos de igual manera pero en diferente forma.

Regreso a su habitación y se acostó junto a al amor de su vida, ella al sentirlo de regreso se acurruco cerca de él, ni bien lo dejo acomodarse y ella ya estaba sobre él, la abrazo y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Ni bien se estaba quedando dormido con su esposa en brazos cuando sintió que la puerta era abierta y unos pasitos silenciosos se acercaron lentamente a su cama, cerró los ojos y fingió estar durmiendo, sintió que la cama descendió por un peso extra y el edredón es removido para dar paso a un cuerpecito que se acostaba junto al suyo, el sonríe de lado al percibir unos ligeros labios en su mejilla, el olor dulzón impregna el aire, el cuerpecito se acorruca junto al suyo y él hace espacio para el pequeño intruso.

―Calla manchas. ―oye la pequeña voz susurrante―. No podemos despertar a papito. Ya, ya, duérmete. ―le decía Selene amorosamente a su gatito y este maulló suavemente―. Si nos descubren, nos regresaran a nuestra cama. ―la niña susurro.

La sintió taparse y arropar a su gatito, un ratito después, sintió como la nena lo abrazaba con sus bracitos y oyó ronronear al pequeño gato, él abrazo con su brazo libre a su pequeña y a su pequeño gato, mañana hablaría seriamente con ella, el gato tenía que dormir en su cama y no con ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde escucho otros pasitos apresurados por el corredor y una vez dentro de la habitación se apresuraron hacia la cama, sintió la cama moverse y otro cuerpecito acurrucarse a los pies de ella.

Sonrió para sí, su hijo por muy independiente que fuera no podía evitar sentirse solo y correr a media noche a la habitación de sus padres, siempre hacia lo mismo, tomaba su hombre araña de tela, corría por el pasillo y se metía en la cama a los pies de esta, se acurrucaba y se quedaba profundamente dormido, cuando amanecía y todos despertaban, juraba no saber cómo había llegado ahí. Agradeció la buena idea de Serena de comprar la cama extra grande.

Se sintió completo y en feliz, acerco más a Serena que dormía profundamente y se permitió dormir, sabiendo que todos estaban bien y eran felices.

Ya estaba durmiendo cuando sintió un peso extra, Pulgas había llegado y también se había acostado a los pies de la cama junto a su hijo, realmente hablaría con ellos mañana, los animales tendrían que dormir en sus propias camas, pronto no cabrían.

Por fin Darien cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente. Tenía a su familia junta, durmiendo profundamente y bajo su protección.

**.:.:. Fin .:.:.**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Voy a llorar!

No saben lo emocionada que me sentí al escribir este capítulo, este fic me ayudo a madurar como escritora creo yo, me permitió explorar sentimientos y plasmarlos lo mejor que pude y ame el resultado.

Mil gracias a todas que comentaron en su perfil y anónimamente, gracias a ustedes me anime a continuar y terminar este hermoso proyecto.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a mi amiga "Ángel Negro" que estuvo tras de mi acosándome para que escribiera capitulo tras capitulo y apoyándome con ideas, mil gracias nena, te quiero arto.

Besos a todas y gracias otra vez por estar conmigo en este proyecto.

No olviden su último comentario para este fic, saben que son el motor de mi escritura.

**SalyLuna**

_**Miércoles 5 de Octubre de 2011**_


End file.
